


Hell Is Other People

by sasha_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 140,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a hunter, but he is about to find out that evil isn’t just the preserve of demons. He becomes invovled in the strange case of Jensen Ackles a man who is claimed to be possessed, but not everything is as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:Excessive abuse of Jensen (sorry)  
> Disclaimer: As far as I know Jared isn’t engaged in hunting monsters and last time I checked Jensen wasn’t chained up naked in the basement of a church and wasn’t in a relationship with Jared, so please don’t sue.  
> Notes: Here I offer thanks and unending praise to garvaldmains , who has helped, improved and encouraged me with endless patience when I gibbered at her, and she also provided the awesome banner! *Big, Big Hugs* Now Beta'd by the wonderful bigj52.
> 
> Known affectionately as the Fic O Doom, it is the WIP from hell, and has been going since January 2010! But it is near finished and that is why I'm posting it here, now.

 

If you’d told Jared Tristan Padalecki three years ago that he’d be hunting a werewolf through the Arizona desert, the first thing he would have done is laugh, and the second thing would have been to call the nice gentlemen with the butterfly nets. But yet here he stood in a landscape, leached of its colour.  He felt as if he’d stepped into a negative, all colour stripped away, just black and silver-white from the light of the full moon.  Jim had sent him on this hunt. Jared hated werewolf hunts but he had to get used to them, now that he was hunting full time. 

Jared circled slowly and scanned the area, but could only make out patches of darker shadows in the uniform velvety darkness.  So he did the only thing he could, he shut his eyes, relying on his other senses, and continued to make a slow circle, his gun held out in front of him, braced, ready to fire.  Jared tilted his head and froze, that was it! The faintest of rustling came through the scrub.  Jared drew in a steadying breath, rolled his head and shoulders and waited. He didn’t have to wait long, a figure came crashing into the clearing where he stood. 

It was a naked man. Well, if you could call the snarling, hunched figure a man.  His hands were curled into claws and, in the light of the moon, fangs were clearly visible.  If those silver eyes held any humanity it was long gone as the beast had complete control.

The werewolf threw back its head and gave a howl, the hair on Jared’s arms stood up and goose bumps raised involuntary on his skin. It leapt forward, intent on its victim, hearing the warm, beating heart it craved, never noticing the sound of the hammer cocking on the silver loaded 45, gripped tight in Jared’s hands.

 The shot exploded in the night air, the acrid smell of gunpowder searing Jared’s senses. The werewolf jerked in mid-air dropping to the ground in a boneless heap. Jared sighed as he lowered the gun; Jared had no real taste for this moment, when the wolf fled, leaving the dying body of its victim in its wake.  As Jared stepped closer to the panting figure, he realised with a jolt, the bullet hadn’t hit his target in the heart, and instead there was a gaping wound just slightly to the right. He had missed.

There was a scream of pain, and the werewolf dragged itself upright, coming directly for Jared.  Jared cursed. He’d gotten too close; he should have put another bullet into the bastard when he’d gone down.  Man and monster crashed to the floor knocking the gun free from his grip.

The werewolf clawed and strained, its jaws bearing down towards Jared’s unprotected throat.  In desperation Jared grabbed the creature by the throat and pushed up with all his might.  At the same time he kneed the creature in the gut, hearing the scream of pain and feeling the werewolf stumble, giving him precious seconds and allowing Jared to try to reach the silver knife tucked into his boot.

 As the werewolf reared back, his claws slashed at the arm holding its neck. Jared hissed with pain as claws met skin, but kept going for the knife, even a second’s hesitation could prove fatal.  He could either be eviscerated by the claws or bitten, either way he was facing a death sentence.

 Jared’s fingers closed over the hilt of the knife. With one fluid motion he pulled the blade free of the boot and thrust with vicious force into the beast’s heart.  The scream which was unleashed started out animalistic before dying away to a ragged whimpering. 

“It’s okay man, help is on its way.  You just hang in there. “  He offered a slow smile at the grateful look in the man’s eyes as the light faded from them.

In the silence that followed, he drew in a deep breath and tried his hardest not to break down.  He hated these kinds of jobs, simply because you weren’t left with the monster at the end but the man.  Jared reached over and gently closed the blue eyes, unable to take seeing them anymore. He staggered to his feet; they were in the middle of nowhere which suited his purposes just fine.  He walked over to where he’d hidden his duffle bag, unzipping it to reach in and retrieve the canister of salt.  Then he picked up the can of gas which was stored alongside it.  Jared returned to the body of the man liberally covering it with salt and then using some of the surrounding scrub and bushes, making a pyre before dousing it with the gas.  He laid a trail away from the pyre so he didn’t lose his eyebrows like the first time he’d done this: Jared was nothing if not a quick learner.

 Striking a match Jared watched the tiny flame bloom yellow, and then dropped it onto the waiting gas. The flame greedily ran along to the pyre, quickly engulfing the body. Jared decided to wait until he was sure he wasn’t about to start a forest fire.  Fuck if he’d saved these people from a supernatural evil only to see them swallowed up by a natural one.

He stared unseeing into the flames and his thoughts turned to the man’s family.  They would never know what had happened to their son.  Was it better to leave them with the hope that one day he would return to them?  Or would it be kinder for them to find out the nature of his death?  But how do you tell someone that their loved one has become a monster? Even one who could not help what they did?  Jared was smart enough to know there was no right answer here and that this was way beyond his pay grade.  He watched the flames as they started to die down.  He sighed and bent down to pick up his shovel. He covered the burnt ground over; it wasn’t perfect but it would give him enough time to get clear of the area.

He returned to his motel room, exhausted, hurting. He just wanted to sleep but he had things to do first.  He got out of his truck and went into his room, his eyes sweeping the interior.  The salt lines were unbroken, and none of his little traps were disturbed so the room was clean.  He relaxed a little as he closed the door, leaning against it momentarily and then pushing himself off and heading to the bathroom.  He stripped off his clothes, wrinkling his nose at the smell of fire and sweat. He quickly shoved them into a plastic bag kept especially for this eventuality. With a critical eye he regarded his shirts, deciding they were both write-offs. When the werewolf had scratched him it had torn through his clothes with startling efficiency.  Jared looked at the matching marks on his arm. There were three gashes running down it, two were shallow and had stooped bleeding, but the third was deeper and would need some stitches.  His head dropped forward. _Shit!_  He hated having to stitch himself up, but he couldn’t very well go to the clinic as they were now down one doctor.

Sighing, Jared climbed into the shower. He got the water as hot as he could stand and quickly washed himself down. The soap stung the cuts but he bit his lip and pushed through the discomfort, knowing the pain was only going to get a hell of a lot worse before the night was through.

After the shower Jared sat at the table in just his sweat pants, carefully and neatly laying out in front of him everything he needed.  He did a mental checklist: a bottle of holy water, antiseptic, needle, cotton and bandages. _Thank fuck it’s my left arm._  Stitches were a bitch left handed.  It couldn’t be put off any longer.  He grabbed the holy water and poured it over the cuts; it was probably overkill but better safe than sorry. He hesitated briefly and drew in a deep breath. Now came the Peroxide and teeth gritted he poured the liquid over his arm. It hissed and bubbled, dripping onto the towel he was resting on, his left hand gripping the edge of the table with white-knuckle intensity. “Fuck, fuck, fuck...  good to see your vocab is still sharp, Padalecki. Fuck.” Jared gritted out loud to himself, anything to stop screaming.   When the dots swimming in front of his eyes finally vanished, Jared picked up the needle.  Breathing slow and steady Jared began to apply the stitches to his arm.  It took three in all, not too bad, but he could’ve done without that pain. The rest of his muscles were sending protests as they stiffened up and he knew he would pay for the fight later.

 Finally he wrapped a bandage round his arm tying it off using his teeth, “God, Chad... if you could see me now you’d pitch a  freakin’ fit, no more designer shirts or two-hundred-dollar haircuts... shit, you’d walk right past me.”  He rubbed tiredly at his eyes, feeling tears prick at the back of them... _I am not crying..._ they were watering because he was so fucking exhausted, that was all.  He hauled himself to his feet and staggered the few steps to the hard bed.  Sighing, he relaxed as best he could and waited for sleep. __  


As usual when the dream took hold Jared was pinned whimpering to the bed as he relived the night his life was ripped apart.

  _Jared was being hunted through his own home, no matter which way he ran he could hear sounds of pursuit.  Each room he ran into it was the same;  the walls were coated with blood and there stood Sophia, her pale, naked form smeared with the same red, blood dripping down her torso, a  vacant look in her eye and a carving knife smeared with blood in her hand._

_Finally Jared ran out of rooms to hide in and there ‘he’ stood waiting, Chad. His naked body was covered with a parody of war paint, whirls and smears of scarlet.  Before Jared could turn and run Chad was on him, ripping at his clothes with unusual strength, all the while whispering obscene desires.  Finally Jared was naked and helpless under the sneering Chad, unable to push back against his boyfriend. Jared screamed when Chad penetrated him, hearing him crowing in delight at Jared’s broken pleas, forcing him to stare into his eyes.  Those blue eyes were empty, devoid of humanity, as black as night.  Chad sped toward completion, his hands wrapped round Jared’s throat, slowly and cruelly squeezing the life from him.  Jared’s weak struggles ceased and he knew he was waiting for death but the merciful release never came, the pain just went on and on.  It only stopped when Chad screamed to the heavens and a column of obsidian smoke erupted from his mouth. Chad was falling, begging Jared to help him with his dying breath._

Jared shot bolt upright in bed, his heart hammering in his chest and a sob caught in his throat.  For a split second Jared couldn’t remember where he was and it would have been so easy to imagine Chad was still warm and safe... lying beside him.  Then reality crashed into him and he knew he was alone in a crappy no-tell Motel room and, shit, he was hurting.

Jared moaned in grief and exhaustion: he knew there was no way he was getting to sleep again that night and so he gave up and climbed out of bed.  He made himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table opening his lap top, intending to look for his next hunt.  Now he was fully awake the real details of that night would continue to batter at him.  Jared knew it was useless to fight them so he just let them flow, every single moment scarred into his memory.  
  
_He’d walked into the house he shared with his partner, Chad and their friend, Sophia.  It was in darkness, so when Chad appeared covered in blood turned black by the moon, it took Jared several seconds to realize what he was seeing and by then it was too late._

_Chad had lunged at Jared, backhanding him hard across the face. Jared staggered in shock, hitting the light switch as he struck the wall.  The scene it revealed was straight out of a horror movie. Blood was everywhere and Chad was covered in it, grinning evilly.  Before Jared could speak Chad had rushed him, grabbing him by the shirt and slamming him into the wall, before hurling him across the room.  As Jared hit the opposite wall he felt something cracking; fire shot through his ribs and suddenly he couldn’t breathe._

_Jared slid down the wall. As he hit the floor he turned and saw the naked body of Sophia... she had to be dead... nobody could bleed that much and live.  Chad followed Jared’s horrified gaze-...”Well, the pretty girl wasn’t kidding when she said I’d hooked a stud.  She was a fun ride... don’t get me wrong... but I think I should be able to take you out for a much longer ride... fancy a spin, pretty boy?”  Jared’s head snapped back. It was Chad but he’d never heard him speak like that, and he’d killed Sophia?_

_Chad was lovingly stroking his cock as it became erect; a sob burst from Jared’s throat.  Chad straddled his hips, and Jared lunged forward, frantically trying to dislodge Chad.  He deflected the weak move and Jared felt the bones in his wrist grind together before they were broken._

_Jared screamed in pain, his vision greying out... he couldn’t breathe... Chad reached for his belt “Way too many clothes, gorgeous. Let’s get you naked. It’s so much more fun.” As the hand undid his belt Jared lifted his eyes to the man he loved. Instead of the blue he adored, Jared was staring into eyes as black as pitch.  In his nightmares Chad would rape him, push him to limits of agony Jared could only imagine, but in reality, it had ended before it could begin.  In reality, very suddenly Chad’s face contorted with pain, his head snapped back and he screamed... oh dear god how he screamed.  Black oily smoke poured from his mouth, and ‘his’  Chad looked into Jared’s eyes, his own eyes a startling blue, confused in pain and so very frightened...  “Jay...please....”  It was the last thing he had ever said as he slumped forward across Jared.  It was then Jared had seen Sophia; she had somehow crawled across the floor and plunged a knife into Chad._

After that everything had become a blur. Jared had to piece the rest of the story together from the police and doctors.  He had woken up in hospital three days later to discover Chad, his lover, his life, was dead. Sophia had slipped into a coma she might never emerge from.

Hours of questions followed. Was Chad ever violent? Were he and Sophia having an affair? Was Jared jealous of them? When Jared answered repeatedly in the negative, the police attitude altered. It was no longer a threesome where one partner had turned psycho.  Instead they admitted to Jared that with the level of violence and force displayed by Chad during the blitz attack, he’d either suffered a psychotic episode or he was on drugs like PCP.

Jared thought about mentioning the black eyes but he knew the minute he told anyone that, he’d be looked at with sympathy before being carted off to a nice nursing home were there would be softly-spoken conversations  and plenty of drugs.  No, Jared knew what he’d seen and heard; that smoke and Chad’s expression when he realized what he was doing haunted him.

The next months passed in a blur. At the funeral people were nice but they never quite met his eyes. After all, how do you say “sorry for your loss” when all they thought was ‘how could you not know he was a monster?  That was what hurt the most. The real Chad was forgotten; the funny, sexy and amazing man he loved had been obliterated by one terrible night.

Jared became obsessed. He withdrew from family and friends, and began to research what he’d seen that night.  Jared was a natural researcher. After all, as a junior partner in a law firm he was pretty damn good at hitting the books. Finally it was on the internet, of all places, he found his first real clues.  Type in the phrase “Black Eyes” and it was amazing what hits you got. Wading through frightening amounts of crap, Jared found certain sites that provided answers, pointing him towards books and ancient texts and at last, a name for what happened...Demon.

Jared applied himself with all the meticulous care he took with briefs and it felt as if he’d fallen through the rabbit hole. A new world beckoned, and more importantly theses bastards could be hunted and if not killed, sent back to hell. 

From that moment Jared had one purpose in life. When he started self-defence classes and learned to shoot, grief counsellors told family and friends it was Jared’s method of coping with the attack.  He was ensuring he would never be a victim again. Then came the martial arts and endless hours at the gym.  Finally there was his research; his mom had found the bedroom he’d shared with Chad covered in works of art depicting demons, reports of possessions and even hauntings.  Jared had eventually calmed his mom down by saying he was trying to understand Chad’s motives. He knew she didn’t believe him but he was just buying time for his next move.

So he’d taken down all his research, spent time with more counsellors, learning to make the right noises, cry when expected, but all the while his heart grew colder and he become less inclined to mix with others. He was a man with a mission; there was no time or need for human connections.

The final step towards his new life was liquidating his assets. The house was sold and the proceeds split between Sophia’s parents, Chad’s parents and him. In addition there was Chad’s life insurance which would set him up for a long time or for life if he was careful.  Then he’d informed family he was taking a Sabbatical and would keep in contact with them.  With hardly a backward glance he’d left everything he knew and embarked on the path which would lead to the Motel where he now sat.

Jared had skirted the world of hunting for nearly a year before he felt confident enough to take on his first hunt.  It very nearly proved to be his last.

That first hunt had been something of a disaster when he’d stumbled onto a demonic possession, and attempted to exorcise the demon.  Unfortunately for Jared it was pretty fucking powerful as he realised when he found himself crashing through the window and landing on the lawn by a pair of battered boots.

“Well, are ya done yet, ya fuckin idjit?”   The man who spoke was what the dictionary would have used as a picture for the definition of grizzled. He was wearing clothes that had seen better days.  He hauled Jared to his feet, “Now follow me, do as you’re told and we may just save the poor bastard in there.”  So Jared met the man who saved his life and made him see the distinction between revenge and hunting, that his obsession would get him killed and he was no good to Chad dead..

 The man’s name was Jim Beaver. Even now Jared knew almost next to nothing about him, but he knew plenty about Jared. He knew what had happened that night and he’d had suspicions about what was behind it.  Jim tried to dissuade Jared from his chosen path, but after several more near misses Jim dragged him back to his home to patch him up, refusing to let him leave until in his words “I don’t have to wipe your goddamn ass no more, boy.  Just ‘cos you’re built like the fucking Terminator don’t make ya  Arnie.  So cut the macho bullshit and you just might make a semi-decent hunter.”

From then Jim had trained Jared, sharpened his research skills and spent time laughing at some of his weapon choices, “Seriously, a ‘38’? Why don’t ya take a pea shooter?”  Jim also introduced Jared to a few other hunters; the ones he didn’t think were idiots and liable to get Jared killed.

When Jared took on his first proper solo hunt and returned in one piece, Jim had patted him on the shoulder “Damn! My baby boy’s all grown up, I’m tearing up here.”  Jared had laughed and hugged Jim, gripping him tightly until Jim threatened to disembowel him if he didn’t put him down right now.

In fact, it had been Jim who’d sent Jared on this hunt. Jared decided to ring him to tell him the job was done and he’d be heading out. Maybe there was something else he could look into.  Jared didn’t like too much down time; it gave him time to think and that never ended well.

 Jared’s mobile burst into life. He reached over and picked it up, glancing at the display. He grinned.

“Hey there, old man, so you’ve finally developed psychic abilities then? I was just thinking about calling you.”

 “I love you too Jay, but if I could do that I be gittin’ Angelina Jolie to call me.  Are ya done playing dog whisperer yet?”  Jim laughed, Jared joined in with him.

“I know, kid. I’m sorry but you were closest.  Listen, I hate to do this but I got another favour to ask ya.”

 “Ask away, man, although I’m gonna have to call Hugh Jackman and cancel our date.”

“I’m sure he’ll be gutted.”  Came the dry reply, “Look, it seems we got a possession in a small town over in Texas. Can you go and have a look?”

“Sure thing, Jim. You know that’s not a problem. Anyhow, how come you’re asking me? I thought Kane was in Texas chasing down a vengeful spirit?”  Jared heard Jim start to laugh...

“Well, that could be a bit of a problem due to, shall we say, legal complications.”

Jared grinned to himself; he knew the kind of legal problems Chris could get into.  “So was it the Sherriff’s wife or daughter then?

“From what I heard it was both of ‘em but Kane swears he thought they were sisters.”  Both men started to laugh at that.  Christian Kane was one of the hunters Jim trusted - the only problem was that Kane was a ‘chick magnet’ and he never fought too hard to repel them. So it meant Jared had been forced to help him out of a couple of towns when he’d been a little too friendly with the natives. 

“Listen, Jay. Something feels a little off with this one, so unless the bastard goes on the rampage just recon to start.  I’m on my way but I’m a couple of days out.”

“Ah, come on, Jim. You know I don’t need baby-sitting. I’m a big boy now. Anyhow, what’s got you so spooked? I know there’s something you’re not telling me.”  Jared went quiet, for a second he thought Jim had hung up. Finally he heard him draw in a deep breath.

“Okay, from what I hear they got the demon locked up under a church and are praying at it.”

Jared’s jaw dropped at that “That’s fucking impossible, man. Even if you managed to capture it, it’d jump into some other poor bastard the first chance it got, especially if it’s locked in a church. Just how long has it been there?”

“From the intel I got, about a month.  I know before ya say it, it stinks.  So can you get over there?  Because something ain’t sitting right. I got the call from an old friend and he only calls when it’s serious.”  Jim went silent once more and Jared knew what he had to do.

“Right, Jim. You tell me where to go and who I’ve got to track down and I’ll set up and wait for you.”

“Thanks, Jay. Look, you be careful and I’ll be with you as soon as possible.  Right? The town is Richardson and I got a name for the guy possessed.  His name is Jensen Ross Ackles.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Wake up.” Jensen pulled his blanket tighter round himself, “Ah Mom, just a few minutes more please.” he slurred. Why couldn’t Mom just let him sleep? And he was so cold. A boot thudded into his side and Jensen came fully awake. As the pain rolled up his side he remembered he wasn’t in Kansas anymore, and he knew what was waiting for him was no munchkin.

 Jensen slowly opened his eyes and looked up into the grinning face of Eddie, Preacher Morgan’s right-hand moron. He groaned and struggled into a sitting position, pulling the thin blanket that covered him tighter round his cold body.

 “So Eddie, what’s on the agenda today then? Will I be relaxing on the balcony, using the fully-equipped gym, or my personal favourite, a full body massage from a gorgeous hunk. You up for it?” Jensen smirked, knowing full well what his defiance was going to cost him, but damn, it was worth it to see Eddie turn blood red. If he were lucky, maybe Eddie would have a heart attack or something. Jensen leant back against the metal post driven into the concrete floor, aiming for a picture of nonchalance.

 “Although, I have to say the maid has been a little slack in cleaning my room. I mean, she hasn’t even been putting chocolates on my pillow when she turns the bed down.” As he was speaking Jensen was freeing the length of chain which held him in place. It had become wrapped round his leg and he wanted to be able to move. The chain was welded to the post and the other end was attached to a collar round his throat. When it had first been fastened there it had nearly choked him to death, sometimes he wished it had, but on days like today he felt like fighting back as best he could.

 A cruel smile lit up Eddie’s face “Well then, we got a spa treatment for ya, a nice power shower. It ain’t exactly spring water, but it’s nice ‘n cool. After all, it’s Sunday and ya gotta look nice for your public, hey pretty?”

 Jensen swallowed hard _. Shit! It was Sunday?_  That was when he was paraded to the congregation, while Morgan regaled them with tales of his epic struggles with the demon within Jensen.

 Jensen no longer had any way of telling what day it was, or whether it was day or night. Down here, in his own private version of hell, there was no natural light.   There were only fluorescent strip lights that gave him an almost constant headache. The room itself was a bare concrete box, the fixtures consisting of the post he was chained to and a metal cabinet bolted to a wall

 The only other items in there was a bucket in one corner and his bedding which consisted of two threadbare blankets that gave no real warmth. 

 Jensen could just see movement behind Eddie, and he knew what was coming next,; he’d endured the same routine several times now.   He quickly threw the blankets up against the wall in an attempt to keep them dry; they were his only covering, as he wasn’t allowed the luxury of clothes. With that Jensen scrambled backward away from the post to the back wall. 

 Eddie stepped to one side, revealing two more apes entering the room. They were carrying a high-pressure hose between them and they were grinning maliciously. 

 Jensen weighed his options. He could sit here, curled up into a ball and wait to be hosed down with the freezing cold water, or he could really piss Eddie and his friends off. For a moment he rested his head upon his knees, his arms wrapped round his legs. No. Today, he’d stand. Slowly he uncurled and got to his feet. A little unsteady on them but he was determined to do this. He gave the three stooges a dazzling smile, “Well fellas, do you want to start on the back or front?”

 Taking a deep breath Jensen turned away, slowly hearing the chain rattle against the floor as he moved. The last he saw of the three stooges were three equally pissed-off faces. Jensen spread his leg slightly to help him balance and he braced his arms against the wall, knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to withstand the water pressure, but he’d be damned if he was going to cower on the floor. Jensen lowered his head, closed his eyes and waited.

 Eddie stared at the broad back; the pale skin was liberally decorated with bruises, a palette of pain. From blacks and purples to yellows, browns and greens, they reminded Eddie of camouflage. He snickered to himself thinking _bet pretty boy wishes he could vanish about now_.

 “Okay boys, he wants a shower, let’s give ‘im one.” Eddie stepped to one side as the hose was turned on. A jet of freezing, cold water struck Jensen between the shoulder blades. It drove the air from his lungs, stealing his ability to breathe or even think. It felt as if a thousand shards of ice had splintered against his skin and was burrowing under it, chilling him to the bone.

 The force of the water slammed Jensen into the wall, his arms giving way, splayed out either side of him. He turned his face to one side, attempting to breathe, already abused ribs sustaining fresh injury when he hit the wall. Jensen’s fingers clawed weakly at the concrete desperately trying to find purchase to allow him to push himself away from the wall to ease the pressure on his chest.  _God it hurt_ , he wanted to scream, but there was no fucking way he’d give them the satisfaction. 

  Jensen could hear laughter over the pounding spray as it was run up and down his now aching body. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the hose moving up towards his face. He took a breath, just as the water struck, his head bouncing off the wall. His knees buckled with the shock but he remained standing. If he breathed in now he’d drown. Then just as his vision started to swim the water receded. Jensen gasped, drawing much-needed air into his lungs. 

  He heard a clatter and he froze in disgust. They were using the hose to clean out his bucket and he knew exactly where the filth would run to. The floor sloped downwards into the corner and there was a storm drain. He shuddered as the mess swept over the backs of his legs; at least that meant the room wouldn’t stink for a little while.

 While they were sluicing down the mess, Jensen managed to turn weakly towards the three men; he put his back to the wall and fixed them with his best ‘fuck you’ grin. “Ok then, shall we get the front cleaned up then?” he managed in a cheery rasp. Eddie growled and grabbed the hose; he snapped the water at Jensen, aiming right at his genitals. Jensen had been expecting this and was covering them with his hands as best he could. The shock still winded him, causing him to double over.

  “Come on, sugar, it’s only a little water. It isn’t even holy water. I wonder what that would do to ya?” One of the other goons crowed. 

  Jensen managed to straighten up and smirk, yelling over the noise “I tell ya what. Why don’t we postpone the rest of this and you go and get the hose blessed then we can try again?”

 The water moved up higher and Jensen was forced to protect his face, by crossing his hands in front of him. Finally the water ceased and Jensen sagged back against the wall, breathing hard, shivering. There was nowhere he didn’t hurt. But he managed to push himself upright one more time and he pursed his lips and blew a kiss at Eddie. The result was instantaneous. Eddie dropped the hose and flew over to where Jensen stood, pushing him back into the wall. He grabbed the chain in one meaty fist and hauled Jensen up, effectively creating a noose. Jensen put his hands on Eddie’s shoulders as he tried to keep his footing. If he slipped now he’d be strangled. Eddie moved right up to Jensen, hissing into his ear. “Listen to me, ya filthy fucking faggot, I don’t care if it’s a demon riding or not, I’d just love to end you. The Preacher says he can git this disease out of ya, and if praying don’t work then he says we can use force. I’m hoping he’s gonna git tired of praying, boy, and then maybe I could put that smart mouth of yours to good use, before ya see the light.” Eddie’s fetid breath made Jensen feel sick; he swallowed convulsively.

 Jensen turned his head back to face Eddie, dropping his gaze. Eddie smirked, letting the chain go slack, allowing Jensen to regain his footing. Once that happened Jensen looked straight into Eddie’s eyes and smiled. Jensen gripped Eddie’s shoulders tighter and drove his knee right into Eddie’s crotch. Eddie’s pained whimper made what would happen next even more worthwhile.

 ~*~*~*~*

 Jared arrived in Richardson on the Saturday. As he drove along its quiet streets Jared went through his conversation with Jim. How the fuck did you trap a demon for a month? Demons usually had one hell of a self-preservation streak. That left Jared to ponder the reasons for its presence.

 The first was the bastard had used a binding link locking the demon in the meat suit of the human, and no manner of Exorcism was going to release it. The link would have to be destroyed, burnt from the skin to release the binding.

 The second was mental illness; this wouldn’t be the first time this kind of mistake had been made and sadly it wouldn’t be the last. Jim had probably sent him because Jared could be very persuasive without the use of violence, his legal training proved to be a god send.

 Then there was the possibility this was a simple con and the good people of the town were being taken for a ride - the services being held swelling the coffers of the local “church” before the preacher and _victim_ skipped town in the dead of night.

 Finally there was another nagging suspicion that Jim himself had planted. Jim felt this was all wrong and so alarm bells had gone off in Jared’s mind. Could it be there was an innocent man being held in that basement? And more to the point just what had he done to make people reach this conclusion. Jared retained an open mind; he would see how this all played out before making his report to Jim.

 After a quick tour of the town Jared booked himself into a Motel on the outskirts of Richardson. Small towns usually meant strangers were noticed and it was helpful to be able to make a sharp exit if required. Once he’d set up his usual traps, the next item on the agenda was finding the church. Jared drove through the town and found the church on the main street. He parked and went inside to see if he could find out about Jensen Ackles and what was happening to him. 

 Jared left the church an hour later, he’d hit the mother lode, and it was in the form of a sweet, old lady by the name of Hilary. There was usually a ‘Hilary’ in most towns, never marrying, spending her time now she was retired from her teaching job looking after the church, acting as an unpaid caretaker. 

 Armed with what he’d learned from Hilary, Jared then went to the town Library to augment local knowledge with cold, hard facts. From there Jared returned to the motel to collate his information and then share with Jim what he found out.

 Jared sprawled in a chair as he followed his research round the walls of his room. It was a habit he’d gotten into after his first attempt at research with the loss of Chad. It made it easier to spot patterns and to follow a trail. He was satisfied everything was in place, along with his hand-written notes and he dialled Jim.

 “Ok kid, surprise me. They got a demon locked down in a devil’s trap and are having one hell of a smackdown.” Jim drawled at him by way of greeting.

 “Hey Jim, how’s things....” before Jared could continue he heard a crash and muffled voices. “Jim, are you alright.” Jared was becoming agitated. Shit! Was Jim ok? “Watch where ya putting ya damn hands will ya.” Again Jared heard a muffled voice and the unmistakable echo of a phone on speaker.   Jared grinned. He knew that voice, time to have a little fun.

 “Jim, is this a bad time? I can call back. It sounds like you have company and I’d hate to disturb you and your young lady.” Jared held the phone away from his ear, he wasn’t disappointed.

 “Screw you, Sasquatch. I ain’t no lady.” A deep, southern growl came down the phone. 

  “Oh, hi there, Kane. With that hair and how short you are these kinds of mistakes are easy to make.” Jared always enjoyed talking to Kane; he loved how easy it was to get a rise out of the short-fused hunter.

 “You ain’t too big for me to take on, ya know.” 

  “Oh Chris, I didn’t know you felt that way. But shouldn’t you get me dinner first? I don’t put out on the first date. I’m not that kind of guy.” 

 There was silence for a second and then Kane roared with laughter, “Guess I kinda walked into that one. Don’t worry, I’ll get ya next time.”

 When the two men had first met, Kane had been wary of the ‘homo hunter’ as some of the unkind men from the hunting fraternity had dubbed Jared. That had soon changed after Jared had nearly ripped two ghouls apart with his bare hands, ghouls who were intent on making Chris their next meal. After that, Chris had spread the word that name was longer acceptable, and if it carried on they would have to deal with him. Dealing with a pissed-off Kane usually lead to broken bones and Jared’s acceptance into the hunter’s world had been assured. 

 “So now you two ladies have finished swapping knittin’ patterns can we git down to business? Ya know, savin’ people? Or shall we braid ya hair next? God knows it’s long enough on both of ya.” Jim broke into the easy banter, and without skipping a beat Kane and Jared answered together “Yes Dad.”

 “If you two idjits had been mine I’d have disowned ya years ago.”

 Jared sat up a little straighter and knew it was time to get down to business. “So, according to my very reliable source, Richardson boasts two churches, nothing too unusual in that. The one in town is ‘Our Lady of Angels’ - one Father Eric Krikpe is the priest and according to Hilary, the man is virtually a living saint.” Jared could hear snickering...

 “Hilary? Ahh Jared, don’t tell me you’ve starting batting for the other team? No, I know it’s another Padelacki special, a sweet little old lady who wants to take you home to marry her granddaughter.”

 “No, her niece actually, but my heroics in saving her floral arrangement led to a very informative chat including the news that Richardson has a new ‘star Preacher’ that has left poor Father Krikpe in the shade.”

 “As much as I’m lovin’ the narrative flair here, can we cut to the chase, before I grow old and start watchin Oprah?” Jim cut in.

 “Before you get old? So apparently, Preacher Jeffrey Dean Morgan arrives in town about a year ago. He appears and starts preaching in bars, pool halls, and on street corners, calling all the poor, lost sinners to the Lord’s bosom. The man is an overnight sensation in the town, offering to be all things to all men.   He can be gentle, forgiving and fatherly on the one hand, and threatening to bring down the wrath of God with the other. Or in Hilary’s words ‘a snake oil salesman’. This guy is charisma personified. He managed to convince the Mayor to let him set up a meeting hall slash Church in one of the old farms outside of town.”

 “So where the hell is this Jensen guy being held, then?” Kane asked, bemused by the tale.

“Don’t git ya panties in a bunch; let the Kid tell the tale. Go on, Jared.” Jim prompted at the interruption.

 “Thanks, Jim. So Preacher Morgan starts living on one of the farms, and begins work to convert the barn into a “Church.” Next thing you know half the townsfolk are out there working for nothing, and making donations to the church fund. Within six months there is a very nice little church, and at the moment work is still going on at the farmhouse where Preacher Morgan lives.” 

 Jared paused, checking his notes, “Now I went to the Library and have taken copies of the plans to the place. Underneath the barn is an old storage basement. It’s been modernised slightly, concrete walls, floors, electric lighting, and air con, nothing too fancy. But it would be ideal to house a demon if you’re stupid enough to try.” Jared fell silent, waiting for the next question.

 “Come on. Spit it out boy, there’s more to this than ya sayin.” Jim prompted again. Jared grinned he’d saved the best information till last.

 “After finding the plans from the local town council, I started wondering when the place had been consecrated. After going through every piece of church news from every denomination I could find, it’s looking like the church isn’t holy ground. Jim, could it be possible that Morgan has managed to trap or make a deal with a crossroads demon and it’s making deals with other people?” Jared finished with a question.

 Jim could be heard muttering, “Interesting theory, Jared but that means it would have to come into contact with folks. It’s one thing to pray at it while it’s in the damn basement, it’s another to have the fucking thing in front of ya.” 

 Jared sat forward in triumph, gripping his phone even tighter. “How about this? They parade it every Sunday to the congregation. Ever since Morgan caught it, he’s dragged it into Sunday service, and that’s three Sundays now and according to Hilary, tomorrow will be no different.”

 The twin exclamations of shock nearly shattered Jared’s eardrum down the phone “Holy shit, that’s taking stupidity to a whole new level. We’re talkin’ gold medal-winning levels here.” Kane sounded awed at the news.

 “So what are you are doing about it, Jared?” Jim cut across Kane’s comments.

 “In some respects it makes the job easier, I was expecting to have to break into the basement to see the guy, now all I have to do is attend the service.” 

 “Jay, do you think they’ll bring the guy out if there’s a stranger in attendance?” Kane raised the question Jared had considered himself.

 “To be honest, if I read Morgan right, no, I don’t think he would risk it. Especially if it’s a con or he’s got a demon working with him. So I drove over to check the place out. He’s got security. Well, if you can call three morons leaning against the wall, scratching their asses, security. That meant getting into the barn was a piece of cake. At the moment it’s not quite completed, there’s still some cosmetic work to be done. According to the plans the old hay loft will be a place of meditation. Right now it’s where all the building crap is stored and I should be able to hide up there and get a good view of proceedings.” Jared wrapped up his explanation and waited for the reaction.

 “That sounds fine Jared, but you be careful. If the damn thing or any of the congregation spots ya there will be hell to pay.” Jim sounded a little worried. Jared had thought of this too.

 “It’s ok, I’m going to get in at first light tomorrow and then just wait until everyone has cleared the area. I’ve found a spot to park away from the buildings so I won’t be spotted, and I’m going to set up a few wards to help shield me from it just in case.”

 “Jared, what did ya find out about Ackles himself?” Jim enquired.

 “Jensen Ross Ackles, born 1st of March 1978. He has an older brother, Josh and a younger sister, Mackenzie. According to the divine Hilary, Jensen was quiet, polite and one of the sweetest boys you would ever wish to meet. After he graduated from high school he went onto to college where he studied to become a nurse. He moved to Los Angeles where he works as an E.R. Nurse and is putting himself through Med school to become a doctor. His mom is very proud of him, and whenever he comes home to visit all the single and some married ladies circle like sharks round him. But Hilary thinks there is a girlfriend, as Jensen never bothers saying he’s with somebody.”

 “He’s gay, Jared.” Jim exclaimed and Jared nearly dropped the phone. 

 “How the hell did you find that out, and what the fuck has it got to do with this?” Jared’s voice was getting progressively higher as he spoke.

  “Well, me an’ Kane hacked into his email and unless Tommy is a new girl’s name, then he’s been living with the guy for several years.   They split up recently and as for what it’s gotta do with anything probably not a godamn thing, but you know demons come in through the cracks. If Jensen was upset over the split, the poor bastard could’ve been high-jacked, and lower the voice. Ya keep that up and only dogs will hear ya.” 

 “Sorry Jim. He managed to keep that well hidden. I didn’t get a hint of it from Hilary. Maybe the strain of keeping that kind of secret could contribute to the right mental state as well. Look, I’m gonna turn in now due the early start. I’ll call you as soon as I can and give you the rundown on what’s happening”

 “Night , kid. Speaks to ya tomorrow, try and get some rest.” Jim’s gruff voice held fond warmth.

 “Go careful, Sasquatch, watch ya back.” Kane signed off as well.

 Jared hung up his phone and got ready for bed. He was tired and hoped that tonight would be dream free, but he knew that hope was in vain. All he could hope was he could get some rest because he had a feeling tomorrow was going to be one hell of a long day.

 The phone alarm awakened Jared just before five; it was damned early but he had a lot to do and he wanted to be in place with time to spare. As usual when he was hunting, his dreams were muted and washed out, lacking their normal violence which meant his night had been relatively undisturbed. Jared showered, dressed, and wore clothes which were neutral in tone and not too dark as to attract attention after he left the church. Jared gave his bag a final check - a bottle of water and Power Bars. Kane said you had to feed Jared constantly or you could actually see him fading away in front of you. Flask of holy water, chalk, hex bag and salt, all Jared needed to set up a few simple protection wards against being spotted by the demon.

 One final weapons check and Jared quietly slipped out of his room and into his waiting truck. It was a short drive to where Jared had decided to leave the truck; it was off the road and couldn’t be easily overlooked by passing traffic and it was hidden from view of the old farm. Jared made a slow progress through the early morning. Dawn’s pale light was just enough for Jared to find his way if he were careful, the transition from night to day had begun. The world was enveloped with an eerie light, painting the landscape in a gun-metal grey hew that heralded the start of daybreak, waiting for the winter sun’s rays to sweep over the sleeping world and flood it with colour and life once more.

 Jared approached the church and farmhouse, moving slowly but normally. He’d learnt early on nothing focuses the eye quicker than a six-foot-five man trying to creep around and be stealthy. Jared stood by the doors of the church and for a split second he considered changing direction, just going down into the basement and confronting whatever was down there. Jared knew he had to curb that instinct; rushing in could not only get him killed but the host too, and in Jared’s mind that was unforgiveable.

 The church doors were locked, but it was a simple Yale and presented Jared with only a minute’s delay. He paused and locked the door behind him, then he stepped through into the ‘church. ‘ In the early daylight it was revealed as being plain to the point of austere. White walls were adorned with only with a large cross on the back wall. There were chairs instead of pews. Just in front of the cross stood a plain, dark wooden lectern. It was the kind of simple house of worship Jared had seen dozens of times, except for one small addition. In the floor just in front of the lectern was a metal ring which had been bolted securely into the concrete floor. Attached to the ring were two lengths of chain, one slightly shorter than the other with small hooks at the end. Its purpose was clear to Jared; they were there to hold in place the star of the show.... the demon. 

 Jared sat down looking at the ring and chains. When he’d checked the place out earlier he noticed some small, rusty, brown stains sprinkled around the area. Most people would assume it was mud but Jared had recognised for what it was - it was dried blood. This had concerned him. It meant that Ackles was hurt and he wondered just exactly what happened at these services.

 Well, he would find out soon enough. Jared sat in the cool grey silence he’d come to like this time of day; he saw it often enough now. When it felt like he was the only one in the world awake watching the dawn bring in the new day, with all its hopes and fears as yet unrealized and for a short time Jared was swept up with those hopes until the daylight washed it all away. The new day always brought the same pain as the day before. Jared sighed and stood up, preparing to climb the ladder to the loft and wait for the service to start.

 Unknown to Jared, just beneath his feet, there was another lost soul awake, staring not at the floor but at the ceiling. Jensen lay on the floor of his prison, shifting in an attempt to get comfortable, each shift of position sending tiny flares of pain along his bruised body. He was lying on a blanket to protect him from the worst of the cold from the floor and the other was wrapped around him. Morgan kept the air con on constantly, so the room was cold and it hummed and stuttered giving his solitude a soundtrack. The air con pulsed with an uneven rhythm which drove Jensen mad as he tried to follow it. 

  Jensen even looked forward to Eddie’s visits now because it meant some form of human... well sub-human contact. There was only one visitor Jensen never looked forward to and that was Morgan, the distinctive sound of his footsteps always sent a wave of fear coursing through him.   

 Jensen wondered what time it was, he was starving. Once more he’d pissed Eddie off.   He had to entertain himself somehow and today’s punishment had no meant no food or drink, so what little way he had of tracking time had been denied him. Jensen had been trying to sleep for what seemed like hours, his eyes burning from staring up at the lights. His head and body aching, he longed to drift off to sleep and dream of being free, the feel of sunlight warm against his skin, of a touch that came from love, not hate.    Jensen clung to his dreams. They gave him hope that one day he would be free again and that was all the ammunition he needed to keep fighting.

 ~*~*~*~

 Jared finished his work in the loft. He set up his wards and had completed a ring of salt around where he sat, picking a prime position. He would have a clear view of proceedings but he would be hard to see surrounded as he was by building equipment and supplies. 

 Jared grabbed a power bar, ate it, and washed it down with a little water. Then he decided to take this chance to have a quick power nap. Jared settled down amongst the ladders and planks, and soon he drifted once more towards sleep, again his heart calling for a blissful dream-free oblivion. While down in the basement Jensen’s exhaustion finally allowed him to follow Jared into the realms of sleep, his heart yearning for the freedom dreams would bring.   As sleep claimed them both, neither man was aware the new day had finally dawned.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared jerked awake, he could hear the church doors being unlocked, shit he’d slept longer than he thought, he rubbed at his eyes yawned and stretched.  Jared pulled himself further into the shadows, he’d edge forward once the service was under way to get a clear view for now he could relax and watch the congregation arrive. 

Soon the church began to fill with people in their Sunday best, greeting one another on this fine morning.  He noticed that three chairs on the front row of seats were kept empty; Jared wondered who the guests of honour were.   There was an air of excitement down there and to Jared it felt more like a group of spectators at a Baseball game than a church service.  Jared almost expected to see someone selling hot dogs.

Suddenly the congregation became muted and Jared had a sense of de ja vu, three people walked down the aisle of the church and Jared was reminded of Chad’s funeral people being sympathetic, but ultimately refusing to meet the newcomers’ eyes as if tragedy was contagious.

 Jared leaned forward to try and pick up the quiet conversation, “Donna, Alan how are you today?”  Came the softly spoken question, Jared zeroed in after hearing that.  Donna and Alan were Ackles parents and the young woman with them must be Mackenzie.  Looking at the three family members Jared could see that Donna looked exhausted, emotionally drained, Alan seemed to be in the same state, understandable under the circumstances.

  It was Mackenzie that caught his eye; she was seething with anger, Jared could almost it feel pouring off her in waves.  It didn’t take long for Jared to realize where the anger was directed, every time someone approached Mackenzie, she stiffened and she seemed to be having trouble containing herself.  Donna leaned closer and spoke to her daughter, and Mackenzie appeared to relax it looked like she had apologized to her mother.  After that the steady stream of people slowed, allowing Mackenzie’s eyes to wander round the church.  Jared froze in place; even the slightest movement would alert her to his presence.

 Mackenzie’s head suddenly snapped round to the church doors and even from his perch Jared could see the contempt written on her face.  Jared thought that was very interesting he wondered who had just come through the door. The other faces in the congregation, held an expression of awe and affection, Jared gave a wry smileat the ripple of excitement, so it looked like it was show time...  

 ~*~*~*~*~*

 “Come on pretty wake up.”  Eddies voice boomed down Jensen’s ear, he groaned this was the second time he’d woken up today and both times had been unpleasant, although Jensen had to admit he preferred his first wake up call.

 Eddie was kneeling by the post; Jensen managed to lift his head to look up at him.  Eddie whistled happily, he was reaching down to undo the cuffs and chain from his collar which were holding Jensen in place.  “Come on we don’t want to be late, Preacher Morgan is so looking forward to seeing you today, and you did like his surprise? I know I did.”

 As he spoke Eddie stood up and brushed his Sunday best jeans down, “boys, bring in pretty’s clothes he needs to look his best. “  Eddie watched as the clothes were brought in and unceremoniously dumped onto the floor by Jensen’s prone body.

 “I’m warning you boy, you better git ready quick the preacher has something special planned for you today and he don’t want to be kept waitin, I’ll be back in five.”  With that Eddie turned and walked out closing his cell door behind him.

 Jensen’s gut churned at that something special, shit he was trying to recover from Morgan’s little surprise this morning.  Jensen rolled over onto his side hissing as the movement awoke the fire in his feet.   He curled up into a ball breathing deeply willing the pain to become bearable.  Once the room stopped spinning Jensen eased himself to a sitting position. 

 Jensen retrieved his clothes from the floor they consisted of a green long sleeved button down, and jeans.  For a second Jensen was assailed by an almost soul shattering wave of grief, they were the clothes he’d worn the last time he was free.  When he had unwittingly walked through the gates of hell when he came to talk to the Preacher and never left.

  The clothes had smelled of home, now even that comforting scent was fading.  The shirt had been washed after Eddie had split his lip and he had bled on it when Jensen had been disrespectful to Preacher Morgan.  The only good part had been Morgan had been furious with Eddie; they never hit Jensen where the marks would be visible to the congregation.

   Morgan was very careful about that, Jensen was the villain of the piece, a man with a monster riding his soul, a creature of the pit.   Everyone seemed to ignore that the _demon_ was housed within a flesh and blood man, and if Jensen was to appear bruised and battered that would change.  

This morning though something had changed and not for the better.  After kneeing Eddie in the balls, Jensen knew his joy would be short lived.  Once Eddie had finally managed to straighten up, his usual malicious smirk had bordered on ecstatic.  That’s when Eddie had sprung the Preacher’s surprise on Jensen

 “So pretty, the Preacher tells me when ya walk on holy ground it burns ya.  Well Preacher wants to make sure the congregation gets to see the evil on your body.  So if ya don’t mind holdin still we will just make sure the good people get to see how a walk in a church affects ya.”

 After that things had things had gone rapidly downhill for Jensen, he found himself face down on the floor with one of Eddie’s friends holding his ankles and the other with is knee in the small of his back.  Then Jensen heard a sound that haunted his nightmares.  

 Jensen heard the metal cabinet open; he loathed that sound it was where Morgan kept his instruments of chastisement.  Inside where cuffs, and other restraints; it also housed an assortment of straps, floggers and canes.  At one time or another Jensen had had the pleasure of meeting them all.  In the bottom of the cabinet was a metal box, and only Morgan had the key to it.  Jensen knew one day he would find out what was in that box and he dreaded it with every fibre of his being.

 Jensen watched as Eddie reached in and got out two items, a pair of cuffs to fasten him to the post, which he threw to the friend kneeling on Jensen and the other item, was a short black baton.  Eddie disappeared from Jensen’s eye line, but he soon knew where Eddie was when his feet were engulfed in flame.  Eddie was hitting the souls of his feet with the baton. Jensen struggled weakly against the cuffs his strength waning with each strike. Tears streamed from his eyes and there was roaring sound in his ears.  After one particularly savage strike Jensen screamed, after that the world went dark and mercifully he remembered nothing more.

 ~*~*~*~*

Jensen sat leaning against the post holding his shirt; it was one that Tom had brought him because it brought out the colour of his eyes.  Jensen sighed, he’d better get dressed, it was one thing to piss Eddie off but he knew he couldn’t take another session with him today, enough was enough.

 Jensen stared at the closed door; he thought it was ironic that Eddie left the door open when he was chained to the post naked.  But whenever he was getting dressed or undressed Eddie closed the door.  Once Jensen had made the suggestion it was because Eddie was in the closet.   After a painful and very imaginative few hours Jensen hadn’t made that suggestion again.  The only other time the door was closed was when Preacher Morgan was with him, Jensen could live without those times as well.

He slowly pulled the shirt on relishing the meagre warmth it provided, Jensen looked sadly over at his two sodden blankets, and Eddie had been kind enough to wash those as well earlier with the hose.   So it looked like a there was a few even colder days on the horizon.  Jensen fastened the shirt; it was looser now than when he’d arrived here.  Tom had loved the way the shirt had clung to his shoulders and defined his narrow waist, now there was less of him both physically and spiritually but he would keep on fighting as long as he could.

 Jensen reached for jeans, they were washed out and comfortable, he wasn’t looking forward to trying to pull them over his feet. 

  Thinking of his feet he knew he would have to look at them.  Taking a deep breath Jensen folded his left leg, every inch he moved it was excruciating, by the time it was in a position for Jensen to look at the soul of his foot; Jensen was panting and sweating with the effort. He gingerly touched the foot, it throbbed in time with his heartbeat, and he explored to see if there were any broken bones.  By some miracle the skin hadn’t split but it looked like a near thing, Jensen pulled his right leg into a similar position.

 He smiled to himself the last time he’d done this was when Tom and convinced him to try Yoga, and he surrendered after attempting the lotus position.  Jensen repeated his examination of his right foot, both feet were swollen and Jensen knew they would be badly bruised, and absolutely hell to try to either stand or walk on.  He couldn’t help the wry chuckle that escaped him; at least one part of him was warm.

 Jensen knew it was time to put his jeans on, only one thing to do.  Jensen gritted his teeth, and lifted his burning feet. Pulling his jeans on as quickly as possible, as once again fire engulfed Jensen, but he kept going the worst came when he put his feet flat on the floor to allow him to lift his hips to pull the jeans on fully.  For a few seconds the world pulsed red behind his closed eyes and he found himself on his side in a ball once more, he’d blacked out.  Fuck if it was this bad getting dressed he didn’t want to think about the walk through the church.

The door swung open and Eddie stepped inside flanked by as always by Tweedle Dumb and Dumber.  Held loosely in Eddie’s meaty fist was a pair of cuffs and a gag.  Eddie followed Jensen’s gaze. “Ya only got ya self to blame pretty, you shouldn’t upset the good folk of the congregation.”

 “What do you think upset them more Eddie, me telling them I’m not possessed or that Morgan is a lying kidnapping bastard?”  Jensen tilted his head up in defiance, Eddie handed Tweedle Dumb the cuffs, and he and Tweedle Dumber approached him.  Jensen let them pull his arms behind his back, as Eddie stepped closer; Jensen was hauled to his feet.  Only the two men holding prevented Jensen from collapsing.  Eddie lifted the gag, “Open up pretty, after all we know Demons lie, don’t they.”   

Eddie smiled as Jensen’s lips parted, Eddie forced the gag into his mouth, and it was tied with a brutal efficiency, cutting into his mouth.  Eddie stepped back, “Ok Boys you know the drill, and it’s Show Time.” 

~*~*~*~*~

Jared was watching the service, nothing to special was happening, it was a mish-mash of styles, he was more interested in observing Preacher Jeffrey Dean Morgan amongst his people.  Jared had been alerted to the Preacher’s arrival when Mackenzie’s expression had changed from contempt to outright hatred. 

An expectant hush fell over the gathered congregation and from his hiding place Jared heard the sound of a man walking, the footsteps were distinctive, the man walked with a slight limp and used a cane, it sounded as if he was wearing boots.  Then Jared saw Preacher Morgan for the first time.

 Jared was surprised, somehow he’d been expecting a much older man, and Jeffrey Dean Morgan was an imposing figure, not much shorter than Jared, well built and muscular.  He held himself with an easy grace, there was a commanding presence that drew the eye to the man in the expensive well cut black suit.  Morgan didn’t wear a dog collar but a white shirt with the top buttons open.  His black hair and well trimmed beard were shot through with white in places, softening his appearance.  Warm brown eyes sparkled as he looked at the congregation,  he gave them a welcoming smile “Good morning my brothers and sisters, once more we are gathered together to give thanks to the lord, join me as we say the Lord’s prayer together.”  The voice was a combination of whisky rough smoothed with honey, deep and melodic.

 As the service progressed Jared noticed how Morgan held the eyes of some of the congregation after a few minutes, Jared realized he was looking at the Sherriff, Mayor, and several other local dignitaries. Morgan was almost hypnotic, he moved very little using his stillness to draw people’s attention, he was softly spoken so people had to concentrate on what he was saying, and his gestures were controlled and economical.  Overall Jared was very impressed, if he’d met the guy in a bar before Chad, Jared would’ve been very tempted.

 “Brothers and Sisters it is time once more to pray for the soul of our dear brother Jensen.”  As he spoke Morgan walked towards the Ackles family reaching out To Donna Ackles taking her hands in his.  “Today I will show you that we are making progress with the demon that torments Jensen so.”  Morgan’s face was full of sorrow as he addressed the congregation.

 Jared leaned forward slightly, progress? You either exorcised the bastards or the meat suit died, there was no in between, what the fuck was Morgan playing at.

 “I feel we are drawing to the climax of our battle for his soul, if the demon is weakening you will see injury upon Jensen as it tries to prevent him walking upon hallowed ground.”

 Jared thought what the fuck? Then his eyes swept along the congregation, some faces held horror, others excitement, and a few bordered on religious ecstasy.  Jared had a bad feeling about this, Morgan had these people in the palm of his hand, and whatever he said was the gospel truth.   

Morgan gave the Ackles family one more sympathetic smile, and then he stood in front of the lectern leaning on his cane.  “Bring our brother Jensen into the Lord’s House once more my friends.”

 Jared snorted quietly to himself at that, so they were bringing Ackles in, he would soon see if it was possession, illness or con.

 At the door to the Church Eddie was waiting, usually when Jensen was brought into church, he was dragged by the arms to prevent him from bolting.  Now Jensen understood exactly why Morgan had ordered Eddie to spring his surprise this morning.  Jensen had heard Morgan’s comment about the demon, and with the injuries to his feet, it would just reinforce what the congregation already believed.

 Eddie just smiled and pushed Jensen forward.  As Jensen took the first steps into the church, he bit down on the gag to prevent himself from screaming at the pain.  It felt as if he was walking on hot coals every step igniting fresh jolts of flame, it was as if the beating was still going on, each step felt like a fresh blow.  

 Jared heard sounds of gasps from the congregation and there was a soft exclamation or “Oh no Jensen.” From Mackenzie.  Jared decided it was worth the risk to lean out and see what the all the commotion was.  As Jared leaned forward Ackles came into view, Jared drew in a sharp breath.

 Jensen was moving mechanically now, he just wanted to be able to reach the lectern, at least he would be off his feet, admittedly he would be chained like an animal but it had to be better than the hell he was going through now.  Jensen heard Mac’s voice and he focused on it, he held onto it like a drowning man being offered a life belt to cling to.

 Up in the loft Jared watched the agonised progress as Ackles walked towards the front of the church, he was hunched over and from the way he was walking one or both feet were injured, Jared knew when Ackles heard his sister because he lifted his head.  From that second, he ceased to be Ackles or demon, it was Jensen.  Jensen’s face lifted and Jared felt his heart stutter, the face was pale, the only colour came from the material gagging him and the purple bruise like shadows under his large pain filled eyes.  Suddenly Jensen appeared to attempt to smile and Jared realized with a jolt he was trying to reassure his sister he was ok.  

 Jensen was as far from ok as it was possible to be.  Jared could see from his clothes that Jensen had lost weight, and from the way he held himself there were more injuries hidden from the congregation under that loose fitting shirt.

 Jensen was aware of whispering from those watching his walk down the aisle, there were no words of comfort just words that backed up Morgan, “Demon...see his feet...Praise our Preacher for helping that poor boy.”  Jensen kept pushing forward but his strength was failing him now, the lectern looked miles away. He took one more step and that was it, he stumbled forward he was done.

 Jared just stopped himself from crying out as Jensen started to fall, suddenly Morgan swept into action, and he threw his cane down stepped forward and caught Jensen in his arms.  Morgan cradled Jensen close to his chest holding him upright, the whispering from the congregation swelled and Jared could hear the calls to the Lord and those praising Morgan for his strength in holding Jensen. 

  Jared snorted softly, if Morgan cared about the semi conscious man in his arms then the first thing he should have done was get the pressure of Jensen’s feet, not haul him up so the only his toes brushed the floor and that was when Jared was convinced that Jensen wasn’t possessed. 

  Jared could see the wounds to Jensen’s feet, and if this place was a real church then Jensen’s feet would’ve been burnt to a crisp by that walk instead they looked battered and swollen.  Jared looked at Morgan’s face, the expression there was a strange mixture, to the congregation it would seem like concern, tinged with grief, but Jared caught a flash of something else and it rocked him to the core.  For a second there had been a look of pure lust crossing Morgan’s face.

 “Brother Eddie, please come here and help me if you would, we must make sure Brother Jensen is secure.”  Jared watched in disbelief as Eddie and the two men with him came forward and took Jensen from Morgan’s arms.  They then dragged him to the lectern, and then they manhandled Jensen to his knees.  One of the chains was attached to the cuffs fastening Jensen’s hands behind his back and the other was clipped to the collar hidden by the shirt.  

 Jensen began to topple forward, Mackenzie screamed in terror knowing if that happened Jensen would be choked.  The sound of his sister’s distress yanked Jensen back to his senses; he managed to pull himself back to a kneeling position.  Breathing hard Jensen raised his head and stared straight into Morgan’s eyes, defiance blazed in the green depths.  

 Where Jared was positioned he saw the looks exchanged between Preacher and Jensen. Morgan had his back to the congregation, and there was no mistaking the look he gave Jensen, the naked desire on his features flooded Jared with revulsion and looking at Jensen he felt the same as Jared.

 “Brothers and Sisters join with me as together we pray for Brother Jensen’s soul and see if we can free him of this demonic taint.”  With that Morgan gracefully sank to his knees so he was eye level with Jensen, Jared was reminded of a rattle snake confronting its prey, but Jensen refused to look away from the man who was mistreating him.

 As the prayers went on, Jared watched Jensen and Mackenzie, there seemed to be some form of silent communication going on between them, in fact Jared was pretty sure Jensen was telling her a joke a one point when she gave a little shake of the head and tried not to smile.

 Jared was amused himself by what was going on, if this was a serious exorcism, there was no way that Jensen would be gagged, simply because it was a demon’s entrance and exit point.  Jared had seen the results of a botched exorcism.  He and Chris had burst in on a group of amateurs who were reading an Exorcism ritual, they were doing quite well except for the fact they had the victim gagged. Every hunter knew you didn’t do that.  Before they could reach the victim the demon had tried to escape via the mouth, but the gag had prevented it. That meant it taken him and Chris a couple of hours to clean the guys brains off the wall, after the demon had taken the poor bastards head apart as it had left the building so to speak.

 A half hour of prayers, and a couple of hymns later and Morgan stood facing the congregation once more. “Brothers and Sisters we have done well today, as you can see the demon is loosening its grip and I’m sure that we will be victorious, I will remain with Brother Jensen and continue to pray for him alone.  May the Lord be with you.” As one the congregation responded “And also with you.”  People began to file out of the church, leaving the Ackles family behind. 

  Mackenzie looked as if she was going to speak but Jensen slightly shook his head, Mackenzie lowered her eyes, just as she turned to leave she spoke to her brother “Bye Jensen....I’ll see you next week... I promise.”  Her eyes filled with tears and she fled the building, Morgan watched her go impassively, he turned his attention to Donna and Alan “I’m sorry you had to witness you son’s pain today, but if you remain strong he will be home soon.

“Alan I understand your grief but I’m so glad you told me about your son and his unnatural desire for men, once he came here to me I saw the demon and I knew I could release him from this curse.  You did the right thing Alan, and believe me when I say I will take the best of care of him.”  As he said this he turned from Alan and looked at Jensen, and once more desire and hunger appeared on his face.  Alan nodded, he looked past Morgan at his imprisoned son, who was pleading with his eyes to a father who had betrayed him, “I’m sorry son, I truly am, but the Preacher has shown me this is the right path, I know you’ll forgive me once this is over.”  With that Alan turned and followed the rest of his family.

 Jensen slumped in his bonds, he been hopping that his dad would see just what Morgan was doing, and that his he had been conned.  Just then Eddie appeared Morgan spoke to him, “Eddie will you fetch me what I want to show Jensen please.”  Eddie nodded and walked out.

 Morgan turned round to look down at the man on his knees, “Jensen it’s time we finally talked properly about why you’re here.”  With that he walked towards Jensen standing in front of him. 

  Jared was watching what was happening he wondered should he intervene. No not yet he needed to understand what the hell was going on. Jared noticed that Morgan was no longer limping, but moving with an effortless grace, his unease grew.

 Morgan knelt down and reached towards Jensen’s face,   Jensen flinched slightly as Morgan moved “I’m going to remove the gag that’s all, surely that would be better.” Morgan stopped and stared at Jensen “My god, the fire in your eyes, I admire that, it’s what makes you so special Jensen.   Even now your spirit is still strong.”   Morgan smiled as he undid the gag, his thumb brushing across the cracked, full lips.

 Jared clenched his fists, he knew he had to stay still but it was killing him, watching Morgan run his hands over Jensen while he was helpless and unable to fight back.  Morgan stood and went to the Lectern.  There was a bottle of water there, and he poured a glass took a drink from it, and then Morgan took the glass to offer to Jensen.

 At first Jensen refused the water clamping his lips closed, “Now Jensen there’s no need for this, I know you had nothing to eat or drink yesterday, please you need to drink.”  The request was made in a sympathetic tone; Jensen’s shoulders slumped as he parted his lips to drink.  

 Morgan edged closer placing a hand on Jensen’s shoulder, the touch made Jensen splutter, causing water to run down his chin.  Morgan gently wiped the water away caressing Jensen’s neck as he went.  Jensen finished the drink and Morgan stood and walked to a chair, he pulled it in front of Jensen and sat down.

 “I wonder what it is about my presence that unnerves you so Jensen. I have never raised a hand to you in violence, nor have I ever touched you inappropriately, would you rather I threw you to the ground and fucked you against your will? Morgan’s tone was reasonable even hurt by the way Jensen looked at him.

 “Well as much as I find your kind offer of sex here in the church interesting I’ll have to say no, on grounds you’re a sick fuck and I wouldn’t touch you if you were the last man on earth.”  Jensen’s voice was a husky rasp, the combination of the gag and lack of water making it cracked and raw.   Morgan was relaxed in the chair, laughing at Jensen as if this display of fire was the most amusing thing he ever heard.

 “Jensen, there comes a time in every man’s life when he needs to settle down and find someone to share his life with.  When I arrived in this lovely town the people made me feel so at home I knew this was where I was meant to be.  They have helped me set up this church and build my home and they made me feel like family, and in return I have given them spiritual guidance they turn to me whenever they are in need.  So I felt it was only right to settle down with someone from this place.”

  Jensen looked at Morgan in disbelief as he spoke, what kind of power trip was Morgan on? He really wanted to just cry but he’d see Morgan in hell before he did that.

 The church doors opened.  Eddie walked towards them. And Jensen saw what he was carrying, it was the metal box, Jensen had really hoped it was going to be a strap or flogger not that. There was a sense of dread attached to that plain metal box, sometimes when Morgan would sit and stare at Jensen in his cell he would fetch that box from the cabinet and place it on the floor between them.  

 Jensen had always wondered what was in there and now today it looked as if he was going to find out.  Eddie handed the box over to Morgan, “Eddie, I’ll come and fetch you when it’s time to return Jensen to his room.”  With that Eddie was dismissed and Jensen was left to face Morgan alone.

 Up in the loft Jared’s frustration and helplessness grew. He wanted nothing more to just swoop down (Kane would love that) and rescue Jensen, but Jared understood there were pieces to this puzzle missing and he needed all the information before acting.

 “Where was I? Oh yes settling down. There were several very promising candidates, who sadly for one reason or another fell by the wayside.  Then I saw the perfect person. Beautiful, intelligent, strong willed.  In fact I spent a great deal of time with the family, getting to know them, and the young person in question began to talk about their older brother, how amazing he was, and I had to admit my interest was piqued.”  Morgan paused, placing the box on the floor between them once more.

 “Mackenzie is a beautiful young woman Jensen, and she was very nearly my chosen companion, but I decided to wait and meet her older brother, and I’m so very happy I did wait.  When you arrived to visit your parents you simply took my breath away.  You embody everything I have searched for. There have been others but in comparison to you they were poor substitutes.”

 Silence reigned, Jared felt sick he was watching Jensen, Jensen looked as if he’d been punched in the gut on hearing this, “You leave my sister alone you fucking bastard.”  Jensen began to struggle, but he was no match for the chains that held him in place.

 Morgan had stood up, forcing Jensen to look up at him; he took his jacket off, and unfastened his shirt cuffs before rolling his sleeves up. “I feel I’m to blame for this situation, I have been lax in training you.  You see Jensen you will come to welcome my touch, you belong to me now.”

 If I had kept faith with Mackenzie as my companion, I would have had time to prepare her new home properly and take the relationship slowly.  But once I saw you I just knew you were the one I’ve waited for.  Sadly with the time constraints posed by you only being here over Christmas I have been forced into this rash action.”

 Jensen’s head was spinning what new home? What struck Jensen was how matter of fact Morgan was about all of this, he found his voice. “Don’t you think people will notice I’ve gone? After all I’m the star of the show, hell we should take it out on tour...”  Jensen’s voice shook a little as he spoke but he smirked up at Morgan remaining as defiant as possible.

 Morgan’s warm laugh echoed once more round the church, “That’s why I love small towns; it’s so easy to influence the right people.  Take your poor father for instance, he was so keen to believe that he could save his son from being gay he would rather believe you were possessed by a demon.  You yourself helped by never coming out to your parents, I’m sorry to say but your sister confided in me. She explained that is why you lost your boyfriend and you were finally coming out to your parents this visit.  You should be proud of who you are Jensen, you are extraordinary, and have nothing to be ashamed of.”  Morgan paused looking round the church before continuing.

 “You see Jensen, at today’s service I planted the seed the demon is weakening. And in a misguided attempt to set you free I will attempt to exorcise you, but you will overpower me and you will escape. I will appear in church next Sunday a little battered, and very contrite.  The sheriff will search for you but by the time I raise the alarm you will be miles away.”  

 Jensen reeled at this, shit he had to try and escape somehow, “Hey Morgan If you like I could beat the crap out of you, so it looks real.”  Morgan’s smile turned dark, “Don’t worry about that Jensen, I have made arrangements for that.”

 In the loft Jared realized he couldn’t just snatch Jensen, the way Morgan spoke if he were to grab Jensen now and run they would be hunted, and the state Jensen was in there was no way he’d be able to run for the truck.  To make matters worse Jared would either have hurt or kill Morgan, although the way he felt it wouldn’t pose a problem.  But if the town’s people thought Jensen was still possessed and had hurt their beloved Preacher, at best he would face prison, at worst in Texas lynch justice would be swift and brutal.  Jared realized he would have to watch this play out and then make plans with Jim and Chris.

 Down in the church Jensen was once more starring at the box, “I know you are wondering what the box contains Jensen, you’ll soon find out, but first it’s time for you to begin your training.  I need to know that I have made the right choice.” 

  With that Morgan began to slowly approach Jensen.  Jensen froze in place, he knew there was no place for him to go, the chains restricted movement and with his feet he couldn’t even stand to try and defend himself.

 When Morgan was stood right in front of Jensen he reached out and ran his fingers through the light brown hair brushing it off his forehead.  “I like your hair now it’s getting a little longer; it frames your face so well.”  Morgan suddenly changed the gentle stroking to a brutal grip.  

 Morgan stroked down the front of his pants, and Jensen saw the twitch of the cock as blood began to fill it and it started to harden.  “No one else will ever get to touch you like this again Jensen, even Eddie will no longer be allowed to see you.  I will become everything to you, you will depend on me for food, warmth and comfort, and I am a generous man.  I will provide all that and more but you must learn to obey me.”

 Morgan unzipped his files, his semi erect cock held in his hand, he pulled Jensen’s head back “now Jensen you will take me in your mouth, don’t even think about biting me, I may still consider Mackenzie.”  The voice was low and seductive; Morgan ran his now fully erect cock along Jensen’s lips. 

  Jensen closed his eyes swallowed hard and opened his mouth.  Morgan gave a triumphant smile; he thrust forward hardly giving Jensen time to adjust to the intrusion.  Morgan cupped the back of Jensen’s head threading his fingers painfully in his hair and slowly began to thrust.  Jensen was desperate to breathe as Morgan brushed the back of his throat.  Jensen relaxed as best he could he had no choice. He began to work the cock in his mouth, if he had to endure this then he could finish it as quickly as possible.

 Morgan threw back his head groaning at the sensations Jensen’s mouth was producing “Fuck me you’re better at this than I thought, that’s it my Angel.” Morgan gave a vicious thrust and tears formed in Jensen’s eyes.  One tear spilled down his cheek it fell onto Morgan’s other hand.  Morgan stilled his movements picking the hand up and bringing it to his lips as if he was about to taste the teardrop. “No...Not yet I have all the time in the world to taste all of you.” 

  As Morgan spoke Jensen pulled back a little and worked the head of his cock using his tongue to press against the sensitive glands there, the effect was instant.  Morgan stiffened and gripped Jensen’s head tighter, he came with a shout.  Jensen’s worked him through the aftershock of the orgasm; Morgan released his head, and then gently wiped away the tears on Jensen’s cheeks.

 Morgan was smiling as he put away his now flaccid cock.  “There I told you, you would come to appreciate my touch Jensen you’ve done well, I will reward you for this.”  

 Jensen starred at Morgan hate blazing in his eyes. Suddenly he spat a mouthful of come all over Morgan’s pants.  “Fuck you, Morgan, you want a sex toy buy a blow up doll, and I swear you go near Mac I’ll kill you.”  Jensen’s voice was wrecked with emotion and rawness from the abuse Morgan had inflicted. 

Morgan looked down at the mess on his pants; him pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned himself up.  He sat down on the chair and leant forward. Morgan reached for the box, he placed it on his lap, and from round his neck he produced a key.

   “Look if these are your collection of butt plugs I’ll pass, and I don’t do studied Leather underwear it chafes something nasty.”  Jensen’s voice shook but he was trying to boost what was left of his courage.

 In silence Morgan opened the box; Jensen’s blood froze at what he saw inside.  It was lined with a deep purple material and nestling in its folds were a plain metal collar and two wide wrist cuffs with rings were chains could be attached. “As you can see Jensen there is no lock, they will be welded in place, so I had to be sure I had finally found the right person.”   Morgan closed the box. 

“You know Jensen; I find it insulting the way Eddie calls you pretty.  He cannot see the beauty you possess, the strength you’ve shown me means I have made the right choice you’re perfect.  I see myself as an artist Jensen.  Someone like Da Vinci or Michelangelo, both men understood beauty.  Michelangelo sculptured David as the height of male beauty, but he never met you my Angel you will be my David, my masterpiece.”   With that Morgan stood up, looking down on Jensen, his head bowed shoulders slumped in defeat.

 “It’s your spirit Jensen that makes you beautiful, I don’t want to crush it, but you need to learn your place.   But once you are in your new home.  I will soon teach you to understand, and don’t worry you won’t be moving far.  In fact you will still be able to see your family when I allow it.  The house has a wonderful basement and now it’s nearly ready for you.  I have been very patient as I want it to be perfect for you, so tomorrow I’m making a trip to Dallas to collect the final touches.” 

“As long as it’s not pink or frilly, I hate fussy furniture.”  Jensen had lifted his eyes to meet Morgan’s. Jensen felt like giving up, just letting Morgan do whatever he wanted to him.  But Jensen was worried that if he surrendered then Morgan would go after Mackenzie, so for her sake he’d fight as long as possible. 

Morgan smiled tenderly at Jensen, “That’s it my Angel, you fight, your spirit burns so bright, I never want to see that flame go out. I think it’s time for you to get some rest. I’ll fetch Eddie to take you back to your room.” As he spoke Morgan cupped Jensen’s face in his hand, his thumb brushing gently across his swollen lips. 

Morgan let go of Jensen’s face and walked away, pausing only to retrieve his cane. As his footsteps faded Jensen heard a movement up in the loft and he looked up. 

Jared had never felt so helpless and heartbroken while he watched events unfold beneath him.  He watched as Morgan had outlined a life of living hell for Jensen, but what had sickened him most was the calm manner in which it had been delivered.  Jared had wanted so badly to override the hunter within him and just grab Jensen and fight his way out, but instead he’d sat and suffered with Jensen in silence.  

Now the two sides of Jared were at war, the hunter demanded that Jared remained hidden until he could talk to Jim and plan a proper rescue, but for the first time in a long while the compassionate side of Jared which he thought he‘d buried with Chad surfaced.  Jared couldn’t just leave Jensen down there with no hope, only seeing a future filled with pain and humiliation.  When Morgan had walked away, Jared had seized his chance.  Jared edged forward so he was visible to anyone looking up and he made a noise.

 In the silence of  Morgan’s departure the small noise had resounded like a gunshot through the church and Jensen automatically looked up.  His jaw dropped there was a man up there, his face a mask of grief.  The man moved further into the light and Jensen could make out he was crying.  The last thing even now Jensen wanted was to see anyone upset.  

 Then the man mouthed something..... It looked like...Help....Soon...Promise.  For the first time in what felt like forever Jensen felt hope, he didn’t know who the man was, and fuck he could even be hallucinating he didn’t care.  All Jensen knew he wanted to reassure the guy, so he responded....I’m Ok, he offered the man the same reassuring smile he given Mac earlier.

 Jared sat in the loft and he offered what measly comfort he could to Jensen, showing him he wasn’t alone, and that was when he tried to communicate with him. Those few words he mouthed so carefully hopping that Jensen understood.  Jensen’s expressive face was an open book so easy to read.  First there was despair, then shock, hope and finally a comforting reassurance and the words I’m Ok. What the fuck? Why was Jensen offering him comfort, then Jared touched his face shocked at finding it wet with tears, he was amazed he didn’t think he was capable of crying anymore.

 Jared heard the sound of Morgan returning, he quietly dropped flat, he was no longer concerned with breaking the salt circle.  The last he’d seen of Jensen was as he stared straight ahead at the approaching threat. 

 “Ah the gang’s all here then.”  Jensen noted as Morgan, Eddie and Tweedle Dumb and Dumber stood in front of him. Jensen ‘s fighting spirit had returned, just knowing that someone was there to help  was enough, how was another matter, just knowing was enough for now. 

“Eddie please take Jensen back to his room, and can you ensure that Jensen is comfortable.” The words were laced with meaning, Eddie smiled and nodded.  Tweedle Dumb and Dumber came forward unhooking the chains from Jensen’s collar and handcuffs, he sagged forward in relief, relief which was short lived as he was hauled to his feet.  Jensen bit his lip to stop the yell of pain as his feet were bathed in fire once more.

 “Come on boys let’s get pretty out of here, I know just how to make sure you are gonna get a nice restful night.”   Eddie had stepped in close to Jensen as he made his promise, and with that Jensen was dragged from the church.

 Morgan watched the men depart, and he turned back to the cross.  “Thank you dear Lord for your kind gift of Jensen and the sweet gullibility of this town, I hope to be able to enjoy both for many years to come.” Morgan’s mocking words died away, and he turned away from the cross, he retrieved the metal box from where he left it, and walked out. 

 As the doors of the church closed and locked Jared lay in the silence, his mind whirling with what he’d seen and heard.  He pulled his phone from his pocket and fired off a text to Jim, it was to the point, it told the older hunter to meet Jared at the truck and the co-ordinates where to find it.

Seconds later Jared’s phone vibrated and the screen lit up with a one word response...

 Bad? Jared sent one more text.

 Yes... with that Jared replaced his phone and waited. 

 Jared waited for an hour before he felt it was safe enough to leave the church.  Once again the lock posed no problem and Jared soon locked the door behind him.  He stood by the door still torn, should he just fight his way in and rescue Jensen?  Steal the Preacher’s truck and get the hell out of town.  Jared knew if he did that Jensen would be running forever, and there was no way he would do that to a man who had been through so much.  Jensen deserved his freedom and to be able to enjoy that freedom without spending his life looking over his shoulder.

 Jared silently walked away from the church, a slow and easy pace, as if he were out for a Sunday stroll, but once he was out of sight of the buildings he picked up his pace.  When he had walked there this morning, he had been careful.  Now Jared moved as if he was being chased by a of pack hell hounds.

 In the gathering twilight Jared stumbled and slipped, the fading light urging him on, unable to shake Jensen’s haunted face from his mind, his impending fate weighing heavily on Jared.  There was no way his was leaving Jensen there to suffer.  He hadn’t been able to save Chad but he be damned if he let Jensen down.  Finally Jared ran into the clearing where his truck was parked, there parked alongside it was Jim’s truck and inside it Jim and Chris were waiting for him.

 Chris leapt out of the passenger side, running towards Jared.  Jared slipped once more and Chris managed to catch him, as he sagged in the smaller hunter’s arms he heard Jim climb out of the truck. 

“Jesus fuck, sasquatch the way you ran in here, ya look like you’ve met the devil himself.”

 Jared looked down into Chris sapphire eyes and whispered brokenly “I have.”


	4. Chapter 4

The door bell rang and Donna Ackles approached the door. She was filled with a mixture of emotions – she was anxious, excited, fearful and maybe, for the first time since this nightmare had started, a tiny flicker of hope warmed her heart.

 As she approached the door she heard her daughter coming down the stairs, her hand stilling as it neared the door knob. “Go on mom, I promise you they can help us.” Encouraged by Mackenzie’s belief Donna opened the door.

 Whatever Donna was expecting it wasn’t the three individuals that now graced her door step. In front was a middle-aged man wearing a charcoal-grey suit; his beard neatly trimmed, his light-brown hair thinning and a kindly expression on his face. Behind him to his left was a younger man; compact strong-looking, his long chestnut-brown hair pulled away from his face in a ponytail, with the most startling ice-blue eyes she had ever seen, and they focused on her with an intensity that stole her breath away. Standing next to him was a giant of a man; his broad shoulders filling his well-cut suit, his brown hair falling round his face, his almond-shaped hazel eyes brimming with compassion as he looked at her. 

“Mrs Ackles, I’m so pleased to meet you. I am just so sorry it’s under these trying circumstances.” The older man spoke in measured tones as he reached out and took Donna’s hand in his. By now Mackenzie had joined her mother on the doorstep and gaped at the men she had met last night.    

They looked so different today, last night Jim and Jared had sat in the bar where she worked when she was home from college. They were dressed in worn jeans and shirts, Jim was wearing a cap and the conversation was clear in her mind. They had come to her and offered to help her rescue Jensen. She blushed a little at what she had said....

  _“Ok, what are you, the Feds? Have you finally decided to listen to me at last? I was beginning to wonder just what the hell I’d have to do to get you to come here.” The one in the cap had answered._

  _“Sorry to disappoint you, Miss Ackles but we’re not federal agents, but let’s say we are people who can help you get your brother away from Preacher Morgan.”_

  _Mackenzie looked at the two men “What are you then ‘The A Team’? Because I think you are both full of shit and I don’t have any money so go and con someone else.” Mackenzie went to stand up. Jared reached forward and rested his hand on hers._

  _“Look, I promise you we aren’t con men, but we really can help your brother, if you’ll just hear us out.” Mackenzie looked down at Jared’s hand, “Look Mister, if you don’t move that paw right now I’ll put this through the back of it.” It was then that Jared spotted the steak knife clutched in Mackenzie’s hand, and he slowly withdrew his hand from hers._

  _“Miss Ackles, Jared is right, we are your best hope. The Feds won’t be coming. They don’t investigate kidnappings especially when they’ve spoken to the victim. Morgan put someone on the phone pretending to be your brother. He’s convinced them everything is alright and you know for a fact that the townsfolk here are backing the Preacher. So what are willing to do to get Jensen away from Morgan?”_

 From there Jim had outlined his plan. She had called him crazy but in her heart she knew it was Jensen’s only chance of freedom. Morgan had made sure no one was listening to the spoiled little sister who was trying to get attention. So here she stood, willing to help the three men at her door who had promised to free her brother.

 “Mom, this is the Reverenced James Colt and his assistants. They’re the ones I told you about this morning.” Donna stirred on hearing her child’s voice. “Oh do forgive me, gentlemen. Please do come in. Can I offer you a drink?” Donna stepped back , allowing the three of them into her home.

 Reverend Colt was still to release her hand, “My dear lady, I must thank you for your hospitality, and I have to stress that time is of the essence if we are to help Jensen.” With that, Jim finally released   Donna’s hand, and she led them into the lounge and offered them a seat.

 Reverend Colt and the taller of the two men sat on the couch, the dark-haired man remained standing. “Mrs Ackles, I’m sure your daughter Mackenzie has told you who I am but I feel I should explain myself to you. I’m an exorcist, and I have travelled this great land battling with the forces of Satan. A friend of mine contacted me recently to inform me of your son’s sad predicament. I came as quickly as I could. I even sent Jared here ahead of me to inform me of the progress you have been making. Mrs Ackles, there is no easy way to say this but you son is beset with a demon I have battled before but it escaped me. I feel nothing but remorse that my failure has led to Jensen’s suffering. I beg of you to forgive me.” 

Jim was speaking with a quiet conviction and passion. Chris was watching from his position behind the couch. At the meeting with Mackenzie it had been decided that they would approach Donna Ackles first, using a mother’s distress with what was happening to Jensen. After his appearance in church on Sunday it was hoped she would be more receptive to the Reverend James Colt - a well-respected exorcist who had come especially to help them. Once Donna was swayed then Alan would be fetched from work. 

As Chris watched Jim and Jared weave their magic over Jensen’s mother he took the opportunity to let his eyes sweep round the room. The house was pleasant, spacious and well-looked after. Alan Ackles was a businessman; his oldest son, Josh was a lawyer; Jensen a nurse studying to become a doctor and Mackenzie was at college.   Chris’s eyes were drawn to a collection of photographs on the mantelpiece. It was a history of the Ackles family, glimpses of them from toddlers to teens and into adulthood.  

 Also hanging over the fireplace was a large family portrait. This picture afforded Chris his first clear glimpse of Jensen. Jensen was smiling, the corners of his green eyes were crinkled. Chris noticed the full lips and freckles and even he had to admit the guy was good looking with a face so full of life Chris understood the attraction of the guy. Out the corner of his eye he saw when Jared spotted the picture for the first time. Jared’s eyes widened slightly and a faint blush stole over cheeks. Although Jared had seen Jensen in the church, it was obvious this was his first proper look at the man he’d pledged to rescue, no matter what. Chris smiled to himself as he watched his friend drink in Jensen’s face and Chris thought ‘welcome back to the land of the living, Sasquatch’. 

Chris was drawn back to the conversation, “But Reverend Colt, Preacher Morgan says that we are weakening this demon and it’s only a matter of time before we defeat it.” Donna was looking nervous at the prospect of defying the mighty Jeff Morgan. Jim leaned forward and once more reached for Donna’s hand. 

“I truly understand your concerns Mrs Ackles, but you have to understand what you are facing. This is one of the worst kinds of demon.  It is apprenticed to Ashmadia, a demon of lust.  This particular demon delights in tempting young men away from the path of righteousness, leading them to depraved actions and unholy unions. It is powerful beyond belief, the only way to deal with it is an exorcism and better yet an exorcism witnessed by the righteous in the town, maybe at a prayer meeting....”

  “Wait. There is a prayer meeting tonight. We meet on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays to pray for Jensen at our church. Do you really think you can defeat it?” Donna gripped Jim’s hand tightly as if he was the only thing anchoring her in place.

 Jim gave her a smile, “I truly believe that we can. It only escaped me the last time because I was foolish enough to let it. I made the mistake of leaving it alone and it fled, dragging the poor host with it.   As I said, time is of the essence. We must be careful though, the agents of Satan are all around us.  If it realizes I’m here it will try to flee again and take your son with it. This particular demon favours the fair of face. Which one is Jensen, Mrs Ackles?” With that Jim gestured to the portrait. Donna gazed up at, it tears filling her eyes. “Jensen is standing by Mackenzie, Reverend.” Jim studied the picture and nodded solemnly.

 “As I feared, it has found the perfect host. Your son is just what the demon favours. We have been fortunate you have managed to contain it for so long. But we must act and today is the perfect opportunity. I must speak with your husband and Preacher Morgan; after all I am a guest in this town.” 

Chris lowered his eyes and tried not to smile. He knew Jim had got Donna; it just needed a slight nudge. “Mrs Ackles, please let us help your son. Reverend Colt is a great man, and he saved my life.  I’ve also been victim to a demon but he saved me, and now I have the honour of helping him help others.” Jared had spoken softly but in the tense silence of the room it might as well have been a shout. As Jared spoke, that wonderful earnest expression of his appeared, the one that usually had people offering help and money and women a place and bed to spend the night. 

Donna’s face came alive with sympathy as she reached out “Oh, you poor boy, you must have been so frightened. Reverend Colt helped you? So you really think he can help Jensen?” The hope that appeared on her face made Chris dizzy with the desire to leap in the truck and just hunt Morgan down, but there were other things at stake.

 Jared nodded, his eyes downcast, and before anyone knew what was happening Donna had stood up, walked over to where Jared sat and hugged him. Jared shot a startled look at Jim and Chris who both grinned in victory.

 “I must ring Alan and get him to come home. Will you have that drink now?” Donna was excited, and Jim was only too keen to move things along. Chris took that as his cue. “Mrs Ackles, I’ll help Mackenzie with the coffee if that’s alright by you.” Chris offered a dazzling smile. Donna blushed and nodded. 

Mackenzie and Chris walked into the kitchen, “Well, how do you think it’s going?” asked Mackenzie nervously. Chris shot a look back to see Donna speaking on the phone, “So far so good. If we can get your dad on board that will help. By the way did you manage to sort the other stuff out?” 

Mackenzie nodded, “After I left Jim and Jared I contacted my friends, and they will make sure they get their parents to attend tonight’s meeting.  Plus I got the other things you asked for there in the garage.” Chris smiled, so far so good.  Now it was a matter of waiting for Alan Ackles.

 As it turned out the wait was all of ten minutes. He left his office straight away and was now standing in his lounge confronting the ‘exorcist.’

 “Now see here, Reverend Colt. My family has been through enough without the likes of you coming here to con money from us. People like you are vultures preying on our distress.” Chris watched Jim weather the storm and waited for the dance to begin. 

While Jim talked Alan Ackles into having his son exorcised, Chris gave a wry chuckle. The guy had lost the minute he’d picked up his phone to his wife; he hadn’t bowed to the inevitable just yet. Soon Alan Ackles looked like a man on the verge of surrender. He’d been outflanked by his wife and daughter and Jim was leading the frontal assault with Jared cutting off his retreat. 

Alan had one last throw of the dice, “I understand where you’re coming from but I feel we must discuss this with Preacher Morgan. After all the hard work you just can’t walk in and take over.” Alan held his phone in front of him like a talisman. 

 Jim smiled at the harassed man “But of course, Mr Ackles. Just as I would never take advantage of you or your family’s pain, I would never overstep my bounds with your preacher. Please, by all means, call him. All I ask is that while he makes his final decision, Jared here may be allowed to hold a prayer vigil over your son where he is confined. As I have explained, once the demon knows I am here I fear what it may do.” 

Alan stood contemplating what to do. He wanted to end his son’s suffering but Preacher Morgan had promised to be the one to do that.  He looked over at Donna and saw hope in her eyes for the first time since this began.   Alan had been the one to convince Jensen to go to the Preacher and talk. It made Alan hesitate but he had to talk to the preacher, he needed his guidance at this time. As Alan dialled the number Chris smiled. He knew what was about to happen, after all he’d set it up the night before....

~*~*~*~  
  
Chris had been in contact with an old friend of his, Aldis Hodge, geek and hacker extraordinaire. While Jim and Jared were making plans with Mackenzie they had sent Chris Morgan’s mobile number and email address. Then Chris had set Aldis loose. Even before the other two hunters had gotten back Aldis had given Chris everything he needed in his customary style. 

“Kane, my man, just what the fuck have you gotten into this time? I mean, I have hacked into some kinky shit in my time, including Heff’s personal web cam, but damn it, this is beyond freaky.”

Chris had grinned at that, “Look, Aldis dude, can you do what we need and block Morgan’s mobile for calls and if needs be slow the bastard down?” 

“Ah, please Kane, you’re insulting me. I could tie up that entire town without breaking a sweat. I can block the Preacher’s calls no problem, but from what I’m seeing here you ain’t gotta worry too much about him coming home early... if you catch my drift.” As Aldis was speaking Chris received a download explaining just what he meant. Chris sat and stared at the screen feeling sickened by what he saw. He made a promise to himself that whatever happened one way or another he’d help bring Morgan down. 

When the two men had returned Chris solemnly handed the list over and stood back while the contents sunk in.  “Ok fellas, this is a breakdown of Morgan’s credit card purchases in the last six months. Now as you will notice one name keeps on repeating itself.  The Dallas Holistic Pain Management Centre. For the innocent among us this is a polite name for ‘Dungeons R Us’. Aldis told me that some companies who provide special services use this kind of thing to stop the wife noticing you are paying for hookers on the old American Express. Once a pattern emerged Aldis went into the background and discovered the kind of place that would make your average Dom weep with joy, before hanging up their whips and chains. So this is where Morgan has decorated Jensen’s new home from, and I have to say, Jim, if plan A don’t work please tell me there is a Plan B?” 

Jim stared at the paper for a few moments, his face a picture of resolve “Oh Hell yeah, we got a plan B. It involves a shitload of guns, kicking down doors and takin’ names. But for now plan A stands. “

 Jared had been quiet during this but now he spoke, “Jim, are you sure this is the best way forward? I mean....some of the shit on this list, for Christ sake there’s a cross and a rack here.  I’m pretty sure some of this stuff is illegal. Why don’t we just grab Jensen and get out of here?” Jared looked like Hell. He was still in shock after what he witnessed that afternoon and leaving Jensen there even for one more day was preying on his mind.

 Jim moved towards the younger man, and placed his hand on his arm, “Jared, you know the plan is for the best. We convince the town Jensen is clean and then we deal with Morgan. We can change it if you like, but tell me how you propose to get Jensen clear of here, considering the state he’s in. You know as well as I do if the alarm’s raised, Morgan will have the town after us.  So we either kill Morgan or put the bastard in hospital, both attractive I grant ya, but like you said there’s a man’s life at stake here and his freedom. Don’t forget, Jared that Jensen is training to be a doctor. How’s he gonna do that if he’s wanted for murder. And there is Mackenzie to consider. If Morgan survives he’ll just go back to his original choice. Trust me Jared, this is for the best.” Jim’s quiet but forceful words had the desired effect. Jared sagged and nodded.

 Jared looked at the list again, “By the way, the DVDs on this list. I don’t get what they are all about, they seem out of place. The Die Hard Films, Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Caribbean? Dude, just what the fuck?” 

Jim took the list back, “Jared, call Mackenzie. I’ve got an idea what they are, but can you confirm it for me, please?” Jared took his phone out and made the call.

 While he spoke to Mackenzie Chris pulled Jim to one side “Aldis offered to get the Feds here for us, I managed to put him off.   How long do ya think you can put Jared off the scent?”

  Jim watched the younger hunter as he spoke on the phone. “Kane, I need to be able to deal with Morgan myself. If I think for one second Jensen is in real danger then I’ll pull the plug, and we get Aldis to bring ‘em in. Besides I want that bastard to squirm before I finish him and I’m sure after what Jared saw today and what’s on that list, Jared might be easier to convince than you think.” 

Kane frowned, “Whatever you say old man, and by the way I brought what you wanted and it’s stashed away like you said. But if it comes down to it I’ll put a bullet in Morgan myself.” The two men locked eyes and smiled grimly at one another. They heard Jared say goodbye and they turned expectantly. 

“It seems those films are Jensen’s favourite films, he loves action and he had a thing for Orlando Bloom and he thinks Johnny Depp is one hot pirate, but I don’t get why they are there.” 

“Jared, its part of Jensen’s training. He does something the Preacher likes, and then he’ll get a reward, say like seeing a favourite film or food he likes, kind of like Pavlov’s dog.  I just needed to be sure, I’m sorry.” Jim spoke with sorrow as he sure Jared’s face crumple with grief. Jared stared at the list screwed up in his hand.                                                                                                                                       

Jared appeared to gather his composure and spoke, “Jim, I should imagine most of this stuff is already in place. It’s pretty big so I think Morgan had help.  My money would be on Eddie. He really seemed to be enjoying what was happening today, so we will need to watch out for him as well.” Jared seemed to be considering something but before he had chance to speak Chris got there first.

 “Hey Sasquatch, if we can’t talk to Morgan, how’s about you and me have a really nice long chat with Eddie?” The look in Chris’ eyes would have frozen blood, but it gave Jared a warm glow.

 “One more thing Kane, how we gonna keep track of Morgan tomorrow?” Jim looked at Chris.

 “Well, that’s the easy part. For a start, Aldis hacked his GPS so we should know exactly where he is and Aldis can use it to disable the car if needs be. But we know where he is gonna be, one of the items on that list is body piercing equipment. You probably missed it with all the other happy shit on there. Our friendly Holistic Pain Centre is running a little seminar tomorrow, and it teaches you how to perform body piercing and other forms of body modification for you and your sub to enjoy. Morgan will be there until five o’clock, at least. If I had my way I could think of a few places I’d like to pierce on Morgan.” The other men flinched in sympathy.

 ~*~*~*

 Alan tried several times to raise the Preacher but it went straight to voice mail. He bit his lip, looking at the three men in his lounge, his indecision showed on his face. Mackenzie walked over to her father, “Dad, what can it hurt to have Jared sit and pray with Jensen? He’s only doing what we’ve been doing all along, and if Preacher Morgan disagrees with the exorcism then I’m sure the Reverend will leave.   Dad, we could get Jensen home today. You and mom would like that, wouldn’t you?” Alan looked over at his wife; she was imploring him with her eyes, the same eyes as Jensen.

 Alan looked at Jim “You’re really sure you can do this? What do you want me to do?” While he looked at Jim, Jared and Chris shared a triumphant look.

 “Mr Ackles, we have no time to lose. Can you drive Jared over to the church and ensure he is allowed a private vigil with Jensen.  Then I think we should prepare for tonight, maybe contact your friends and ensure those who wish Jensen well will be there for him in his hour of need. Also we will have to go to the church later and make it ready for the exorcism. I know that it seems forward but if your Preacher agrees then it must be performed immediately as the demon will surely know I’m here.” 

 Jim had stood up and was speaking like a general marshalling his troops, Alan even stood to attention. “Jared, go with God and offer whatever comfort you can to that poor boy. We will be with you soon, my son.” Jim pulled Jared into an embrace, and Jared strode to the door with purpose. Chris ducked into the kitchen so no one would see the smile on his face, now all they had to do was railroad Morgan.

 They pulled up at the church, Alan climbed out of his car and Jared followed suit. He retrieved a bag from the back seat of the vehicle. While they had been driving Alan had asked what was inside “It’s just some things I need for the vigil, Mr Ackles.” What Jared hadn’t said was most of the items in there were for Jensen to try and make him comfortable while they waited for the big showdown that evening.

 Eddie was walking towards them; he had a face like thunder. Tweedle Dumb had called him to come, and he’d been down in Jensen’s new room working on finishing touches. Eddie shared Morgan’s need for it to be perfect. After all, Morgan had promised that Eddie could spend some time with Jensen so it was for his benefit as well.

 Eddie stiffened when he saw Alan Ackles. Shit! That was the last thing he needed - for the man to see what he’d done to his son, and who the fuck was the giant with him?

 “Ahh Eddie, this is Jared. He is here to hold a prayer vigil over Jensen.” Before Alan could continue Eddie spoke.

  “Has the Preacher agreed to this? You know that we are a very delicate stage of the process and the wrong move could set us back.” 

 Jared gave a humourless smile; he could see Eddie panicking. He was going to enjoy making the bastard squirm but he had to make sure he got into the basement. “Eddie, may I call you that? I fully understand your concern; Reverend Colt who I represent has assured me that this vigil will not undo any of your good work. I understand there are times when measures have to be taken to stop the possessed person from hurting themselves, so it may be distressing for Mr Ackles. “Jared looked at Eddie.

  Alan Ackles looked puzzled “What kind of measures? Eddie, is Jensen alright? Do I need to go down there to see him?”   
  
Jared rested his hand on Alan’s arm “Mr Ackles, don’t be concerned. I know that Eddie will have been taking the best of care of Jensen, but it might be for the best you return home to help your wife.” Jared gave a sympathetic smile.

  Alan nodded “Eddie, I have tried to contact the Preacher but his phone must be switched off. Don’t worry. I’ll talk to him tonight.” Alan said his goodbyes and returned to his car.

  Jared turned back to Eddie, his smile never wavering as his studied the now sweating man. Jared knew that Eddie would attempt to contact Morgan as soon as possible, but Aldis was deflecting all the calls. Even if Morgan checked his voice mail there would be no missed calls so Eddie was on his own.

 “Eddie, now Mr Ackles is gone, I can understand your reticence in allowing him to see his son. Demons can be very violent and not everyone understands what you have to do to restrain them. I promise I won’t be shocked with whatever lies within your church.” Jared could almost see the cogs whirling in Eddie’s head. Eddie was thinking that Jared would believe whatever he was told and he could buy himself some time.

 “So you’ve seen this kind of thing before? I must warn you that he’s got one hell of a mouth on him, and he’ll swear he’s not possessed.” Eddie was speaking fast, almost as if he was trying the lies out for himself. 

 Jared walked towards the nervous man and loomed over him, “Eddie, I admire you, and I have been told you have been tireless in your support of the Preacher.   Please allow me to help you carry that burden for a little while.  I understand Demons and I know they lie. Come. Reverend Colt was insistent I reached Jensen as soon as possible. Please take me to him now and I promise to keep up your good work.”

 Eddie’s chest puffed out at the praise, plus Jared could see the relief at his having conned the other man. Eddie led them towards the church, Jared’s heart began to race, and he knew whatever happened he had to remain calm; after all Eddie was nervous for a reason.

 Jensen heard the outer door open and footsteps coming towards him. He knew the sound of every set of footsteps and who they belonged to. It helped him to be prepared and have his game face for whoever came to visit. Today it was Eddie, but there were other footsteps, and Jensen didn’t know who they belonged to. Jensen drew in a shaky breath; after last night he didn’t know if he could cope with a stranger seeing him like this.

 As Eddie led Jared towards Jensen, he was speaking but Jared was no longer paying attention. His height gave him a clear view over Eddie’s head. What he saw made him want to slam Eddie into the wall a few times and then hand him over to Kane, and let Kane have some fun.

 At the end of the hall was a cell and from what Jared could see it was bare, apart from a metal post in the centre, and tied to that post was Jensen. A thick leather strap was looped round his chest just under his armpits. There was another leather strap round his waist, one round his thighs and his feet were pinioned with shackles, his arms cuffed behind him.  

  As they got closer Jared could see Jensen was shivering, his limbs trembled with the strain of being tied in that position. There was a fine sheen of sweat covering him and belatedly that’s when Jared realized Jensen was naked. Jared was appalled at the bruises decorating Jensen’s pale skin and Jared noted his ribs were defined, confirming the weight loss he suspected. Jared eyes swept over Jensen’s body, cataloguing each injury. Finally Jared looked down at Jensen’s feet. In the church Jensen had been in agony just walking, but to be forced to stand on them and who knew for how many hours must have been excruciating. Even from this distance Jared could see they were swollen, inflamed and Jensen was trying to shuffle from one to the other to ease the pressure.

  Jared’s eyes snapped back up to Jensen’s face or at least he tried to see his face. His head was bowed and Jared saw the collar he wore was attached to a short length of chain, another encouragement to ensure Jensen remained standing. If Jensen gave in to his pain and exhaustion and collapsed he would be strangled by the collar.

 Jared fought the desire to just hurl Eddie against the wall and run. He took slow and measured breaths and continued walking ever closer to Jensen.

 Once they reached the cell Jared was almost certain Jensen had to be unconscious and the broad leather straps which cut cruelly into his skin were the only things holding him up. So Jared had the shock of his life when a voice weakly rasped out, “Morning Eddie, lovely to see you and you’ve brought a date, I hope he’s prettier than Tweedle Dumb and Dumber.” With that Jensen slowly raised his head. 

 Jared was struggling to keep his composure when he heard how wrecked Jensen’s voice was, and then Jensen had looked up; his face was even paler than before, his lips cracked, purple shadows bordering on black under bloodshot eyes. Yet those eyes spoke clearly, he recognized Jared. Jared had to act quickly before Jensen accidentally gave himself away.

 “So Eddie, this is the poor unfortunate soul I have come to stand vigil over. You’ve done a good job of restraining the demon.” Jared’s face was impassive, the faint light of hope died in Jensen’s green eyes.

 Jensen was heartbroken. When he’d seen this man in church yesterday he really thought that help was coming. He sucked in as deep a breath as he could manage, “So, you one of Morgan’s little friends? Come to see his new toy? Well, I’m sorry. I don’t play nicely with others.  Maybe if we’d met in a bar things would have been different, after all you’re just my type.” Jensen gave a flirtatious grin. 

 Jared put his hand out and grabbed Jensen by the chin forcing his head back towards the post. “I understand this is the demon talking, but I will not be turned from the path of righteousness by your lewd suggestions.”

 “So Eddie, is this the new plan? You gonna have him bore me to death? Well gorgeous, I’d offer you a seat but I’m a little tied up here.”

 Eddie stepped up close to Jensen, while Jared still held his chin. “Now come on, pretty. I thought you might like a visitor. I’ll leave you two boys alone, you play nicely now.” Eddie stepped back and Jared released Jensen.

 “Eddie, we must untie Jensen. He must kneel to receive the word of the Lord.” Eddie looked worried.

  “Ahh, come on. Really? And just when I’d gotten comfortable.” Jensen smirked as he croaked out the words.

 Jared stepped to the post and loosened the chain, giving Jensen some slack then he pulled the chain, hauling Jensen’s head back, staring into pained green eyes. He said “You will not mock the Lord’s work, demon.” Jared let go of the chain and Jensen’s head fell forward.

 “Well, well pretty, looks like you’ve meet ya match. Don’t worry, Brother Jared, I’ll unhitch him for ya.” Eddie was smirking as he knelt down to unfasten the shackles round Jensen’s feet. As Eddie knelt Jensen’s eyes tilted upwards to Jared’s face, he was watching Eddie and the look on.... could it be possible? Jensen bit his lip. He needed to know if he’d been imagining the look of loathing Jared had shot at the back of Eddie’s head.

 Eddie had reached his thighs and was undoing the strap, Jensen let out a ragged gasp as feeling began to creep back into his feet and legs. Jensen sagged in his bonds, his full weight hanging from the strap round his chest. As he let his knees buckle Jensen tilted his head backwards and there was no mistaking Jared’s reaction. He took the slightest step forward, his hands reaching out as if to help him back up; their eyes met for a second and Jared gave him a pleading little smile.

  Eddie moved higher to Jensen’s waist, “Now, now Eddie, I’ve told you before, not before the third date, or at least buy me flowers.” Jared couldn’t help the grin that appeared but that quickly died away when Jensen’s face drained what little bit of colour it had.

 Eddie had stood up and Jared realized he was standing on Jensen’s feet; he pulled the strap from round Jensen’s narrow waist, giving a choked cry as it dragged along the skin, bruising as it went. Before Jensen could adjust to that sensation Eddie stepped behind to undo the belt at chest height which had been looped round the post to prevent it slipping down too far. Once again Eddie dragged the strap across the bruising skin at speed causing Jensen to cry out. Jensen crashed to his knees, the world swimming in and out of focus. Eddie hadn’t removed the cuffs and Jensen was hanging forward by his wrists.

 Eddie stood smiling as Jensen desperately struggled to ease the burning torment across his shoulders and back, knowing he’d be too weak to pull himself back up. That was when Jared moved.

 Shit! He’d forgotten about that moron while he was enjoying watching Jensen arch against his restraints.  Eddie’s mouth was all but watering at the thought of being allowed a night with Jensen.  Morgan had promised Eddie that he could have free range of all the toys in the rooms, and Eddie really wanted to hear ‘pretty’ scream. As he’d tied Jensen to the post the night before he’d pressed himself against the naked man and whispered “You’re gonna like ya new home, pretty, I’ve helped the Preacher to set it up.  He’s offered me a reward. I get to spend a night with you, and I might just make good on my promise to put that smart mouth o’ yours to good use.” Eddie weren’t no queer but damn, the mouth on that boy would make a saint a sinner.

 Eddie’s attention snapped back to the present. Jared was looming, holding his hand out, “Keys, Brother Eddie. Jensen must be free when he receives the Lord’s words, I promise to leave the collar in place. The Lord will protect me but a little insurance never hurts.” Jared was smiling as he spoke but if Eddie had been paying attention he would’ve noticed that smile didn’t reach his eyes. Jared nodded his thanks to Eddie, and he considered how to release Jensen.  If he’d been Eddie he would’ve used the chain and collar to haul Jensen back upright, but Jared couldn’t bring himself to do that.

 Instead Jared bent down and placed his hand in the centre of Jensen’s chest, he felt the heart racing under his fingers and the fine tremors that racked Jensen’s frame. Jared pushed Jensen back upright, taking the pressure off his shoulders. When he was sure Jensen was capable of staying in that position he moved back round the post and undid the cuffs. Jensen’s arms fell limply to his sides, his chest heaving as he drew air into his lungs.

 Jared was on the move again; he approached his bag and opened it. Eddie was trying to see the contents; Jared produced a blanket, prayer book, and several bottles of water, power bars and a silver hip flask.

“The blanket is for me to kneel upon, the water and power bars are sustenance and the flask holds Holy Water.” Jared stood and removed his suit jacket and placed it on top of the bag so Eddie wouldn’t see what else the bag held.

 Eddie was hovering as Jared knelt on the blanket, “Thank you Eddie.  Can you please close the door as you leave? I fear the demon will become enraged while I pray. It is for your own safety.” Jared watched as Eddie was torn between doing as he was told and staying, “Oh, by the way, my friends will be arriving shortly to help make the church ready for the prayer meeting tonight. Your help would be very much appreciated.” Jared smiled brightly as Eddie went white and fled the room, pausing only to shut the door.

  Jared began to recite the Lord’s Prayer in Latin. He listened, carefully moving as he finished the prayer. He reached into his bag and produced an IPod. Jared switched it on and his voice could be heard praying in Latin.

 Jensen lifted his head, watching the other man as he stood, walked to the door and stuck the IPod to it. Jared turned round, hovering as if uncertain what to do next. Jensen suddenly understood what he was waiting for. “Eddie is still there, he’ll get bored in a minute; he always does.” The voice was weak and as cracked as the full lips which uttered the words.  Jared heard the sound of footsteps departing. He looked down at Jensen, deciding his next move.

 “You know, you are really hot when you speak Latin, but why exactly are you praying for my sister’s triplets to be delivered safely, and the town’s pumpkin crop to be bountiful?” Jensen raised those hypnotic green eyes to look at Jared.

  Jared stopped at a loss for words, “You speak Latin? Wow, err. I think we have to talk... who taught you Latin?” Jared’s bemused face was just too adorable as far as Jensen was concerned.

  “Before Father Kripke there was Father Manners. Kim was a great guy and he realized I had an ear for languages. He taught me...” The voice faded away as Jensen coughed weakly, his throat drying.

 Jared knelt down in front of Jensen, “Mr Ackles, I wonder if I could...” Jared looked lost; Jensen decided to help him a little. Anyone who was that gorgeous deserved a break.

 “Ok, for a start my dad’s Mr Ackles and besides, you seeing me naked kinda makes formalities a little redundant.” Jensen started to sag forward again, the little strength he had was ebbing away.

 Jared slowly reached out, pausing as his hands neared the pale, freckled skin hewed by purples and blacks; he picked the blanket up from where it lay and moved to wrap it round the broad shoulders. “Can I please? You don’t mind me touching you?” 

 Jensen lowered his head in shame. “It’s alright. I understand if you don’t want to touch me after what you saw.” Jensen couldn’t help the tears that brimmed in his eyes. Morgan had stripped so much from him, he’d even tainted this.

 Jared’s eyes grew wide, and he flailed slightly, “God no, Jensen. I just figured the last thing you’d want was to be manhandled by me after Morgan and Eddie. I didn’t want to make you feel... I’m so sorry; I’d love to touch you.” Jensen raised his head in time to catch the end of the speech to see Jared’s eyes widen to cartoon levels as he realized what he’d said.

 Jensen smiled and Jared’s heart stuttered. Even in these surroundings, after all that happened, Jensen appeared to be capable of real joy and even if it was at his expense, Jared was more than happy to let that happen.

 Jared leaned forward and wrapped the blanket round Jensen. Jared then eased Jensen from his kneeling position. As Jared helped Jensen to sit down, Jensen grimaced with pain. “What’s wrong? Are you ok?” Jared was panic-stricken at Jensen’s expression.

  “Cccrramp, shit, that hurts.” Jensen’s face tightened with the pain of his muscles cramping. 

 Without thinking Jared pulled the other man close to his chest, “Tell me where it hurts, Jensen.” 

 “My legs and it’s only going to get worse. Ahh fuck it.” Jensen was breathing hard. Jared ran his hands down Jensen’s body and began to massage the thigh muscles, first the one and then the other, smoothing the pain away as much as possible. Jensen was making little breathy moaning sounds, part pleasure, part pain. Jared moved higher to work on Jensen’s arms and shoulders, to try to ease the tension there. Jensen melted against Jared, relishing the warmth of his body and the feel of those giant hands on him.

 Jared, for his part, was enjoying the sensation of holding someone again. Jensen lifted his face, his eyes half open, the forest green of his eyes focusing on Jared as if he was Jensen’s only hope. Jared felt a jolt of pain as he recalled Chad’s blue eyes holding a similar look as he died and his hands slowed, and then stopped. “Would you like a drink and something to eat? After all, I brought enough for two.” Jared turned and picked up a bottle of water, opening it before handing it to Jensen.

 Jensen managed to lift the bottle to his lips. As he began to drink Jared could see even this was causing him to strain so Jared placed his hand under Jensen’s and supported the bottle.

 When Jensen had all but drained it he lowered the bottle, “I’m a big boy now. I can feed myself.” Jensen was pouting as he spoke, his voice a little stronger.

  “I’m sure you can but I like these pants and didn’t want them covered in water.” Jared smiled at Jensen, who studied him intently.

 “I don’t suppose you cook, do you?” Jared was puzzled by the sudden question.

 “Err, no. According to Chad I could burn water.” 

 Jensen tilted his head to one side, “Ahh well, no one’s perfect, and by the way is Chad your partner?” 

 Jared looked down, trying to think of a way to answer Jensen without causing the usual sympathetic response.

  “Chad was my partner, he died.” 

 Jensen gave a little smile “I know everyone says they’re sorry when they hear that, but by the look on your face, you two had something very special and I am sorry you lost that.”

 Jared was stunned by Jensen’s understanding and the way he held Jared’s gaze as he spoke. Most people found the wall behind him very interesting when they said that.

 Just then Jared’s phone rang. Jared reached into his bag. “Hi Chris, you’re here, that’s brilliant. What are you guys up to?” Jared took the risk, his loud praying was still playing on a loop, and he put the phone on speaker.

 “Well, put it like this. The church is looking mighty fine and Mac and her friends are having a great time helping us. Jim has everybody eating out of his hand; it just looks like we have to get past Morgan now. Jay, how’s Jensen? Will he be ok for tonight?” 

 “Why don’t you ask him yourself? Oh, just don’t call him ‘Mr Ackles’.  He gets kinda touchy.” Jared laughed and Jensen decided that was a sound he could get used to, along with those damn dimples.

 “Hi Chris, nice to talk to you and just what are doing to Morgan’s little kingdom? I do hope you’re treating it with the respect it deserves, and please be nice to Eddie. He’s taken such good care of me.”

 There was a growl, followed by a chuckle “Would Eddie be the ugly dude with no neck and looks like he’s about to have a stroke cause we’ve painted a ‘Key Of Solomon’ right in the middle of the church?”

 Jensen let a laugh, his body shaking with mirth, “Ahhh, damnit! I wanted to be the one to give him heart failure, but you carry on, dude. It sounds like you’re having fun, and what do I need to be ready for tonight? Look, if I have to I’ll dress up as ‘Big Bird’ and sing the theme to ‘Sesame Street’ if it gets me out of here.” There was a silence and Chris and Jared both burst out laughing.

 “Jay, it looks like ya got your hands full. I’ll let you fill him in with the details. Big Bird! Damn! I like this guy. I’ll call you back if we need to go to plan B, ok?”

  “No problem, Kane. Watch yourself and that conversation with Eddie... I think we should make it a nice long dialogue. Maybe even a lecture.”

 As Jared spoke Jensen was trying to push himself higher, so he could talk to Jared properly. Jared sighed regretfully and was about to move away when Jensen pressed closer. “Dude, this is the warmest I’ve been in a month, so until I hear footsteps you are staying put.” Jensen turned slightly to face Jared.

 “So it’s always this damn cold. I thought this was just a special occasion.” Jared enquired. Jensen shook his head.

  “No, Morgan likes it to be cold. What I wouldn’t give for a hot shower right about now. I’d even let you scrub my back.” Jared looked startled, Jensen blushed a little himself. He gave a brittle little laugh, “God, I’m sorry. I swear I’m not normally like this, my defence mechanisms have gone into overdrive. It’s helped keep me sane. It’s got the crap kicked out of me, but it’s kept me sane.”

 Jared was just dying to pull the smaller man tighter to his chest and just hold him until Jim was ready, but Jensen had to be prepared for what was going to happen and for that he needed his strength.  Jared picked up a power bar, unwrapped it and handed it to Jensen, “What, you’re not going to feed me?”   A smirk played across Jensen’s lips as he started to eat the bar. Jensen fought the urge to wolf it down too quickly; he didn’t want to be sick. As he ate the bar he studied Jared. He hadn’t been lying when he said Jared was his type physically, but there was an attraction there on a whole different level as well.

 “So, I’m guessing you’re not a cop or a Fed come to bust me out. Just what exactly are you? And what is plan B?” Jensen levelled another intense stare at Jared.

 “Look, how about I promise to explain what I do when you’re free and clear? I need you to trust me; we will get you out of here, as for plan B well...” Jared pulled back his jacket and Jensen saw the gun in the bottom of his bag, “That’s plan B, Plan A is... Well, Jensen, how do you feel about being exorcised?”

Kane stood in the church surveying the chaos he, Mackenzie and her friends were causing, it was to make sure Eddie and his two friends stayed exactly where he could see them. When they’d arrived Jim had breezed into the church like he owned the place and set to work clearing the nice orderly rows of chairs. Then Eddie had come running in and Jim had walked over, “You must be Brother Eddie, I’m Reverend James Colt. I’m here on behalf of the Ackles family, you’ve already met Jared. We must make the church ready for the battle to come with the demon. Don’t worry, ‘The Key Of Solomon’ we’re painting will protect your church. Would you like to help?” Jim gave Eddie a guileless smile.

 Eddie looked on in horror as the church was being enthusiastically attacked by a group of helpers. Ever since then Eddie had run from one group to another, trying to limit the damage but Kane was always one step ahead, putting his own touches in place to ensure the night went with a bang.

 Jeffrey Dean Morgan pulled up outside his home and church. He was smiling as he turned off the engine. It had been a very good day. He had been able to collect the last few items, and he especially liked the whip he’d purchased.  It had felt good in his hand and with skilful application he would adorn Jensen’s body with reminders of who he belonged to. Morgan had also enjoyed his lessons with the piercing equipment; he’d even purchased the perfect jewellery. Titanium bars for the nipples, a stud for Jensen’s tongue and there were other rings Morgan would add as Jensen came to enjoy his touch.

 It was then Morgan noticed how many cars were at the church; he was elated by this. It meant he could move forward with his plans. At tonight’s meeting he would suggest that he might attempt to rid Jensen of the demon forever. Then after his heroic but doomed attempt Jensen would be his forever.

 Morgan climbed out of his car, and reached for his cane, he walked towards the church twirling the cane as he went. Suddenly the church doors banged open and Eddie was tumbling out.

 “Morgan, thank fuck you’re back. I’ve been trying to reach ya all day! We got trouble in there. The Ackles family have gotten hold of a real exorcist and he’s fixing on performing a public exorcism tonight. In case ya thinkin of grabbing ‘pretty’ and runnin’ they got someone in with ‘im prayin’ in Latin”

 Morgan felt the ground shift under his feet. He couldn’t lose Jensen, he was perfect, “Eddie, calm down. You’ll still get your chance to have your night with Jensen, why the hell didn’t you call me?” As he said that he checked his phone, there were many missed calls; he could’ve sworn there had been no missed calls when he’d checked after he switched his phone back on.

 Morgan walked towards the church, anger plain on his handsome features. He stopped at the door, took a deep breath, leaned on his cane and stepped into the church. The sight that met him shocked him. Most of the town was there, but Morgan’s brown eyes were fixed on the Ackles family.

 A man was standing with them he didn’t recognize. He was older than Morgan, and had an air of authority about him.  Morgan knew he had to challenge the man but how? He couldn’t attack him for wanting to exorcise Jensen. What could he say? You can’t do this because Jensen isn’t possessed? There had to be a way. 

 As Morgan walked amongst his congregation he felt an undercurrent to the voices there. Some were with the Ackles and the exorcist, others were angered that there was a stranger amongst them, endangering the Preacher’s work. Morgan realized he had his leverage.

 “Good Evening, Preacher Morgan. I’m the Reverend James Colt. I’m very sorry to have taken over your church like this but I’m sure Brother Eddie has explained who I am.” Jim stepped forward and shook Morgan’s hand, a warm smile on his face. Morgan returned the smile.

 “Reverend Colt, I’m delighted to meet you. I’m fascinated by what you have done to the church.” Morgan was looking around; on the floor was a large circle with intricate symbols and candles were flickering all round the church.  

 “Once again I must apologize, but I have hunted this demon for a long time and with yours and the Ackles’ permission I must perform the exorcism immediately. It knows I’m here and will try and escape. We don’t have a moment to lose.” Colt spoke with intensity, a man on a mission and the people responded to his words, calling for Jensen to be brought into the church.

 Kane stood in the background watching events. He was worried Morgan looked confident, too confident. Kane was getting ready to call Jared to kickstart Plan B.

 “Reverend Colt, I appreciate what you are saying and I’m sure that these good people’s faith is very comforting for you and your colleagues, but can you prove to me who you are? For all we know you could be agents of Lucifer, here to steal Jensen away from us.  How do we know you are not demons yourself?” Eddie started the swell of calls for proof from the Reverend, and other voices took up the call.

 “I promise you that I am not a demon. Could I stand here in the sacred place and be unaffected? No, I assure you, I’m human, Preacher; I will undertake any test you wish to put me to.” Jim stood, his arms outstretched.

 “My apologies, Reverend. I can see you are a man of Faith, but again I ask is that Faith in our Lord or the Prince of Lies. Who here can vouch for you? You may be a heartless con man, here to prey upon these poor souls. I cannot allow that. You must have someone to vouch for you before we allow you to help Jensen. Well, is there anyone who can vouch for these men?” Morgan limped towards Donna and Alan with a sympathetic expression, ready to offer condolences at the heartless deception being perpetrated by these outsiders. 

 The discontent from the congregation grew louder, Mackenzie threw a wild look in the direction of Kane, and he nodded and began to dial Jared, his body tensing, ready to fight his way out to help his friend pull Jensen out of there. Kane’s eyes flickered to Jim, waiting for the signal to pull out. What the hell was he waiting for?

 A voice rang out across the church, “I will vouch for these men.......”


	5. Chapter 5

“I will vouch for these men.......”

At the sound of the voice, all heads turned to the door. Chris wondered who the fuck had just spoken, and he heard gasps as people realized who stood there. 

“Father Kripke, what are you doing here?” Morgan managed to find his voice; he was staring at the new arrival in undisguised horror. 

“Preacher Morgan, I must apologize for my late arrival but I was waiting for my congregation to join me.” As he spoke Father Kripke walked into the church, and behind him was a small group of people. Father Kripke approached Jim with a delighted smile and warmly shook his hand, putting his hand on Jim’s shoulder. 

“Donna, Alan, I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me. I wanted to help Jensen but my Bishop refused my request to perform an exorcism, my only hope lay with my old friend Reverend Colt here. I contacted him right away, but he is a busy man, and he came as soon as he was able. Jim, I’m here to offer my support tonight, to help you rid Jensen of this curse.” As Father Kripke spoke the last words his eyes drifted over to Morgan. 

Donna’s eyes welled with tears and Father Kripke walked over to her, “Please Donna, we must be strong for Jensen, he will need all of us tonight. I trust that we are in time. I’m ready to do whatever is required of me; I have been weak and abandoned a man beset with demons. I just hope that he will forgive me as I know God will forgive me. Reverend Colt, do you want me to lead these good people in prayers while you finish your preparations?” 

Father Kripke walked towards Morgan and held his hand out to the stunned man, “Preacher Morgan, let us put aside our differences tonight, and join together to defeat this darkness. Will you lead the prayers, while Brother Christian helps Brother Jared bring Jensen into God’s house?” 

On hearing those words Morgan managed to rouse himself slightly; he looked at the faces watching him with expectation; he knew that he couldn’t attack Colt’s credentials now Kripke had appeared. Shit, if this guy really was an exorcist he could be in trouble. Hopefully, when there was no miraculous change in Jensen he would be able to convince the congregation that Colt had failed. 

That he was the only one who could defeat the demon and that would mean he could keep Jensen here with him. Morgan knew it was a gamble but it was one he would have to take, it would buy him time and give him a chance to consider what other options he had. So for now he had to let this play out.

“Of course, Father Kripke. Brothers and Sisters, please bow your heads and repeat after me.” As Morgan began to pray, watched closely by Kripke, Jim made his way to Chris.

“Something you forgot to tell me?” Chris asked quietly, “I damn near had a heart attack when Morgan started spouting about demons and shit, and where the hell did Kripke come from?” Chris was shooting daggers at Jim; Jim tried to suppress a grin.

“Look Kane, I’m sorry. I got to thinking last night and after our little planning session. I thought we could use some extra insurance so I paid Father Kripke a visit. It’s surprising how receptive the good Padre was to my suggestion. It’s like the man said, his hands were tied by red tape and the church. Father Kripke has had to stand and watch a town torture a man because they fell for what Morgan says. He sees tonight as his chance to break the town away from Morgan and help us spring Jensen. Hell, the guy’s even promised to help us get a head start if things turn to shit.”

Chris looked round at the congregation, “So this is gonna free the town of Morgan? And give Kripke a bigger congregation?” Chris’ features were hard.

Jim shook his head, “No Kane, believe me when I say that man is torn up about all this shit. He knew Jensen was gay and he’s disgusted that Morgan has used it for his own ends. The poor bastard just thought Morgan was using Jensen’s sexuality to sway people to his preaching; he had no idea what was really happening until I told him. He has been a lone voice of reason here, and tonight that voice is going to help us.” Chris nodded, just then he heard a tiny voice.

“Ah crap, I dialled Sasquatch; he’s probably set up for World War Three down there.” Kane put his phone to his ear. “Jay, dude, put the tactical nukes away, panic over for now.”

“Goddamnit Kane. What the Fuck is happening? Am I busting Jensen clear or what.” Kane was nearly deafened by Jared’s shout.

“Jay, calm down, man. Things are back on track. I’m comin’ to git the two of ya.”

“Kane, do me a favour and ask that bastard Eddie where Jensen’s clothes are? Somehow I don’t think a naked exorcism is the best way to go.” Kane drew in a sharp breath. 

“Shit, that could be a problem. Don’t worry, I’ll convince Eddie to tell me, but Jay, just to be safe, get Jensen ready in case I can’t shake him.” Chris snapped his phone shut. Looking at Jim he gave a malicious smile. “I just need to politely ask Brother Eddie where he left Jensen’s pants; will you be alright to keep the show running until the star gets here?” 

Jim returned the smile and patted Kane on the shoulder, “Now just remember, when this is done it will be open season on Eddie. All I ask is you two boys share nicely and you leave Eddie’s remains where they can be found.” In a louder voice Jim said “Brother Christian, please will you go to Brother Jared and bring Jensen here, thank you.” 

Chris stalked over to where Eddie stood; he took a calming breath, “Brother Eddie, I have just spoken to Brother Jared and informed him it is time to end the vigil. He has asked that Jensen’s clothes are returned to him as we do not want to distress his parents by having him shamefully exposed here.” Eddie looked blankly at Chris who was fighting the urge to throttle him where he stood.

“Huh? What do ya mean?” Eddie looked puzzled. Chris leaned closer, and decided to speak to Eddie in terms he would understand and make the moron trust him. 

“Look, I don’t really care if we drag him in here buck naked, but his momma may get a little upset, so can we go and git his pants please or better yet just tell me where they are.” The light of understanding dawned on Eddie’s face. 

“No, I better come with ya to get them. I want to make sure that pretty...err Jensen is still alright.” 

Chris’ fists itched with the desire to punch Eddie straight in the face, but he gave a serene smile as he thought of all the interesting bones he could break on the guy when he had the time. 

~*~*~*~

Down in the basement Jared sprung into action. After the phone had rung, Jared had been expecting to have to fight his way clear. Jared had been talking to Jensen, explaining what he needed to do for his ‘exorcism.’ Jensen had listened, asked questions and generally surprised Jared with the ease he accepted what was happening. 

“Jared, I work in a hospital, the E.R. and any nurse or doctor, if they are completely honest, will tell the lines between the living and the dead get kind of blurred. I have heard doors open and there is no one there. People who should’ve died making miraculous recovery heard voices in empty rooms, but we always pretend there is a rational explanation when sometimes there isn’t. So if I seem to be able to accept this, maybe I have seen enough to understand there is more out there than most people care to admit to. So then, just how much attitude does you normal demon have and what can I get away with?”

Before Jared could respond to what Jensen had said his phone rang. Jared hit the ‘answer’ button to hear the sound of all hell breaking loose in the church. “Jensen, I need to get you behind the cabinet. It’s not much but it will offer you some protection, it looks like plan B just came into effect.” With that Jared stood up, he bent over and wrapped his arm round Jensen’s waist. “Ok, put your arms round my neck, and on three... one two and three.” 

With that Jared straightened up, pulling Jensen up with him. Jensen clung to Jared, his head resting against Jared’s chest, breathing hard to try and control the pain ricocheting up and down his body. 

“Jensen, are you with me?” Jensen nodded weakly; Jared adjusted his hold on the smaller man. Jensen leant against Jared as they made halting progress towards the cabinet. Jensen gritted his teeth as he limped over to the cabinet. By the time they had taken the few steps needed to reach its’ dubious cover Jensen was sweating once again, his hand fisted in Jared’s shirt in an attempt to ground himself against the pain.

When they reached the cabinet Jared manoeuvred Jensen up against its side and gently lowered him to the ground, “I want you to stay there, Jensen. Chris will be here to back me up and we will get you out of here. But I need to know you’re out of harm’s way for now.” Jared shot Jensen a reassuring smile. He walked to his bag, fetched out the gun and stood listening to the commotion in the church. 

Jared’s world narrowed to the closed door and the sounds coming from the phone. He had done what he could to ensure Jensen’s safety, now it was a matter of waiting for who came through the door. Jared raised his gun and relaxed.

That had been five minutes ago, and once Kane had reassured Jared that plan A was still intact, it had meant Jared had very little time to prepare for Kane’s arrival. Jared quickly stripped the now silent I-pod from the door and placed it and his gun back into the bottom of the bag. He cleared away the wrappers and bottles of water as well.

Jared stood up, he felt guilty. He was going to have to move Jensen back to his original position, kneeling by the post. Jared sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He hated having to see Jensen like that, vulnerable and humiliated. Jared heard a sound and spun round. 

While Jared had been stripping the room of any evidence of the way they had really spent the afternoon, Jensen had watched as Jared stilled and he could see the other man gathering his courage for what he was about to ask of him. Jensen hauled himself painfully to his feet, using the cabinet as support; he slipped the blanket from his shoulders and took a painful step forward, the chain scraped along the floor as he moved. Jared spun round at that sound, his eyes widened in shock.

“Jared, I think you need this back to kneel on, just in case Eddie comes in with Chris.” Jensen was swaying as he spoke; Jared quickly moved and supported Jensen the few steps back to the post. Jared slowly lowered himself and Jensen down to their knees. Jared looked into Jensen’s eyes, and once again his face wore the comforting expression Jared had first seen in the church. Jensen handed the blanket back to Jared, their hands touching. 

Jared drew in a breath; he felt like he was drowning, Jensen was overwhelming him. He couldn’t do this, he had to avenge Chad. Jared couldn’t afford to be distracted from that even by someone as amazing as Jensen. Besides, even now it felt as if he was being unfaithful to Chad. Jared gently pulled his hand away, “Thanks, are you sure you’re ready to do this?” Jared was unable to meet Jensen’s eyes as he spoke, frightened of what the other man would see.

Jensen watched as Jared withdrew from him. He was puzzled; what had he done? All he knew was he wanted to get to know the other man more, not just because he was being the white knight who had ridden on his steed and was ready to kill the dragon for him, and really, Jensen couldn’t see himself as the swooning damsel in distress. He wanted to get to know Jared, maybe later if there was a later he could ask him what had suddenly changed.

Jared finally raised his eyes to Jensen’s face. The expression was one of puzzlement, even slightly hurt at what had just happened. Jared felt guilty; the problem was him not Jensen. Jared gently rested his hand on Jensen’s shoulder, “Ok, we’re as ready as we’re ever gonna be. Are you ready to give an Oscar-winning performance?” Jared smiled in encouragement at Jensen. 

Jensen looked at that smile, and then he heard the sound of footsteps approaching, “Eddie’s coming, does your friend wear boots?” Jared looked surprised and nodded. “Ok, get back on your prayer mat and pray your little heart out.” 

Jared stood quickly, folded the blanket roughly and dropped onto his knees, praying as he went. Jensen smirked at him, “Nice one praying for Preacher Morgan to get boils. I like that. By the way your dimples are cute.” Jared stuttered and the door was flung open. 

Eddie was in the lead and was holding Jensen’s clothes. On their way over here Chris had been treated to the wit and wisdom of Eddie and that short walk had exhausted both of them. From what Chris understood, Jensen deserved everything he was going through simply because he was gay. Then Chris had tried something, “Surely Brother Eddie, it’d be the demon that is at the heart of this and once it is gone Jensen can leave those ways behind him.”

Eddie shrugged and smirked, “Yeah, I guess you’re right, we’ll see how the Reverend copes with ‘im. I just hope I get to spend some time alone with him after, tell him how sorry I am about things.” The look in Eddie’s eye said he was anything but sorry; he looked back at the house, disappointment clear on his face. Chris realized what Eddie had meant. Jared was right; he was helping Morgan set up Jensen’s room. All Eddie was upset over was Jensen would never see the inside of that room with him. 

Before Chris could relinquish his now dubious control, they reached where Jensen’s clothes were stored. Both men could hear Jared’s voice raised in prayer. Chris tried not to laugh when he heard the heartfelt plea for Morgan to suffer a plague of boils.

Eddie opened the door and at first blocked Chris’ view of Jensen; he slid his eyes over to Jared who nodded at him. Then Eddie moved and Chris caught sight of Jensen. He zeroed in on the abuse the man hunched forward on his knees had suffered at the hands of Eddie, and Chris desperately tried to rein his temper in.

Jensen was watching Eddie under his eyelashes; he’d kept his head bowed when the men had entered the cell but he thought it was time to give Eddie one of his usual greetings. Lifting his head, he spotted Chris and grinned at the other man.

“Well damn, Eddie, where the fuck have you been hiding these two hotties? I have to say they’re much prettier than Tweedle Dumb and Dumber, but they’re not as much fun, if you know what I mean.” With that, he winked at Eddie.

Eddie dropped Jensen’s clothes and lunged forward, grabbing the kneeling man by the throat. Tears sprang into Jensen’s eyes as Eddie squeezed. He caught Eddie’s wrist in an attempt to decrease the pressure. It was then Chris intervened he placed a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. 

“Now brother Eddie, it’s time for the demon to face righteous justice. Reverend Colt is here and he is so looking forward to seeing it again. Besides Eddie, if Reverend Colt can’t do anything for this poor soul, then he will have to remain with you and the Preacher, so let us pray for success.” 

Jensen’s eyes filled with horror at the thought of that; he looked at Eddie who licked his lips in anticipation. Then he looked towards Chris. If Eddie had been able to see the man behind him he would’ve started running, and probably wouldn’t have stopped until he reached New York. Chris’ blue eyes were pure ice and almost opaque with hatred, his lips were pressed together hard as if trying to stop himself from breaking the shoulder he had a grip on. 

Jared coughed slightly and Chris suddenly relaxed, clapping Eddie on the shoulder and he pulled him away from Jensen with a practiced ease, as if he weighed nothing. “Brother Eddie, please return to the church and tell them we will be with them soon. I’ll help Brother Jared bring the demon.” Chris placed himself between Jensen and Eddie, waiting for the other man to turn and walk away. Chris watched until he was sure the man was gone; he spun round, looking at Jensen. 

Jensen closed his eyes for a second, not wishing to see pity there but when he opened them he found Chris giving him an appraising look, “Damn kid, when you piss someone off you really mean it, don’t ya? Have they broken anything? Only when I get to have my little chat with Eddie I like to get a little biblical, you know an eye for an eye, or busted rib for busted rib.” Chris then knelt down and reached for the collar and unfastened the chain. 

“I hate leaving that fucking thing on ya but if people are used to seeing it, they’ll wonder where it is. Do you need help getting dressed? Chris’ tone had changed, it was softer. Jared often forgot that Chris could be very sensitive to what others needed when it was required, and his hand was resting gently on Jensen’s arm. 

Jensen shook his head, “Well, in answer to your question, no bones broken, it’s just dehydration, malnourishment, exhaustion, and just a few bruises and torn muscles, and how’s your day going?” 

Chris grinned and laughed softly, “Look, if this goes well we should get you home real soon, and we have got some great surprises lined up for Morgan. I think you’re gonna like ‘em.” 

With that Chris passed Jensen his shirt and he helped Jensen slip the shirt on. Jensen was going to argue but one look from Chris caused him to remain quiet. “Does he bully you like this? “ Jensen looked up at Jared in askance as Chris smacked at the hands trying to do the buttons up. 

“Hell, if Sasquatch doesn’t behave I confiscate his Lap top. He cries like a baby if you do that.” 

“Sasquatch? Oh man, that’s just great. Have you considered Gigantor as well?” Jensen grinned in delight as Jared huffed.

“Just because you two are midgets, I can’t help being a fine figure of a man.” Jared was attempting to recover his dignity with that response, unfortunately Jensen and Chris’ laughter put paid to that.

Chris picked up Jensen’s jeans, “Ok, we gotta get these on ya. What’s the best way to go?” 

Jensen shuffled round so he was in a sitting position, Chris quickly understood what Jensen was about to do, “Hey Jay, get behind Jensen, will ya? The idiot’s gonna go and put his feet down and pull ‘em on quick. You help me lift him and he don’t have to put ‘em down. Is that alright with you, hero?” Jensen blushed at the suggestion but he was relieved he wouldn’t have to go through the Hell he’d been through the day before. 

Jensen gave a dramatic sigh, “Damn, I must be losing my touch, usually I have men fighting to get my jeans off.” He heard Jared laugh at the look on Chris’ face; Jensen gave Chris a slow wink and watched as very slowly a deep, red flush crept up Chris’ face. 

Between the three of them, they managed to put Jensen’s jeans on with very little discomfort for Jensen, but the effort still caused him to slump back against Jared, panting from the exertion. The two hunters shared a look, they were worried that Jensen wouldn’t be able to cope with the demands of what was about to happen.

“Hey guys, when you’ve finished with the longing looks at one another how about we go and get this party started? After all, I’m all dressed up and ready to dance.” Jensen sat up and held his arms out to be helped to his feet.

Chris stood up, “Right then Travolta, you’re gonna do as you’re told. We are gonna carry you as far as the church. We will keep the pressure off your feet for as long as possible, and then the floor is yours.”

Jared moved round to his bag and slung across his back, “I’ll drop this in the truck. The last thing we want is for them to find the gun in it. Don’t worry, Chris, I’ve still got the ankle holster. I’m not completely naked.”

Jared bent down with Chris as they lifted Jensen; he looked at Jared “shame that.” With that they moved towards the church. 

Jim was watching the congregation with interest. They dutifully followed the prayers, many of the people shooting glances at the door. Jim could sense the anticipation and excitement that crackled through the room like electricity. He sighed to himself. They weren’t here to help Jensen, just here to witness an entertaining evening. Well, with what Chris had set up, he was pretty sure there would be plenty to keep them amused.

Jim shifted his gaze to the two men leading the prayers, Father Kripke was standing slightly behind Morgan and although his head was bowed in prayer, Jim could see the watchful eye the man kept on the broad back. Morgan was in his element, leading his flock to pleas for Jensen’s soul, but Jim could see the tension in the man’s demeanour, and slight shake to the rich baritone as he spoke. Jim was under no illusion, he knew Morgan was weighing up his options, dealing for now with what he couldn’t change, and then Morgan spoke. 

“My Brothers and Sisters, tonight we are gathered here to witness an age-old battle of good against evil. We can only offer our poor prayers that right will prevail. But if that should fail I promise that Jensen will always receive the best of care here with me.” Morgan smiled a warm compassionate smile, his eyes, though, were calculating and those cold brown eyes met Jim’s. Jim nodded in acknowledgement before stepping up. 

“I would like to thank the Preacher for his words and I pray that tonight the Lord will be with us in Jensen’s hour of need.” Out of the corner of his eye Jim saw Eddie slink in, looking frustrated. Yup, Kane had struck. 

“Good people, let us bow our heads in silent reflection for these last moments. I must warn you tonight will be difficult, the demon will use all its powers here. It will speak in vile and lewd terms so we must be ready.” Jim then bowed his head and the congregation followed suit. 

The door swung open. Jim took a deep breath and sent one short plea heavenwards “please let Jensen get through this.” Jim lifted his head to greet the newcomers. 

After carrying Jensen first to the truck where the bag was disposed of, Chris and Jared moved to the church doors, setting Jensen down. Once more he leant against Jared, “Chris, how are we gonna do this?” Jared asked. 

Chris placed his hand on the door, looking at Jensen, “Real quick, we’re gonna drag you in like y’er struggling. Now once you’re inside the Key of Solomon remember you can’t cross the line until you’re exorcised, the rest is up to you now, man. Good luck.”

Three figures emerged from the dark, the congregation gasped at the sight they made. Jared and Chris were engaged in a battle with a struggling Jensen. They were dragging him at speed towards the circle painted on the floor. 

“That’s it, Brothers, fight hard against the demon. Your faith will make you strong, not much further for you to go.” Jim encouraged his troops. Jensen planted his feet down, causing Chris and Jared to shoot past him. Chris recovered first, stepping back to lift him bodily and continue down the church. 

Morgan and Eddie looked on in amazement. There was no way Jensen should have been able to do that after the damage they had done to his feet; Morgan felt a little uncomfortable. 

The fight continued on as Jensen almost twisted free of Jared’s grip, causing screams of panic from those watching. Finally they reached the Key of Solomon, and Jared and Chris dropped Jensen in the centre of it. For several long seconds nothing happened, Jensen lay curled up in a ball in the centre. Morgan was moved to call this a sham when Jensen sat up and looked right at Reverend Colt.

“Ah crap, it really is you; I was hoping that the Marlborough Man Reject was kidding when he told me you were here. Well Rev, how are we? Long time no see, in fact it hasn’t been long enough. I have to say, though, I do like your two new girls, very sexy.” Jensen smirked up at Jim as he spoke. 

Jim drew himself to his full height, “It’s been too long. I should’ve cast you out of that young man when I had the chance, but tonight you will return to Hell where you belong. “ 

Jensen lay back down and laughed and in one fluid movement rolled onto his knees and got to his feet. He turned in a slow circle, looking at the markings on the floor “Godamn, fuck it, I hate devil’s traps - such an inconvenience.” Jensen’s tone was mocking as he spoke, he stretched before continuing. “Of course, you remember the other meat suit; oh, he was such a sweet ride, all jet-black hair, big blue eyes and pouty red lips. Damn, it was like walking round in Snow White with a dick. I miss sweet little Tommy...” Jensen purred the words, turning round again. 

Jensen’s eyes settled on Eddie. Jim spoke again, “Demon, what happened to that poor young man you speak of?”

“Oh Tommy, put it this way I rode him real hard and put him up very wet. Dumped what was left of him in an alley in LA. And you’ll never guess what? There are still some dumbass good Samaritans out there. I mean, I couldn’t believe my luck when this fine meat suit found what was left of poor Tommy. He knelt down by him and offered his help. Really, it would’ve been rude not to have taken him for a ride.” Jensen threw back his head and laughed 

There were shocked whispers from the crowd, and tears from Donna. Jared stood in shock, watching Jensen. If he hadn’t known better he’d have started to wave the Holy Water round. And just how the fuck was he managing to stand?

Jensen was just getting into his stride, the pain was there, and he intended to use it to drive him on; the adrenaline coursing through him muted it enough for him to continue. As Jensen continued to stare at Eddie he raised his hand to his mouth and traced this bottom lip with his thumb. Then his tongue snaked out and drew the thumb inside before allowing the thumb to slip free with a lewd pop. He smirked at Eddie, “Hi there, gorgeous, wanna come here and play?” Jensen ran his tongue over his lips. 

Eddie roared at Jensen “Why you filthy fucking diseased piece of shit! I’ll make ya wish ya never been born. You...”

Before Eddie could dig a deeper hole Morgan restrained him. Pulling the man to his chest he hissed “He’s goading you, behave.” But Morgan couldn’t tear his eyes from Jensen; the man had been beautiful before, now he was simply exquisite. 

“Why Eddie, do you kiss your momma with that mouth? Hell, if you’d like I’d let you put this mouth to a much better use, and I have a feeling this could be your lucky night.” Jensen licked his lips and leered at Eddie. 

Jensen walked right up the curved line of the trap and trailed his fingers across an invisible barrier. He lowered his head and shot Morgan a look from under his lashes, full of heat and seduction. 

“Preacher Morgan, how about we get rid of these unwanted guests, and you can show me all your shiny new toys. I’m sure this body is pretty flexible.” He whispered the words, drawing Morgan closer to him; Jensen stretched his arms above his head, arching back, causing his shirt to ride up, allowing a swathe of pale, freckled skin to appear. Morgan was so enthralled by this display, he didn’t notice that some of the congregation had moved to stand beside him, and they could see the bruises and friction burns from the leather strap. Gasps of concern pulled Morgan back from his fantasy of Jensen writhing beneath him, wearing his collar and the cuffs.

“Demon, you can’t tempt me for I am a righteous man.” Morgan attempted to regain his composure as he spoke; he’d nearly managed it when Jensen straightened up, turned away from Morgan, then looked over his shoulder and winked at the Preacher. 

Jensen now moved towards Jim, Jared and Chris smiling as he prowled closer. Jared stood, looking like a rabbit caught in headlights at Jensen’s sexual predator display. Chris’s eyes were turned heavenward. To the congregation it looked as if he sought guidance from above. Jim knew it was to make sure he didn’t burst out laughing at Jared’s expression.

Once again Jensen stepped right up the line, and fixed his piercing green eyes on Jared “Hey sugar, what are you doing later? Want to come back to mine for coffee and dessert? How about a little taster?” Jensen stepped back slightly and began to unbutton his shirt, his eyes never leaving Jared’s face. 

Jared was aware of being watched, he nudged Chris and Chris scanned the room. It was Morgan - the look he aimed at Jared was one of pure jealousy at Jensen’s display for Jared. Jensen was now swaying as if he was dancing to music only he could hear. Chris motioned to Jim as if to say ‘For the love of God, do something before I have to get a bucket of water for those two’. Chris’s eyes bounced between Jared and Morgan. 

Jim stepped in front of Jared, “Halt your disgusting display, demon. It’s time to release this young man from the torment you’re putting him through.” Jim raised his Bible to make a point. 

Jensen just grinned, “Ah, don’t be jealous, Reverend. I’m sure there’s enough of this meat suit to go around.” Jensen looked over to his family; he smiled, waved and blew Mackenzie a kiss. “Oh, hi there, sweetheart. Hmmm, I’ve never done a brother and sister before, I’m all for new experiences. Come here, Mac. Big brother wants a hug.” On hearing this, the congregation reacted with cries of outrage. 

Jim roared in anger and reached in his suit pocket and produced a sliver flask, quickly unscrewing the top. He hurled some of the contents at Jensen.

The effect was instant. Jensen reared backwards, his shirt fizzing where the liquid touched, and Jensen let out a howl of pain, falling to the floor and curling in on himself. “Really Reverend, was there any need for that? I thought we were going to be civilized about this.” 

As Jensen rocked in pain, Mackenzie shot Chris a horrified look. Chris did the best he could to reassure her Jensen was fine. In fact, it was only a simple compound Chris had rubbed into Jensen’s shirt that would react with water, fizzing and bubbling. Jensen’s reaction had made it all the more convincing. Chris scanned the faces; he could see horror, fear, anger, pity but there were few sympathetic to the man on the floor, racked with pain. 

Father Kripke was one of the few; he looked at the three hunters, appealing mutely for them to help. Jim gave a nod and stepped forward, opening his bible. 

“Now I will begin the exorcism, A Prayer to St Michael...” 

“Ah, the old favourites, do go on. I may just join in the chorus.” Jensen staggered to his feet, his shirt stained and ripped, allowing the congregation an even better view of the battered body beneath it. 

“PRINCEPS gloriosissime caelestis militiae, sancte Michael Archangele, defende nos in proelio et colluctatione, quae nobis adversus principes et potestates, adversus mundi rectores tenebrarum harum, contra spiritualia nequitiae, in caelestibus. Veni in auxilium hominum, quos Deus creavit inexterminabiles, et ad imaginem similitudinis suae fecit, et a tyrannide diaboli emit pretio magno. Proeliare hodie cum beatorum Angelorum exercitu proelia Domini.......” 

Jim’s voice rang out round the church and Jensen snarled at the words being read at him; he looked wildly round as if searching for a way out. Suddenly several of the candles guttered, some went out, one even flared up with a bright blue flame. The church echoed with screams of terror. 

“Losing your touch, old man, or am I wearing you down yet?” Jensen panted out as he sank to his knees once more; Jim continued to read with a slow and measured pace.

“ Dei et Christi eius, animasque ad aeternae gloriae coronam destinatas furetur, mactet ac perdat in sempiternum interitum. Virus nequitiae suae, tamquam flumen immundissimum, draco maleficus transfundit in homines depravatos mente et corruptos corde; spiritum mendacii, impietatis et blasphemiae; halitumque mortiferum luxuriae, vitiorum omnium et iniquitatum.” 

Jensen became even more agitated, turning within the devil’s trap. Once again Jensen’s eyes met Morgan’s. Morgan was beside himself. He wanted desperately to claim Jensen now, those green eyes were fixed on his, the fire within in them had never burned brighter. Morgan fell to his knees to be on the same level as Jensen, marvelling at the strength within the man on the other side of the lines. What if Jensen actually was possessed? Morgan was ready to offer Jensen his soul right here and now if it meant that Jensen would belong to him, even for only one night. 

Jensen trembled with the strain of keeping this up; he was beginning to hurt in places that, up until now, had been fine. The fire in his feet had spread so it felt as his legs were ablaze as well but Jensen knew he had to press on. When Morgan dropped to his knees the congregation had cried out with worry. Jensen snarled and made as if to hurl himself forward. 

Then there was an almighty crash as several rows of chairs toppled over and one even flew across the room. All of Chris’ surprises were working perfectly. Earlier that day while getting ready, Chris had attached fishing wire to some of the chairs and had strategically placed some of Mac’s football-playing friends around the church, telling them when he gave the signal to pull as hard as they could. With the church in semi-darkness and all eyes on Jensen, no one would see the chairs being pulled and the wire would break, allowing the young men to quickly gather it up out of the way. Once Chris saw that Jensen was about to launch himself at Morgan he’d given the signal. If Jensen broke through the circle whilst still possessed then the plan would be ruined.

As the first chairs crashed round the room, Jensen whipped round and caught Chris’ eye. He then looked at Jared who was pleading with him not to be stupid. Jensen subsided and gave Morgan one final glance. 

Jensen got shakily to his feet. This was the final time. He was exhausted and hurting. This was the finale and he was going to give it all he’d got. 

Jensen gave a ragged gurgling cough as Jim read on, “What makes you think you can defeat me this time, Jim? I got away last time and I’ll do it again.” The voice was rasping and low, full of menace, Jensen’s face a mask of pure malice. 

Jim paused in his reading... “This time you will lose, monster. I have God and the good people of this town on my side.” 

Jensen tilted his head to one side and laughed, “Oh, I’m so scared, Jim. The good people of this town? Hell, they’ve been praying at me for a month and I’m still here and I’m pretty sure God’s left the building.” 

Jim raised the bottle of Holy Water again, ready to douse the spawn of the pit when Jensen lunged forward. 

Jared and Chris tensed, ready to start fighting, but before Jensen could break the circle, it was as if Jensen had slammed into a brick wall. Jensen’s whole body shook with the impact and as he collapsed backwards a pain-filled cry ripped though the church. He hit the floor, curling up into a foetal position. 

“Mom, help me please, they’re hurting me, please get me out of here. “ Jensen’s voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper and he stretched out his hand towards his mother, begging her with his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

“Jensen, no!” Donna’s own anguished cry echoed through the church and she ran towards her stricken son. It was Father Kripke who caught her before she could reach him.

“Donna, I beg of you. Don’t do that, it’s the demon speaking. It wants you to break it free of the Key of Solomon, it will hurt Jensen even more. Please Reverend Colt, finish the exorcism.” Kripke held Donna tighter as she sobbed, looking at her son.

“Please Reverend, help my poor boy. Do what you have to do.” Donna slid to her knees and Father Kripke joined her, holding her hand. He began to pray quietly and others joined with his voice.

“Demon, your time here is over. Let us finish this.”

As Jim began to read the final part of the exorcism, Jensen was weakly trying to rise from where he’d fallen. Jared was looking at him with such concern, Jensen had to offer a smile, and he quickly turned it to a smirk. “Hey sugar, maybe I’ll catch you the next time I’m top side.....” Jensen’s face contorted with pain as Jim neared the climax to the exorcism

Apostolorum Petri et Pauli et omnium Sanctorum, adversus satanam, omnesque alios immundos spiritus, qui ad nocendum humano generi animasque perdendas pervagantur in mundo, nobis auxilium praestare digneris. Per eundem Christum Dominum nostrum. Amen.

As the last word rang out, Jensen rolled onto his back, his body arching, leaving only his shoulders on the floor, an agonized scream tore from him, and Jensen slumped back down to the floor.

No one moved. Complete silence reigned in the church. All eyes were on Jensen’s utterly-still form, lying twisted inside the circle. Jared began to take a step, he couldn’t see Jensen breathing.

Chris moved in close and breathed, “Don’t you fucking dare, Sasquatch. The guy has given the performance of a lifetime. Now you hold ya nerve.”

As Chris spoke Jensen gave a loud gasp, and his chest rose and fell rapidly, a faint moan was heard and Jensen tried to move his head.

Jim walked round so he was in Jensen’s eye line. He knelt down “Jensen, son, can you hear me?” Jim’s voice was soft so as not to startle the man lying within the trap.

Jensen blinked several times, attempting to focus on the man speaking to him, “Where am I? What’s happening to me?” The voice was faint and confused; Jensen shifted weakly, turning onto his side.  
“How did I get here? Mom?” Jensen looked at his mother as if trying to make sense of what was happening.

“Jensen, oh sweetheart, is that really you?” Donna’s voice shook with emotion and once more she tried to reach for her son. Jim took her hand and nodded reassuringly at her.

“Jensen, what do you remember?” Jim asked, concern colouring his voice.

“I was walking back from the hospital, and I heard a noise from an alley. I went towards it and there was this man lying there and I tried to help him and. ... there was this black smoke.... Oh God, what have I done?” Panic filled Jensen’s last words, his breathing becoming more rapid.

“Please Reverend Colt, let me go to him.” Donna begged to be allowed close to her son. Jim turned his head to her.

“Soon, Donna. If the demon is gone you’ll be with him soon, I promise.” Jim turned and addressed Jensen once more, “I think you understand what happened to you, don’t you, Jensen?”

“I was awake...some of the time I was awake.....I didn’t want to... is it gone?” Jensen pleaded with his saviour.

“Jensen, if you can leave that circle, then the demon is gone. You are free.” Jim held out his hand towards the wounded man.

Jensen gathered his fading reserves of strength. He only had to break out of the circle and he would be free. Jensen struggled to his knees, his head pounding with the effort it took. His performance as the demon had been convincing but it was extracting its price and now he wasn’t sure if he could leave the circle.

Jared moved slowly round to stand by Jim, a loyal servant to the cause, his eyes never left the man kneeling. Jensen tracked Jared’s movement to standing beside Jim; he could feel the other man willing him to finish what he had started.

Jensen lowered his head, took a couple of deep breaths and for what he knew would be the last time he would be able to that night, Jensen forced himself unaided to his abused feet. A whisper rippled throughout the watchers, sounds of awe and praise for the Lord.

Jensen didn’t hear them, instead he concentrated on a pair of slanted hazel eyes. They were filled with warmth and compassion. Jensen took a shuffling step forward and the whispers grew in volume, he took a second step and the whispers turned to talking.

By the third step Jensen breached the line of the Key of Solomon; the voices had swelled to joyous shouts, hailing Reverend Colt as a hero. Jensen heard nothing but the accelerated beat of his own heart; he never noticed he’d cleared the line. He was focused solely on Jared.

Jim watched the display of raw courage from Jensen with an element of pride in the man who had literally put himself through Hell this night and he was damned if Morgan would get his hands on him again.

Jared soon realized that Jensen was using him as his motivation for dragging himself upright and forcing himself through more self-imposed torture. As Jensen moved forward, Jared subtly backed away, pulling Jensen to him. Jared’s eyes flicked down to the lines on the floor and gauged the reaction of those around him. As the excitement grew he fixed his eyes on Jensen‘s face. He was paler than ever and sweat beaded his skin and soaked his shirt. As he walked, the trembling Jared had observed was getting worse. “Come on, that’s it. Just a couple more steps. Please, you can do it.” Jared’s whispered encouragement went unheard by everyone, but Jensen had understood the words as if Jared had spoken clearly to him.

Jensen renewed his efforts, determined to reach Jared no matter what. With each step he was getting closer; he took another step and his knees buckled. No, please God, no. He was so close, fear swept through him like tidal wave of icy water.

As Jensen was gripped by despair he became aware of a pair of arms wrapped round him, and a voice in his ear, “It’s alright. You made it. It’s gonna be fine. Just hold on a little longer.” It was Jared’s voice. Jensen tilted his head back and looked up into Jared’s smiling face. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he noticed several things.

The first and best thing was that Jared was holding him as if he’d never let go; secondly and not so good, he was freezing his ass on the church floor and last, but not least, he really wanted to get the fuck out of there.

Donna finally broke free of Father Kripke and ran to her son; she pulled Jensen into her arms, crying his name softly, over and over.

Jared lifted his eyes to Jim, the silent request to get Jensen out of there was clear. “Mrs Ackles, I think it would be for the best if Jensen went home to rest, don’t you?” Donna’s tear-stained face lifted to Jim and she held Jensen tighter.

Mackenzie came over and knelt by her mother, “Mom, we got Jensen back, so you can let go now. Look, I’ll help get him home, ok?” Donna nodded, responding to her daughter’s soft plea. She released Jensen from her embrace; Jensen looked at his sister with gratitude. As much as he enjoyed being held by his mom, he really needed to breathe and she had made his ribs creak a little from how tightly she had held him.

Reverend Colt stood up. It was time to put the last part of the plan into effect, and he made a slight nod to Father Kripke. “My friends, come let us join together to give thanks to the Lord for his safe deliverance of Jensen, now he has been freed from this terrible curse.” As the priest spoke his eyes once more raked over the now-standing figure of Morgan.

“Donna and Alan, please will you join us for this short service and I’m sure Reverend Colt would like you here.” Father Kripke raised Donna to her feet and held her hand as he spoke.

“Mrs Ackles, I have a small favour to ask of you. May my colleagues and I remain in your home tonight to help take care of Jensen and keep watch over him? This night will be dangerous for him, the demon may still return for him. But if we are with him and Father Kripke prays in his church and the Preacher prays here, we will keep the demon at bay.” Jim heard the murmurs of approval from the people and Donna and Alan almost glowed with gratitude,

“But, of course, Reverend Colt. But maybe I should go with Jensen.” Donna made to move towards her son once more.

“I promise, Mrs Ackles, you will be with him soon. Just let Brother Jared and Brother Christian settle him and Brother Christian will come back and fetch us from the service. Is that alright?” Jim held his breath. He needed Kane to do something for him, and it all hinged on the answer Donna gave.

Donna shot a longing look at her son as he sat on the floor with Brother Jared supporting him. She bit her lip, and how could she deny these men what they asked of her after what they had done? Donna nodded her agreement, Alan joined with his wife in giving consent.

Jensen felt the tension leave Jared’s body. When Donna agreed, it meant it was time for him to get out of there. Jared moved. It looked like he was preparing to pick Jensen up and carry him out of the church. Chris had joined them and he touched Jared’s shoulder, “Jay, why don’t you ask Jensen what he wants to do?” The quiet authoritative words halted Jared in his tracks.

Jensen was grateful for Chris because he didn’t think Jared would’ve let him do what he wanted. “I want to walk out of here. No way am I being carried out.”

“Jensen, damnit! There is no way, man. You could hardly stand before. How the hell are you gonna walk out?” Jared hissed, his eyes alive with a fierce protectiveness.

“Ok ladies, before Morgan comes over here and offers his help, this is what we’re gonna do. Similar deal to how we got Jensen in here. We take most of his weight and he gets to walk out of here and look people in the eye, ready?” Chris’ words brooked no argument, and Jared deferred to the older man. He caught the look of gratitude Jensen shot Chris; Jared finally understood what it was Jensen was trying to achieve. After all that he’d gone through Jensen wanted to face the people of the town to make them see just what they had done.

Wordlessly the two men helped Jensen to his feet, supporting his weight; they stood and looked at the congregation. “Go with God’s blessing, my sons and we will be with you soon.” Jim’s voice rang out across the room and the three men made their slow progress out of the church.

Jensen’s arms were draped over Jared and Chris’ shoulders. Jensen and Chris were trying not to laugh at how much Jared was stooping down trying to keep Jensen level. “It’s not funny, I look like Quasimodo.” Jared hissed and Jensen coughed in an attempt to stifle his laughter.

As the walk progressed, Jensen’s breathing again grew more ragged as the last of his reserves were being drained. Even Chris was getting ready to just call halt and let Sasquatch give in to his inner caveman and carry Jensen the rest of the way. But the determined look in Jensen’s eyes stopped him.

Chris watched the faces of the congregation as they passed. Some called out their joy at Jensen’s salvation, and others looked away, shame written plainly on their faces. But there were some that concerned Chris; they looked appraisingly at Jensen, their faces shadowed with suspicion of the man limping from the church. Chris felt uneasy, and he would try and convince Jensen to fly back to L.A. as soon as possible.

Finally they reached the church doors. Mackenzie overtook them and she opened them. They stepped outside and Mackenzie closed the doors once more.

“Jensen! Oh thank God! Don’t worry, we’ll be home soon.” Mackenzie gently kissed her brother on the cheek.

“Hey Mac, can ya come with me to get the truck? I just need some help.”Chris took her hand and pulled her away.

Jared decided enough was enough. He changed his grip on Jensen, slid his arm behind Jensen’s knees and Jensen found himself being swept up in Jared’s arms. “Don’t even think about complaining, just stay still and wait for the truck.” Jared was a picture of grim resolve waiting for Jensen to argue.

Jensen just grinned and burrowed closer to Jared’s chest. “You know, if you’re trying to impress me, you had me with the fine dining and massage earlier. So being here in your arms underneath a beautiful sky is the perfect end to a perfect date.” Jensen waited for a response. Jared didn’t disappoint him.

“You’ve damn near killed yourself in there, and it’s fucking pouring down rain and this is your idea of a perfect date?”

“Oh, I admit there have been some minor hitches here and there, but believe me when I say, Jared, I have never seen a more wonderful night.”

Jared looked down at the man curled up in his arms. The rain had soaked them both; Jensen’s clothes clung to him like a second skin. Jensen had tilted his face upwards, letting the rain fall onto it.

“This is the first time I’ve felt clean in a long time.” The voice was quiet, the usual humour ebbing away. Jared couldn’t think of anything to say, so he just held Jensen tighter, then the truck pulled up beside them.

Mackenzie jumped out and opened up the back door, blankets had been laid out ready. Chris came round from the driver’s seat and held out his arms, “Ok, hand him over, Sasquatch. You’re sitting in back with him.” Jared handed Jensen over with the greatest of care and he quickly got in back. Chris manoeuvred Jensen into the back with Jared and closed the door. Jared swiftly wrapped Jensen in the blankets. Jensen shivered uncontrollably as he sat there, trying to get comfortable. Jared took him by the shoulders and pulled him down so he was lying across the back seat with his head on Jared’s lap.

“I don’t do this kind of thing until second date usually; I hope you don’t think I’m easy.” Jensen’s voice floated through the silence, Jared threw his head back and laughed. He looked down and met Jensen’s eyes; he was smiling and his eyes had crinkled with laugh lines like in the family portrait.

Jared rubbed at Jensen’s shoulder, trying to help warm Jensen up. “Jensen, do you want something to eat when we get back home?” Mac asked from the front as she turned to look at her brother, “Only Chris says you managed to wrestle the power bars off Jared and even he can’t do that.” Once more laughter filled the truck.

“Hmm let me see... how about steak with all the trimmings, and pie and coffee... lots of coffee.” There was silence in the truck then Jensen continued. “That’s what I’d like but I think a bowl of soup and some crackers would be better. Oh and water, no coffee for me.”

Mac whistled “Damn, I bet that hurts. Jensen here has to have one of the worst coffee addictions I know. It’s the combination of nursing and studying. Sometimes I think if you cut Jensen he’d bleed black coffee.” Mac was still looking at her brother, her eyes flicked up to Jared who grinned in return.

Soon they arrived at the Ackles house and Mackenzie went ahead to open up. Jared helped Jensen sit up and then got out to fetch Jensen from the truck. As he walked round, the door opened and Jensen slid out. Jared just made it just in time to catch him before he hit the floor. “I thought we’d talked about this. Shall we get you into bed?” Jared picked Jensen up and walked towards the house.

“You say the sweetest things, Jared, but I’m a little tired so I’ll take a rain check if you don’t mind.” Jensen didn’t even have to look up to know that Jared was blushing furiously.

Once inside, Mackenzie called out to them, “Upstairs boys, Jensen’s room is on the right.” Jared made slow progress up the stairs; once in Jensen’s room he placed Jensen on the bed. “Come on, you need to get out of those wet clothes.”

“Jared, please can I have a shower? I just want to feel properly clean.” Jensen almost begged Jared. Jared felt guilty hearing the plea in Jensen’s voice.

“No, there is no way you’re gonna stand up, but how about a bath? I’ll go and see to it.” Jared turned and bumped into Mackenzie.

“Don’t worry. I’m drawing him a bath already. By the way, Chris has gone back to the church. He says he’ll see you soon. I’m just going downstairs to find some soup for Jensen. Will you be ok with him?”

Jared nodded. He was puzzled why Chris had gone back to the church so quickly, but he shrugged it off and went to get Jensen.

Jensen was sitting up, trying to take off his shirt. He’d been trying to pull it over his head and he was stuck. Jared bit his lip and approached Jensen before he reached out to help; he spoke so as not to frighten the other man. “I don’t know how you convinced the whole town you’re the Prince of Darkness’s best buddy when you can’t even fight your way out of your shirt.”

Jensen’s shirt-covered head moved and a muffled voice replied “Aren’t you supposed to help people? Well, I’m being eaten alive by my shirt. Do something.”

Jared gently untangled Jensen, and then set about helping him with the rest of his clothes. Before Jared could pick him up again, Jensen waved him off “Come on, man. I can manage a few steps. Besides Sasquatch, you need to save for strength for later.”

Jared stood wondering what Jensen had in mind, “Get your mind out of the gutter. I mean, you’re going to have to help me out of the bath.” Jared relaxed, unsure whether he felt relieved or disappointed.

The few steps to the bathroom drained Jensen even more, but it was worth it when he saw the bath. He sat on the side and prepared to swing round and lower himself into the water when Jared stopped him, “Hold on, I need to check the temperature of the water first.” Jared bent to test the water and was splashed by Jensen’s feet hitting the water.

“Listen mom, I trust Mac to run me a bath, damn....” Jared was ready to pull Jensen clear, but Jensen just sighed and eased himself down into the water.

“Hey Jared, do you need a towel? You look like you got a little wet there.” Jensen grinned as he watched a drop of water drip off the end of Jared’s nose.

Jared ran his hand down his face, “I’ll go and check on how the soup is coming, and find you something to wear. I won’t be long.”

Jared left the bathroom and went down to the kitchen to find Mac stirring a saucepan of soup. “It’s just tinned. Do you think it will be alright?”

“Trust me, Mac. After the last month Jensen will think it’s five star. By the way, how come Chris left so soon? I thought he was going to help us.”

“Oh, Chris said he had to do something for Jim so would I mind if he went back?” Jared nodded thoughtfully, he’d find out what Chris and Jim were up to soon enough. Mackenzie poured the soup into a bowl, and put it onto a tray.

“I’ll bring it up in a minute. I think you should get Jensen out of the bath, otherwise he’ll wallow if you let him.”

“Right, no problem. Has he got some sweat pants or pyjamas he could sleep in?” Jared asked.

“I think he’s got some in the second drawer down.” Jared nodded and ran back upstairs to Jensen’s room, pausing to look in the bathroom. Jensen was lying in the bath with his eyes closed. Jared decided to get his clothes ready and then get him before he went to sleep in the warm water.

Jared quickly found the sweat pants and a T-shirt and placed them and some towels on the bed. He went back to the bathroom, and knelt down by the tub. “Jensen, come on before you turn into a prune.” Jared gently touched Jensen’s shoulder.

A pair of sleepy green eyes blinked open, and for the first time Jared saw Jensen; the Jensen without walls and mile-high defences; without the laser-sharp sarcasm. Instead there was an open vulnerability in those eyes, and Jared’s breath caught in his throat. If Jensen never spoke another word to him, Jared knew he would always understand just what Jensen was saying to him.

“I just gotta wash my hair, hang on.” Jensen pulled himself up to a seated position, his head drooping forward. Jared took pity on him.

“How about I wash it for you?” A sleep-softened smile spread across Jensen’s lips and he nodded. Jared reached for the shampoo. Flicking open the lid he poured a small amount into his hand and began to work it through the short, wet hair. As Jared gently massaged Jensen’s scalp, he tilted his head back. Jensen almost purred at the sensation of Jared’s sure and gentle touch.

Jared looked at the graceful neck elongated by the way Jensen moved into his touch. Jared fought against the urge to just lean forward and gently pepper kisses down the strong jaw line, tracing the freckles as he went, then continue mapping them down Jensen’s throat onto his shoulders. Jared moved forward, his lips nearly brushing against Jensen’s ear. Jared’s eyes traced the freckles he wanted to chase with his lips and froze. Fuck! He’d forgotten about the collar; it was still around Jensen’s neck. Jared’s mind began to race. Shit! Where were his lock picks? Damn! They were in his bag and the bag was in the bedroom. He didn’t want to leave Jensen alone again; he was about to explain to Jensen and apologise. Before he could say anything Jensen turned to look at him, their eyes locking.

Jared once more felt as if he were drowning in those eyes, so reminiscent of the ocean after a storm. Ever-changing shades of green dappled with flecks of gold, like sunlight playing on the waves, a siren song that pulled him ever closer. Jared broke the contact, licking his lips, “Let’s get this rinsed off and get you to bed.”

Jensen lowered his head to allow Jared to rinse the shampoo clear. It allowed him to hide himself from Jared. Jensen couldn’t help it. Every time he looked at the other man he felt himself fall a little more. He kept trying to tell himself it was because Jared had rescued him, that it was misplaced affection. Jensen was sure Jared felt it too, but Jared shied away every time. Maybe he imagined the way Jared looked at him when he thought he wasn’t looking.

His reverie was broken by Jared’s voice, “That’s it, all clear. Can you help me by standing?”

“Of course I can stand; the thought of being carried to bed by you has given me springs in my heels.” Jensen gave a pale version of his smirk at Jared as he struggled to his feet. Once he was vertical Jensen swayed. Shit! He was dizzy; he’d stood up too quickly. Jensen leaned forward to try and compensate for the vertigo.

Jared watched in alarm as Jensen wavered. He quickly grabbed Jensen, picking him up and getting him clear. Moving to the bedroom quickly he set Jensen down on the towel-covered bed. Jensen’s eyes were closed and his pulse was racing.

Jared set about carefully drying him and tending to his injuries as he waited for Jensen to come back to him.

“What happened?” the voice was woozy. Jared pulled on the sweat pants, manhandling Jensen into them.

“Not enough food or sleep and the bath water a little too hot. You fainted.” Jared smiled at Jensen’s mortified expression.

“Didn’t faint.” The words were hesitant and slurred. Jared noticed goose bumps appearing on Jensen’s arms.

“Ok, how about swooned then? Is that better?” Jared reached for the T-shirt, and then changed his mind. Rather than ransack Jensen’s room Jared took advantage of the fact he’d spotted Kane bringing their bags up earlier. He opened his bag and fetched out a hoodie. While searching his bag he retrieved his lock picks he needed to get the collar off.

Then before he did anything else Jared finished his ministrations, applying antiseptic cream to the friction burns and cuts where the straps had been. Jensen’s brow furrowed with pain, and Jared chatted as he worked to distract him. “I’ve got to do your wrists later, they’re pretty torn up. I’m sorry, but I can’t do too much for your feet at the minute. I’ll see if Jim’s got something a little later. Right then, can you sit up a little so I can put this on?”

In the silence that followed Jensen spoke softly, “Stop feeling so guilty. I can hear you thinking from here. I know the collar is still on. I thought you had enough on your plate earlier, but would you mind getting it off now please?”

Jared moved to sit beside Jensen and when Jensen tried to lift himself off the bed Jared slipped his arm behind him and helped him up. Then Jared slipped behind Jensen and rested him back against his chest. Jensen just felt so tired he gave up and let Jared do the work. He let Jared manhandle him closer as he put his arms in the sleeves of the hoodie.

Then Jared turned his attention to the collar, the cheap padlock was the work of seconds. Jared unfastened it and removed it from round Jensen’s neck. Jared took the cream and gently applied it to Jensen’s neck. His fingers carefully massaged the tender flesh where the collar had been. Jensen gave a moan of relief and took a deep breath, “You know I’d gotten so used to that damn thing, I’d forgotten I was wearing it most of the time, now I know I’m free. Thank you, Jared.”

“You’re welcome. Now how about we get you warm, huh?”

Jared carried on and eased the hoodie over his head. Once it was pulled down, Jared eased Jensen further up the bed, throwing the towels on the floor as they went. Jared rested Jensen against the pillows at the top of the bed and pulled up the comforter. Jensen’s breathing had slowed. Jared realized that Jensen had finally succumbed to exhaustion.

Mackenzie walked in with the soup and she stood by Jared, looking down at her sleeping brother, “Should I wake him for this? It’s just that he looks so peaceful I don’t want to disturb him.” Mackenzie continued to look at her brother. She noticed the red mark around his neck and she looked at Jared. Jared motioned to where the collar lay on the dressing table. Tears welled in her eyes and Jared took the tray from her and put it down on the dressing table.

Jared hugged her, “Don’t worry, Mac. He’ll be fine, and if needs be we can warm it up later. I think we should let him rest for now.” Jared found it hard to tear his eyes from the sleeping man. In sleep he looked younger, free of the pain he’d endured. Besides, Jared knew that at some point there would be nightmares and for now Jensen needed all the rest he could manage before the nameless terrors came for him in the night.

Jared let Mackenzie go and started to tidy up the room. Mackenzie was picking up the towels when they heard the door open and the sound of Donna and Alan coming up the stairs. Donna raced into the room, stopping at the bottom of the bed when she saw her son asleep.

She stood and looked at him, drinking in the sight of him lying there, “I can hardly believe he’s home and safe. We can never thank you enough.” By now Alan had joined his wife and was standing behind her, his arms wrapped round her.

Alan looked hard at his son, “What’s that mark round his neck?”

Jared reached for the collar, and he passed it to Alan, “Don’t worry, the pressure sores and bruising will fade. There shouldn’t be any scars. Without the collar he can eat better and his breathing is easier.” Alan paled at the words, his head snapping round to Jensen and Jared felt a little guilty at how he spoken to Alan. But at least now, Alan was finally coming to understand some of the suffering his son had been through.

Before Jared could say anything else Jim and Chris entered the room. There was something off about Chris as he walked past Jared, his blue eyes were fixed on Jensen as if he blinked the man on the bed would just vanish.

“Mr and Mrs Ackles, may I take this opportunity to thank you for your hospitality, and I assure you that Jensen will not be left alone tonight. We will remain in vigil over him and keep him from harm.” Donna responded to Jim’s warm tones.

“Thank you, Reverend Colt. I wondered if I could sit here with you, keep Jensen Company?”

“Mom, I think it would be better tonight if it was just the Reverend and his men. Besides, by the look of Jensen all he’s gonna do is sleep, you can see him in the morning.” Donna gave a sad smile and agreed.

“Mrs Ackles would it be an imposition for us to fetch some food? We are all hungry and battle weary after tonight.”

“Reverend Colt, you’ll do no such thing. I’ll put some food together for you, it’s the least I can do. Come on, Mackenzie, we’ll find something.” Donna was rejuvenated at the thought of looking after the men who had saved her son and the two women left the room.

Alan remained, the collar held loose in his hand. Tears pricked at his eyes as he looked down at it, “If you gentleman will excuse me I’m going to dispose of this, and I’ll go and help Donna....do you think Jensen will ever forgive me?”

“There’s nothing to forgive, dad. You just thought you were doing the right thing.” Jensen’s soft whisper rooted his father to the spot. Jensen’s eyes were open and he held his hand out to his father. Alan walked over and took it,

“God, I’m so sorry, son. What that Demon put you through, I wish I’d have known sooner.” Jared was the only one who caught the heartbreak in Jensen’s eyes as he gave his father’s hand a reassuring squeeze. Alan smiled and left the room.

Jensen looked at the three men at the bottom of his bed. He was exhausted, and in pain but he knew there was no way he’d sleep until he found out what had gotten Jared so riled, Chris looking like he’d seen a ghost and Jim as pumped up with enough nervous energy to power the town.

“So who wants to go first? Is this a private family dispute or can I put on my own version of the Jerry Springer show? No furniture throwing please, it’ll upset Mom.”

Jared grinned at Jensen, “Ok, I’m with Jensen. What the fuck have you two been up to? I know Kane did more than pick you guys up; he was gone way too long for that. So you gonna fill us in or what?”

“I did fetch the Reverend and the Ackles family from church; I just had to make a special delivery to the preacher first.”

“Kane, what the fuck did you deliver to him” Jared’s voice was quiet, fearful of what he’d find out.

Jim looked at Jared and as he spoke his voice crackled with emotion “It was a present from me, Jared. Don’t worry, it’s only slightly lethal.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Right then. Who’s gonna start?” Jensen asked thethree men who stood at the foot of his bed; he made to sit up when he heard the sound of his mom and Mac coming up the stairs. He lowered himself back down, closing his eyes “Just don’t think you’re getting away with talking.” Jensen stilled as if he were asleep.  
  
 Donna walked into the room; once again her eyes went straight to her son. Searching his lax features for any sign of awareness, she found none so she returned her attention to his rescuers.  
  
 “I’m sorry that’s it’s only soup and sandwiches, I didn’t really have the time to prepare much else.” As she spoke Mac staggered in, carrying a mountain of sandwiches. Chris gave a slight smile when he saw Jared’s eyes light up at all the food being brought into the room. Chris moved to take the tray from Mac and gave her a wink, Mac returned a grin.   
  
 Then Alan came in with some chairs from the dining room. Reverend Colt sprang into action once more. “Why, thank you for your kindness, Mr and Mrs Ackles, you have been more than generous. When we have finished this meal one of my associates will bring the trays down. I can’t thank you enough.”  
  
 “No, Reverend Colt. It’s us who owe you a debt we can never repay; you’ve given us back our son. Are you sure I can’t remain with you tonight?” Donna’s voice held a plaintive edge to it.  
  
 Jim reached over and grasped her hand “My dear lady, there is nothing I would love more than have you here to provide comfort for Jensen. We must remain vigilant; this is when he will be at his most vulnerable to the demon’s influence. After tonight you’ll be able to spend all the time you want with your son, I promise.” Donna nodded regretfully and she led her family out of the room. Mac winked at the three men as she closed the door behind her.  
  
 As soon as the Ackles had departed Chris placed the tray he held on the dressing table, and stripped his jacket and tie off. Jared was doing the same and Jim followed suit. Jensen was amused by the display. He noticed that Jared and Jim carefully folded their jackets and ties and Chris just rolled his up and threw it on top of his bag as he undid the top buttons of his shirt.  
  
 “Damn, I always feel like I’m being strangled when I wear a collar and tie. I never get why you two are so comfortable in yours” Chris turned his head from side to side to lose the feeling of restriction.  
  
 “Tell me about it! Collars can be a real bitch, any chance of one of those sandwiches.” Jensen spoke, looking longingly at the pile of sandwiches.   
  
 “Oh Hell no, you can’t guilt me into feeding you one of those, besides I think Jay would kill me if I did.” Chris gave Jensen a regretful look as Jared stood, arms folded, glowering at Chris.  
  
 “You can have your soup and crackers if you’re hungry.” Jensen looked up at Jared looking pitiful, pouting slightly in an attempt to weaken Jared.  
  
 “I don’t believe it, Sasquatch; you got competition for the’ puppy dog of doom’ look. Forget it, Jensen. I’m immune to that look. The master is over there, and you’re an amateur in comparison.” Jensen gave a wry smile as Jared loomed over him with the tray of soup and crackers.   
  
 Jensen attempted to push himself further up the bed so he could eat, but his arms shook with fatigue as he tried. Before he knew it Jared had passed the tray to Jim and he was easing Jensen higher up the bed, and positioning the pillows behind him to support his back. Jensen shot an alarmed look at Chris who raised his hands as if to say ‘you’re on your own.’ Then Jared gently placed the tray on his lap and picked the spoon up, “if you even think about feeding me, Sasquatch, there’s gonna be trouble.” Jensen’s voice was pitched low and he almost growled the words at a wide-eyed Jared who looked very guilty.  
  
 “No, I was just...err... passing you the spoon, that’s all.” Jared flushed a deep shade of red as Jim and Chris grinned behind his back. Soon the room was silent as the men ate; Jensen kept watch on the other three men, he could feel the tension brewing. He had to know what Jim had meant by Morgan had taken delivery of something “slightly lethal”.  
  
  Jensen was eating his by now, nearly-cold soup and he wasn’t surprised that at half way down the bowl he didn’t want any more. He sensed Jared’s eyes on him and he looked up and gave a wan smile, “Guess I wasn’t quite as hungry as I thought.” Jared made a move towards him. Jensen waved his hand “Don’t worry, dude. I’d have been more surprised if I’d eaten more. So which one of you is going to explain to me what the Hell is going on?” Jim looked slightly nauseous and he dropped his half-eaten sandwich. Jared looked away as if composing himself and Chris continued eating as if he didn’t have a care in the world.  
  
 “Shouldn’t we take these down in case your mom comes back up?” Jared seemed to be playing for time. Jensen sighed. It looked like it was going to have to be the hard way.  
  
 “I can never thank you three enough for what you’ve done for me but I need to know if Morgan will be coming after me again or worse, Mac? Something tells me you guys aren’t exactly on the law enforcements Christmas card list. The ‘slightly lethal’ - does that mean Chris has planted a rattlesnake in Morgan’s bed?”  
  
 Chris started to laugh and choke at the same time, Jim joined in and Jared’s face darkened, “This is no fucking laughing matter, we don’t kill humans. You taught me that, Jim; we only kill monsters not humans.” Jim’s face became sombre at hearing Jared’s words.  
  
 “Jay, after what we’ve seen and heard in the last couple of days....are you sure ya want to call Morgan human? Because dude, I’ve known demons behave better.” Chris’s voice was low and again his blue eyes were fixed on Jensen, he seemed almost scared of letting the other man out of his sight for too long.  
  
 “Chris, this goes against everything I’ve ever done. For the love of God, now Jensen is free let’s just call the Feds in and get the hell out of here.” Jared raked his hands through his hair, his agitation apparent. He couldn’t look at Jensen as he spoke because he knew his words about leaving would be hurting Jensen almost as much as they hurt him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jensen hunch over as if he’d been struck. Jensen made to push his tray out of the way.  Chris stood up and moved the tray and Jensen nodded his thanks.  
  
 Jim took a deep breath, “Jared, not everything is black and white, sometimes the worst monster is the human kind.”  
  
 “But Jim, we’re not judge and jury; we don’t have the right to do that.” Jared pleaded with his mentor.  
  
 “Christ Jay, after everything he’s done to Jensen and everything he wants to do to Jensen. What do you want to do, pat the guy on the head? Let him get a fancy lawyer like yourself and watch him walk away to do it again? Jensen, let me ask you something? Did Morgan snatch you off the street? Or did you go and speak to him willingly?” Chris’ voice cut through the air like a knife.  
  
 Before Jensen could respond another voice answered, “I can guarantee that Jensen walked in of his own free will like Morgan’s other victims. Believe me Jared, there are more. I know up to six of the poor souls who suffered what Jensen has, and Morgan will just do it again and again.” Jim looked at Jared, pleading with him to understand what was happening and why Morgan had to die.  
  
 “Who did he kill, Jim? Who were they to you? Because this is personal, man. Who did he kill?” Jared looked on in shock as Jensen asked the question.   
  
 Jim just shook his head; Jared thought Jensen had been wrong when Jim began to speak in a raw, pained voice as if the words were being dragged from the darkest part of his soul. “Morgan don’t kill his ‘companions’ as he calls ‘em. He trains them, rapes them, breaks them and when he’s bored he auctions them off to the highest bidder.” Jim’s voice died away, he lifted his eyes to Jensen who looked as if he was going to be sick.   
  
 Jensen reached out his hand to the older man, grasping it tightly, “Jesus, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what to say. I didn’t mean to cause you any pain. Please forgive me.”  
  
 Jim looked at Jensen and shook his head, snorting in amusement. He kept a grip on Jensen’s hand and continued. “Damn kid, you really are something else, ain’t ya? You were just about to become his... what was it he said...? His David and you’re apologizing for upsetting me.”  
  
 “Ok then. I think it’s time you boys heard a little fairytale. Like all good stories there are monsters, heroes and a princess. This is more Brothers Grimm than Disney, though and as for the happy ending, well, I’ll let you three be the judge.  
  
 This tale begins with one monster and the discovery of another. Do you three remember a serial killer who was nicknamed ’The Handy Man’?”  
  
 There was a silence in the room. Chris was the one to break it, “Yeah, about ten years ago some dude killed a bunch of young girls. He cut off their hands and kept ‘em as trophies. The Feds never did find the hands. Jesus! He was one sick bastard, but what has he got to do with Morgan?” Chris looked at the other two men who appeared to be just as puzzled; then he turned back to Jim with an inquiring expression.  
  
 Jim gave a faint smile. ”Put it this way. They knew one another through their shared interests. Now like I said, Morgan has never killed a companion. I ain’t saying he’s not killed, but he’s no serial killer. He’s much worse as he passes on his victims while they’re still alive.  
  
 So that you understand exactly what Morgan does, it goes like this. Morgan pitches up in a town posing as either a Preacher or counsellor and he looks for the perfect companion. Once he has found someone who takes his eye, he gains their trust and eventually that person disappears. Morgan is always smart enough to hang around long enough to deflect suspicion. Then he moves on, taking his companion with him and the circle of abuse and rape begins again until he’s ready to move on, looking for a fresh challenge. Like all predators Morgan needs the high from what he does, he is always looking for the ultimate victim. In his case it’s someone who will fight him as long as possible, before breaking and becoming completely submissive and I hate to say it, Jensen but he thought he’d found it in you.”  
  
 Jared gave a wordless cry of horror and Jim nodded sadly, “Jared, you have to understand with Morgan setting down roots here he knew he could use Jensen’s family, especially Mac as a weapon. Morgan could see himself spending many happy years with Jensen. When he was ready to move on to another victim he’d already have a proper base of operation. Jensen would’ve have been sold onto another collector already trained. With Jensen’s looks Morgan would’ve have made a fortune. But I digress from our little fairytale.”  
  
 Jared noticed that Jensen still held onto Jim’s hand, offering him an anchor as he told this tale. Jared was not surprised by this action. Jensen’s ability to show compassion to those around him was coming to the fore as the man in the bed seemed to be the strongest person in the room.  
  
 “Back to our friend ‘The Handy Man’. When he was caught by the Feds, his house was like something out of a horror movie. All the tools of his trade were hanging up in his specialized basement, where he kept his victims until he killed them. Amongst his possessions were a series of videos and believe me when I tell you ‘torture porn’ is an understatement.  
  
  There was one video and this is where our princess comes in. Well, after several of the investigating Feds threw up their lunches someone recognized the ‘star.’ She was the daughter of one of their colleagues. That’s when the shit really hit the fan; it seems that he bought the girl from the man in the video. It was a training video starring Morgan. The Feds were unable to identify the guy as his face was covered; he was using the video as a sales tool. Well, Handy Man said after he saw the girl he knew he had to have her. Hell, he even maxed out three credit cards to do it. That’s one credit card statement I would’ve liked to have seen. Before you ask, he couldn’t identify the man who sold him his princess.”  
  
 “But Jim, where was this girl’s father and how the hell did she end up in Morgan’s hands?” Chris asked quietly.  
  
 “The girl’s father was a deep-cover specialist, he could be under for months, even a year at a time, and he and the girl’s mother were divorced. Sadly, the mother was killed in a car smash and it left the girl vulnerable. Apparently the girl found a local church with a grief counsellor, and she spent a lot of time with him. Eventually the girl vanished and the father’s superiors finally managed to track him down from his latest job and get him home. He looked for his little girl, even coming into contact with the grief counsellor. The counsellor was very sorry, saying he thought he’d gotten through to the girl, but one day she didn’t come to her session and he hadn’t seen her since. The father thanked the man and walked away.  
  
 While this was going on, his old partner, Kurt was the arresting Fed on the Handy Man case, and he was the one who had to tell his friend about his child’s death. The father demanded to see all the evidence concerning his daughter, and Kurt very reluctantly agreed. As he sat watching the video starring his daughter, he suddenly realized he knew the man in the video. It was the grief counsellor. Now the father knew he couldn’t prove it. What could he say? He recognized the way the man moved - the tilt of his head, his walk. All they had was circumstantial evidence; besides they didn’t have a name for that bastard. He’d given a false name at the church. By the time they realized the counsellor was lying he was long gone.”  
  
 Jim fell silent, his eyes focused somewhere in the past. He took a deep breath and continued “The story doesn’t quite end there, as in all good fairytales months pass in the blink of an eye. The princess’s father develops the habit of drinking his meals then Kurt contacts him once again. It seems that middle-aged men from the Handy Man’s neighbourhood were dying from massive blood loss and exhibiting the injuries the young women suffered at death - a red scar on both wrists where the hands were severed. Kurt doesn’t understand what the fuck is happening, and so he asks his friend to watch the house. After all, the deaths are considered natural, if a little weird. So the father behaves like a good little Fed once more and stakes out the house. On the third night he gets lucky and sees two men sneak into the house and he follows.  
  
 What happened next changed his world forever and introduced him to the glorious world of hunting.  
  
 The father found two men in the basement; they had dug up the floor and there was a pile of hands by the hole. As you know the Handy Man’s name came about because he killed his victims by removing their hands with a hacksaw and letting them bleed out. It seems that the ghosts of his victims were returning the favour to any man who was unfortunate enough to remind them of their killer.  
  
  There he was, ready to bring them in for destroying evidence when his daughter appeared in front of him. He froze, unable to believe what he was seeing... his baby girl was back. He lowered his gun and watched helplessly as she turned away from him, and ripped a grown man to pieces. She was just starting on the other one when he screamed for the father to burn the hands.  
  
 Somehow he managed to do what the man asked and he destroyed his only child, watching her burn, feeling the pain of losing her all over again. He got the hunter who survived out of there and he told the father all about ghosts, vampires, werewolves and demons. After what the father witnessed that night, unsurprisingly he believes all he’s told. From that moment he decides to leave the Bureau and devote his life to two things. Hunting evil and getting the bastard who took his daughter.”  
  
 Jim fell silent and Jared noticed the tight grip he had on Jensen’s hand had never loosened. Jensen never broke eye contact with Jim as he spoke. “Jim, could you tell us the agent’s name please? Because I think I understand why he is doing what he feels is right.” Jensen gave an encouraging smile.  
  
 Jim stilled a moment, collecting his thoughts, “Ok, then permit me to introduce myself. I’m Jim Beaver, retired F.B.I agent who specialized in deep-cover operations. I lived for two things - the job and my family, sadly in that order.”  
  
 “My wife’s name was Karen and my daughter was Rachael, the sweetest damn kid you ever met, and I lost her to Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Jared, if I have to go to Hell for what I’m about to do to that bastard, then it’s a price I’m willing to pay for what he did to my baby girl.”  
  
 Jared’s eyes filled with tears after hearing the story. He looked across to Chris who looked as if he could kill Morgan with his bare hands and Jared really couldn’t blame him.  
  
 “Jim, I gotta ask. How come Morgan didn’t recognise you tonight?” Jared asked.  
  
 Jim stroked his beard, “Put it this way, Jared. A man can really change in ten years. When Morgan met me I introduced myself as Rachel’s uncle on her mom’s side. That and the fact I looked like a biker, long hair and covered in pretty convincing fake tattoos. I stayed in character the whole time we spoke. He thought he was dealing with the black sheep of the family and all he cared about was making sure no one looked too close so he didn’t pay me that much attention.”  
  
 Jared nodded at the answer; he bit his lip and made one last attempt at making Jim see reason. “Jim, I can’t pretend to understand what you’ve gone through, and truly, I understand the need for revenge, God knows, but we’re talking cold-blooded murder here.”  
  
 “Jared, ya gotta understand. I’ve never been this close to the bastard, it’s like tracking a fucking ghost. Hell, Kurt’s been usin’ the Fed’s data base for years to help me, this is the only time I’ve ever come face to face with him after all these years. That was only because Mackenzie tried to get the Feds involved with Jensen’s case; it was Kurt who alerted me to what was happening to Jensen. I can guarantee you, Jared. He is sitting, plotting his next move. Either he bluffs this out or he leaves town and I promise he won’t go alone.”  
  
 Jensen went pale, “Oh God! Not Mac! I couldn’t stand that. Please, not Mac. Look, if I have to I’ll go back to him if it keeps him away from Mac.” Jensen’s heartbroken pleading shook Jared to his core. Before he could try to convince Jensen it wouldn’t be necessary, he noticed Chris was moving.  
  
 Chris set up his laptop and hooked up his phone to it. “Ok Jared, I hoped it really wouldn’t come to this, but maybe when you’ve seen this you’ll change your mind.”  
  
 Chris sat back and pressed ‘play’ on his phone’s video camera. “While I was planting Jim’s little gift I decided to take a look round the preacher’s place. The house is nice, nothing too special, and then you get into the basement through the study. Don’t worry. I was real careful not to disturb the security. I’m just happy we got Jensen when we did. Because the security is serious stuff, and would’ve be damned hard to get past. It looked like Morgan was going to hook it up properly once he’d got Jensen down there. So Jared, you ready for the guided tour of Jensen’s new home.”  
  
 Jared watched as the camera moved down the stairs and through into a large, open space.    Jared was surprised at the well-lit starkly-clinical room he was seeing. He gave a small smile. He’d expected the classic dungeon - dark, dank low ceilings, rats running everywhere. Instead the room was tiled floor to ceiling in white, Jared saw run away for water; it was obvious that Morgan wanted the room to be easy to wash clean of blood.  
  
 Then as Chris walked round the room Jared could see the walls were lined with items from off Morgan’s list, one wall was adorned with a cross of St Andrew. On the other the wall, what looked like a rack was leaning against it, not yet fixed into position. Also against the walls were two cabinets, just like the one from Jensen’s previous prison.   Jared swallowed hard, growing pale, his eyes flickered from Chris who sat impassive to Jensen who looked shell shocked. Jared heard Jensen muttering “Oh dear God, no.” It was then Jared reached over and took Jensen’s other hand, for once offering him support.  
  
 The camera continued to track round the room, “Are those hooks in the ceiling?” Jensen asked.  
  
 Chris nodded, a sober look in his eyes.   Chris opened the first cupboard, inside were shelves and they contained chains of various lengths. Chris handled one and Jared heard the whispered “What the fuck?” as the chain ended in hooks at either end. Other shelves contained ankle restraints and spreader bars. This cupboard was an ode to restraint containing ropes and gags. Jared was aware Chris was speaking but was finding it hard to concentrate as he attempted to comprehend what he was seeing.  
  
 “When I saw the chains I didn’t get where the cuffs were then I remembered Jared telling me about the cuffs Morgan had produced in church, the ones that he was gonna weld on Jensen. The hooks would allow them to be attached and then Morgan could tie or even suspend Jensen from wherever he wanted. Oh, it gets better.” Chris’ voice was rough with emotion and again Jared noticed the unwavering eye contact with Jensen.  
  
 Chris opened the second cupboard, if the first had been about restraint this was pure pain. Floggers, straps, and whips were the first thing Jared noticed. “Is that a tazer?” he asked, horror struck as the camera passed over a familiar shape. Each instrument of brutality was laid out in neat compartments for ease of use.  
  
 Jared wanted Chris to turn the video off to spare Jensen the nightmare of what his life would’ve been if they hadn’t gotten to him in time. Jared turned to speak but Chris beat him to it.  
  
 “Now Jared, this is just Morgan’s play room. You know, somewhere he can relax after a hard day spreading the word of the Lord. It was Jensen’s bedroom that made me... look, just watch it, will ya.”  
  
 Chris stepped through into another room that Jared had been unaware of and then he came to understand Chris’ response. As the camera panned round the room Jared felt a rush of revulsion. If the first room had been something straight out of Hell, this was akin to something out of a nightmare.  
  
 To Jared’s eyes it was a parody of a romantic setting. Like its’ fellow this room was tiled, but it was done in shades of blue. In one corner was what could be described as an en suite bathroom, shower, toilet and sink but with no door.  
  
  There were cabinets in here as well; Chris opened several of the doors. Jared was looking at medical supplies, bandages, tape, suture kits. Chris moved along, randomly opening drawers and doors.   
  
 “What the Hell?” Jared muttered.  
  
 “You know, I wish our E.R. was as well stocked as that. Morgan could almost perform any operation he wanted with that equipment, looks like he enjoys playing doctors and nurses. I wonder if he’d make me dress up as a nurse.” Jensen tried to make light of what he was seeing, but his pallor and haggard face told a different tale.  
  
 “Looks like he could patch you up as often as he needed to with all of that, and as you say, get creative as well.” Jim added, unable to tear his eyes away as Chris continued to explore.  
  
 Chris reached the last cabinet and as he touched the door the hand stilled, hesitant of what would be inside, then the door swung open and instead of more instruments of pain there was...”Shit! It’s Morgan’s Butt Plug Collection!” Jensen’s voice croaked out as the men looked at exactly what Jensen had described. They were laid out alongside, dildos, nipple clamps and a few items Jared didn’t even have a name for.  
  
  Then Chris turned to the centre of the room and it was dominated by the only piece of furniture. It was a bed, a massive bed, with dark-blue satin sheets. Just underneath the sheets it was obvious there were chains on either side to attach to the cuffs and one at the head of the bed to attach to the collar. The hush was broken by a broken whisper “At least it ain’t pink and frilly.” Jensen gave a brittle laugh that almost turned into a sob as he struggled to keep his composure.  
  
 “Well, what do ya think Jensen? Do you think you could’ve been comfortable? If you look over on that wall there is a television for you to watch, and if you look carefully you can see Morgan’s video camera, so he could film your sessions together. So, all in all you get all the comforts of home, a bed, shower, no clothes though. Also you get hot and cold running bondage, just how could you say no?” Chris’ voice was hard edged, and Jared suddenly understood why Chris had been unable to let Jensen out of his sight. He was imagining what would happen to Jensen down in that room.  
  
  The horrors Morgan could inflict at his leisure, and with his story of Jensen escaping there would be no one to come to his aid. Jared looked across into Jensen’s eyes, and he knew that if it had been him who had lost Jensen... no Chad to Morgan, he would’ve done exactly what Jim was doing.  
  
 “What have you planted down there, Kane? Just so I know what the fuck we are looking for after the event.” Jared’s shoulders slumped in defeat, feeling sick at the thought he had just consigned a man to his death.  
  
 “Jay, I know you don’t agree with this but believe me, it’s the only way. Look at what he did to Jensen with the people of the town looking on. Jim paused, considering what to say next.  
  
  Jared, let me put it this way. Even if we had got the Feds involved, don’t forget I know how they work.  I know from experience that Jensen would’ve been down there for at least two or three days before they busted in.   I’ve busted sex trafficking rings and it gets kinda messy. The kind of evidence needed to convict Morgan would’ve meant that.....” Jim’s voice was raw with pain as it faded.  
  
 Jared was pale and shaking and he finished what Jim was trying to say. “They would’ve had to let Morgan film a couple of sessions, at least.” Jared bowed his head, his mind awash with the images of Jensen on his knees in the church and Morgan raping his mouth.  
  
 It was those memories that broke Jared “For the love of God, Jim! Just promise me that what you’ve planted will get the job done. Or so help me I will shoot that fucking bastard myself.”  
  
 “Well, I have it from the greatest authority that it will get the job done.” Jim’s eyes were solemn but a grim smile tugged at his mouth. Jared’s eyes narrowed and he looked at Chris. Jensen was looking from one man to another.  
  
 Jensen’s mind was whirling with shock, so much had happened that day. He’d been rescued from what would’ve have been a lifetime of Hell; he couldn’t even begin to come to terms with what he’d seen in the video Chris had shot. He felt numb, adrift, as if all these events were happening to someone else.   
  
 To add to his confusion there was Jared; he knew with his training as a nurse that what he was feeling for the other man was just a result of the trauma he had suffered. Yet the feelings he was developing were so real. Jensen felt as if he’d waited his whole life to meet Jared and now here he was, and Jensen didn’t want to let go of him.   
  
  Jensen couldn’t help but grin at Jared’s frightened expression and why was he shaking his head like that?  
  
 Jared practically whimpered in terror as realization dawned. ”Oh, please tell me you haven’t gone to Misha? Anybody but Misha....”


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen watched as Chris gave a shit-eating grin, “Now come on, Jared, just what possibly could go wrong with one of Misha’s pets?”  
  
 “What could go wrong? Chris, are you sure you’re not about to let loose a biblical plague on this town? It’s Misha for God’s sake!”  
  
 “Well Jay, after the way they’ve treated Jensen, would it be a bad thing?” Jared’s mouth gaped open in shock.  
  
 “Err Chris, Mum, Dad and Mac will be safe, won’t they?” Jensen asked softly.  
  
 The smile faded a little, Chris patted his knee “Now don’t you worry your pretty little head. Misha has assured me that the devastation will be very localized.”  
  
 Jensen glared at the long haired-hunter; Chris smiled slightly, attempting a placating gesture. Jim gave his hand a squeeze. “It’s alright Jensen; Misha has a bit of a reputation, that’s all.” Jared snorted in derision and Jim ignored him.  
  
 “Misha was a hunter once, not all that good though as he kept getting bogged down with the research. Damn near got himself killed because of it. Misha’s real talent lies with...shall we say... taking cursed objects into protective custody.”  
  
 “His house probably has the half-life of Chernobyl. Jesus, Jim. Is that where the ‘slightly lethal’ came from? You know Misha, if you unleash whatever it is it could level half the town.” Jared spoke with conviction and the appearance of a man about to grab Jensen from his bed, and start running for the hills.  
  
 “Don’t worry, Sasquatch. Jim was very specific about what he needed. Once Jim was absolutely sure it was Morgan, he got me to borrow something from Misha.” Chris gave that grin again.  
  
 “Ok, before you bolt with Jensen slung over ya shoulder, just relax. Jim was very specific about it harming just the one person. Misha promises it will only take out Morgan.”   
  
 Jared still didn’t look convinced, “Jim, are you sure about this? How about we go over there and trash the place, shoot Morgan and make it look like a robbery.” Jared was sounding desperate.  
  
 “Jay, I’ve spoken to Misha and what he has sent will do the job, trust me. Look. Do ya want the long version of the curse or the short version?”  
  
 “What’s the difference?” Jensen enquired.  
  
 “Around three hours, Latin and Greek translations and a discussion on why the Muppets are agents of Satan”  
  
 “Oh! Ok. Then how about we go for the short version? I don’t think I can stay awake for the Directors Cut.” Jensen yawned as if to prove a point.  
  
 “Don’t worry; it’s a simple cursed object. Misha took great pains telling the story of it, and why it wreaks such havoc on anyone who owns it. A real three-handkerchief tragedy, but to cut a very long story very short, the object gives whoever is in possession of it what their heart desires.”  
  
 “And that kills them how, exactly?” Jared was still in flight mode, eyeing the strategic exit point. He was considering throwing the mattress out of the window, then himself and getting Chris to pass Jensen to him.  
  
 Jim gave a mirthless laugh, “Well, after they get what they want, it takes it away or twists it round. Basically it causes the victim to commit suicide, driven mad by desire or fear. Look, no one has ever survived to explain exactly how the damn thing works. Misha just assures me it works, and from what he says, it works pretty damn quickly.”  
  
 “How do we retrieve it when it’s done the job, then?” Jared asked.  
  
 “Well Jay, this is where I come in. Misha told me not to worry about that, it would find its own way home. Before you ask, Misha strikes again. I don’t know what he meant.” With that, Chris reached into his bag and produced a box.  
  
 “This is one of Misha’s curse boxes, best damn protection out there. That and the fact Misha spent the best part of a day covering me in wards and protection charms, so I can transport the damn thing back when it’s done. All I know is that I got five days to get it back to Misha before it gets anxious to find a new playmate. So if it’s alright by you guys, as soon as it’s done, I’ll be taking it back.” They all stared at the box in awe.  
  
 “I hate to ask but what is it exactly?” Jensen couldn’t tear his eyes away, fully expecting the box to leap up and attack them.  
  
 “It’s a necklace of all things. When Misha brought it in, he was wearing gloves and chanting. I thought it was a nuke! Turns out I’m right. So far it’s killed nineteen owners and Morgan will be number twenty.”  
  
 “What’s the price? Come on, Jim. You know there is always a price when you use cursed objects.” Jared’s voice was low and fearful.  
  
 Jim shook his head and sighed “Look Jay, you know Misha. He blinded me with science, and the best I got from him was ‘both of you have to be present’. Don’t look at me like that. It’s Misha, for God’s sake. I promise you, Jared, the only person at risk is Morgan.”  
  
  “I still don’t like it, but God forgive me, it might be the only way to ensure Jensen is going to be safe from him.” Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand and stood up. Jared cleared away the trays. “I’ll take these down to your mom, Jensen. Somehow I don’t think we are gonna want her coming in here tonight.” With that, Jared left the room leaving Jensen, Jim and Chris together.  
  
 Jim rubbed his hand across his face, his eyes focused on Jensen. “You know, you’re really damn calm about this Jensen. I mean, demons, curses and ghosts an’ you ain’t fazed in the slightest. I’ve heard of having an open mind, but damn, there’s open and there’s open.”  
  
 Jensen gave Jim a smile “Ever heard of Father Kim Manners?” Jim’s jaw dropped open.  
  
 “What or who the hell is that?” Chris asked.  
  
 “Never you mind, Chris. Suddenly a few things just became a little clearer.” Chris stared in amazement as Jim’s face lit up in a smile.  
  
 ~~**~~  
  
 Across town Jeffrey Dean Morgan sat staring into space, his mind racing with possibilities. Plans were formulated and discarded as rapidly as they were born. Morgan reached for the bottle of Bourbon and poured himself another drink. Tonight had been a complete disaster, Morgan had lost Jensen, and he had such high hopes for his ‘David’. Everything had been ready and all Morgan had thought he had to do was tie up loose ends.   
  
 There was only one loose end and that was Eddie. When he’d told Jensen he had plans to make his escape look real, Morgan had been telling the truth. Eddie would’ve had an unfortunate accident. A victim of the demon as it escaped, and with Eddie gone no one would ever know about Jensen’s new home. Or even the fact that Jensen was down there, now it looked as if plans had changed.  
  
 Morgan took another sip of his drink, licking his lips at the burn of the amber liquid. He knew he couldn’t go and retrieve Jensen while Colt and his friends were in town, but he was a patient man. Colt would soon be gone, off saving another soul and Morgan was pretty sure that Jensen would try and follow, as soon as he’d recovered enough to travel. Morgan wasn’t worried about Jensen talking about his ordeal, especially after his performance in the church. Jensen had confirmed the town’s suspicions about him, anything that was said would be attributed to the demon talking.  
  
  Jensen’s only real option was to leave town as quickly as he could, and that was when Morgan would claim what was his. When he’d been preparing Mackenzie to become his companion they had often talked about Jensen and one very interesting fact was Jensen was terrified of flying. In fact, he’d taken the train to come home. Morgan smiled. It was ideal. After all, the security at train stations was much more lax than at airports. Plus, he was sure he could convince Eddie to help with the lure of more than one night with Jensen, a promise that would never be kept; Jensen was his and his alone.  
  
 Also, if things didn’t go according to plan, it would be Eddie’s face on the security cameras. It would be easy enough to get Eddie to follow Jensen onto the train, and then snatch him from his sleeping compartment.  
  
  Morgan relaxed as he savoured his drink. Colt and his friends may have done him a favour after all. The good townsfolk would see Jensen leave to return to his old life, and if he vanished en route, well, it would be tragic but nothing to do with him.  
  
 Morgan sank down, feeling happier than he had all night. In the morning he would finish Jensen’s rooms and put in the finishing touches. First of all, he would make sure the collar and cuffs were waiting to be put on Jensen, and then he would finish the security measures and the recording equipment, enabling Morgan to relive his time with Jensen over and over. He was even considering an internet link so he could ‘share’ Jensen with others, but that would come once Jensen fully appreciated what Morgan was to him.  
  
 In the stillness of the room there was a whispered voice. “Morgan,” the voice was soft, melodic and female. Morgan sat bolt upright and his hand flew to his desk drawer where he kept the gun that would be used to tie up the loose end.  
  
 “Morgan.”  There was the whisper again. Morgan shivered. Where was it coming from? He couldn’t see anyone, and that voice... there was something hauntingly familiar about it. As he scanned the room Morgan failed to spot the vapour trail of his breath as the temperature dropped.  
  
 It was then he spotted the light under the door that led to down to his favourite room. His heart rate picked up, was there someone down there? Fuck! The last thing he wanted was an intruder; if he had to kill them, then he would have to dispose of the body. The sheriff’s department was dumb, but even he would have trouble explaining the room away.  
  
 Morgan took a calming breath and moved towards the door, opening it cautiously. There was no one lying in wait for him as he made slow progress down the stairs, listening intently for movement.  “Morgan, I’m waiting.” This time the woman’s voice was a little louder. Morgan froze. How had she gotten in and what did she want?  
  
 He made one last pause and swung into the main room, gun held out in front of him. He was rooted to the spot by what he found waiting for him.  
  
 Instead of a woman he found a naked man kneeling in the centre of the room. The head was bowed, but there was no mistaking who it was. “Jensen?” Morgan winced at how desperate he sounded. He had to be hallucinating; Jensen was at his parent’s house.  
  
 Morgan walked forward, slowly drinking in the vision before him. Jensen was wearing the collar; it fitted perfectly, just tight enough to be an ever-present reminder of Morgan’s ownership. Round Jensen’s wrists were the cuffs and attached to them was a length of chain. As he came closer to the kneeling man he spotted more details. Morgan noticed that Jensen’s nipples and navel were pierced with the bars he’d wanted to use. Morgan slowly circled the figure, halting behind Jensen, his eyes sweeping down his back. There were marks of ownership, welts from a whip and what looked like handprints on his hips where they had been gripped tightly, without mercy.  
  
 Morgan growled. How someone dare do that to his property! “Morgan, I hope you don’t mind but we started working on his training for you. Nothing too much, just a few strokes of the whip, and don’t worry about the bruises on his hips, he hasn’t been fucked. But he did struggle when he was pierced; we had to hold him somehow. He makes such pretty sounds.”  
  
 Morgan was suddenly aware of another presence in the room; the woman who he heard was there. She had long, dark hair and bright, blue eyes and she wore a simple, black dress. In her hands was the whip, curled, ready to use.  
  
 “Who are you?” Morgan was unable to tear his eyes from the woman. He knew her, but where from? She walked forward to Morgan, a seductive smile playing on her lips.  
  
 “You don’t remember me? Never mind, I’m sure it will come back to you soon enough, but in the mean time, don’t you like my gift?” Her eyes flicked down to Jensen’s kneeling form.  
  
 Morgan was startled by this comment “Gift? I don’t understand. Why is Jensen a gift?”  
  
 “My, my and I thought you were an intelligent man, Mr Morgan. Remember in the church what you offered for one night with Jensen? Well, I don’t want your soul. There will be a price to be paid, but Jensen is yours to do with as you please.” As she spoke she clicked her fingers, and Jensen stood waiting, head bowed with his hands at his sides.  
  
 “Command him, Morgan. Do as you wish, he is yours.” With that the woman stepped to one side, allowing Morgan access to his heart’s desire. Morgan lowered the gun, and then slipped it into his waistband. Stepping up behind Jensen, he reached out to touch the man in front of him. Heart racing as he touched the abused flesh of Jensen’s back, at first tentatively and then with more pressure as he explored the marks. Jensen gasped with pain at the touch but made no other sound.   
  
 Morgan moved his hands lower and placed them on the slim hips. His hands perfectly covered the bruises already there, and he pulled Jensen closer. “I told you, you were mine. Now it’s time for you to accept that. Put your arms above your head, Jensen.” Morgan watched as Jensen struggled to disobey, but slowly his arms rose until they fully extended. The fists were clenched and Jensen was breathing hard as if he had fought against the movement, but had no choice but to comply with the order.   
  
 Morgan let out a delighted laugh. It was a simple matter to loop the chain over the hook in the ceiling, and from there Morgan slowly pulled the chain taut. Jensen was hoisted up onto his toes, unable to move. Attempting to relieve the pressure on his tortured shoulders, he swayed precariously. Morgan watched Jensen’s struggle to keep his footing. He moved in front of him, admiring the burning anger in the green eyes, mingled with pain and just a flicker of fear.  
  
 Morgan slowly ran his hands down his torso, his thumbs flicking the bars in the nipples and tugging at the bar in the navel, eliciting a whimper. Morgan reached lower until he cupped Jensen’s balls, giving a cruel squeeze, enjoying the anger giving way to pain as Jensen bit down hard on his lip to prevent himself screaming.  
  
 ~~**~~  
  
 Jared was startled awake by a pained whimper from Jensen. After Jared had returned from taking the tray back to Mrs Ackles, he’d found Jensen, Chris and Jim in conversation. Jensen had smiled up at Jared, and promptly given a jaw-breaking yawn.  “Ok, kids, play time is over. It’s time for bed.” Jared stood with his hands on his hips.  
  
 “Yes mom,” Jensen’s voice was heavy with sleep, and he slipped down the bed. Within seconds his breathing had evened out. Chris raised his hands and got off the bed; the three men settled down to spend the night. Chris slept with his head resting on his duffle bag,   Jim lay beside him and Jared decided to keep watch as Jensen slept.  
  
 Jared cursed to himself as he realized he’d fallen asleep and now Jensen was in the grip of a nightmare. Jared got to his knees and gently touched Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen’s distress was obvious, he twitched and gasped. “Jensen, you’re safe. Come on, wake up.” There was no response Jared shook him a little harder and still Jensen didn’t wake.  
  
 Jared began to panic. Why couldn’t he wake Jensen? Suddenly Jensen’s arms started to rise and Jensen fought against the movement, his breathing sped up as he struggled. The bed clothes were kicked off during Jensen’s struggles and Jared attempted to calm him. As he bent over to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, Jared’s hoodie rode up. Jared froze. When he’d been tending to Jensen’s injuries, Jared was certain there hadn’t been hand-shaped bruises on Jensen’s hips.  
  
 Jared gently pulled up the hoodie and was confronted by Jensen’s body covered in marks that he knew had not been there earlier.  
  
 “Chris, Jim, for fucks sake, wake up. Something’s happening to Jensen, help me!” Chris appeared at his shoulder.   
  
 “Jay, I can’t wake Jim. What the hell is going on? Crap! I don’t remember those marks. Jesus, it looks like Morgan’s been using his piercing toys.” Jared’s head snapped up, his mouth was working but no sound came out.  
  
 “Shit dude, don’t you freak out on me as well. Jay, tell me what’s going on in that damn head of yours.”  
  
 Jared let go of Jensen and he spun round to where Jim lay. Jim’s face was contorted with grief, and he was whispering something. Jared shook his friend and like Jensen there was no response. Jared ran his fingers through his hair. “You stupid son of a bitch. Misha warned you what would happen. Dammit Jim, you’ve given Morgan exactly what he wanted and now you’re trapped as well.”  
  
 Chris grabbed Jared by the shoulder and dragged him to his feet. “Look Sasquatch, just tell me what the fuck is happening? What do we do?”  
  
 “Remember what Misha said to Jim, ‘both have to be present’. I think I know what that means.”  
  
 “Well, don’t just stand there. Tell me, for God’s sake.” Chris looked on the verge of wanting to kill somebody and Jared knew who he would want to kill when he told him what he thought.  
  
 “I think it’s the curse. What is Morgan’s heart’s desire?”  
  
 “You mean apart from kinky sex with whoever takes his eye.” As Chris said it he rolled his eyes, “Ah Hell, you don’t think, do ya?” The hunter’s shoulders slumped. “What about Jim, though What’s he got to do with it?”  
  
 “Think about it, Chris. Jensen is what Morgan wants most so the curse has given Morgan exactly that. As for Jim, the only thing I can think of is that whoever casts the curse has to be present too.”  
  
 “So why ain’t it me, then? I planted the fucking necklace so I should be there, not Jim.” Chris’s frustration was clear in his voice.  
  
Jensen’s agitation increased, and Jared watched in horror as blood appeared on his lips from how hard he’d bitten them. Also the bruises on his hips seemed to darken, and his nipples became swollen and red. Jensen’s body arched up from the bed and a low, pained moan was forced from between his abused lips.  
  
 As Jared moved towards Jensen, Jim’s agitation grew as well. The litany of sounds Jared had heard finally formed into words... “Rachel! Oh God, Rachel. No! Please don’t do that. Let Jensen go. I’m begging you, please Rachel.” Jim’s pleading words tore into Jared and Chris  
  
 “Fuck Jay! Is that why it’s Jim, not me? You think Rachel is there as well?”  
  
 Jared sank to his knees between the two men “I don’t know, Chris! Fuck! I just don’t know. All we can hope is that whatever is happening finishes soon. I don’t know how much of this either of them can take.”  
  
 ~~**~~  
  
 Morgan gripped Jensen’s hips hard, pulling the bound man closer to him. He ran his tongue down Jensen’s neck, down to the pierced nipples. When he reached them he pulled first one then the other into his mouth, tugging painfully on the bars. He savoured Jensen’s breathy moans of distress.  
  
 “Now you’re getting the idea. I knew it wouldn’t take too long. How about trying out that new whip of yours? Like I said, he makes such pretty sounds.” The woman was pressed close against him and Morgan held out his hand for the whip.  
  
 “But we need to discuss the price first. When you take the whip from my hand you are agreeing to a little contract. It’s nothing too strenuous. After tonight, you let Jensen go and spend the rest of eternity with us.”   
  
 Morgan lowered his hand, he still held Jensen close, enjoying how he tried to pull away from him. “What do you mean? And who is ‘us’?” Morgan was wary of the woman now. He knew her, but where from? Her identity was just on the edge of his awareness, but he couldn’t make the final connection.  
  
 “Oh sweetheart, I’m crushed, and you even met my daddy. You remember the biker? The one who said he was my uncle.”   
  
 Morgan jerked away from Jensen; he backed away from the smiling woman, “No! It can’t be, you’re dead!” Morgan’s panic-stricken plea roused Jensen from his pain, and he lifted his head to watch as Morgan fell to his knees.  
  
 Morgan was looking round the room with terrified eyes, “I know you’re dead, he told me you were.”   
  
 “Just say my name, Counsellor Winchester; it’s not that hard to remember, is it?”   The young woman swayed towards the man cowering on the floor.  
  
 “Rachel! Oh God Rachel! I’m so sorry. Forgive me, please.”   Morgan rocked back and forth as he spoke.  
  
 “No, that’s not the name you gave me, is it? Just say my name, Counsellor.” Rachel stood over Morgan, no longer a seductive demon but an avenging angel.  
  
 “Please, don’t. No....” Morgan’s pleas were unheeded, “Alright slut, I’m begging you, don’t hurt me.”  
  
 Rachel stepped back and smiled in victory, “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it? Just think of all the fun we can have together. You, me and the other companions, remember them?” As she spoke the air shimmered and Morgan was surrounded by the figures of his previous victims.  
  
 Morgan made a strangled sound as hands clutched at his clothes. He felt cold, clammy fingers caress his skin, and the fetid stench of decay filled his nostrils.  
  
 Morgan finally looked up, fully expecting to see rotting corpses; instead he was greeted by the sight of all his former companions looking healthy and happy to see him. “Like I said, Morgan, there is a price to be paid for being able to do as you wish with Jensen. All you have to do is take the whip from my hands and the contract is signed.”  
  
 Once again Rachael offered the whip to Morgan, “After I’ve spent the night with Jensen then what happens?” Morgan’s hand inched towards the whip, unable to tear his eyes from Jensen as he fought against his bonds.  
  
 Rachel smiled sweetly at her former tormentor. “Then you get to spend the rest of eternity with us, Morgan, and this time we will be the ones doing the training.”  
  
 Morgan flinched as he felt cuffs snap round his wrist and his throat constricted as a collar closed round it. He turned his eyes from Rachel and the others back to his heart’s desire. He held his hands out imploringly towards Jensen, “Help me, please Jensen. Don’t let them hurt me.”  
  
 Jensen ceased his struggles and looked at Morgan kneeling on the floor. “No, I won’t help you, because if I do what’s to stop you going after Mac or someone else? I can’t take that chance, Morgan. You’re on your own.” Jensen’s head dropped forward, his chest heaving with the exertion it took to speak.  
  
 Morgan shook his head frantically as he backed away from Rachel. He only stopped when his back struck the wall. He clawed at the wall, his nails raking the tiles.  
  
 “If you don’t want him, then I guess we can have some fun then.” With that Rachel and the other companions turned towards Jensen. Morgan watched as they ran their hands over his body; he responded to their touch, moaning with pleasure. Rachel stepped up to Jensen. Raising her hand she threaded her fingers in his hair and pulled him forward for a kiss. The kiss was harsh and bruising, Rachel bit at the full lips.  
  
 Morgan let out a hoarse cry “No.” He tried to lunge forward to stop Rachel, but he found himself being held in place by two of his earlier male companions.  
  
 Rachel turned back to Morgan; her lips were red with Jensen’s blood. She licked at them, giving a sigh of pleasure at the coppery taste that lingered on her lips.   
  
 “I said, don’t touch him.”   Morgan tore himself free of his captors. He pulled the gun from his waistband and with a roar of triumph he pointed the gun at Rachel.  
  
 “That won’t work, Morgan, we’re already dead. None of us survived our second Masters. Why don’t you be a good little boy and just sit back and enjoy the show.” Rachel bent over and tenderly stroked Morgan’s cheek, a mocking smile on her face.  
  
 Morgan gasped at the burning cold that engulfed him. He watched helplessly as Jensen was circled by the apparitions of his former companions. At a signal from Rachel they stopped, and a young woman with short, blonde hair dropped to her knees. She placed her hands over the handprints on Jensen’s hips. With that she leant forward. Opening her mouth, she took Jensen’s cock into her mouth and begun to suck. Jensen groaned and shivered at the touch of the woman’s mouth, unable not to respond to the stimulation.  
  
 Morgan whimpered at the sight before him; he spotted one of the men who had held him approaching Jensen. The man was as tall as Jensen, well muscled and Morgan remembered how he’d broken him. The man walked up behind Jensen, getting close enough to just lean forward and kiss Jensen’s neck. At the new sensation Jensen’s head fell back against the man’s shoulder.  
  
 It was then Morgan realized the man was naked, as he continued to kiss Jensen; his eyes were fixed on Morgan’s deep-brown eyes. He smiled at the Preacher as he placed his hands over the woman’s hands and he moved even closer. Smiling as he kicked Jensen’s feet apart, allowing Morgan an unhindered view, he pressed his erect cock against Jensen’s entrance, rocking back and forth making Jensen whimper with need.  
  
 Rachel knelt beside Morgan and whispered, “I hope you enjoy this as much as Jensen will, we’re all going to fuck him. Just think, it could’ve been you. All you had to do was say yes.” Morgan turned towards Rachel and he took the whip from her, just praying he would be able to change her mind.  
  
 Morgan looked up to beg Rachel to be allowed to enjoy Jensen, but the pleas died in his throat. Morgan saw Rachel as she was when she died at her new owner’s hands - battered, bleeding. He turned to look at the others, the woman on her knees - her neck was bent at an odd angle. The man holding Jensen preparing to push his way in - half his face was missing from a gunshot.  
  
 Rachel took Morgan’s face in her hands and kissed him with her ruined lips “There you are, Preacher. Welcome to your new family, now go and enjoy Jensen.”  
  
 Morgan’s eyes widened in horror at the knowledge of what he was facing Unthinking, he raised the gun, placing it under his chin, and for a split second just as he pulled the trigger he caught Jensen’s eye. The expression of ecstasy was gone; all that remained was pain, shame and terror at what he was going through. As the bullet tore through his brain Morgan’s last feeling was rage at being tricked.  
  
 ~~**~~  
  
 Jared and Chris were suddenly startled by a violent movement from Jensen. They had been forced to watch as Jensen had struggled weakly against invisible bonds. They saw fresh injuries appear and heard soft cries and whimpers. Jensen arched up off the bed, his eyes flying open. Before Jared could react he was knocked out of the way by Jim.  
  
 “Jensen! Oh sweet Jesus! I’m so sorry...I had no idea....please just please forgive me.” Jim had wrapped Jensen in his arms and was rocking gently to try and calm the distraught man. Jensen’s eyes were wild and he shook uncontrollably. Tears spilled from his eyes and Jared wasn’t sure that Jensen was with them.  
  
 “Christ Jim! What the fuck happened to you two? Where did all those marks come from and will Jensen be alright.” Chris leaned over towards Jim; Jensen saw the movement and flinched away. “Dammit! God I’m sorry, Jensen.” Chris hovered protectively; he looked at Jim and was shocked to see him crying.  
  
 “Chris back off a little, just give them space. They’ll tell us what happened when they’re ready.” Jared was watching the two men on the bed; Jim was still holding Jensen in his arms. He was gently stroking Jensen’s hair. Slowly Jensen calmed down, the shivering diminished and Jensen seemed more aware of his surroundings.  
  
 “Jim, I didn’t mean what I said to Morgan. I couldn’t stop myself. I couldn’t do that even to him.” Jim shook his head, silencing Jared and Chris.  
  
 “Jim, I’m so sorry you had to see Rachel like that. You know it wasn’t her, don’t you? Please try and remember she was not as you saw her tonight.” Jensen’s voice was weak and he gripped Jim’s hand.  
  
 “Jensen, son, you have nothing to apologise for. It was the curse. Look, you get some rest now and let me and the boys take care of you. Right?” Jim’s voice was soft as if trying to calm a frightened child. Jensen blinked at Jim; it looked as though he was trying to speak again but the trauma of the night’s events finally won out and pulled him down into oblivion.  
  
 Jim stayed as he was, “Jared, Chris, get Jensen some fresh clothes. We’re gonna need to clean him up a little. Fetch some washcloths from the bathroom. Also there’s a first-aid kit in my bag, he’ll need his wrists bandaging and his feet too. Come on, move!” The order was delivered in clipped tones and Jared and Chris leapt into action.  
  
 Chris disappeared into the bathroom and Jared gathered up the supplies Jim requested. Once everything was laid out ready, Jim finally put Jensen’s limp body down on the bed. The men worked in silence, quickly stripping Jensen of his clothes, and then they wiped him down gently with the warm washcloths. As they applied fresh bandages and antiseptic cream Jared kept a constant watch on Jensen, ensuring he wasn’t too distressed.   
  
 Once Jensen was dressed again and put back into bed Jared looked over at his mentor, “I think you have some explaining to do.” Jim nodded sadly; he reached into his bag and produced a bottle of Bourbon. Chris produced three glasses, Jared quirked an eyebrow.  
  
 “Put it like this. I got my own whisky with me, but I’d rather drink Jim’s. Now, are you gonna convince me not to take you outside and smack you stupid for what happened here tonight?” As he spoke, Chris handed the glasses to Jim.  
  
 Jim poured them all a drink and began to talk. By the time he was finished the once-full bottle was half empty.  
  
 “Holy shit, Jim! Are you gonna be ok and do you think Jensen will be alright after this?”   Kane voiced his question softly.  
  
 Jim shrugged his shoulders, “I know, I’ll get over it eventually. Hell, I suppose it gave me closure in a way. After seeing them like that at the end I know I did the right thing. As for Jensen, I don’t know how alright he’ll be.”   
  
 Jared was watching the man sleeping on the bed; he would’ve liked to have said his rest was peaceful but judging by the restless movements it was anything but. “What do you mean, Jim?”   
  
 “Jay, he’s too damn calm. The way he was supporting me when I talked about Rachel and how he wanted us to know he meant Morgan no ill will - that boy is like a powder keg, he needs to let go. Shit! Morgan and that bastard Eddie tortured him for a month and hardly a twitch. Look, physically he’ll be fine in a few weeks, but emotionally he’s shut down.”  
  
 “Chris drained his glass and held it out for a refill. “What can we do about it, man? Look, we just rescue ‘em and send ‘em on their way. It’s well above our pay grades.”  
  
 “You don’t mean that. Surely Chris, there has to be something we can do?”  
  
 “Listen Jay, I agree with Jim. He’s shut down. Well, I’d say he’s gone into ‘nurse mode’, taking care of others before himself, kind of self-defence mechanism like his sarcasm. What he needs is to blow his top.”  
  
 “Oh, that’s just brilliant, Chris. Get him to lose his temper and he’ll be all better.” Jared’s words were bitter, he could understand a little of Jensen was facing, counsellors, sympathetic friends and relatives but it didn’t help. Jared had bitter experience of that. “We saved his body, just a pity we can’t save his mind as well.”  
  
 Chris watched as his friend’s shoulders drooped, he knew that Jensen’s problems wouldn’t disappear overnight.   Jared was missing the point he was trying to make. He raised his eyes to Jim; he could see that Jim understood what he was trying to say. Both knew Jensen had disconnected his emotions to protect himself, worrying about others, cracking jokes. What Jensen needed was to be made to face what had happened to him. Hell, it wouldn’t cure the problem, but it just might start the healing process.  
  
 Jared scrubbed at his tired eyes, “Are you sure that Morgan is dead? Could it have been a trick?”  
  
 Jim looked bemused “After what I saw, damned if I know for sure, Jay.” Then the three men took another drink. Chris played with his now-empty glass, and then he reached over to his bag. He pulled out the curse box from earlier.  
  
 “Chris, what the hell are you doing? Hasn’t that thing caused enough damage tonight?” Jared spoke in alarm.  
  
 Chris waved his hand and started to open the box, speaking as he did. “According to Misha the necklace is safe as long as it remains in its box, plus the curse box completely neutralises it. Besides, Misha saying it will come home is bothering me. “With that, Chris opened the curse box and removed another box. This was smaller and was covered in a deep-red lacquer which was chipped and worn from age. Chris took a deep breath and opened it.   
  
  He breathed in sharply “Son of a bitch! I don’t know whether to kill Misha or kiss the dumb bastard.” Chris turned the open box to Jared and Jim. Nestled in safely within was the cause of the night’s pain.  
  
 “It ain’t much to look at, I know, but I think we can upgrade from slightly lethal.” Chris slammed the box shut and returned it to its prison. “Next time Jim, we listen to Misha properly. He told me not to worry about retrieving it and he was right, and to be honest he got the poetic justice right too. So it really does come home when the job is done”  
  
 The three men sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts; Jim was wrapped up in grieving for his lost child all over again. Kane was planning some less than subtle payback on Eddie. Jared was watching Jensen, his heart bled for him. How do you recover from something like this? He hoped that Jensen would get love and support from his family. But a little voice nagged at him that Mac would be his only help. Jared wanted to stay for a while and help but he had to move on. Places to go, demons to hunt, monsters to kill, there was no time to help heal the victims.  
  
 Just then Jensen whimpered in his sleep and once again he began to shiver. Jared stood up and knelt by the bed, he tried to calm Jensen down by stroking his arm “Jensen, come on. You’re safe.” But Jensen only shivered harder, and tears rolled down his face. Jared was at a loss as to what could he do to help. Suddenly he had an idea; he remembered Jensen’s response to being held by him. Jared got up on the bed behind Jensen and moved forward gently until Jensen’s back rested against his chest.  
  
 At the first contact Jensen flinched away, curling in on himself. Jared waited until Jensen relaxed a little; then he tried again, speaking softly. “Hey, Jensen. Don’t you want to get warm again.... like in the basement?” Jensen’s eyes fluttered open and confused green eyes flickered round the room in fear as if afraid he was back in his cell. Jared cursed under his breath, he was trying to reassure him not scare him to death.  
  
 Jensen turned his head towards Jared, his expressive eyes letting Jared see how lost and scared he was.  Jared lifted his arm towards Jensen, waiting to see what he’d do. Jensen moved towards him and nestled against him, Jared rested his hand over Jensen’s heart brushing his thumb back and forth.  
  
 The warmth from Jared flooded through Jensen, and once again he felt safe in the other man’s arms. Slowly he relaxed, feeling the gentle pull of sleep; he fought against it knowing what lay in wait for him. In sleep his defences were down and Morgan would return to claim him, there was no place to run.  
  
 “I’ll keep you safe, Jensen. I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.” Jared’s whisper warmed Jensen further and acted as a lullaby, with that promise of protection letting him slip away from the world.  
  
 Jared knew when Jensen had gone to sleep, the tension flowed from his form and the shivers slowly subsided. Jared watched him sleep, guilt gnawing at him for the promise he had made. Jared knew he would soon be gone and Jensen would be alone. All he could do was make the most the time he had left by Jensen’s side.  
  
 Jared started awake. Shit! He hadn’t meant to go to sleep; he was supposed to be watching Jensen. Speaking of which, Jared became aware in the night he had rolled over onto his back. Jensen had followed him; he was on his side; his head rested on Jared’s shoulder. Jared smiled at the contact, enjoying the moment when he became aware he was being watched.  
  
 Chris and Jim stood at the bottom of the bed, grinning “Ah, don’t they make a lovely picture? Hey Sasquatch, can we come to the wedding?” Chris beamed as Jared gave him the finger.  
  
 Jensen stirred and slowly opened his eyes; he looked up at Jared, offering him a dreamy smile. Jared knew he was in trouble when he saw that. It would be so easy to give in and want to wake up to that expression every day.  
  
 “Morning, Jensen, time to get up. We’ve got a lot to do before we go.” Jared’s forced cheerfulness sounded hollow, even to him. Jensen’s smile died and he made to get up.  
  
 Overnight his body had stiffened up. Jensen found himself struggling to sit up. “Hey Jen, can I help?” Chris moved towards him, helping him to sit and supporting him as he got painfully out of bed. He glared at Jared over the top of Jensen’s bowed head. “Come on, shall we get you to the bathroom?” Chris wrapped his arm round Jensen’s waist and helped him limp from the room.  
  
 Jared sat up. He could feel Jim glaring at him, “What? We’re going, aren’t we? Why prolong the agony? Like Chris said we save ‘em and move on.”  
  
 “Jay, you’re a Grade A idjit, you know that. Jensen’s hanging on by his fingertips. Ya don’t have to push him over the edge.” Jim’s angry tone made Jared sag. He knew Jim was right. He was the one with the problem; Jensen shouldn’t have to suffer his burden as well.  
  
 Jared stood up as Jensen and Chris came back into the room. Before Jared could apologise for being a prize idiot the doorbell rang. They heard muffled voices from downstairs. Donna Ackles’ voice could be heard rising in volume, along with Mackenzie’s. When Chris heard that he motioned Jared towards Jensen with his head.  
  
 “I’ll check it out; you get him back to bed.” With that Chris was gone. Jared took up the position Chris had just vacated. As Jared took Jensen’s weight in his arms, he looked once again into those green eyes. Jared halted, faced with a silent plea, a plea for him to stay. Jared was falling deep into those eyes and before he could break free there were the sounds of footsteps on the stairs.  
  
 Chris burst through the door, a wild, angry look on his face, closely followed by three men. It was the sheriff and two deputies who wore identical expressions of hostility that were aimed right at Jensen.  
  
  Without preamble the sheriff spoke “Jensen Ross Ackles, you are under arrest for the murder of Preacher Jeffrey Dean Morgan.”


	9. Chapter 9

As the Sherriff finished speaking, Jared felt Jensen’s legs buckle.  Jared moved Jensen back towards his bed. Sitting him down, Jared moved to stand in front of him.  
  
“Would you care to explain what you are talking about?”  Jared glared at the men in front of him.   
  
 “Like I said, I’m arresting Ackles for murdering our Preacher.”  The sheriff rested his hand on his gun, daring Jared to make a move towards him.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Jared saw Jim rest his hand on Chris’s arm as the fiery, long- haired hunter got ready to challenge the three officers of the law.  
  
“On what evidence are you arresting Mr Ackles? “  Jared drew himself to his full height. He was trying to ignore Jensen’s harsh, panting breaths from behind him, and he needed to keep his wits about him.  Jared knew this was a trumped-up charge, and he was shocked that the sheriff had even attempted it.  Now he had to try and defend ‘suicide by curse’ especially if the Sherriff refused to be forthcoming with information.  
  
Jared’s attitude caused the sheriff to pause a little; he licked nervously at his lips, and asked in a truculent voice “What are you, his lawyer? I thought you worked for God?  ” the man sneered at Jared.  
  
“Sheriff, before I served the Lord, I served the Law. Please, if you will just give me a moment to confer with Mr Ackles.” Jared responded to the sheriff.  
  
Then he turned round and crouched down in front of Jensen; he was shocked at the change in the other man.  Jensen was broken; there was no other word for it.  Jared was enraged after everything Morgan had done to Jensen, and how Jensen had fought to stay strong. Now the sheriff had managed to shatter his spirit with those few words.   Jensen’s hands shook; his eyes were haunted and filled with pain. To Jared’s eyes he seemed smaller, defeated.  
  
 Jared gently took Jensen’s hand and waited for him to look at him. Once he did, Jared spoke softly so only Jensen heard him.  “Jensen, I can help you. I’m a lawyer, let me represent you. I will protect you.  Just promise me you won’t give up fighting, Jensen. Don’t let Morgan beat you now, please.”  
  
 “I can’t, Jared. I’m so fucking tired of fighting and now this!  What am I supposed to do? “A single tear spilled down his face and Jared gripped his hand tighter.  
  
 “You let me fight for you now, Jensen. I promise I’ll take care of you. Just hang on for me.”  Jensen nodded. Jared squeezed his hand and stood up, taking a calming breath. He turned back to the sheriff.  
  
“As of now I’m Mr Ackles’ attorney. Shall we get on with it?”  Jared relaxed. This was a role he was comfortable with; it was as natural as breathing to him. He watched as the sheriff adjusted his stance, the hand moving away from the gun, his expression turning cautious.  
  
 “Like I said, Ackles killed the preacher, so I’d just like to take him down to the station to question him.”  
  
 “No problem, sheriff. Where’s your arrest warrant and search warrant.”  Jared smiled sweetly, his voice even and unemotional.  
  
“Huh, I don’t need one. I’m just going to question Ackles.”  The sheriff was a little agitated at this development.  
  
 “By your attitude, I’d say you have already made up your mind.  Now, I have no objection to you leaving a deputy here while you obtain warrants but Mr Ackles will remain here whilst you do so.”  The emphasis on ‘Mister’ was plain for all to hear.  
  
 Chris leaned over to Jim and whispered “What the fuck’s he doin’? If they search our stuff they’ll find the guns and necklace.”  Jim smiled at the panic in the voice.  
  
“Kane, you thought Jared the hunter was impressive. The lawyer really is ruthless.  I researched the kid, he’s good. Just relax.”  Jim seemed to be enjoying the show so Chris tried to follow suit.  
  
“Who discovered the body? And how did poor Preacher Morgan meet his fate?  Mr Ackles is entitled to hear the details of the case against him.”  
  
The sheriff was clearly taken aback. He’d just expected to walk in and drag Jensen off to God-knows-where. He wasn’t prepared for a fancy lawyer who stood in his way of getting revenge for a good man.  
  
 “I don’t have to tell you who found him, and the Preacher was shot.”  The sheriff was grim.  
  
 “Actually, you do have to tell me as you well know, and where was he shot then?”  
  
 “In the head.” One of the deputies spoke, the sheriff winced at that.  
  
 “Why, thank you for that. I meant, where was he discovered? Was he at home? Or was he elsewhere when the heinous crime was committed.”  
  
The sheriff took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair; he really didn’t need this shit this morning.  He looked at Jared and realized he would have to deal with him before he could get to his target.  
  
“My wife was the poor unfortunate who discovered the body...and he was in his errmm basement.”  
  
“I hope you don’t mind but what time was the body discovered and why was your wife there, sheriff?”  
  
“Just what are you implying about my wife?”  The sheriff’s eyes flashed with anger.  
  
“Forgive me, sheriff; it’s that it is just after nine o’clock in the morning. I wondered why the Preacher would be receiving visitors so early.”  Jared’s sincere smile relaxed the sheriff somewhat.  
  
“Oh, right.  Some of the town ladies take it in turns helping to clean the church and they look after the Preacher, what with him living on his own.  My wife arrived before eight o’clock. She knocked on the door. When she didn’t get an answer she tried the door.  It was unlocked and she went in.”  
  
“Excuse me, sheriff? Was Preacher Morgan in the habit of leaving his door unlocked?”  
  
“He was a man of God! He believed in people and look what it got him.  Gunned down like an animal by....”  The sheriff had gotten increasingly angry during this; his eyes kept darting towards Jensen, shooting the man on the bed a look of loathing.  
  
“Sheriff...to continue.  Your wife walks into the house and how did she find the Preacher?  Why did she go down into the basement? Was it a room she had been to before?”  Jared knew by the look on the Sheriff’s face none of the town’s good ladies had ever seen that room.  Somehow he wasn’t surprised, none of them were ‘companion’ standard.  
  
The sheriff stood, clenching his fists, but he continued through gritted teeth.  “She called out to him and when she didn’t receive an answer she went into his office.  That’s when she saw the door to the basement was open.  She went downstairs to find him and she found...well, she found his body.”  
  
   
  
Jared nodded sympathetically “I can understand the trauma that must have caused. I appreciate that it’s too early for Crime Scene Photos, but is there any way to see the scene in question?  Have you recovered the murder weapon?   When will the C.S.I. department arrive to examine the scene?”  Jared rapidly fired the questions at the sheriff.  
  
Chris winced a little in sympathy. He shot Jim a look as if to say ‘shit you were right’ when Jim patted his arm and whispered “Oh he’s just gittin’ started.”  
  
“There ain’t gonna be no pictures or damn C.S.I. down there.”  The sheriff was red in the face as he spoke.  
  
Jared allowed a smile to appear. It wasn’t the usual sunny dimpled-filled expression of joy. This was a predator’s smile - that of a shark scenting blood in the water and Jared was ready to attack.  
  
“Why not, Sheriff? You storm in here without warrants, accuse my client of cold-blooded murder, and yet you offer no evidence to back up your claims. I think you should leave.”  Jared’s voice was cold, calm and collected.  
  
 The sheriff’s hand strayed back to his gun and he stepped forward but Jared wasn’t finished “Also you have to take into account Mr Ackles’ alibi, the three of us never left this room last night.   I can assure you that neither did Mr Ackles.  Are you suggesting he somehow snuck past us, drove over the preacher’s house where he found a gun, then forced the Preacher into the basement and shot him?”  
  
The sheriff looked like he was trying to speak, but Jared cut him short, “Of course, that is even before you take into account Mr Ackles physical state, of which I’m sure you’re well aware after witnessing the exorcism last night.  So I have to ask, what is so special about this crime scene that you are prepared to break the law you swore to uphold to arrest my client?”  
  
Jared’s face was impassive as he spoke, his voice quietly measured; the only indication to the rage that was building was the anger that burnt in his eyes.  The sheriff   responded shakily, “I meant it will take some time for the crime scene to be investigated. I’m afraid there will be no way to let you see it.”  
  
 “I took some pictures on my phone.”  The deputy who had spoken before said this, watching Jared with an air of a man trying to creep through a pack of sleeping wolves without waking them.   
  
The sheriff swung round to face the deputy, “Now why in the name of all that’s holy did you do that for, Andy?”  The sheriff sounded pained as he spoke.   
  
 Jared held out his hand, “Deputy, if would hand over your phone please. I want to see those pictures now.”  Andy looked from the sheriff to Jared, trying to decide what to do, then he noticed the way Kane was glaring at him.  He quickly produced the phone and passed it straight to Jared.  
  
 Jared took a deep breath, he knew what he was about to see.  Now he had to make it appear as if this was the first time he was seeing that room.  Jared went through the pictures; Andy had gone mad taking shot after shot of Morgan’s little recreation room.  Jared could understand that, it wasn’t the kind of place you saw every day.  
  
  Then the pictures Jared really wanted to see, the shots of Morgan’s body.  Straight away it was obvious to even an untrained eye Morgan had committed suicide, the position of the wound under his chin, blowing out the back of his head, and another shot clearly revealing that Morgan still held the gun the in his hand.  
  
 Jared looked up his face grave but sympathetic.  “I can understand why you would want this to remain private; sheriff, but you should have informed me that the gun was not only at the scene but in the Preacher’s hand.  You understand how it appears.”  
  
 “Look Mr...” the sheriff stuttered  
  
 “Padalecki, sheriff.”  
  
“Mr Padalecki, Preacher Morgan was a man of God. He would never have taken his own life; somebody had to have killed him and the only suspect is Mr Ackles.”  The sheriff’s face was etched with grief and anger.  
  
 It was in that moment that Jared understood that the people of the town would never accept what Morgan was capable of. They would look for a scapegoat, and Jared was going to make sure that it wasn’t going to be Jensen. There was something about the sheriff’s attitude that made Jared uneasy; the sheriff must know it was impossible for Jensen to have committed ‘the crime’. So why the relentless pursuit of an innocent man?   An unpleasant suspicion began to form in Jared’s mind as he prepared to press on with his defence of Jensen.  
  
 “The room he was discovered in... could it have belonged to the previous occupant?”  Jared saw a light of hope dawning in the other man’s eyes. Jared relaxed as the sheriff grabbed onto that suggestion like a starving man with a steak.  
  
“Nope, can’t be. The farm was empty for years and that stuff looks new.”  Andy said thoughtfully, Jared wanted to strangle the man.  Once again the sheriff’s eyes hardened.  
  
 “Sheriff, why don’t we put this to bed once and for all? It appears that at some point last night Preacher Morgan committed suicide. As for that room, I’m sure that as far as myself, my colleagues and my client goes, its’ contents will never leave this room.  We can prove that Mr Ackles didn’t kill the Preacher...”  
  
 “An’ how ya goin do that then? Once more the contempt was clear in the sheriff’s tone.  
  
 Jared gritted his teeth, avoiding all eye contact with Chris, because he knew it would only take the slightest encouragement from him and Jared would happily resort to violence.  “First of all, even here, I’m sure you have the equipment to perform a GSR test.  Secondly, fetch your police doctor to come and examine Mr Ackles, and that will prove beyond doubt that he couldn’t have physically forced the Preacher down to the basement to shoot him.  Besides, I doubt very much Mr Ackles even knew that room existed, considering he was incarcerated in the church the whole time”  Jared could see that the sheriff’s frustration increase with every word he spoke.  
  
 Jared’s was becoming increasingly concerned, by now the sheriff should have accepted defeat, and dropped the whole ridiculous charge.  But he seemed determined to go through it; there was more behind the sheriff’s motives than simple revenge for his Preacher.  
  
“Fine. Well, you just hand him over and we’ll get it done.”  
  
“No, sheriff. I think for Mr Ackles’ protection he should remain here under the care of his family. After all, the loss of the man who was trying to save him from the demon that tormented him will be weighing heavily upon him. See for yourself, sheriff.”  
  
 Jared stepped aside, allowing the sheriff and his deputies a clear view of Jensen as he sat on the bed, he watched the other men to gauge their reactions.  The sheriff’s eyes swept over Jensen, he took in the bandaged feet and wrists, the bruising round his neck and the pale downcast face.  As far as Jared could tell there was still no compassion in any of the men looking at Jensen.  
  
“He could be faking it for all I know. Demons are tricky bastards, the Preacher said so.”  
  
“Sheriff, as I said you were at the exorcism last night, I assure you the demon is gone.  Demons have scant regard for their hosts and they leave them in poor physical condition.  Please fetch a doctor and they will confirm what I have said.  Or is this town in the habit of delivering its’ justice in the form of lynching’s.”  Jared had grown even quieter, his patience at an end.  
  
 The sheriff started on hearing this “I assure you we do not, sir.”  
  
“Then fetch the doctor and perform the GSR. test!” Jared’s words were final.  Jim tightened his grip on Chris’ arm in a warning for him to be ready if the sheriff held his line.  
  
For a moment the sheriff’s hand tightened on his gun, then it relaxed and he reached for his phone instead.  
  
 “Excuse me, gentlemen while I phone Dr Shephard.”  
  
 As the sheriff exited the room the tense atmosphere lifted slightly, allowing Jared to look over to Jim and Chris, they seemed to be relaxed but Jared could sense their unease at the situation.  When the sheriff returned Jared raised an eyebrow in askance, the sheriff just scowled at him “The doctor will be here in ten minutes.”  
  
 “Then I’m sure you and the deputies won’t mind waiting downstairs for him. Mr Ackles will be here and I will remain with him and during his examination.”  
  
 The sheriff’s face darkened at this news, “What! Don’t you trust us?”  
  
 “No, sheriff, merely protecting my client’s best interests. I’m sure the doctor will give you his full report when he’s finished.”  Jared remained impeccably calm, it was obvious he had finished with the sheriff and he stood waiting for the men to leave.  
  
Chris was really impressed with the display of authority and power, especially after a staring match when the sheriff had been the one to look away.  He stalked out of the bedroom, and was followed quickly and by the looks of it, very happily by the deputies.  
  
 “Damn Sasquatch, if ever I’m in trouble with the law again you’ll have to tell me how much you charge by the hour.”  Chris grinned at the taller man.  
  
 “You couldn’t afford me, even with friend’s rates.”  Jared flashed a weary smile as he turned from Chris to check on Jensen.  He hadn’t moved from where Jared had put him. Jared shot a worried glance at the other two men.  
  
Jim took charge “Ok, we got problems. Chris, you go and check out the town. I want to know just what kind of vibe we got.  Judging by the sheriff and pals it ain’t gonna be pretty. It may be we have to get Jensen out of here pretty damn quick.  I’ll go and apprise the Ackles of what’s happening....on the legal front, that is.”  Jim took a step towards Jared and spoke softly to him.  
  
 “Kid, you got the hardest job. I need you to take care of Jensen; don’t let him drift too far into himself.  You gotta get him to fight, Jared. Keep him with us. Let him cry, scream, yell, anything, but for God’s sake keep him with us.” Jim squeezed his arm and he and Chris left the room.  
  
As the door closed Jared slowly approached the bed, he didn’t know how to do this.  Most of the time he was barely holding on himself, he couldn’t even begin to fathom how to help the broken man in front of him.  
  
 Jared moved over to the bed and sat beside Jensen.  He took his hand and was shocked at how icy it felt, “Jensen? Can you hear me? Please look at me?”  Jared begged.  
  
The soft plea worked and Jensen lifted his head and turned to face Jared.  Jared felt his chest tighten; that wonderfully expressive face which could convey every emotion with ease was a blank, emotionless mask, so pale and perfect but without that spark that made it Jensen.  Jared searched Jensen’s green eyes and found them flat, devoid of life, light or hope.  
  
 Jared couldn’t help himself. He reached over and gently touched Jensen’s cheek, the coldness put Jared in mind of a porcelain doll, beautiful but unreachable, and he sat there gently caressing Jensen’s face. Willing him to respond to the gentle touch Jensen finally blinked, his eyes watery, “Come on, Jensen. Please talk to me, let me help you.”  
  
“You can’t help me, Jared, no one can.  I’ll never be free of him...why me? What did I do to deserve this? Even in death Morgan won’t let me go.  Now they’re saying I killed him!  I can’t go to prison, Jared... What am I going to do?”   
  
 Jensen’s broken pleas both relieved and horrified Jared. At least Jensen had spoken.  But the despair in his voice.....Jensen had given up; all the fight had deserted him.  Then Jensen’s shoulders started to shake as he gave in, and cried, the tears streaming down his face.  
  
Jared moved himself and Jensen further onto the bed and he pulled Jensen tight against his chest.  Jensen curled up in his arms, clinging to Jared as if he was the only thing anchoring him in place.  Sobs were racking his body, and Jared wrapped his arms round Jensen, riding out the storm of grief,  and anger.  He felt his shirt start to dampen from the tears Jensen’s was shedding and he listened helplessly to the desperate pained cries from the other man.  All Jared could do was hold on and offer him comfort the only way he could. He rested his head on top of Jensen’s and kept up a litany of soothing words, “It’s ok, I’m here. I swear no one will take you away from me.”  As he spoke Jared was astonished to realize he meant every word he uttered.  
  
 Finally, the sobbing ceased and Jared sat, gently rocking Jensen in his arms. He knew the doctor would be there soon and he had to try and get Jensen ready for the next part of his ordeal.  An examination by a doctor who was likely to be as hostile as the sheriff.


	10. Chapter 10

“Jensen, I need you to let go of me and we’ll clean you up. I’m so sorry but I swear I won’t let them arrest you.”   Jared’s soft words roused the other man from his stupor.  
  
 Jensen looked at how hard he’d been clutching at Jared’s shirt, the material nearly ripping in his white-knuckled grip. He tried to sit up but his strength failed him and all he could do was let go of Jared and lean against his chest.  
  
When Jensen released him, Jared carefully eased him back into a sitting position.  The hands still shook but now at least they were a little warmer. Jared got his handkerchief from his pocket.  He took Jensen’s face in his hand and lifted it. Jared smiled warmly at Jensen as he tenderly dried his tear-stained face.   His were eyes bloodshot and swollen; Jensen looked even more exhausted than before. When Jared finished, he put the handkerchief up to his nose and said “Blow.”  Under normal circumstances that would’ve have elicited a smirk and a comment, but instead Jensen wearily did as he was told.  
  
They sat in silence, Jared remaining close to Jensen. He could tell that Jensen was attempting to shore his defences back up and he would wait until the other man was steadier once more.  
  
Just then the door knocked and Dr Shephard walked in.  He was a man in his forties with short, thinning, brown hair.  He barely looked at Jensen, swiftly placing his case on the dressing table, “I believe you requested an examination for Mr Ackles.  Can you get undressed please, Mr Ackles? As soon as possible.”    
  
Jared slid off the bed and stood behind the good doctor. The man turned and flinched a little when he saw Jared properly.  “I’d like him to be naked for this please, Mr Padalecki.”  
  
“I think down to his boxers will be enough, don’t you, doctor? And I hope you will be documenting my client’s injuries... for any future court action.”  Again Jared’s tone was polite but firm. He stepped back to Jensen and helped him get undressed. Dr Shephard grunted and returned to his preparations. When the sheriff had called the doctor had wanted nothing to do with it.  But when the sheriff had promised justice for the preacher and all Mark Shephard had to do was declare Ackles fit, he got his bag together and drove over to the Ackles household.  
  
 Jared carefully helped Jensen remove his clothes and was concerned at how quickly goose bumps appeared over Jensen‘s skin, once again the shivering increased.  “Could you remove any bandages please?”  The doctor passed a pair of scissors to Jared without looking at the man behind him.  
  
 Jared took a deep breath and cut the bandages from Jensen’s wrists and feet.  “Can you get your client to lie down on his back, please?”  Jared clenched his fists and took a deep breath, and then he picked Jensen up and moved him to the centre of the bed.  He lay Jensen down and rested his hand on Jensen’s shoulder. Dr Shephard interrupted the moment.  
  
 “Are we ready? Good. Then shall we proceed?”  The doctor moved to the bottom of the bed and started to take pictures, and then he moved further up taking pictures of the bruising covering Jensen’s body.  At first the doctor’s manner was brusque and cold, as if his mind had been made up before he’d even picked up his camera.  Then after the fifth picture, the doctor lowered his camera and for the first time since he entered the room he took a proper look at the man on the bed.  
  
 Jensen was shivering and his eyes were open, gazing blankly at the ceiling.  The doctor could see tears slowly rolling down the side of his face onto the bed; he tracked the injuries covering Jensen’s body, and put his camera down and moved towards him.  He bent over and reached out to examine him more closely. Jensen flinched away from him.    
  
Dr Shephard shot a startled look at Jared, “You’ll have to excuse my client, doctor. I’m afraid sudden movements upset him.”  The man nodded and moved more slowly and gently.  
  
Jared watched as the examination changed from going through the motions, to a doctor taking care of a patient.  Dr Shepphard stood back, looking up at Jared, his face troubled, “Mr Padalecki, would you mind helping me turn Mr Ackles over onto his front please?”  Real concern coloured the words spoken.  Between them they managed to turn Jensen over without causing too much discomfort.  
  
The doctor froze. He straightened up, looking on in horror at the array of bruising and welts, and he quickly retrieved his camera and began cataloguing the injuries again... Jared could hear snatches of the doctor speaking to himself. “No way are these self inflicted.... dear God that’s a boot print! Since when did demons need boots.... friction burns and pressure sores... what have they done to him?”  
  
Finally the doctor examined Jensen’s feet, crouched down to take pictures of the soles of his feet.  He lowered the camera, looking at the battered flesh. He looked up “Mr Padalecki, would it be alright if I took a closer look at Mr Ackles’ feet? I’m afraid it might prove to be painful for him.”  Jared looked at Jensen’s face; Jensen’s eyes were open but unaware. Jared made the decision for him.  
  
“That would be acceptable, doctor. Can I help?”  
  
“Please just try and keep him calm if you don’t mind, Mr Padalecki.”  With that Dr Shephard gently picked up Jensen’s foot. He drew in a sharp breath as he looked at both feet; Jensen’s breathing had once again become ragged as the doctor gently probed.  Jared rested his hand on Jensen’s shoulder and ran his thumb back and forth in a soothing gesture.  Seemingly satisfied, the doctor released Jensen’s foot and stood up.  He put away his camera and grabbed his prescription pad.  
  
As he wrote he spoke to Jared, “This is for Mr Ackles; there are antibiotics and painkillers. I’d like him to start taking these as soon as possible. Now I’ll just redress his feet and wrists, if that is ok with you and then I need to speak to the sheriff.” He handed Jared the prescription and then gathered fresh bandages and antiseptic cream.  Jared stood back as he watched the doctor take care of Jensen.  Once the doctor was happy, he stood, “Mr Padalecki, I’m sure you wouldn’t mind helping your client get dressed and I’d advise bed rest for a least a couple of days.  Now if you’d excuse me I have to prove a man’s innocence.”  He gave a smile and left the room.  
  
 Jared sat on the edge of the bed and picked up his hoodie.  “Jensen, I’ll just get you dressed and put you to bed.  Then I’m going to help the doctor deal with the sheriff. Don’t worry. We’ll soon put this right.”  Jensen nodded and let Jared pull him into a sitting position. Jared dressed Jensen as quickly as he could, then he settled him in bed.  
  
“Jensen, I want you to get some rest now. I will be back very soon.  OK?”  Jared brushed his fingers through Jensen’s hair, smiling in reassurance at him.  Jared turned and walked out of the bedroom. When he looked back into the room Jensen was lying, staring at the ceiling.  Jared was at al loss how to help Jensen. Everything that had happened to him was now hitting him hard and Jensen was overwhelmed, drowning and Jared couldn’t figure out how to offer him a life line.  
  
 Then Jared heard the sound of a raised voice at the foot of the stairs. He moved towards it...  
  
 “Listen, Sheriff. I’m telling you there is no way Mr Ackles could’ve have committed murder even if he wanted to.”  The doctor’s tone was insistent, frustrated in the face of the sheriff’s attitude.  
  
Jared walked down the stairs “Sheriff, surely by now you must realize there is no way Mr Ackles committed the crime. You’ve seen the Preacher and you must know the wound was self inflicted.  Please, this is becoming embarrassing for both yourself and the Ackles family.  The preacher’s death was a tragic act; let us not diminish his memory further with these futile accusations.”  
  
The sheriff went red with anger. He looked at the family gathered at the foot of the stairs. He shot a look at Alan Ackles and sneered.  
  
 “Oh, come the hell on here! We all know what actually happened to the preacher.  He was tempted from the path of righteousness by that damn man upstairs.” The sheriff spluttered.  
  
 “Be very careful what you say, sheriff. I think you should leave now.”  Jared’s warning words were ignored.  The front door opened and Chris slipped inside the house looking worried.  
  
 “I’ll tell you what the real tragedy is. The Preacher was trying to help that man and look what it got him.  You’ve seen that damn room in those pictures. He had to be led astray to create a monstrosity like that.”  
  
“If you’re referring to the demon, you saw the exorcism. That creature is gone and you know that.”  Jared was trying his best to keep hold of his temper.  
  
The sheriff was glaring at Jared “You know what I’m talkin’ about. Ackles up there bein’ queer, the demon just made it worse.  He took a good man and twisted him. The preacher told us all about it, how men like that behave. That room proves it.”  
  
The doctor stepped forward, “Damn it, man!  Don’t you understand? Jensen’s been physically abused for a month!  I’ve seen his feet! What did the preacher say?  That holy ground would hurt him.  Well, I’m pretty sure that demonic possession doesn’t leave linear bruises.  The soles of his feet were beaten and that’s the least of his injuries.  Believe me, some of the bruises are quite old. It appears every time he recovered they started again. Please, sheriff, this was plain sadism not pastoral care.  Or is it customary to beat those unfortunate to be possessed?”  His pleas fell upon deaf ears, but Jared saw how Mr and Mrs Ackles reacted.  Donna was horrified, but Mr Ackles seemed strangely guilty.  
  
 “Maybe I can’t arrest him for murder, but he may as well have put the gun in his hand and pulled the trigger. Hell, even his own damn father agreed with the preacher.” The room stilled at those words.  
  
 "Would you care to clarify what you mean by that, sheriff?” Jared all but whispered.  
  
 “Ackles is a damn faggot, the preacher knew that and he confided in me about it. He said that’s why the demon chose him, you just ask his father over there.  It was him who the F.B.I spoke to when they thought Ackles had been kidnapped. I was there when he told them Ackles had gone off with his boyfriend without telling his family.  The preacher said he could get rid of the demon and return Ackles to the straight and narrow.”  The sheriff looked round in triumph, and then he saw Jared’s face. What he saw in that face; caused the sheriff’s smug demeanour to slip.  
  
There was a silence and the Mac sobbed “Oh God no! Please dad, you didn’t?”  
  
The impassive mask had slipped and Jared stared at the man, his anger plain. Stepping forward he spoke “Sheriff, you are leaving now.  You have shown me this is no legal matter but an act of petty revenge for a man who was obviously disturbed; I think the best course of action is this.  Go back to the Preacher’s house, clean up the mess and seal up that god-forsaken room, and tell the town the Preacher died because he couldn’t accept the demon had defeated him.  That way a good man’s reputation is mostly unsullied. “  
  
“Now why would I want to do that, Padalecki?”  The sheriff puffed up arrogantly.  
  
 “Because if you don’t I will contact one of several federal judges who owe me a favour and begin an investigation into this.  Then I promise you that the Preacher’s little room will become very public knowledge as will what he did to Mr Ackles and how you were complicit with him being held against his will.”  
  
The colour drained from the sheriff’s face “You wouldn’t dare, Padalecki.”  
  
“Try me, sheriff. Oh, by the way Andy, here’s your phone and I must say those pictures were very informative and have now been downloaded onto my lap top.  Just in case you feel the urge to take it, I’ve also emailed them.”  The predatory smile appeared once more.  
  
The sheriff took the phone and looked up at Jared, taking a deep breath, “You win, Padalecki, but take a piece of advice from me. Get him out of here before the good people of this town do something about the loss of their preacher.”  With those final words he stalked out of the house with the deputies close behind.  
  
“Mr Padalecki please take my card, and if there is any change in Mr Ackles condition, I want you to call me right away.”  The doctor turned to follow the sheriff out of the house, he paused turning back towards Jared.  
  
 “All I ask Mr Padalecki is you don’t judge all of us in this town by the sheriff’s attitude towards Mr Ackles sexuality.  I can assure you we’re not all bigots.  I hope that one day Mr Ackles will forgive us our stupidity and ignorance.  To be totally honest with you, I’m not at all sure I can forgive myself for what has happened here.”  Doctor Shephard nodded and prepared to leave.  
  
Once more he stopped, his face troubled by what he had to say next.  “Sadly having said that, there may be enough people who share the sheriff’s view point, and you may have to consider moving Mr Ackles.  I just hope I’m wrong.”  
  
Jared contemplated the doctor’s words, “Doctor Shephard, if there is no other option will it be safe to move him?”  
  
“Well, I would rather he was allowed to recover without further trauma.  He’s exhausted and he needs to rest.  But if it becomes a matter of his safety, then I wouldn’t hesitate recommending you take him from here.  Mr Padalecki, I can never apologize enough for Mr Ackles ordeal.  All I can do now, is try to alleviate the situation any way I can.  Goodbye Mr Padalecki, Mr and Mrs Ackles.”  The doctor followed the sheriff from the house closing the door behind him.  
  
 No one moved, they were all stunned by what they’d heard.  Jared was not unsurprised by the revelations; they had just confirmed his suspicions from earlier.  The town was rife with homophobia, and it became clear why Jensen had never come out.  Now Jared was fully aware of the danger facing Jensen if he remained here, with that he turned his eyes to Jim who wore a similar expression to how Jared felt.  He looked shocked, and there was anger there as he shot a look at Alan Ackles, after learning his part in Jensen’s ordeal.  
  
 Jared turned his attention to the Ackles family.  Donna was crying, Mackenzie was looking at her father as if she’d never seen him before and Alan Ackles looked like his world was crashing down around him.  
  
 Chris moved forward “Jared, the sheriff’s right. The mood is downright ugly out there.  They don’t know the details. All they know is Morgan’s dead and Eddie is stirring up trouble, and to be honest I don’t think the doc will be able to help.”  
  
Jared dragged his fingers through his hair, his mind racing with possibilities. Sighing, he looked over to his mentor.  “At least Jensen didn’t hear any of that, but I think we have a problem.”  
  
 “You can say that again, sasquatch.”  As Chris was speaking his blue eyes were fixed at a point over Jared’s shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

“Dad?” came the faint voice from behind Jared. He spun round to see Jensen standing on the stairs, leaning against the wall, shaking and staring down at his family.  
  
 “Hey! What are you doing up? You should be in bed. Come on. Let’s get you back there.” Jared spoke softly as he climbed towards Jensen. He watched Jensen struggle to remain standing. He cursed to himself; he should’ve known the raised voices would reach Jensen. He never expected Jensen to get up and follow the sounds.  
  
 Jensen tried to take a step down towards Jared. As he did so his shaking legs turned to jelly and he fell forward. Jared quickly moved forward, catching him. He leant against the other man.  
  
 Jensen spoke softly, “Jay, I don’t want to go back to bed. I need to know what’s going on. What did the sheriff mean, ‘Dad spoke to the F.B.I.’? I need to know if all this is my fault.”  
  
 “Oh sweetheart, no! Please don’t say that.” Donna’s voice called out and she desperately wanted to go to her son but she could see there was no room for her on the stairs, “Jensen, if you really want to come down, let Jared help you. Mackenzie, go find a blanket to keep your brother warm.”  
  
 Jared looked back over his shoulder, “Thank you, Mrs Ackles. Now let’s get you downstairs.” Jared turned back to Jensen as he spoke. “Put your arms round my neck and I’ll lift you.” Jensen reached up and wrapped his arms around Jared as he’d asked. Then it was a simple matter for Jared to slip his arm under Jensen’s legs.  
  
 It was the work of seconds to carry Jensen downstairs; Chris stepped forward to help Jared move Jensen to the couch. Between them, the two men carried him to where Mackenzie stood waiting with a quilt.  
  
 “Hey Mac, spread that out on the couch and we’ll wrap Jensen up in it. Thanks darlin’.” Chris spoke absently as he concentrated on getting Jensen comfortable; he missed the amused looks that passed between Jim and Jared when Mackenzie did as she was told.  
  
 Jared put Jensen onto the couch and Chris wrapped the trembling man in the quilt. As Chris knelt in front of Jensen the time bomb that was Mackenzie finally exploded.  
  
 “Dad, you heard Jensen! Well, answer him! What did that asshole mean, ‘you talked to the F.B. I.’?”  
  
 “Mackenzie Ackles, watch your language!” Donna admonished her daughter.  
  
 “Sorry, Mom! What did Sheriff Asshole mean? Come on, Dad. I can’t wait to hear your answer. After all, it just meant that Morgan had more time to torture your son, or doesn’t that matter because he’s gay?” Mac’s voice had gotten louder and angrier; tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
 “Tell me he was lying, Dad! Tell me he was wrong. For the love of God, just fucking answer me!” Mac screamed at her shaken father.  
  
 Alan stood motionless, he looked round the room. The Reverend Colt stood impassively in the doorway; the man had changed from the earnest Man of God. He was cold and appraising Alan and he felt that he’d fallen short of his exacting standards.  
  
 Then he looked at the two men kneeling by Jensen - Jared was a picture of concern, all of it aimed right at Jensen. The other man...what was his name again? Chris or something? He burned with righteous fury, a strong sense of protectiveness radiated from him towards the man seated on the couch.  
  
 Alan’s eyes skipped to his wife; she was struggling to come to terms with what was happening. He looked at his youngest child - Mackenzie was angrier than he’d ever seen her. He watched as she dashed the tears from her eyes.  
  
 The only person Alan couldn’t look at was at his son, “Mackenzie, don‘t you dare speak to me like that! I only did what I thought was right.”  
  
 “Right? You lied to the Feds! How the hell was that right, Dad? And you never did explain why Jensen went with you that day to Morgan. You know...when he never came home. Just tell me why for pity’s sake.”  
  
 “Mackenzie, you have to understand the preacher was going to help Jensen, he said that he could. You have to believe me when I say I had no idea that any of this was happening.” Alan was pleading with Mackenzie.  
  
 “Alan, what did you think was happening? After Jensen told us he was gay, you went out. Did you go to the preacher? What did he say to you? I know I will never forgive myself for believing that man. How on earth could you even think Jensen was anything but good?” Donna’s voice shook as she spoke, her eyes filled with sorrow and remorse.  
  
 “Donna, please listen to me. Preacher Morgan was a Man of God, and he said he was helping Jensen. Surely you can understand why I did it? I was only thinking of Jensen’s best interests.”  
  
 It was that comment that caused Chris to snap “No, you weren’t thinking of your son’s best interests. Ever since he’s been sitting here you’ve not looked at him once. At first I thought it was guilt. I mean, Hell, with what you’ve done I’d never be able to look Jensen in the eye again. But now I ain’t so sure. What did Morgan offer you?”  
  
 “You don’t understand! How can you choose to live like that? It’s not natural; I’ve heard about those camps that cure gays. The preacher said he would use the same methods to help Jensen. So when the sheriff told Preacher Morgan the F.B.I. had been contacted about Jensen being kidnapped, he asked me to say Jensen had left with a boyfriend to give him time to cure him.” The moment Alan let those words slip there was uproar in the house. Mackenzie flew at her father; she was only stopped from doing serious damage by a quiet voice.  
  
 “Mac, no. This is not the way.” Jensen’s weak voice halted all the fury in the room. Everyone turned to look at him; Jensen’s pale face seemed to have aged ten years. Dull, green eyes lifted to look over at Jim, “Jim, I have to know something and I want the truth. Did Morgan specifically target me because I’m gay?”  
  
 Donna’s eyes widened in shock “What on earth do you mean ‘target you’? Has Morgan done this before? Will someone please tell me what’s going on here?” She looked round at the men who had saved her son, what she saw there just increased her agitation. The three men were grim faced and seemed to have formed a protective shield round Jensen.  
  
 Jim stepped forward so that he could speak to Jensen without him having to twist round. “First things first, Mrs Ackles. What you need to know is I have been tracking your preacher for a number of years. The man’s a serial predator and I promise I will tell you everything, but right now my main concern is Jensen.”  
  
 “What the hell are you talking about? Preacher Morgan was a Man of God! How dare you speak about him like that!” Alan blustered at Jim.  
  
 “Dad, he got you to tell the authorities that Jensen had run off after I reported he’d been kidnapped. Did it never occur to you to demand to see Jensen in the month Morgan was ‘reprogramming him’ or somewhere in the back of your mind did you know what you were doing was wrong?” Mackenzie’s voice was low, laced with bitter recrimination. Alan looked away, unable to face the truth of what she’d said to him.  
  
 “Mac, come on. I need to know why Morgan picked me. After all, originally he wanted you to be his companion. What changed his mind? Was it that he knew if Mackenzie disappeared there would be a major search, but me - the local faggot...well, nobody would lose too much sleep over my vanishing off the face of the earth.” Jensen’s voice had gained a little strength, he needed to understand why he the easy victim or was there more to Morgan’s obsession?  
  
 “Oh my God! What do you mean he wanted Mackenzie? If’ he’d touched her I’d have killed him.” Alan roared those words. Jensen shook his head sadly, that was all the answer he needed.  
  
 Jim sat down in the chair by Jensen and started to speak, “Now before you think that you were just a victim of opportunity, let me remind you about Morgan. Like I said, he looks for a specific type. I didn’t mean physically, there is something about the person.   
  
 None of the victims I found out about shared physical characteristics.   Morgan had no physical type.   Usually his type of predator have very specific tastes, but he went from blue eyes to brown, blonde to brunette and from man to woman. I admit they were all attractive. Hell, it’s hard to keep having sex with someone if they don’t turn you on, but it’s who you are. Rachel was intelligent, self willed, great sense of humour and she cared about people. In fact, you could say she had a great deal of empathy. I always thought she’d make a great nurse.”  
  
 Jensen blushed as he realized what Jim was saying; before he could speak Jim raised his hand to continue. “Don’t forget while he was grooming Mackenzie to be his next companion, she spent a lot of time talking about you. Mac, can you tell me how interested Morgan was in Jensen?”  
  
 Mackenzie stood reviewing her conversations with Morgan in her mind, “Well, originally he wanted to know all about the family...Josh, me and Jensen.”  
  
 “When did he get really interested in Jensen? Was it after he found out he was gay or before? Look, it will help me understand the bastard. Just think.” Jim urged the young woman to think very carefully about what she’d said.  
  
 “I remember I was telling him about how Jensen helped Father Manners with the homeless shelter he ran, and how it led to him becoming a nurse because he wanted to help people.   After that, all Morgan ever wanted to do was talk about Jensen. It was during one of these conversations I told him Jensen was gay. Jim, are you alright?”  
  
 Jim had gone white, “How could I be so damn stupid! It’s been staring me in the damn face all these years. Jensen, the men he took I met their girlfriends; they weren’t gay or bi-sexual. Amongst the other victims were a counsellor, teacher, and a charity volunteer. The one thing you all had in common was empathy, you wanted to help people, and you were able to understand them. All the families said the same thing...each victim was full of compassion. It was something Morgan could never understand as a sociopath; he could mimic empathy to others but he couldn’t feel it.”  
  
 Jensen slumped in his seat and gave a weak laugh, “So, all the time Eddie was telling me I deserved what was happening because I was gay, it was because I’m good with people?”  
  
 “There’s much more to it than that. You’re a strong man, Jensen. You fought Morgan every step of the way, and he liked that. The harder it was to break you the more attractive you were, plus he used the added incentive of protecting Mac from the same fate. “  
  
 “Oh Jensen, you were trying to protect me from him. You should’ve said something.” Mac’s voice was pained.  
  
 “Who would’ve listened Mac? I was possessed, remember? Morgan would say it was the demon talking, and what could you do? I wanted you to run but there was no way you would’ve have done that.” Mac moved closer to her brother and took his hand, shaking her head, tears forming in her eyes. Jensen held out his arms to her and she sat down by him. He sat holding her as she cried, once again his eyes found Jim.  
  
 “How would he have taken Mac? He told me he was forming a relationship with her, but my appearance changed things. He said that my being here only for Christmas messed up his timetable. But Mac’s only ever here during College breaks.”   
  
 “Thinking about it, Jensen, Morgan told you how he would have taken his time getting to know her, gain her trust and then...hey Mac, don’t kill me but did you think he was good looking?” Jim watched them as brother and sister gave each other strength. Jensen looked at her and that silent communication Jared had mentioned was going on. Finally Mac nodded, she blushed and sat up straighter.  
  
 “To be honest I thought he was very hot for an older guy, and he was charming, attentive and everything boys my age weren’t. If he hadn’t suddenly become Jensen’s number one fan, there was a time I thought he was going to ask me out.” Mac looked sheepishly at Jensen “Sorry, big brother.”  
  
 “Mackenzie, why didn’t you tell us that the preacher was bothering you? How dare he abuse our trust like that?” Alan’s indignant outburst died as several sets of hostile eyes turned on him.  
  
 “That’s right, Dad. It’s ok to molest your son against his will, but God forbid he asks your little girl out on a date.” Mackenzie swiftly dismissed her father in favour of listening to Jim.  
  
 “Knowing what I know about Morgan, he was playing the long game. He’d settled here, plus he had a base to work from. There was no need to rush. He could romance you, seduce you, and I bet, finally convince you to run away with him. After all, it would’ve been conducted in secret; he was the preacher and older than you, but he couldn’t help how he felt about you. Once you’d snuck away from college to meet your Romeo, I think you would have vanished and no one would’ve been any the wiser.”  
  
 “Mac, what’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Chris commented on how pale Mackenzie had suddenly gone.  
  
 “Oh dear God! He was already doing that! He kept telling me not to tell mom and dad about our little chats.  He was already getting me trained to keep secrets.” She looked sick at the thought.  
  
 “Mac, I hate to say this, but you had a very lucky escape. I’m can’t tell Jensen how sorry I am about what happened. But I will say this - thank God he did change his mind, because he made himself visible on the radar and we got here in time to stop him from hurting Jensen too badly.” Jim gave the two young people a reassuring smile.  
  
 “That does it! I won’t stand for this any longer. Jensen was being helped by Morgan, and I admit his methods were a bit strong, but our son was possessed by a demon. You yourselves came here and performed the exorcism. I want you out of my house and away from my family; we’ll take care of Jensen now.” Alan Ackles had drawn himself up to his full height and was now taking charge of the situation. Once again chaos reigned in the Ackles’ household. Mackenzie leapt off the couch to confront her father, and Donna was pleading with her husband to change his mind. No one saw Chris slip away from Jensen, and upstairs to where his Laptop was.  
  
 He walked back into the room, through the arguing family and placed it on the table. Jared looked at Chris, “No. You can’t, man. Please think of Jensen.”  
  
 Chris gave a grim smile, “I’m thinking of Jensen. So Mr Ackles, you think Morgan was a Man of God? Well, I’d like you to see Jensen’s new home. You see, he was going to escape, and while you were searching for him, Jensen was going to be moved from the church basement to here. I hope you enjoy the tour, it’s very informative.”  Chris started the video going and stepped back to where Jensen sat.  
  
 As Mr and Mrs Ackles stood watching, Chris motioned Mac to come to him. At first she refused but she weakened when she saw the appeal in his eyes. “Believe me, Mac, you don’t need to see that, but your dad does, and just maybe he’ll start to understand just what Morgan was like.” Chris looked down to where Jensen sat, “Besides, I need to have a little chat with your brother while they’re busy.” The blue eyed hunter knelt in front of Jensen once more, placing a hand on his knee.  
  
  “You know, I’ve never told Jared how much I admire him. I mean it takes balls to be gay, don’t it? To start with, you have yahoos like me who think it’s funny to makes cracks about make-up and bending over. Then, of course you get the violent type of moron who beats the shit out of you first and calls you a fag later.   
  
 Then last but not least, there is the overwhelming chance that your family will reject you and cut you off. Hell, I mean what sane guy would actually choose to be gay? It’s such a bundle of fun, ain’t it? So I know it takes guts to be true to yourself. The man I met just over twenty four hours ago had fire and spirit, he was a fighter. You wanna tell me where he’s gone? Because damn, I miss him.”  
  
 “Kane, what the fuck are you doing now?” Jared sounded exasperated, Chris just ignored him.  
  
 As Chris spoke, Jensen focused on what he was saying. All the time while he’d been speaking to Jim, he been convinced he had brought all of this upon himself. That he deserved his treatment at the hands of Morgan, even his own father had backed the preacher. He was tired, he just wanted to curl up and give in. But in light of what was happening now he couldn’t. He had to start fighting again; he had to protect his family.   Jensen took a deep breath, “Why Chris, I didn’t know you cared. It’s just so sudden and you’re down on one knee as well, my heart’s all a flutter.”  
  
 Chris grinned on hearing that and said softly, “Hey, there you are. I wondered if I’d see you again. You with us now? Because Jensen, we really need you to be here.”  
  
 Jared saw a slow smile spread over Jensen’s face. It was a faint shadow of the smile he’d seen before, but somehow Chris’ words had reignited Jensen’s desire to fight. He saw Jensen look over to where his parents stood. Donna was crying softly, and Alan was starting to look more than a little sick.  
  
 “Dad, do you still think that Morgan was the best man to convince me that being straight is wonderful? I have to say his taste in interior design leaves a lot to be desired.” Jensen’s quiet words cut into Alan.  
  
 “In answer to Mac’s question, why did I go with you to Morgan? Remember our conversation? I told you I was gay, and that I couldn’t live a lie anymore. Then you suggested I meet the preacher and we could discuss the implications of my lifestyle choices. So I went with you, to try and convince you that I was the same person who you had raised and loved when you thought I was normal. That nothing had changed. When I got to Morgan’s it was all very civilized. A proper debate in fact, then Morgan asked you to step outside while we spoke alone.  
  
  The moment we were alone I knew I was in trouble; there was something in his eyes that unnerved me. Before I could excuse myself Morgan went crazy he smashed the room up, hit his head on the wall until it bled. Then Eddie appeared and before I knew it I was on the floor with Eddie’s foot across my throat and Morgan was screaming ‘demon’. Tell me, Dad? Was it a relief to you when you heard ‘demon’? Did it mean you were off the hook for having a fag for a son?”  
  
 Alan shook his head furiously, “No son, it wasn’t like that. Morgan told me that you were a good boy, just led astray while you were in L.A. and that the demon took you, and he said he could give you back to us.”  
  
 “Dad, I never left you. I’m still the same person; I just decided to stop lying and tell you who I am. I’ve lost men I love because I wanted to protect you. When I lost Tommy I knew it was time to stop running.” Jensen went quiet, staring into the distance thoughtfully.  
  
 “The worst part of all this is, I can’t stay here. Morgan has made it impossible for me to be here, he’s played to everyone’s worst prejudices. Now with him being dead it’s open season on me, isn’t it?” Jensen looked at Chris. He nodded and Jensen gave a sad smile.  
  
 “I really wanted to be able to stay here and catch my breath, but if I do I’ll put my family at risk and I won’t do that. I hate to do this, guys, but can somebody give me a lift to L.A.?”  
  
 “No Jensen, I won’t allow you to do that. You need rest. Please let me look after you.” Donna was pleading with her son.  
  
 “Mom, do you think I really want to run? I’d like nothing more than to stay and fight, but I have to think about you, dad and Mac. Jim, if I’m gone do you think they’ll leave my family alone?”  
  
 Jim considered what Jensen said, “I think they would, especially if it was done right. Mind you, I’d think about convincing Mac to go back to college.  After all, she was one of the only dissenting voices so it would be better if she left too.”  
  
 “Oh, you’ve got no fear of me wanting to stay; as soon as you get Jensen out of here I’m gone.” Mac stood with her arms folded, glaring at her father.  
  
 “Mac, I don’t want you to fight with Dad. Him and mom only did what they thought was right. Morgan had the whole town in the palm of his hand.” Jensen tired voice pleaded with his sister.  
  
 “Mom, did you really think I was possessed? I think it would be easier if you did. I don’t think I could stand it if it was because I was gay.” Donna sat by Jensen, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
 “Sweetheart, I always suspected you were gay. I was just waiting for you to tell us. It was such a relief when you did, but then you went with your father to see Morgan. When he came back and said you’d attacked the preacher, and that a demon was responsible...at first I didn’t believe it. Then we were all treated to the preacher's little proof sessions.”  
  
 “What proof sessions?” Jared asked, looking from mother to son; Jensen smiled a little more, “Well, you guys weren’t the only ones with fishing wire and exploding candles, if you know what I mean. Morgan wasn’t as good as you guys, but by the time he finished after one prayer meeting I was lucky to get back to the basement in one piece.”   
  
 “You know if he wasn’t already dead, I’d kill him. Hey Jim, is there any chance you can bring him back so I can shoot him a couple of times?” Chris asked.  
  
 “Kane, I’d love to and you’d have to get behind me and Jared, but we have more pressing problems. Such as getting Jensen the hell out of here and keeping the Ackles’ safe.” The three men looked at one another.  
  
 “Well, I don’t think anyone will be storming the house in the next couple of hours, but the longer Jensen is here there’s more chance of them doing something after dark.” Chris added his thoughts.  
  
 “There is no way that will happen. I’ll just call the sheriff, he will come and help us.” Alan sounded sure of himself.  
  
 Donna rolled her eyes, “Alan, if you can’t come up with anything constructive then shut up. Don’t think you have gotten away with your part in this. When there is time you and I will have a long talk about this. That’s after we’ve sold the house and moved out of this God-forsaken town.”  
  
 Jensen and Mac looked at one another and winced. Jared caught Jensen’s eye, and he shook his head and mouthed ‘ouch’ at Jared. Jared couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face at hearing those words from Donna.  
  
 “But my business is here, and all our friends. We can’t just up and leave.” Alan was pleading with his wife now.  
  
 “Would they be the friends who stood in the church, enjoying the show every Sunday and the ones who looked at Jensen as if he’d crawled out from under a rock after the exorcism? I’m not blind. I saw the way some of my so-called friends looked at Jensen afterwards. Alan, what more proof do you need? Do you think that video was faked? You heard what the doctor said to the sheriff. Alan, whatever Morgan was, a Man of God wasn’t one of them. If there was evil here, it was Morgan not our son, but now Jensen is paying the price for what that man did, and I for one will do whatever it takes to make sure Jensen gets away from here safely.”  
  
 Alan lowered his eyes; Jared whistled “Now I know where you get your fight from, Jensen. Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you.” Jensen blushed at Jared’s comment, a tiny hope flickered in his heart that Jared may just stay long enough to find out for himself.  
  
 “Well then, it seems we’re all in agreement that we need to get Jensen and Mac out of here. Any suggestions on the best way to do that?” Jim asked the room.  
  
 “Why don’t we give them what they want?” asked Jensen.  
  
 Jared had an uneasy feeling when he heard that, “And just what exactly would that be then?” His voice carried a hard edge, getting ready for the response he didn’t want to hear.  
  
 Jensen fixed Jared with green eyes, the defiance Jared had first seen in the church was starting to spark back into life, Jensen answered with a shrug of his shoulders and a faint smirk.... “Me.”


	12. Chapter 12

  
Jared sat open mouthed at what he’d just heard, he was vaguely aware of Chris slowly backing away in an act of self preservation.  
  
 “Oh dear Lord! Everyone grab onto something solid, Mount Padalecki is about to blow.” Jim’s quiet words rang out round the room.  
  
 Jared stared into Jensen’s eyes. He took a deep breath. “What do you mean... me?” the words were almost growled.  
  
 Jensen shrugged.  
  
  “Look, Conan! Before you start waving your club about, I’m not suggesting you wrap me up in a big red bow and hand me over to Eddie.” Before Jared could argue further Jensen turned to Chris.  
  
 “Chris, just how ugly is ugly, as far as the mood out there goes? Are we talking the whole town turning up outside here with torches and pitchforks?”  
  
 Chris grinned back at Jensen, “Well, I won’t lie. Like I said it’s pretty ugly. I ain’t saying the town square is filled with a mob bayin’ for your blood; the ones who are makin’ the most noise seem to be the ones I saw with Eddie last night. They’re full of righteous anger at the Preacher’s sad demise and are looking for someone to blame. Congrats kid, it’s you.”  
  
 “Ah well, it’s great to be popular. So it’s not quite as bad as the sheriff made out, then?” Jensen mused.  
  
 Jared leapt to his feet, shaking his head furiously, “No Jensen, it’s much worse than that. We don’t know how many of them there are, where they are, or if they will strike here.   Also, which road do we take out of here, huh? How many are gonna come after us? I say we stay put and ride out the storm for at least today. Please Jensen, there are too many things that could go wrong if we run now, we need proper information.” Jared was trying to make Jensen see sense.  
  
 “And if we stay, they could hurt Mac, mom or dad, and no way will I let my family get hurt because I was too busy hiding under the damn bed! You heard Jim. We need to get me away from here and let the town know I’m gone.” As he spoke Jensen stood up to go face to face with Jared. But his sudden movement, coupled with the damage to his feet and body, caused him to crumple. Jared stepped in and caught him, lowering him slowly back down onto the couch.  
  
 “Jensen, look at you! You can’t even stand up without falling over. How the hell are we supposed to get you out of here?” Jared’s voice was low and pleading with the other man.  
  
 ”Come on, man. You guys pulled off the impossible, you got me away from Morgan in front of nearly the whole town; this should be easy in comparison. All you have to do is drive me out of here, please.” Jensen clung to Jared’s arms as he spoke.  
  
 “Jensen, like I said, you can’t even stand. What happens if we do have to make a run for it on foot? I can’t...won’t risk you getting hurt again. Jim, I know you said this was the only way, surely there has to be another way. Jared made his appeal to Jim.  
  
  “Perhaps we should call the authorities, the F.B.I.?” Donna asked quietly, looking round at the standoff that was developing between Jared and her son.  
  
 “We could, and they would come but I’m not sure they would be in time. Plus, don’t forget they would investigate what has happened here and I hate to have to inform you that Alan would be charged with conspiracy in Jensen’s kidnapping.” Jim responded to Donna’s question.  
  
 “That would be fine by me” Mac was heard to mutter.  
  
 “Mac, that’s not happening. Do we have any other options then?” Jensen looked round to where Jim was standing.  
  
 Jim stood, considering their next move, “Jared, I hate to have to agree with Jensen but it’s the best way.”  
  
 Jared sprang back to his feet, “Have you completely lost your mind? If they get hold of Jensen they’ll kill him. For Christ’s sake, Jim, how is this a good idea?”  
  
 “Jared, if Jensen stays here, you know as well I as do, they will come for him and they won’t care who gets caught in the crossfire. The sheriff will make certain that no one will come to help. I’ll take a bet with you there is a deputy’s car sitting round the corner watching. So yes, it’s not a great idea but it’s the only one we got. Now git ya panties unbunched and help.”   Jim’s tone brooked no argument.  
  
 The room fell silent as the two men glared at one another. Jared sagged as he looked away and then he turned to Jensen; he made one last mute appeal to the other man. Jared knew deep down that both men were right, but it didn’t mean he had to like it.  
  
 “Goddammit Aldis.” Chris’ exclamation caused Jared to look, “That has got to be the twentieth time he’s rang me this morning. Shit! I better call him back or he’ll never leave me alone.” As Chris spoke he was punching the speed dial.  
  
 Just as he put the phone to his ear they all heard the loud shout down the phone “Holy crap, Aldis! Are ya trying to send me deaf?” Chris held the offending item away from his ear. Without thinking he switched it onto speaker.  
  
 “Kane, I know I’ve already asked you this question before, but what the fuck have you gotten yourself into this time? After we had our chat the other night and all that research I did on Morgan, I looked up some of that freaky-assed shit that was on his list. Dude, I didn’t even know what half of it was, let alone what it did. An’ why the hell would you do that to yourself? Because man, some of that stuff’s gotta hurt.” Aldis fell silent  
  
 “Well, the guy he had in mind for it wasn’t exactly willing to try that shit out.” Chris was oblivious to his audience as he answered his friend.  
  
 “And that’s supposed to make me feel a whole lot better about the situation. Look Kane, you’d better be speaking to me from Florida or anywhere else other than Richardson. Because if you’re still in that town with that Jensen dude, then I’m seriously considering calling the army and telling ‘em Osama is hiding out in that church.” Jared had to smile at that.  
  
 “Look Aldis, relax. It’s fine, everything is under control.” Kane said, his voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
 Fine...fine...this from the man who once rang me and asked if I minded him stopping by for a little while and crash on my couch. Then turned up on my doorstep five minutes later and damn near bled out all over it? Forgive me, Kane, if I don’t take your word everything’s fine...and you still owe me for a new couch, dude.”  
  
 “What was he huntin’ Aldis?”  
  
 “Oh, hi Jim, I think he called it a Wendigo.   That’s when he eventually came to...although I thought I heard ‘motherfucker’ before he said Wendigo.”  
  
 “Shit! I remember that it was one of the first big hunts the three of us worked together.... Jesus! You went after it alone?” Jared sounded awestruck.  
  
 Chris was bright red and squirming, “Look, I thought it was a damn vengeful sprite luring people off the trail. I only found out I was wrong, when it damn near tore my lungs out.”  
  
 “Like I said, Kane, forgive me if I don’t take your word everything’s fine.” Aldis responded dryly  
  
 Suddenly there was quiet laughter, Jensen was grinning from ear to ear. Mac was trying not to laugh and Donna and Alan were dumbstruck. Mac winked at Chris and he blushed even harder, clearing his throat.  
  
 “Aldis, do you actually want something or did you just ring to embarrass the crap out of me?”  
  
 “Ah Chris, you know me. I can multi task. Look, all I want to know, is Jensen ok? I’ve got calls comin’ in from all over.”  
  
 “Whoa! Hold on a minute, Aldis. Now all I asked you to do was the research and then gave you a list of numbers to block and track. I don’t remember telling you the guy’s name, and what calls are you on about?” The room fell silent.  
  
 Jim broke the silence, “Ok Aldis, what have you been tracking and how long for? We need all the info you can give us.”  
  
 “Jim, I’ve been following the phone lines since last night, Chris called me let me in on what was happening.    Now I’ve got calls coming in from a doctor talking about how Jensen’s been tortured, the sheriff calling that bastard Eddie and some town folk offering to bring their own rope to the lynching. Oh, and by the way all the information you need is on the way to Kane’s computer.”  
  
 There was the sound of emails arriving on Kane’s lap top. Jared turned it round and read them.   “Aldis, are you still tracking all of these phones?” Jared asked him.  
  
 “Yeah man, and I’m recording the most important calls. I’ve used key words to help me sift through them. From what I understand the town is split three ways; the first is the doctor and those who he is reaching out to, to explain that Jensen is the victim. The second group is the opposite; they are trying to gather a small army and like I said, bring your own rope.”  
  
 Jim interrupted Aldis, “And the third group?”  
  
 “It seems to be the biggest, kind of undecided or more to the point if they can’t see it, it ain’t happening if you know what I mean. A lot of distancing is goin’ on - hand wringing and tut tuttin’ but no action. I get the feeling they would be happy for Jensen to leave town, but they ain’t gonna hold a neck-stretchin’ party for him.”  
  
 Jared dragged his fingers through his hair and let out an explosive breath, “Jim, do you think we can keep track of ‘em and dodge them?”  
  
 “Well, kid, this does give us a fightin’ chance. We know how many are involved now, but to be honest, I was expecting more.” Jim sounded thoughtful.  
  
 “Jim, there are at least five trucks out there with four guys in them. I think twenty is more than enough, don’t you?” Jared replied.  
  
 “No, I’m with Jim. Come on, Aldis. There is more you ain’t tellin us. Now spill. The way the sheriff told it I was expectin’ to have to fight my way out of town.” Chris muttered at his friend.  
  
 There was the sound of rapid typing then Aldis finally spoke. “Right, I’ve programmed a map with the GPS locators of the phones involved. Look! Can we not discuss this, and just promise me Jensen is alright.” Aldis’ voice held a tremor Chris had never heard before.  
  
 “Aldis, thanks for everything you’ve done here and you know we are gonna need you today, but what’s got you so spooked? Come on, man. It’s better that we know everything, please?” Chris held his breath waiting to hear what Aldis’ response would be.  
  
 “Man, some of the things you guys hunt. I’ve helped with demons, werewolves and other kinds of freak. But Morgan, dude, he made my skin crawl and Eddie ain’t much better. Are you sure they’re human? No, don’t answer that. After last night’s exorcism, Morgan cleared everyone out of the church including Eddie. This is the recording of the phone call Eddie made to Morgan.”  
  
 Jared was startled by this; he looked at Jim, his eyes wild, not wanting the Ackles to have to hear anything those two had to say. Jim shook his head and stared pointedly at Alan, who by now was looking decidedly worse for wear.  
  
 “ _Morgan, what the fuck just happened here? How the hell did we lose Jensen?_ ” Eddie’s enraged voice boomed out of the phone.  
  
  _“Eddie, calm down, let me think. I’m not giving up that easy. Jensen’s mine. I will not allow some backwoods Preacher to take him from me. Besides, all you’re worried about is our deal._ ” Morgan’s voice was calm.   
  
 “ _Too fucking right I’m worried about our deal; you promised me if I did everything you asked I’d get free run of your fun room with pretty. I didn’t damn near break my back lugging your toys just to see him git away. I want my time with him, Morgan. You owe me....._ ” Eddie was getting louder and more aggressive with each word.  
  
  _“How dare you, you fucking imbecile! I promised you one day to do as you please to your pretty. I know you don’t have the imagination to fully appreciate just what Jensen has to offer you. All he is to you is a mouth to be used. Those lips fascinate you, don’t they, Eddie? You couldn’t wait to find out what they felt like wrapped round your cock, could you?_ ” Morgan taunted Eddie, the mask had slipped, gone was the gentle, humble preacher. In its place was the cold-blooded predator that had been denied his prey.  
  
 “ _No, you lack the skill and the imagination, Eddie. Jensen is perfect, my masterpiece, my David. He is mine and I will retrieve him; I will not allow such beauty and fire to be gone. He would have learned to appreciate everything I could teach him, how pain offers as much as pleasure does._ “  
  
 “ _Well, call it what you like, Morgan. I’m sure he would’ve begged and bled while you fucked him, but he ain’t here. What ya goin’ to do about it?”_  
  
 _“Stop prattling, Eddie. I need to think, that’s all. When I’m ready I’ll call you and you may even get to spend more than one day with your pretty.”_  
  
 _“Don’t forget, Morgan, you still need me. After all, who is gonna weld your collar and cuffs onto your David when you get him back? So I’ll hold you to that. Hell, I might even take him for a ride, see what all the fuss is about._ ” The line went dead.  
  
 Jared looked round the room; Chris looked sick; Jim was grim. Donna had tears rolling down her face, Mac was clinging to her mother, and Alan sank into a chair, shocked at what he heard.  
  
 “See, I told ya. You didn’t want to hear that shit. I also got a phone call between the sheriff and Eddie.” Aldis sounded subdued.  
  
 “Jensen, are you alright?” Jared was crouching in front of Jensen; he’d gone white with the shock of hearing both of his tormentors.  
  
 “Jensen? Shit! Don’t tell me the guy is there with you? Kane, you moron, I should never have played the recording.” Aldis sounded horrified.  
  
 “Aldis, it’s down to me you played that, not Kane. Well, ladies and gentlemen, proof, if it was needed what Morgan was like. It sounds as if Eddie knew that Jensen wasn’t possessed. Mind you, he didn’t know he’d just signed his own death warrant.” Jim was lost in thought as he spoke. Jared caught his eye as Jim continued.  
  
 “Men like Morgan don’t share their property with others. Remember what you heard in the church, Jay? Morgan telling Jensen he wouldn’t let Eddie touch him again? I think that Morgan was just humouring Eddie to get what he wanted. He also said that he had plans for Jensen’s escape; I think that he was going to kill Eddie and blame Jensen. In that way, he ties up the one loose end; the only man in town who knows that room existed would be gone. Eddie would never get a chance to spend time with his pretty down in that room.   I’m sorry, kid. Are you alright?”  
  
 Jensen nodded. He swallowed hard and spoke, his eyes fixed on the floor as he did, “Whenever Morgan got Eddie to punish me he would come to me later and...” Jensen’s voice faded, Jared reached out and took his hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze.  
  
 “He... Morgan would always run his hands over every part of me Eddie had touched; it was like he was removing all trace of Eddie off me. Oh God! I think I’m going to be sick.” Jensen took several deep breaths.  
  
 “Aldis, I think we need to hear that other call. We need to know just how much the sheriff is involved.” Jim‘s request was quiet and compelling.  
  
 “Ok Jim, but can you get Jensen out of the room? I think he’s heard enough. Stupid question, considering the list of injuries the doc reeled off, but are you ok, man?” Aldis asked.  
  
 “Hi there, Aldis. Please play the recording. I’d like to know what those two have planned for me. Oh and I’m fine by the way, thanks for asking.”  
  
 “What! You too? Damn! How much time have you been spending with Kane? Ok. Then this is the conversation the sheriff and Eddie had just after he left the Ackles’ house.”  
  
 “ _Morning Sheriff, everything go ok? How far out are you?_ ” Eddie’s familiar tones rang out.  
  
 “ _Eddie, I got some bad news, I ain’t got Ackles._ ”   The sheriff replied to Eddie’s greeting  
  
 “ _What do ya mean ‘you ain’t got Ackles’? I thought you said all you had to do was go in the house and you would be on your way back here with him, and we could get justice for Preacher Morgan. Come on, sheriff. It was all agreed. You get Ackles, your car crashes, he sadly escapes, never to be seen again.”_  
  
 _“Well, nobody thought to tell me that one of the men with Reverend Colt was a lawyer and a damn good one at that. I tried Eddie. I even got the doc in to look at him. Damn bleeding heart liberal, says he couldn’t have killed the Preacher._  
  
 _Damn! Even Andy could see Preacher Morgan killed himself. Look! I couldn’t push it. You know how I feel about that faggot, he drove our preacher to this with his sick ways; he seduced a good man. Damn him and that fucking demon he brought with him.”_  
  
 _“Amen, sheriff. I feel I’m to blame. I left Morgan alone with Ackles too much and now he’s paid too heavy a price for it.”_  
  
 _“Eddie, you shouldn’t blame yourself for what happened. While I was in the house I did suggest that the town was out for blood so there is the chance they’ll panic and get Ackles out of there.”_  
  
 _“That’s good to hear, sheriff. I’ll make some calls and get the roads watched, and I promise you, Ackles will answer for what he has done.”_  
  
 _“You’re a good man, Eddie; I feel better knowing there will be justice for the preacher. Look, if you like I’m sure I could get some of the townsfolk to pay the Ackles a visit, get things moving a little.”_  
  
 _“No, sheriff, don’t do that. It’s better that the good people of the town are not dragged down by that faggot as well as our poor preacher. No, it’s better if your deputies keep watching the house. If they don’t see Ackles being moved, then me and my friends will go and get him ourselves in the night, keep it low key. Thanks for all your help, sheriff. Call me the minute you hear anything.”_ The line went dead.  
  
 Jensen sat stunned as he heard what Eddie and the sheriff had planned for him. “Well, it’s good to know you’re wanted, I suppose, and who knew Eddie was such a champion of justice. Plus, he’s real considerate of the good townspeople...not wanting them to get into trouble over me.” He looked round as he spoke, expecting to see the three hunters downhearted, instead...”Can you tell me why the three of you are grinning?”  
  
 Jared spoke excitedly, “We can get you out of here, it will still be dangerous but we can get you out of here, Jensen.”  
  
 “Plus, we know why half the town isn’t outside.” Jim continued.  
  
 “I’d like to know why we haven’t got a mob here, and why is Eddie so keen to hurt Jensen? Surely he must realize he won’t be able to do what he wanted to him.” Donna asked, as bemused as her son.  
  
 “Excuse me. Who just spoke?” Aldis sounded nervous.  
  
 “Good morning, Aldis. I’m Donna, Jensen’s mom. Thank you for your help.”   
  
“Jensen’s mom..... Holy crap! You let me play that stuff and I’ve been cussing and all this time, not only was Jensen in the room but his mamma as well?” Aldis sounded pained as he spoke.  
  
 “If it helps so are his sister and dad.” Chris said with a laugh. Aldis could be heard apologizing in the background as Jim answered Donna’s questions.  
  
 “Ok, it’s like this; Eddie has realized that as long as Jensen is in town he is pretty safe. Everyone thinks Jensen was possessed and anything he says is due to the demon talking. But once Jensen gets back to L.A. what’s to stop him contacting the police or the Feds? With his injuries and Doc Sheppard’s evidence, Eddie will be facing a kidnapping and assault charges.”  
  
 “But I won’t do that because dad will be dragged into it.”  
  
 “I know, Jensen, but Eddie can’t take that chance. He needs to get rid of you, the sooner the better. Especially with the town riled up over Morgan’s death and before word leaks about that room. It would be real hard to paint Morgan the victim after the news gets round about it and your injuries, plus you can’t unlynch someone.”  
  
 Donna looked thoughtful and nodded, “But I would’ve thought it was better for Eddie if the town was involved, more help for him?”   
  
Jared responded to that, “It doesn’t always work like that. For a start the more people involved in this means Eddie has less control over the outcome. He risks us slipping by him, or worse still, someone catches Jensen then grows a conscience and doesn’t hand him over. Finally I think Eddie still wants to spend some time with Jensen alone and you can’t do that with the town watching. So Eddie needs people he can trust, helping him”  
  
    “Hey Jared, you’re right, the sheriff just called the doc. Earlier the doc asked if he could set up a town meeting for tonight to talk about what happened to Jensen, but the sheriff refused. He’s just done a one eighty and told the doc he’s reconsidered. The sheriff is going to spread the word to all his friends not to do anything but to wait for the town meeting so they can mourn Morgan together.” Aldis broke into the conversation with this news.  
  
 “Smooth. Defuse the situation by promising them a chance to talk about the problem. Plus, you got everyone who wants to hurt or help Jensen in the same place at the same time, giving Eddie and his crew a free run at getting to him.” Chris sounded impressed by this.  
  
 “So why don’t you wait for tonight and then get Jensen out of here?” Mac chimed in.   
  
“Mac, as of now they will be working to our timetable. If we wait till tonight there will be a fight and a damn nasty one at that. Right now we know where they are thanks to Aldis’ map. Now we are gonna move them round how we want. Aldis, will it take you long to splice together some messages and stuff? Point our friends in the wrong direction?”   
  
“Jim, my man, I’m already ahead of ya. You pick the route you want out of there and I can get them running round in circles, no problem.” Aldis could be heard typing at speed again.  
  
 “Aldis, we’ll get back to you on that. Also, can you isolate Eddie for me?” Chris asked.   
  
“Dude, that is no problem. It looks like he wants to be in at the kill. Shit! Sorry about that, if you know what I mean. Why do you want Eddie isolated?” Aldis’ voice held a wary edge to it.  
  
 “Oh, put it this way. Eddie ain’t the only one who can dish out justice. I owe him a few bruises, that’s all.” Kane grinned malignly as he spoke.  
  
 “Now don’t you go killing him, Kane. By the time I’m finished with him, he’s gonna have a new boyfriend called Bubba who wears lots of orange, if you catch my drift.”   
  
Chris laughed, “I’ll hold you to that, Aldis. I’ll leave enough to be hauled off to jail. Thanks, man. Look, we’ll call you a little later. We got some things to do here.”  
  
 “Kane, you are more than welcome. You, Jay and Jim, be careful and take care of Jensen. Get him home safe, you hear me? Oh, and you still owe me a new couch, dude.” With that, Aldis hung up.   
  
“Shit! I meant to ask Aldis to book plane tickets so we can fly Jensen home.” Jared cursed....”Jensen! Oh God, Jensen! Are you alright.” Jared dropped back down to kneel in front of the other man.   
  
Jensen was pale and shaking, his breaths coming in short, rapid pants, “Don’t do planes, man...” his voice cracked with fear. Jared’s eyes widened as he looked at him, puzzled by the reaction, “Put it this way. I’d rather spend a couple of hours with Morgan and Eddie in that basement than fly.” Jared looked round in shock.   
  
“Believe me, Jared, he’s not joking.” Mac said softly.   
  
“Ok then, it just means you will be stuck with one of us all the way back to LA. It’s fine, Jensen. You need to get some rest and let us do the worrying now.” Jared’s words were spoken in a reassuring tone; he’d taken Jensen’s hand again and was running his thumb back and forth in a calming gesture.  
  
 From behind them came a shaken voice, “Werewolves? Wendigos? Who are you people? What are you doing here?” Alan was still sitting in the chair, ashen faced in shock at what he’d heard over the phone.  
  
 Chris stepped forward and looked down at Alan Ackles. He began to speak in a calm voice.  
  
 “Who are we? Well, if you’re very lucky, Mr Ackles you will never come into contact with what we are. We don’t have an official title, we call ourselves hunters. What we hunt are the type of things you get in horror movies or nightmares; any evil son of a bitch we find, we go after it and kill it.   
  
As for what we are doin’ here? Word gets round Mr Ackles and word reached us of a demon locked up under a church, so naturally we came to get rid of it. To be honest we thought the damn thing was doing deals with you good people, because demons don’t take too kindly to being locked in a church. Imagine our surprise when Jared found Jensen. Trust me when I say it only took him a couple of seconds to realize there was no demon in your son. Now, as Aldis said, we’ve all hunted terrible things but to be completely truthful I have never come across anything as bad as Morgan.”  
  
 Alan was hanging on every word Chris uttered. His expression was one of pure disbelief at first but, as Chris continued, the expression slowly turned to doubt and finally hearing Morgan’s name mentioned again, shame.  
  
 “Now everything we hunt is driven by instinct. To be perfectly honest with you, the poor bastards can’t help what they do. All we do is put them out of their misery and stop them hurting people. Morgan and Eddie, now that is evil. They made choices to do what they’ve done, there’s no spell or curse compelling them. Morgan took a town and twisted it round his little finger. He came looking for a sacrifice to his twisted needs and you gave him one, you gave him your son.”  
  
 Alan’s eyes filled with tears, “I swear I didn’t know what he was like. I’d never have taken Jensen to him if I’d known what he was capable of. Oh dear God! I’ve been so stupid. I only wanted Jensen to be happy. You’ve heard the sheriff, how bigoted he is. How could I stand by and leave Jensen to the mercy of men like him? I’m just so sorry.” Alan was appealing to Chris as he spoke.  
  
 Chris looked over to the couch where Jensen sat listening to his father, “It ain’t me you gotta say sorry to, Mr Ackles. If you really wanted Jensen to be happy, all you had to do was to accept him, not try to cure him.” There was no recrimination in Chris’ voice.   
  
“Right about now I think that Jensen needs his dad, don’t you?” Jared’s quiet words jolted Alan into looking over at Jensen. For the first time in a long time Alan really saw his son. He sat there, wrapped in the comforter and he saw the little boy who had brightened his days, the teenager who had studied hard, and the man who had worked so hard to achieve his dreams. What the hell was there to be ashamed of? Jensen slowly raised his arms, reaching out to his father.  
  
 Alan stood up and went over to where his son sat, “Jensen, I’m so sorry. I can’t ever expect you to forgive me for what I’ve done. I’m just so sorry, son.” Alan sat by his son on the couch and wrapped his arms round him, pulling him close.   Jensen let his father hold him, listening to his pleas for forgiveness. He didn’t care about that. All he knew was his dad still loved him and that was all that mattered.  
  
 Jim watched the scene unfolding in front of him. He coughed softly to get the attention of Chris and Jared. He then motioned towards the kitchen with his head. They nodded their assent and moved. Jared picked up the lap top as they went.   
  
Once in the kitchen Jim addressed them “Well, boys, we know what we’re dealing with now. The sheriff is gonna come in mighty useful before the day is out. We’ll let the Ackles alone for now and get Jensen to get some rest. It’s gonna be a rough few days for him once he’s on the road. Jared, are you with me, son?”  
  
 Jared was watching the family from the door of the kitchen. Alan was still holding Jensen, gently stroking his hair. Mac had moved to the other side of him and Donna was sitting by her husband, her hand resting on his shoulder, “Do you think they will be ok, Jim?”   
  
“Jay, to be honest, who knows? But at least Alan understands what’s gone on here and that will make our job easier. Right now we need to plan our escape route. Give Aldis the details, let him work his magic and be ready to move out.” With that, Jim pulled the lap top to him and he and Chris started to work.  
  
 Jared walked back into the kitchen, watching the other men as they worked on the laptop. There was a question he needed to ask, “So Jim, which one of us is taking Jensen home?”


	13. Chapter 13

 “So Jim, which one of us is taking Jensen home?” Jared stood waiting for the answer, he was hopping either Jim or Chris would offer to take the injured man home. Jared wasn’t sure he could cope with travelling with Jensen then having to watch him walk away or worse, asking him to stay. Jared felt as if he was betraying Chad. He had a demon to find he couldn’t afford to be involved with someone else, so it would be better if he said goodbye here and went on his way.  
  
 Jim looked up from the lap top he was working on with Chris; he sighed and scratched at his beard. He wasn’t looking forward to this, and he knew Jared would dig his heels in. He took a deep breath.  
  
 “Ok, son, let’s do this by a process of elimination. I’d love to take Jensen back home but I’m gonna be needed here for a few days....”  
  
 “But surely we’re done here. When we move Jensen you’ll be fine to take him.” There was a plea to Jared’s voice.  
  
 “Jay, I need to finish things here and believe me, it will be better that Jensen is long gone when I do.”  
  
 “Look! Whatever it is I can do it. Please, Jim.” Jared sounded a little desperate.  
  
 “Ok then, kid, you know what I’m gonna do? I’m gonna wait for my old partner, Kurt to show up with a warrant to arrest Morgan and when he hears of his tragic demise, he’ll take the body instead. As you know, red tape is a bitch, so when Morgan’s body is being transported it will vanish. Then I’m gonna burn the bastard, because I don’t know about you but I sure as hell don’t want him going after Jensen again. Now Kurt will be sticking his neck out to do this, it was part of our agreement. I get rid of Morgan and he ensures that it’s never traced back to me.   Kurt will be here by tomorrow, one text was all it took.” Jim’s words softened as he watched Jared struggle with the idea of being alone with Jensen.  
  
 Jared had gone pale when he heard this. Shit! He’d forgotten all about the possibility of Morgan coming back from the grave to take his revenge; he shot a startled glance towards the lounge where the Ackles’s sat.  
  
“Don’t worry, Sasquatch. While you were babysitting Jensen at the church, me and Jim warded this house to Hell and back. Even the devil would have trouble getting in here now.” Chris grinned up at him and watched Jared relax at those words.  
  
 “An’ just to be safe, Jared, I’ll swing by Morgan’s house and have a little bonfire. I ain’t taking no chances with that bastard. He’s in Hell where he belongs and he is staying there if I can help it.” Jim went to go back to work but Jared still tried to escape from his fate.  
  
 “How about Chris, then? Surely he doesn’t need to be here and I’ll take Mac back to college.” Jared wrapped his arms round his body in agitation.  
  
 “No can do, Jay. Look, I’m on a pretty tight deadline here. Remember the necklace? Well, that curse box is only temporary, that’s how come it managed to get back home to its case. Misha told me I had five days before it decides I’d make a pretty good victim, wards or not, and I’ve already used three. Now I can get Mac away from here and drop her off and still make Misha’s in time. But driving to LA and back? There is no way I’ll be able to make it before the deadline. Also Jay, do you really want Jensen to have to travel with that thing after what it did to him?"  
  
Jared shook his head, “Jesus, no! I don’t even like it being in the house with him. It looks like I drew the short straw, huh?” Jared looked down as he spoke; Chris sighed and moved away from the lap top. Standing next to the taller man, Chris spoke softly.  
  
 “Look, Jay, you know you don’t mean that, and I know why you’re scared. Jared, you ain’t cheating on Chad.” Jared went to speak but Chris held up his hand for silence.  
  
 “I get it, Jay. I really do, but closing yourself off from all human contact? And me and Jim don’t count. We’re hunters, we ain’t exactly normal. Listen! Jensen needs you right now and if you’re really honest, you need him. I swear I would take him home if I could, but you know I can’t. All you need to do is get him home safely, Jay. It won’t be all that bad. I’m sure he doesn’t bite...well, only if you ask him to.” Chris smirked as he said that. He reached up and patted Jared’s shoulder.  
  
 Jared straightened up and gave a rueful smile, “I’m being ridiculous, aren’t I? You’re right. It’s just driving Jensen home. I can do that, no problem and I’m not cheating on Chad. It’s not as if anything will happen. Right! When do we go? And has Aldis sent anymore information?” Jared became all business now he saw taking Jensen home as almost another hunt.  
  
 Chris shot a look at Jim and rolled his eyes in exasperation. Jim’s lips quirked in a smile; he covered it with his hand. “Well, Aldis has been sending routes to us and I think I can see the best one. It ain’t the quickest way out of town but it does afford us some privacy to deal with Eddie. So two birds with one stone and Aldis has reported that Eddie has split his little posse up. It looks like he sent two of the trucks to patrol the outskirts of town and the other two are circling close by.”  
  
 Jared stood thinking, “The two who he is keeping close by...who are they?”   
  
 “It looks like Eddie’s two little friends. What was it Jensen called em? Oh yeah, Tweedle Dumb and Dumber. I know what he’s up to; if we do run, those two will guide us to Eddie. They deliver us to Eddie, and Eddie decides to deal personally with Jensen.” Jim considered what their next move was.  
  
 “Eddie has just made our job easier. He’ll make sure that only Tweedle Dumb and his pal will be close, and after all, he knows he can control them. The other guys he’ll want to keep as far away as possible. When we do run, Eddie won’t contact the furthest two. We intercept the messages to Tweedle Dumb and Dumber and send them to the other end of town. Me and Chris will shepherd you and Jensen towards Eddie like he’s expecting, and then we get to speak to Eddie nice and private.” Jim looked at Chris and Jared to check their reaction, they were grinning at Jim.  
  
 “I’ll talk to Aldis and make sure he can tie up the other trucks, just to be safe and I’m pretty sure he can keep the sheriff and deputies busy until we are clear. Right then! We need to get yours and Jared’s trucks from the motel and get Aldis to put together the tapes to use on Eddie and crew.” Chris began to send an email to Aldis, sending details of the chosen route and suggestions of where to send Eddie’s friends to ensure a clear run for the three of them.  
  
 “Jared, I think it’s best if you and I go to get the trucks. We’ll leave Chris here to watch the Ackles’. Can you go and ask Mac to give us a lift? It’s time to start moving, boys. I want us to be clear of here by early afternoon. Oh, and Jared...”   Jared had been walking out of the kitchen. He stopped and turned back to look at Jim.  
  
 “Listen, I know you can get back to LA in around two days with hard driving. Just remember, Jensen ain’t gonna be up to it.   Take a few back roads and you let that boy rest up. Do you hear me? I don’t want to have to come after you and smack some sense into ya.” Jim looked at Jared and smiled at the younger man. Jared smiled back and nodded before resuming his journey to speak to Mac.  
  
Jim and Chris stood side by side starring at the lap top. Chris broke the silence first, “So Kurt’s en route, then? Damn! That was real quick, man. I’m impressed.”   
  
 Jim kept his eyes on the screen, “Well, I ain’t quite sent the text yet, but what I told Jared was true. I’ll be making sure that Morgan won’t get up again. Only five days? Misha seems to be slipping. There is no way he’d risk one of his pets hurting an innocent bystander. What happened with Jensen was my fault.” Jim slid a look over to Chris who coughed.  
  
 “Ok. Maybe I got two weeks before the necklace gets restless. Really, would you want Jensen to travel with it?” They went silent again. Finally they looked at one another, and two identical smiles appeared.  Still smiling, they turned back to the lap top just as Jared walked back into the kitchen.  
  
 “Ok. Mac won’t be taking us but Alan will. He says he will feel better if he takes us, and he is more than willing to do whatever it takes to get Jensen clear of here. Well, are we ready to go? The sooner we get back with the trucks the happier I’ll feel.” Jim nodded and they walked back into the lounge.  
  
 Chris overtook them, “Wait here. I just want to get a few things from my truck, and I won’t take long.” He went outside. Jared moved over to the couch when he could see that Alan was struggling to move Jensen.  
  
 Jensen had fallen asleep, resting against his father’s shoulder and now Alan was attempting to move him without waking him. “May I, Mr Ackles?” Jared moved round to stand in front of them. Alan looked up at Jared.  
  
 “If you wouldn’t mind, I really don’t want to wake him just yet.” Jared bent down and slipped his arm round Jensen’s shoulders and supported his head with his right hand. He pulled Jensen close to him while Alan slipped off the couch. Jared held Jensen close for a few seconds longer before carefully lying him down on the couch; Donna passed him a cushion to slip under Jensen’s head. Jared pulled the comforter that had been used to keep Jensen warm higher up his body. He settled it round his shoulders then took a calming breath and stood up just as Chris walked back into the house.  
  
 Chris’ eyes swept round the room, spotted Jared hovering over Jensen and he tried not to smile too broadly. “Are you sure you have enough... errmmm... well, are you sure you have enough?” Jared pointed at the large hold-all that he knew was full of weapons.  
  
 “Oh, I’m a firm believer in you can never have enough errmmm. “ Chris grinned and continued onto the kitchen. Jared gave a laugh and looked at Jim.  
  
 “Ok, then. Are we ready to go? Good! If Mr Ackles could take us to our motel, we’ll be as quick as possible.” Jim turned to leave.  
  
 “We should fill the doctor’s prescription for Jensen while we’re out. “ As Jared spoke he looked round for the prescription. Alan waved a piece of paper at Jared, and Jared nodded happily. Then, the three men filed out of the house.  
  
 Donna and Mac sat in silence, both of them watching Jensen as he slept; Donna became aware of the sound of typing from the kitchen. She got up quietly and followed the sound; she stood watching Chris as he continued typing.  
  
 Chris looked up and smiled, “Can I help you with anything, Mrs Ackles?” Donna stepped closer to the hunter; she hesitated....how to ask this question.  
  
 Smiling, she took her courage in both hands and... “You’re wondering why any sane person would become a hunter, ain’t ya?” Chris’s soft words startled her and Donna nodded.  
  
 “Please call me ‘Donna’. Chris, how did you know what I was going to ask?” she stared in shock at him.  
  
 “Under the circumstances it’s an understandable question. Ok. There tends to be two kinds of hunters. The first kind are families of hunters; it’s something they pass on from generation to generation. Then there is my kind of hunter; we’re the ones who have come up against the nightmares and lost a loved one to them.” Chris’s blue eyes gazed intently at Donna; he was waiting for the next question. He didn’t have to wait long.  
  
 “I know I shouldn’t but I can’t help myself. Who did the three of you lose?” Donna was embarrassed by her blunt question, but she really wanted to understand the men who had saved Jensen.  
  
 “Jim and Jared’s stories are not mine to tell, but what I will tell you is that Jim lost his daughter, and Jared lost his partner, Chad.” He saw Donna start at Chad’s name; he watched a look of understanding cross Donna’s face on hearing about Jared.  
  
 “As for me, I lost my wife Beth; she was the sweetest woman you ever met.” Chris fell silent, his eyes focused on the past, memories he’d long tried to bury beginning to resurface.  
  
 “You don’t have to say any more, Chris. I’m sorry for prying,” Donna stood next to him and rested her hand on top of his; Chris took Donna’s hand and turned to face her.  
  
 “No, it’s alright. I’ve been running from this for too long. I’d served in the army and when I came out, Beth talked me into going back into singing. I sang Country. God! It seems like a lifetime ago. Beth and me travelled from place to place. I was never going to be Garth Brookes, but we got by.  
  
 On our travels Beth picked up an admirer. He kept turning up at my gigs and pestering her. Finally I had enough, cornered the guy and politely asked him to go away. I thought he got the message and I didn’t see him for a while. Then, after my last gig Beth and me were heading back to our RV when we were attacked. I came to in hospital a couple of weeks later; they said it was some kind of animal attack. I’d been lucky as it had been disturbed and left me for dead; there was no sign of Beth anywhere.  
  
 I knew what had attacked us was no animal. It had been a full moon that night and I got a real good look at what it was. I began to research as best I could on the Net. It really is surprising what you can find if you look hard enough and long enough. Finally I figured out it was a werewolf.   
  
 After I got discharged from hospital and I decided to try and find Beth’s remains. I searched the whole area and I thought that the other local critters had just dragged her body away.   I was resigned to never finding her. From there, it was just a matter of finding the son of a bitch that had done this to us.   
  
 You know hunters ain’t all that hard to find, they tend to gravitate to survivalists and ex-military. I rang a few army buddies and they pointed me towards the ‘crazies’ as they called ‘em. It didn’t take long to be accepted, one of the hunters said I’d got the look. It’s kind of ‘I’ll find the damn thing or die trying’ look.” Chris paused. He licked at his lips, unsure what to say next.  
  
 “I’m sorry, Chris, you can stop there. I shouldn’t have pried.” Donna spoke gently but she never took her eyes away from his face. She knew this was something that Chris had never talked about, and now she was the one he told his story to. Chris looked into her eyes and she felt as if she’d been punched by the raw pain she saw there.  
  
  Then Chris continued to speak, his voice low and shaking with the effort of remaining calm and unemotional as he spoke, “No. I think it’s time to get this out into the open. Like I said I got the look so they sent me to Jim.  He has a habit of looking after newbies. If he can’t discourage you from being a hunter, he tries to make sure you’ll survive your first hunt. After I told him what happened, he agreed with it being a werewolf. I didn’t take all that long to train, being ex-military helped. He taught me how to research, what to look for and most importantly, patience. He sent me on a couple of small hunts to see how I’d do. When I kept turning up in one piece he finally let me go after a werewolf.  
  
 It seems I’m a natural at tracking those bastards. After I put it down Jim told me what happened next was up to me. I didn’t see Jim for a couple of years but we kept in contact. He’d help with research and pass hunts my way, and I returned the favour.  
  
 Like I said, I got real good at tracking werewolves. I must have taken down seven or eight before I caught up with that bastard in Nevada. I made sure it was the same guy. I knew it was him by the look of shock on his face when he recognized me; I didn’t hesitate. I put a silver bullet in his heart. I was done, ready to give it all up and try and pick up my old life, then Beth said hello to me.  
  
  I never found a body because there wasn’t one to find. He’d taken Beth as a mate and bitten her when he tried to kill me. Beth told me he said he’d killed me. At first, she didn’t believe him and was goin’ to look for me, and then he told her to wait until after full moon. After she’d changed for the first time he told her she was his mate and they would be together forever. Beth didn’t know what to do; she felt she had no choice so she stayed with him.  
  
  She was so happy to see me; he had told her all about hunters and warned her about one in particular, a man with long, brown hair and bright-blue eyes. It seems I’d made quite an impression amongst werewolves; I wanted to take her and run. I was even ready to let her bite me. She refused though, and Beth asked me for one final favour.” Chris stilled again, breathing hard, trying to keep himself under control.  
  
 He drew a ragged breath, “She asked me to kill her; she couldn’t stand what she had become. She wanted to be free of the curse. I refused at first and she said if I truly loved her, I’d do this for her. I put a bullet in her heart and she thanked me for it.   
  
 After that, I realized there was no way back. When you enter this world you can go one of three ways. Firstly, you spend your life in search of revenge for your loss. Then there are those who get their revenge and just move forward, killing everything in their path without a thought. The final kind of hunter wants to help people, they don’t want others suffer what they have.   You see, Donna, don’t look at us as if we’re heroes. We do what we do and move on.” Chris stopped speaking and he slowly wiped his face to clear away the tears that had betrayed his pain.  
  
 Donna leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, “Oh, I think you’re heroes. Chris, how many people have you saved? I can never thank you enough for what you have done for Jensen. I have to ask - what kind of hunter are you, Jim and Jared?”  
  
 Chris had to smile at that, “To be honest, we’ve gone through the three stages. Jared is still struggling with the revenge part of it. But Jim keeps pushing him back to the human race, but for the most part we just want to help people.”   
  
 They heard the front door open. Chris stepped into the doorway, a gun held in readiness but he relaxed when he saw it was Jim, Jared and Alan. Chris nodded in greeting and returned to the kitchen. Alan and Jim joined Donna and Chris in the kitchen  
  
 “We set to go, Chris?” Jim asked straight away.  
  
 “Yeah. Aldis has everything we need set up. He said he’ll run the tapes and keep Eddie’s friends going round in circles. We just have to tell him a time and he is ready to roll.” Just then Chris’s phone beeped. He looked down at the text he had received and smiled. Jim looked at him, Chris just smiled back, and “Nothing to worry about, but this will come in mighty handy later.”  
  
 Alan and Donna shared a look and Donna started to speak, “We were wondering if you could make a disc of the phone conversations between the sheriff and Eddie, and Eddie and Morgan. Also we’d like a DVD of the video Chris took in Morgan’s basement.    We think the town needs to be finally aware of what has happened here, and once Jensen and Mac are gone we will go to the meeting tonight and tell everyone.”  
  
 Jim gave them both a look, “Are you absolutely sure about this? It could be dangerous.”  
  
 “Reverend Colt, I have never been more certain of anything in my life. I want the record set straight about my son and what we have done to him. It’s time I was accountable for my part in this, and I’ll take the consequences, but I want to be certain Jensen and Mac are safely away first. All I ask is that you don’t tell my children what I’m about to do.” Alan sounded decisive as he spoke.  
  
 Well, for a start, my real name is Jim Beaver and I’ll do better than just make a disc. I’ll stay with you tonight and go to the meeting. I’ll tell the town just who Morgan was, and with the evidence we have it should an interesting night. Plus, if things get ugly I know I can get us out of there.”  
  
 Alan looked stunned at Jim’s revelation that there was more to Morgan’s story. But he felt more at ease knowing that there would be someone else there to help them. Donna had slipped over to stand by the kitchen door; she was watching Jared and Mac talking quietly.  
  
 “Donna, are you sure you’d rather not travel back with Jared and Jensen?” Jim enquired as he came to stand by her.  
  
 “At first, I was going to ask to travel with Jensen, but I need to help Alan expose what has happened here. Plus, I had a little chat with Chris about hunters, and why people become hunters. It was something he said about Jared. I think they can help each other, possibly even more than I could help. They have both been touched by real evil; it’s something that I can’t fully comprehend, thank God. They understand it and they may even help each other heal.”   
  
 As Donna spoke she noticed Jensen stir in his sleep. Jared broke off what he was saying to Mac and crouched down by Jensen. Jensen’s eyes fluttered open and Jared smiled in greeting. Jensen tried to sit up and Jared quickly moved forward to help him up. As Jared helped him, Donna watched the way her son looked at Jared. She murmured a soft question to herself, “I wonder if anyone has ever become a hunter out of love?”  
  
 Donna’s attention was drawn away from the boys by the conversation going on in the kitchen, “So, you’re ready to get Jensen and Mac out of here? I understand how you will get them clear of town, but how can you be sure that Eddie will be where you need him to be?” Alan asked after the two hunters had outlined their plan and the route they would be taking.  
  
 Jim looked at Alan, appraising whether he would be able to do what it took to help get them out of there. He spoke, “Oh, that’s real simple, Mr Ackles. How do you feel about betraying your son?”  
  
 Alan started in shock at what Jim said, “I don’t know what you mean? I have done enough damage to Jensen. I can’t do anything else to hurt him.” He sounded adamant but Jim stood in front of Alan and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
  
 “You said you’d do anything to help Jensen. Now it’s time to back up those fine words with action.” Jim’s comment brooked no argument; he took the shaken man to the lap top and outlined the final part of the escape plan.  
  
 Jim walked out of the kitchen to find Jensen sitting up. He looked tired and Jared was looking at him, worry plain on his face. “Listen, Jay, will you stop staring at me like that? I’m not going to pass out, and you can turn the puppy eyes down. You know I’ve got to get ready to get out of here. So you either help me back upstairs or shall I get Kane to help me?” Jensen smirked as Jared glowered, then Jensen shuffled forward and got ready to stand up.  
  
 The moment Jensen tried to stand up Jared leapt to his feet and helped him, waiting for Jensen to adjust to the change in altitude and the pain flooding through him.  
  
 “Look! Just take the damn painkillers and let us do the rest. All you need to do is sit in the truck. I think you’ve more than proved that you’re no wuss....so how about letting us take care of you?” Jared wrapped his arm round Jensen’s waist and helped him limp forward, scowling as he did so.  
  
 Jensen was breathing heavily, but there was a determined look on his face, “Oh Hell, no! Do you really think I’m gonna miss Kane getting all biblical on Eddie’s ass? I’ll take the pills later. Will you be helping Kane or just holding my knight in shining armour’s cloak while he defends my honour? I’ll tell you what.... you can tuck me into bed later. I’ll even let you hold my hand if you ask nicely.” Jared halted at the foot of the stairs and glared at Jensen when he said that, Jensen just smiled unrepentantly. Jared had had enough of watching Jensen struggle as he tried to climb the first step. Jared picked him up, ignoring the squeak of protest Jensen gave when Jared carried him upstairs.  
  
 As they disappeared they heard Jared say, “Stop complaining. Besides, you don’t want your knight to put his back out because he’s had to carry you upstairs. I don’t mind waiting for you to crawl up on your hands and knees but I think your mom might not like having Eddie in here, offering his help.”  
  
 Alan watched in amusement; Donna was grinning and Jim looked at Mackenzie with a raised eyebrow, “They’ve been arguing since Jensen woke up. Jared wants him to take the pain pills, Jensen won’t and you just saw the ongoing debate. He said he’ll take the antibiotics, but the others can wait. So when are we getting out? I’ll just have to pack quickly and ring college. I should be able to catch up with my course but I need to check.”  
  
 Chris stepped forward, “We’ll be out of here in the next hour, and do you want some help, Mac? Besides, I need to make sure those two don’t kill one another. We’ve worked too hard to rescue Jensen to have Jared throttle him now.” Mac laughed, stood up and went to the stairs with Chris behind her.  
  
 Donna, Alan and Jim stood there. Jim turned to them, “I promise you those two idjits will take good care of them. They won’t let anything happen to ‘em. Besides, Chris and Jared know full well I’ll kill ‘em if anything does. “  
  
 Donna was smiling fondly at the retreating figures, “Oh, I’m sure they will be fine, Jim. I think our children will be very safe. I’m just not so sure about Jared and Chris.” The look she gave Jim was knowing and Jim nodded in return, a glint in his eye.   Alan went to speak; Donna gently laid her hand on his arm, “Don’t worry, sweetheart. Everything’s fine.”   Alan looked at Donna and Jim in resignation and sighed, knowing he’d been out manoeuvred once more.    
  
 The next hour passed in a whirlwind of activity. Mac packed for college and Chris grumbled about how much stuff he was having to transport. Mac smiled sweetly and stuck her tongue out at him.   Jared was also packing his truck with Jensen’s stuff but there was only a suitcase and he crowed at Chris as he staggered by with another bag, “Do you want some help there, Sir Kane? Or will you be ok on your perilous quest?”  
  
 Kane muttered back “Fuck you, Padalecki! Don’t just stand there, help me, or shall I set Jensen on you. After all, he wants his hero in tip-top condition.” Chris just managed to duck out of the way of Jared swiping at the back of his head.  
  
 After the packing was completed Jared and Chris made a few more trips to their trucks. Jim was waiting for them on the last trip. “Did the deputies see you guys?” Jim asked.  
  
 “Hell Jim, the only thing we didn’t do was walk up to ‘em and knock on the window. The sheriff and Eddie should be aware that something is going on by now. Are we ready to go, or do we need a few more minutes before I call Aldis?” Chris was looking out of the door at the deputies’ car and it was parked ‘inconspicuously,’ right in their line of sight.  
  
 Jim looked round the lounge and his eyes came to a halt on the couch where the Ackles’ sat. They were all staring at Jensen and what he was wearing. Mac was openly grinning at her brother, Jensen glared back at her. He sat there in his jeans and one of Jared’s oversized hoodies. By Jim’s estimation it looked like Jensen had gained twenty pounds since he’d been upstairs with Jared and his feet seemed to have increased by two sizes. Before Jim could speak Chris turned back from the door, caught sight of Jensen, gave a shit-eating grin to Mac and then he looked at Jared.  
  
 “So then Sasquatch, are you expecting some cold weather? How many damn layers have you got him wrapped up in? It’s January in Texas not the frigging Arctic.”  Chris gave in and started to laugh followed by Mac and the rest of the family.  
  
 Jensen’s face had been a picture of misery before, but now his bottom lip positively jutted out, “Don’t you start! I can barely move by damn arms. I’ve got three sweaters on under this. I’m boiling to death. As for my feet, it’s Jared’s idea to protect them. I’m wearing two pairs of thick socks, and I couldn’t get my own boots on. I’ve had to borrow these boats he calls boots.”   Jensen tried to fold his arms but gave up in disgust.  
  
 Jim shook his head in amusement. He looked at Chris who nudged Jared forward, “Come on, Sasquatch. Let’s get him out of some of those sweaters, before he melts.” Jared gave a long-suffering sigh and moved towards Jensen.  
  
 Two sweaters later Jensen looked a little more comfortable. He agreed that the boots were a good idea and they would allow him to be able to walk with Jared’s help. Now they sat waiting for Jim to give them the word to move.  
  
 “Ok, children, are we all packed and ready to go? Right, then. It’s time, Mr Ackles.” Jim picked up the telephone and handed it over to Alan.  
  
 Alan looked over at Jensen, apology clear in his eyes and began to dial as Donna slipped her hand in his. Alan heard the call connect and as it rang he took a deep breath. Finally the call was answered.  
  
 “Hello, sheriff, it’s Alan Ackles. I’m calling about Jensen.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Hello, sheriff. It’s Alan Ackles. I’m calling about Jensen.”  
  
“Hello, Alan. Is Jensen alright? I hope nothing has happened to him, I’m sorry I was so angry earlier.” The Sheriff’s voice was filled with sincerity as it rang out over the speaker.  
  
“No, sheriff, you were right. Jensen’s unnatural lifestyle led a good man astray and I have convinced him to leave.” Alan’s face was a picture of grief as he spoke; Jensen gave his father an encouraging nod.  
  
“Why are you calling me, Alan? Is there anything I can do to help?”  
  
“I just want you to make sure that Jensen gets out of town safely. I may not welcome what he is but he is still my son. Besides, Donna would never forgive me if anything happened to him while he is under our roof.” Alan hoped his words were convincing.  
  
“Alan, I understand. I’ll tell you what I’ll do. If you can tell me which road Jensen will be travelling and when, then I’ll make sure he gets out of town safely.” Alan relaxed; it was working and he saw Chris give a malevolent grin.  
  
“Thank you, sheriff. I told him to use the road that will take him past the old Welling farm; one of Reverend Colt’s men, Jared, will be driving him. From what I heard them say they’ll be leaving in about ten minutes.”  
  
“The old Welling farm? That’s the long way out of town. Why did you tell him to use that road?” There was uncertainty in the sheriff’s voice.  
  
“I thought it would be for the best. Not many people go that way now and if there are people looking to harm Jensen, then this is the quietest road and he can slip away without being seen. I don’t think anyone will expect him to travel after the exorcism last night.”  
  
There was a tense silence as they waited for the sheriff to make up his mind, “No problem, Alan. I’ll send some deputies to shadow them and make sure they are left alone. Good-bye.”  
  
The phone went dead and Alan slumped back in the chair. Donna squeezed his hand tight, “Ok then, Mr Ackles. Damn good job. Now we wait and see if the bastard took the bait. Chris, is Aldis on the line?” Jim was getting ready to move and now everything hinged on the next few minutes.  
  
“Hey Jim, the call’s coming through now.” Aldis’ voice came over Chris’ phone.  
  
“Ok Aldis, let her rip. Let’s see what those bastards are gonna do.” Jim was all business now.  
  
“Hey sheriff, any news?” Eddie sounded impatient.  
  
“Look, we don’t have much time. One of the Reverend Colt’s men is driving Ackles out of town in ten minutes and will be going by the old Welling farm. Do you think you can make it there in time? And do you want me and the boys to slow ‘em down? Or should we make certain they git to you?” The sheriff sounded anxious that Eddie might not get to Jensen.  
  
“Look sheriff, don’t worry about me. I’m en route already and, like I said before, I need you to stay clear. How did you find out?”  
  
“His father told me. The poor bastard thinks he’s protecting his faggot son. Eddie, just promise me you’ll get justice for the Preacher.” The sheriff’s voice dripped with venom.  
  
“Oh, I will. I promise you, Ackles will pay. Have no fear. Listen. Make sure that you and your deputies are seen in town. I want you to be above suspicion, and sheriff, thank you for your help.” Eddie disconnected the call.  
  
Jim looked grim, “Ok, we got ‘em on the hook, and Aldis, are you ready to block all of Eddie’s texts or calls.”  
  
“Already there, man. Eddie has just sent some texts, several of them are sending the recipients in the totally wrong direction and two are giving the correct address. What do you want me to do, Jim?  
  
“Ok Aldis, send the ones with the wrong details and let them answer. The other two, send them ours instead and make sure to send Eddie our replies so he ain’t wise to the fact they ain’t comin.” Jim relaxed a little; so far it was playing out how he’d planned.  
  
“It’s done, Jim. I’ll keep tracking their positions and if anything changes you’ll be the first to know. Speak to you soon.” Aldis rang off.  
  
Jim looked round the room. He could see that Donna was fighting back tears, knowing it was time to get her children to safety. She nodded to Jim; it was time for them to go.  
  
“Ok ladies, it’s time to go. Let’s not give them time to figure out that something’s gone wrong and re-group. Kane, I’ll go first; make sure the deputies are gone. I’ll call give you the all clear. Jared, you and Jensen bring up the rear; we’ll be waiting for you. Good luck, boys. It’s time.” Jim left the Ackles’ house, knowing he would be going back there once the kids where clear. He gave a grim smile, “Here we come, Eddie, ready or not.”  
  
Mackenzie walked towards where her parents sat. Alan stood up awkwardly as if he didn’t know what to do; Mackenzie stepped forward and hugged her father, “Listen, dad. You’ve been an idiot, but you did the right thing in the end. I promise I’ll come back at Easter; the crap should’ve stopped hitting the fan by then. Just promise you’ll be careful, right? I don’t want to have to ask Chris to come and bust somebody’s head.” Alan smiled down at his daughter.  
  
“You take care now, Mac and behave at college. Listen to me. I’ll call you when it’s safe to come back. Now go on before Kane picks you up and carries you out of here.” He kissed Mac and wiped the tears from her face. Mac turned to her mother.  
  
“I’d like to see him try. Mom, promise me you’ll behave. I know you, you’re worse than me.”  
  
Donna hugged Mackenzie close, “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I won’t do anything you wouldn’t do.”  
  
“I know and that’s what worries me. Bye mom.” Mac broke free of her mother’s embrace and walked to where Chris stood, waiting. As she reached him his phone rang once.  
  
“Sorry Mac, but that’s the signal. We got to go. Goodbye, Mr and Mrs Ackles. I promise to look after Mac and I’ll send Eddie your warm regards. Sasquatch, see you real soon. I’ll even let you hold my coat when Eddie and me have our little chat.”  
  
“That’s only if I don’t get to him first. If I’m feeling generous I might let you pick over what’s left.” The two men grinned at one another and Chris ushered Mac from the house. Alan watched his daughter go, then when the front door closed he turned back to his son, walking to where Jensen was seated on the couch.  
  
Alan knelt in front of Jensen, “There can never be the words to tell you how sorry I am, Jensen, and if I could swap places with you, I would in a heartbeat. I don’t know when I’ll get to see you again or even if you’ll want to see me again.” Alan sounded beaten; he didn’t know how to put right what he’d done.  
  
Jensen leant forward and put his hand on his father’s shoulder, “Dad, all that matters now is I know you never hated me, and I promise I’ll see you again soon.” Jensen looked over his father’s shoulder at his mom and Jared; he nodded to Jared, showing he was ready to go.  
  
Just before Jared stepped forward to help Jensen, Donna rested her arm on his, “Take care of him for me, Jared. He’s been through so much lately, I think you both have. Just promise me you’ll take it easy, he needs time to heal. Thank you for being there for him, I’m sure you’ll both be fine.” Jared frowned slightly at Donna, puzzled by her words. Of course he’d take care of Jensen. Jared wondered what she meant by they had both been through a lot. Before he could ask her to explain he heard Jensen move.  
  
Jared’s attention was focused solely on Jensen. He watched as Alan stood and helped his son to his feet, Jensen clinging to his father for support. Jared bit his lip; there was no way Jensen should have to go through this, but what with the sheriff and Eddie it was for the best that Jensen left now. He knew that Jensen would never forgive himself if anything happened to his family because of him.  
  
Donna walked forward and wrapped her arms round her son and her husband. She was whispering something to Jensen, and Jared saw the gleam of unshed tears in Jensen’s eyes. Jensen nodded at her and looked over to Jared and gave him a shaky smile.  
  
“Come on, Jensen. We got to get you to the truck and what with you moving like an old man, I think we should start now. We don’t want Chris to start without us, do we?” Jared joined the Ackles’ and slipped his arm round Jensen to help him walk.  
  
They made slow but steady progress to the door and Jared watched the colour slowly drain from Jensen’s face. He was just about to open his mouth....“Don’t even think the words pain pills! I will take them after we’ve gotten clear of here, not before, right? Now just let me say goodbye to mom and dad, please Jared.” Jensen’s tone had gone from determined to pleading to be allowed a final good-bye.  
  
Jared nodded and stepped back, hovering in case Jensen collapsed. He hugged Donna tightly and promised to be careful and he would call her as soon as he could. Then came Alan’s turn, and once again Jensen was wrapped in his father’s arms. Jensen said good bye and then he leaned close to Alan and he whispered something to him. Alan jerked back, startled at whatever Jensen said. Tears welled up in his eyes and he left the room. Jensen looked at his mom and she said “I know, Jensen, and I understand. Good-bye, sweetheart. Don’t forget, Jared. Take your time and think about things.” She gave Jared an enigmatic smile and watched as he helped Jensen walk down to the waiting truck.  
  
Jensen climbed slowly into the truck, hissing softly with pain as his body complained at the movement. Jared grabbed a blanket off the back seat and draped it round Jensen; he blithely ignored the glare Jensen shot him as he tucked him in. Jared shut the door and walked round to the driver’s side; just as he got in he looked over to Donna. She waved at them, a sad smile on her face and Jared waved back.  
  
Jared climbed in the truck, closed the door and started the engine. Then he saw Jensen watching his mom, “Jensen, I hope you don’t mind me asking, but what did you tell your dad? Your mom seemed to know what you said to him.” Jared glanced over at the man next to him.  
  
Jensen gave him a pained smile, “When I came home there were two things I was gonna tell mom and dad. The first was I’m gay and I was keeping the second thing back to kind of soften the blow. But then Morgan happened and I didn’t get round to telling them. I just thought I should tell dad before I left.” Jensen went quiet and Jared didn’t know whether to press him on what he’d said.  
  
Jared was just about to pull away when Jensen carried on, his voice almost a whisper, “I told dad I made it - I qualified as a doctor. I just hope he’s proud of me.” Jared remembered the look on Alan’s face and the tears in his eyes. He looked back towards the house at Donna and he smiled.  
  
“Trust me, Jensen; I think your dad is damn proud of you, just like your mom is. Should we go and have a little chat with Eddie now, or do you want Kane to have all the fun?” Jared grinned at Jensen, seeing a weight lift off his shoulders at his words.  
  
“Come on then, we don’t want Kane to get carried away.” Jensen laughed and Jared pulled away from the house.  
  
Eddie sat waiting patiently; everything was falling into place. He’d driven right to the old Welling farm after talking to the sheriff. Marv and Tony would be making sure that pretty was coming right to him. Once they got him to the farm he would get his boys to take Colt’s man for a nice long drive somewhere and dump him. Marv and Tony had been just fine with holding Jensen down when they thought he was possessed while Eddie had beaten the crap out of him. That they were doing God’s work not his and Morgan’s.  
  
Eddie knew that they wouldn’t be so happy to do the same while he had his fun with Jensen, just like he’d promised pretty he would. It would be better if they were kept busy and out of the way. Eddie looked round at his location and smiled. Hell! It couldn’t be better if he’d picked it himself. The farm house would allow him plenty of privacy to do what he liked to Jensen, and there was the added bonus of a bed. Fuck! He didn’t want to hurt his knees and just maybe he could get ‘creative’. Morgan wasn’t the only one with an imagination. Just then he heard the sound of an approaching vehicle. Grinning, he climbed out of his truck, “Well, well pretty, it’s show time.”  
  
The journey to the farm had been uneventful and quiet as Jared left Jensen alone with his thoughts. He knew that Jensen needed time to gather himself together; he wasn’t as fine as he made himself out to be. Jared would put some distance between themselves and town and let Jensen get some rest. In fact, he was more worried with how he was going to cope with Jensen, rather than how Jensen was going to cope with being alone with him.  
  
“Jared, just promise me one thing. I don’t mind you and Chris talking to Eddie but I don’t want him hurt too badly.” Jensen’s quiet words surprised Jared.  
  
“Why not, Jensen? After what he’s done to you, I’d have thought you’d be baying for his blood.” Jared was intrigued; he was worried Jensen was closing down again.  
  
“Oh, don’t get me wrong. You can beat the crap out of him but just make sure that Chris doesn’t do something too stupid.” Jensen sounded determined, and then Jared understood. It wasn’t Eddie he was worried about. It was him and Chris and the possibility of them getting into trouble. Jared felt warmth spreading through him; it had been a long time since someone had worried about him.  
  
“Look, I promise to put a muzzle on Chris and hit him with a rolled-up newspaper if things get too bad.” Jared gave a reassuring smile. He spotted Chris’s truck waiting for them then his phone rang.  
  
Jared pressed the speaker button, “Ok Sasquatch, we’re nearly there. Jim has gone round so he’ll be coming up behind Eddie. Are you ready to hold a reasonable debate with our friend, Brother Eddie?”  
  
Jared laughed at the question, “If you like, I could discuss some of the finer points of gathering evidence.” Jared heard Chris snort down the phone just as they drove past him. The line went dead and Jared saw Chris take up position behind them, closing his phone just as they rounded the corner.  
  
Eddie stood in the middle of the road; his truck turned sideways, blocking it. He was smirking and in his hands was a baseball bat; he was taking practice swings. When he saw the two men his smile broadened.  
  
Jared made a show of panicking, slamming the brakes on, turning his truck slightly; in effect, cutting off Eddie’s escape route. Eddie was so busy looking at Jensen he didn’t realize another truck had pulled up behind his, boxing him in.  
  
Eddie began to swagger towards Jared’s truck. He’d seen a second truck pull up behind that vehicle, making sure that Jensen was going nowhere fast. He reached the vehicle and Jared rolled down the window. “What do you want, Eddie? And why are you armed? Look! I’m trying to get Jensen to safety as per Reverend Colt’s instructions. Please let us through.”  
  
As Jared spoke he watched through his rear view mirror as the door of the truck behind opened. Chris slid out and began stalking towards Eddie, the promise of almost biblical retribution in his eyes. Eddie was ignoring Jared, his eyes fixed on Jensen. He licked his lips at what he saw. Yup, pretty was in no fit state to run, it was gonna be easier than he thought.  
  
“I told you, me an’ you was gonna be spending some time together, pretty. Now, my boys are gonna take your boyfriend for a little drive. Then we get to spend some alone time. I hope we left some fight in ya. I want this to be interesting.”  
  
Eddie let his glance flick over to Jared and suddenly a chill ran through him. There was no fear in his eyes - only a cold, calculating anger. Then a voice muttered in his ear, “Hi again, Eddie. I think it’s time we had a little chat over what you’ve done to Jensen. Like the good book says, an eye for an eye.”  
  
Eddie froze at the sound, too terrified to turn round. That voice promised pain and a lot of it. By the look on Jared’s face, the voice was going to have help.  
“Now, boys. I thought we agreed to let him have a fighting chance.” Eddie heard yet another voice, it was vaguely familiar from somewhere. He felt the threatening presence fade a little and he risked turning round. He would be leaving his back exposed to Jared but he really needed to know who had spoken to him.  
  
He was surprised to see Reverend Colt and his other helper, Christian or something but they didn’t look like they had last night. Colt was wearing jeans and a flannel shirt and a truckers cap, there was no sign of the suit from before. Chris was also in jeans and a shirt, his long hair was loose, and he knew it had been his voice he’d heard whispering to him.  
  
Colt scratched at his beard, “Well, it’s good to see ya, Eddie and it’s like this. Sadly your little friends ain’t invited to this party. But I told Jared and Chris they could have a little chat with you and I’ll even let you keep the bat to even things up. Chris, back up and give Eddie some room. Oh Jared, you’ll have to wait your turn. I think Chris is impatient to start.”  
  
Eddie thought about running when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked. Colt held a gun in his hand, he looked relaxed with it. He shook his head at Eddie and he knew he had no choice but to fight. Eddie was weighing up his opponent; he was taller and heavier than Chris and he was armed with the bat. He should be able to take the guy down.  
  
“Eddie, I’m just here to see fair play. I tell you what. If you manage to put Chris and Jared down you can walk away in one piece. I just think the boys are a little upset about how you treated Jensen while he was in your care.”  
  
Eddie started to laugh, “So that’s what this is all about? That little faggot? I never even got to find out what all the fuss was about. Well, come on then, boys. I don’t suppose this will take all that long.” Eddie twirled the bat, grinning as Chris prowled back and forth.  
  
Eddie took Chris’ careful circling as a sign of fear, due to him being armed. Eddie stepped forward and hefted the bat, leering at Chris, “Hey there, sugar. Do ya want pretty over there to braid ya hair? It looks like it might git in your eyes.” Just as he swung, Chris darted forward under the arc of the bat. Eddie felt an explosion of pain in his knee as Chris aimed a well-placed kick behind the joint, followed by a rabbit punch to his kidneys.  
  
Eddie found himself on the ground, eyes wide with shock. Chris had resumed his pacing. Shit! It hadn’t been fear. He was just waiting for him to get up again. Eddie licked at his lips and wondered how to play this. He heard the sound of a door opening and saw Jared climbing out of his truck,  
  
“Uh huh, Sasquatch, this guy is all mine. You and Jensen damn near promised me. Well, come on, Eddie. Can’t you deal with someone who ain’t tied down and outnumbered three to one? Don’t disappoint me. I was hoping for more fire from you.” Chris growled the words and he got closer to him as he spoke.  
  
Eddie grabbed a handful of dirt and suddenly flung it into Chris’s face. Chris roared with pain as Eddie drove upwards, knocking him to the ground. Eddie straddled the fallen hunter and let loose a flurry of blows, one right hook snapped Chris’ head viciously to the side.  
  
“Well, come on then. Is this enough fucking fire for you? Hey girlie, just you hold on. I’ll be with you in a minute,” Eddie crowed at Jared. Hell, he didn’t need the damn bat. This moron had just walked right into a trap.  
  
Jared shot a worried look at Jim who just shook his head, amusement on his face. Jared looked back down in time to see Chris block a punch. He grabbed Eddie’s fingers then he jerked them back sharply. There was a loud crack as his fingers broke. Eddie howled with pain and reared back, giving Chris the opportunity to sit up and dislodge the man off him. Eddie rolled over, whimpering at the pain in his hand. He managed to get to his feet, trying to avoid Chris.  
  
Chris moved with a lethal grace, his movements economical. No need to showboat - each strike was telling and exact. One quick jab and Eddie’s lip split. Chris danced by, letting fly with an elbow straight to the solar plexus. Eddie was gasping for air as Chris brought his boot-clad heel down hard on top of Eddie’s foot, breaking the bone on impact.  
  
Eddie fell to the ground and crawled backwards, picked up the bat and worked out his situation. Chris was advancing on him and Jared was keeping pace to the side of him, stalking him. Eddie suddenly realized where he was - he was by Colt. Taking a deep breath that made his ribs scream in protest, he swung the bat with all the force he could muster and the gun flew free of Colt’s grip.  
  
Suddenly the four men froze and it was a race for the gun. Chris came close but the bat caught him behind the knees, throwing him against Colt. Eddie reached the gun and rose to his feet. As he did, he swung the bat out backwards and caught Jared a glancing blow in the ribs. Eddie backed away from them, making sure he had the three of them in his line of sight.  
  
“Well fucking well! Ya all thought you could show me who was boss, did ya? I’ll fucking show you! Who’s first, then? Or better yet why don’t Mac find me something to tie you up with? Then you can watch me have a little fun...hey, what was it pretty said back in the church? He had never done a brother and sister before? Well, neither have I! I think it’s time to rectify that situation, don’t you?” Eddie smirked evilly at the three hunters.  
  
“Don’t you fucking dare touch her! Do you hear me?” Chris snarled at Eddie, making him laugh gleefully.  
  
“Oh, now that’s just priceless! You got the hots for that sweet little piece of tail. Oh, it just gets better. Hey Mac, why don’t you come out here where I can see you? Or I’ll put a bullet in your boyfriend. Say, a gut shot? A nice, slow way to die, that one.”  
  
Chris glared at Eddie, about to shake his head at Mac when he saw her approaching. But what he also saw made his heart accelerate. Jensen had quietly climbed out of Jared’s truck and was slowly making his way forward.  
  
Mac deliberately moved quickly to stop Eddie turning round to watch her brother’s painful progress towards him. She stood in front of Eddie, hands on hips, face like thunder, spoiling for a fight. “Fuck you, Eddie! You always were a shit! What? Can’t you get it up without ropes and chains? Need to scare the shit out of somebody or can’t you find anybody dumb enough to fuck you willingly?”  
  
Eddie just smiled at Mac’s fiery outburst, “Damn! And I thought your brother had one smart mouth on him. Look! I’ll tell you what. If pretty boy spreads his legs like a good little whore I’ll leave you alone. I’m sure he’d do anything to protect his baby sister.”  
  
Jared had somehow managed to keep his eyes mostly on Eddie, so as not to give Jensen away. He limped towards him almost silently, grim determination in his eyes as he pushed himself forward, ignoring the pain that was etched on his face.  
  
Eddie felt another presence behind him. He spun round, his eyes widened in shock as Jensen drew back his fist and let fly at him. It caught Eddie right on the jaw, snapping his head back, dazing him. Jensen grabbed the gun, throwing it to Chris before hauling Eddie to him, “You’re right, Eddie. I’d do anything for Mac, even break your miserable neck.” Eddie was shaking off his stupor and was about to swing for Jensen, when Jensen pushed him back. This time the punch he threw rocked Eddie off his feet and he was out cold before he hit the ground.  
  
Jensen staggered back, breathing heavily, shivering a little in the cold air; the walk to Eddie had brought him out in a sweat, and now it felt as if it was turning to ice on his skin. He swayed unsteadily, and Jared leapt forward, catching him and supporting him in his arms. “Goddamnit Jensen! You keep on doing this and you’ll give me a heart attack! What the hell did you think you were doing?” Jared was shouting now.  
  
Jensen tilted his head back and smiled at Jared, “You’re welcome, by the way. Talk about ungrateful. I just save that gorgeous ass of yours and all you can do is bitch. Oh, you might want to tie Eddie up. You don’t want him getting away, do you? I think you’ve had your little chat now.” His voice weakened as he spoke and his legs buckled. Mac stepped forward to help Jared with her brother.  
  
“Guys, I’m gonna put Jensen back in the truck now, and I’m going to give him some pain killers, no matter what he says.” Jared’s face was a picture of resolve.  
  
“You know, pain pills sound real good about now. Are you gonna tuck me in again?” Jensen sounded weaker. Jared was worried after the fight they had earlier over the medication, Jensen giving in was a scary prospect. Jared didn’t wait; he picked Jensen up and walked back to the truck with Mac accompanying them.  
  
Chris was finishing tying Eddie up; he looked at Jim, “What are we gonna do with this guy? I never gave it a thought. Did you see the way Jensen laid the guy out? Damn! There is more to the kid than meets the eye.” Chris stood up and watched Jim’s face, his eyes narrowed. “Ok, Jim, spill. We got a little time before Jared comes back.”  
  
Jim looked over Chris’ shoulder; he watched as Jared put Jensen in the truck and settled him in, wrapping him in the blanket. Mac passed him a bottle of water and Jared shook out two tablets from Jensen’s prescription. He handed them over to him, giving him a look that brooked no argument. “Ok, listen. I’ll tell you all about it when those two have gone. But you need to know I’m going back into town to help the Ackles’ expose the sheriff and Eddie. They don’t want Mac and Jensen to worry. I’ll just have to stash Eddie somewhere till later.”  
  
Chris nodded and then he grinned. Flipping his phone open, he dialled, “Hey Misha, how far out are ya? Oh really? Right then. Look, can you wait around until I call you back? I need a little favour, thanks man. See you soon.”  
  
“Shit! Misha’s here? Oh, so that’s what the text was. He didn’t want to leave his pet with you and he’s coming to get it, right?” Several things clicked into place for Jim as he watched Chris grin.  
  
Just then Mac and Jared started to walk back towards them. Jim leant towards Chris, “So ya could’ve taken Jensen home, then?” The two men looked at one another and smiled, Chris’ face a picture of wounded innocence.  
  
Jared stood in front of the two men, “Look. I think we better get out of here now, the longer we hang around the more chance that someone will come looking for Eddie. Jim, Chris, I’ll call you with a progress report, and I’ll let you know when I’m available to hunt again.” Jim stepped forward and gave Jared a hug.  
  
“Now just you remember, no damn heroics driving him home. It won’t kill you to have a little down time, Jared. The hunt will still be there in a week or two. Take care and I’ll call you. Bye son.”  
  
Chris shook his hand, “Get goin’, Sasquatch. I have a feeling that you are goin’ to have a real interesting time. Just don’t throttle him after all our hard work.” Jared laughed, turning to Mac.  
  
“You take good care of my big brother, you hear. Don’t make me hunt you down and hurt you.” Mac had a steely look in her eyes and Jared laughed nervously.  
  
“Are you sure I can’t take Mac instead? She scares me more than Jensen.” Chris and Jim shook their heads at that. Jared gave a put-upon sigh and his shoulders slumped then he gave them the benefit of the full stomped-on puppy. Mac just folded her arms and glared, making Chris laugh.  
  
“Damn! I must be losing my touch. See you guys soon.” Jared waved and walked away. The three of them watched as he climbed in beside Jensen, made a final check that he was comfortable then started the engine and drove away.  
  
“Ok then, how long before Misha gets here?” As Jim asked the question there was the sound of an engine, well, more of a whine and rattle and a beat-up old Chevy turned the corner and pulled up behind Jim’s truck.  
  
Mac watched in astonishment as a figure climbed out; the man was as tall as Chris. He was wearing sandals, a shirt with a mandarin collar, and battered faded jeans. As he walked towards them Mac saw he had several day’s growth of beard, his hair was short but unkempt and his face wore a dreamy expression. “Chris, is he stoned?” Mac whispered in awe.  
  
“I’d say generally, yeah, but I promise you he ain’t high. That’s just Misha on a good day. Catch him on a bad day and by the end of it you’re convinced you’re the one who is high.” Chris ginned happily at Mac.  
  
Misha walked over to Jim, looked at him solemnly, his blue eyes brimming with tears before pulling the startled man forward into a tight embrace, “Jim, are you alright? Did she serve her purpose? I’m just so sorry you had to suffer to gain your justice.” Misha’s voice was a deep, warm baritone; Mac could’ve have listened to him talk for hours.  
  
“Err ok there, Misha. So you’ve come to collect your....?” Jim struggled for words. Misha always viewed his little collection as members of his family and it freaked everybody out. Misha stood back and gave the sweetest of smiles.  
  
“Oh, I just wanted to make sure she travelled home in comfort after her ordeal. I don’t want her anymore distressed than she has to be.” Mac’s eyes had grown wide and she stared at the three men, wondering what was going on.  
  
Misha turned round and looked at her. Mac felt frozen to the spot by those intense blue eyes. He walked forward and took her hand in both of his, “Ahh good afternoon, Mackenzie. I trust you are well? And have no fear. I’m sure that Chris will be the perfect gentlemen on your journey back to college. And I assure you Jared will take very good care of your brother.”  
  
Mac leaned round Misha and looked at the other two men who were trying not to laugh at her what-the-hell expression.  
  
“I’m sure you have many questions for me. I will try and answer them in order. I’m the custodian of a collection of artefacts deemed to be too dangerous to be at large. I treat them with respect. After all, it’s not their fault. Nothing we make is either good or evil - it’s how we use them that makes them so.” Before Misha could continue Chris broke in.  
  
“Ahh, come on, Misha. Your house is like Warehouse Thirteen for Supernatural Weapons of Mass Destruction. Dude, I only set foot in your place after bathing in holy water.”  
  
“I know. Chris and I appreciate you cleansing your aura; some of my little family can find you a little threatening.” Jim gave up at that point and burst out laughing.  
  
“Ah damn, I gotta tell Jared that one! Some of the most cursed objects on the planet are scared of Chris. Oh, he is gonna love that. An’ as much as I’m grateful for you being here and the timing is perfect....Misha, I need to know if you are using the Cassandra deck again.” Jim had sobered during his speech.  
  
Misha nodded happily at Jim’s question, “I find the deck very useful especially if used correctly. After all, it’s what made me loan you the necklace. I just wished you’d listened to my instructions properly, but there was no lasting harm done. Now that favour you wanted me to do?”  
  
Mac watched Chris’s jaw drop open and his eyes bulged at Misha’s relaxed attitude, “Damnit Collins, the Cassandra deck sends people crazy!...and... well, I suppose you’re half way there anyhow. No offence, dude.”  
  
Misha waved a dismissive hand, “None taken, I assure you, Chris. People misuse the deck; their questions are too broad. I never ask about my own future and I only ever ask about the immediate future of those in need of my help. That’s why I brought my truck. I believe you need me to look after someone for a while or even take him for a long ride?”  
  
Mac watched the drama unfold and she had a question. Misha turned and answered it for her “The Cassandra deck is considered to be the most potent tarot deck of all time. It is frighteningly accurate and it can become addictive. People have been known to spend more time reading the cards than living their lives. I use it sparingly and, after today, I will not touch the deck for a least twelve months and only then in an emergency.  
  
In the words of Doc Brown from Back to the Future – ‘it’s too dangerous to know too much about your own future’. Does that help at all? And would you like to help me move your friend on the ground and we can have a little chat? Jim and Chris have something they need to discuss privately. Don’t worry. It’s nothing sinister, just hunter’s talk. All very boring, I assure you. Oh, and Chris, can I get my girl out of your truck? I have her proper home with me”  
  
Chris nodded his permission, just glad to be rid of the damn thing. With that, Misha held out his arm for Mac to take. She accepted the proffered arm and they went to where Eddie lay on the ground, still out cold. Misha picked up his feet and gestured to Mac to take the one leg while he held the other and with that, they began to drag Eddie towards Misha’s transport.  
  
Once they were out of earshot, Chris spoke, “Right then, Jim, talk. I get the feeling that Misha will keep Mac busy until we’re good and ready. So come on, then, what gives with Jensen?”  
  
Jim looked heavenwards for a moment, “Do ya want the long or short version?”  
  
“How about the medium-length version?” Chris settled back against Jim’s truck.  
  
“Ok then, here we go. Do you remember Jensen mentioning Father Kim Manners?” Jim paused and Chris nodded his head.  
  
“Well, Kim was one of us, not a hunter as such but probably the best damn researcher I have ever met. In fact, it was Kim who trained me how to research and put patterns together. Not only did Kim provide valuable Intel, he also dealt in something else. He dealt in sanctuary. If a hunter got hurt or needed to lay low and he was close enough, he only had to get to Richardson and Kim would look after him.” Jim watched Chris’s face as he weighed up what Jim had said.  
  
“Richardson? Do ya think that Kim knew Jensen? And that homeless shelter, should I substitute hunter shelter for that?” Chris continued to watch Jim.  
  
“Answering the last part first. Yup. Kim’s homeless shelter also helped a hell of a lot of hunters; I stayed with him once or twice myself. One of the times I stayed with Kim he told me about a kid from the town who was helping him, said the boy was damn smart. Kim was teaching him Latin and a few other tricks of the trade, research and the like. He said the boy would make one hell of a hunter but he was pushing him towards the medical profession. The kid would help take care of the injured and he was good at it. To be honest, I’d forgotten all about it until I met Jensen and he mentioned Kim’s name. Another thing Kim said about the kid was he had all the instincts of a hunter, just none of the psychotic need for revenge. Kim never told me his name, used to call him J, though.”  
  
“Chris shifted slightly, “Ok then, so Jensen is the kid Kim was on about, what now? And what happened to Father Manners?”  
  
“Well, Kim passed. When he died of cancer he left me his entire archive. And as for J....Well, from what I remember, Kim finally encouraged him into college and nursing. But Kim always felt that it would only take the slightest nudge and J...well, he thought J would find his way to hunting eventually.” Jim fell silent at that.  
  
“So then, we have sent Jared off with a wannabe? Damn, Jim! That’s the last thing Jay needs.” Chris stood up and glared at him.  
  
“No, Jensen ain’t no wannabe. Kim used to say that J saw hunting as the ultimate way to help people but if he was given the right push no power on earth would prevent him from hunting. That’s why Kim convinced him to join the medical profession, to keep him away from hunters.” Jim finished speaking and looked at Chris  
  
Chris drew in a deep breath, “Well, thank God Jared will keep him as far away as possible from our world. ‘Cause I know I don’t want to be the one to tell Mac that Jensen’s out there hunting scary monsters.”  
  
“Who is hunting scary monsters, Chris?” Chris whirled round to see Mac and Misha stood, looking at him.  
  
“I err...well... errm.” Chris looked desperately at Jim.  
  
Mac hugged him, “Don’t worry, Chris. I’m sure whatever super secret hunter business you were discussing is well above my poor little head.” She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
“Misha and I had a lovely little chat all about the necklace and what happened to Morgan. He even said sorry to me about Jensen. Were you ever going to tell me?” Mac’s voice held a hard edge.  
  
“I’m sorry, Mac. That was my fault entirely. All Chris did was deliver the damn thing and before you ask, I ain’t sorry for Morgan’s death. I’m just damn sorry I dragged Jensen into it.” Jim looked at her with regret in his eyes.  
  
“It’s alright, Jim. Misha explained everything and don’t get mad at him, I’m with you. Morgan deserved it. If it’s of any comfort to you, if Jensen had known what the necklace was going to do he would still have said yes to you doing it.” Mac walked forward and hugged Jim.  
  
Chris coughed softly, “I hate to do this but I think it’s time for us to go, Mac. Like Jay said, the longer we hang around here, the more chance someone will come looking.” Mac nodded and pulled away from Jim.  
  
“It was great to meet you, Jim. Misha, I wish it could have been under better circumstances.” Mac walked away with Chris who looked back over his shoulder at Jim and nodded.  
  
Jim and Misha watched as they drove away, “Ok then, Misha, what else did you see? I need to know.”  
  
Misha gave a sigh, “You know, I won’t tell you, Jim, because no matter what you promise, you will subconsciously try to control events to match what I tell you. As for Eddie, how about I take him for a little drive over the state line? And won’t I be surprised when I take the injured man to the police that his face and name will be flagging alerts, due to his involvement with a Militia plot to attack the federal building in Houston? At the very least he will be taken into custody as a material witness. By the time the Feds figure out what’s happened, I’m pretty sure Aldis will have come up with something very creative for him. I don’t need the deck to tell me there will be a lot of orange in Eddie’s future.”  
  
Jim tilted his head to one side then his phone beeped; it was a text from Aldis making the same suggestion. “So then, a falling-out between conspirators is gonna be the story? You just happened to find a beaten man by the side of the road and brought him to the police? I like it and just don’t even tell me how you’re gonna make ‘em forget what you look like.” Misha beamed at Jim in response.  
  
“And of course, the more he tries to wriggle out of this, the more he will incriminate himself in Jensen’s kidnap, so he will have to keep quiet. Using domestic terrorism will mean no phone call, so the sheriff will be blissfully ignorant. Yup, I like this a lot, Misha. I have one more question, though. Can you tell me anything about those four? Am I gonna have to rescue Chris and Jared from the Ackles’ or should I just leave ‘em to get on with it?”  
  
Misha threw back his head and laughed, “Jim, I think some things are best left to chance, don’t you? Or are you thinking about getting a new truckers cap for the weddings?”  
  
Jim joined in with the laughter. He pushed himself off his truck and held out his hand, “Well, good luck, Misha and thanks again for everything. Just promise me that you’ll leave that damn deck alone. I like you too much to see you in a strait jacket.”  
  
“I promise, Jim. I have pushed my luck with it the last couple of days but I needed to know you three would be safe. You take care now and I can’t wait for you to bring me the next addition to my family.” Misha walked away to his truck, watching as Jim drove off towards town. He quickly checked that Eddie was still out; a light sedative was ensuring Eddie’s co-operative behaviour.  
  
If Mac had seen Misha’s face now she would have been very surprised. Gone was the dreamy hippy; in his place was a man with a purpose, and now it was time to get things moving. Misha picked up his phone and dialled, “Hi Rufus? It’s Misha. It’s been too long, my old friend....you have a new artefact for me? Oh wonderful. Bring it over as soon as you want. Rufus, I have a little favour to ask you. I need you to ring Jared Padalecki in a couple of days....no, I’ll let you know when.... I need you to pass on a hunt to him....No, I’m sure you’re more than capable; it just has to be Jared, that’s all. But I do have some promising leads I can pass onto you...Good. I’ll speak to you soon, Rufus. Bye.”  
  
Misha relaxed after making the call now that things were being set into motion. He started the engine and his eyes drifted to the road Jim had taken, “Chris and Mac I will leave to chance, Jim. But Jared and Jensen may just need a little push in the right direction. After that, the rest is up to them.”  
  
After Jared had driven away he kept a close watch on Jensen who sat shivering beside him. Jared turned up the heat in the truck. He watched as Jensen shifted constantly in an attempt to get comfortable. Jared was in two minds about what to do. Should he put some distance between themselves and Richardson? But this would mean Jensen was uncomfortable. Or should he risk stopping close by and chance being discovered by someone from the town?  
  
Jensen made the decision for him. He gradually settled as the pain medication took effect, his eyes growing heavy. Jared was amused, seeing him fight the effect of the drugs. His eyes would close and his head droop forward then he would jerk awake and blink in an attempt to stay awake. Finally Jensen could fight it no longer and he leaned against the window and succumbed to sleep. When that happened, Jared decided to put some miles between them and Jensen’s former home. He considered getting on the freeway and just driving hard to get Jensen back to L.A.  
  
He saw a sign for the freeway and for a second he was sorely tempted to take it then he thought about his life. He had been hunting non-stop for two years, even injury barely slowed him down, and maybe Jim had been right - it was time to slow down for a while. A soft moan came from beside him; Jensen’s face had contorted slightly in pain. Jared was just about to pull over when Jensen managed to move and ease his discomfort and he went back to sleep once more. Jared reached over and pulled the blanket higher, his hand lingered on Jensen’s shoulder. Jared smiled at the sleeping man, his decision made. The hunt could wait. He was going to look after Jensen until he was stronger.  
  
Jared put the radio on quietly to keep him company while Jensen slept. A song he liked came on and Jared sang along. His singing caused Jensen to wake up. Jensen looked around, confused, “Jus’ few more minutes, please. I swear I’ll get up in a minute.” Jensen rubbed tiredly at his eyes and gave a yawn.  
  
“You go back to sleep now, just relax.” Jared’s voice was gentle, trying to lull Jensen back to sleep; Jensen snuffled and turned towards Jared.  
  
“I heard the alarm. I gotta get up for work. My shift starts soon, don’ wanna be late.” Jensen’s voice trailed away as he drifted back to sleep. Jared relaxed and continued to drive into the late afternoon sun. Another couple of hours passed and it had gotten dark, Jared had to admit he was lost; he’d just driven away from Richardson, not paying too much attention to where he was going.  
  
Jared noticed he was approaching a diner. He decided it was time to stretch his legs and find out exactly where they were. He pulled off the road and parked; he undid his seat belt and checked on Jensen once more. Happy he was sound asleep Jared got out of the truck. He walked towards the diner, stretching the kinks out of his back. As he reached the door he thought about asking for some pie to take out and find the nearest motel to take it to.  
  
Jensen stirred in his sleep; he was starting to wake up, the pain killers wearing off slightly. His eyes fluttered open; he was confused. Where was Jared? Why weren’t they moving anymore? Oh God! What if Eddie had gotten loose? Jensen began to panic; he had to find Jared. He could be hurt. Jensen clawed at the blanket and struggled with his seat belt. He desperately tried to open the door. Finally the door swung open and Jensen tumbled out of the truck, staggered forward and fell to his knees. He managed to get back to his feet and he lurched back to the truck, using it to support himself. He moved round the truck trying to get his bearings. Lost and in a daze he pushed himself away from the truck and started to walk, whispering one word....”Jared."  
  
TBC


	15. Chapter 15

When Jared had walked into the diner he saw the place was empty; he went over to the counter where a waitress in her late fifties stood. She had chestnut hair which was liberally sprinkled with silver, her name tag said ‘Mabel’, “What can I get ya, honey? Ya only just caught us. We were closing up on account of it being so quiet.” She gave Jared a warm smile.  
  
Jared returned the smile, “I don’t suppose you have some pie I can take out and coffee please? And could you give me the name of a nearby motel? I’ve been driving a while and it’s time to stop for the night.” Jared smiled at the woman, and in the face of a Padalecki special she melted.  
  
“I got half of a blueberry pie left. I’ll wrap it up for you. And coffee to go, right? By the way - the Motel... did you want flea bitten or not so flea bitten?” Jared’s smile broadened at that.  
  
“Not so flea bitten, please and can I get a couple of bottles of water, too please? By the way, can I use your bathroom? Like I said, I’ve been driving a long time.” Jared grimaced slightly as he spoke.  
  
The waitress smiled and pointed to the back of the diner, “Thanks, I’ll be right back.” With that he moved away while Mabel worked on his order.  
  
While Jared had been busy in the diner Jensen had started to limp away from the truck. Lost and confused he was frightened that something had happened to Jared. He was convinced that Eddie had gotten free and he’d harmed him. After a few shambling steps the haze from the pain killers cleared slightly and he realized it was dark. Shivering in the cold he looked around, trying to get his bearings. It was then he saw the diner. Slowly Jensen made his way back to the welcome light. Maybe he could call for help from there.  
  
Mabel had just finished wrapping the pie when the door opened. She was just about to tell the newcomer they were closed when she took in the man’s appearance. He was pale, sweating and as he moved he shook. He reached the counter, and rested his trembling hands on it. He lowered his head and was breathing heavily.  
  
Mabel froze. She’d seen this kind of thing before. Crap! Why did a godamned junkie have to wander in now of all times? She turned her head and called out as softly as she could, “Bert sweetheart, we got a customer. You know, one of our specials. Can you come out here and help me, hun?”  
  
Bert came out of the kitchen and in one beefy hand he held a large meat cleaver. For such a big man Bert moved softly and he was approaching Jensen from behind. Jensen finally managed to get his breathing under control, and he looked up. Mabel tensed when she saw his eyes - the pupils were dilated and the man seemed to be having trouble focusing.  
  
Suddenly Jensen reached out and grasped Mabel’s hand. She gasped at how cold the hand was, “Please can you help me? I can’t find Jared.... he’s in trouble....I think Eddie has him.” The words were slurred, but the desperate tone in the man’s voice made Mabel’s heart ache for him.  
  
“Now you listen here, darling, there ain’t no Jared here. Now you just run along like a good boy and you won’t get into trouble, alright?” Mabel tried to pull her hand away but she was surprised at the strength of the man’s grip. Jensen shook his head. He wanted her to understand, and why didn’t she realize Jared was in trouble?  
  
Burt reached out and took hold of Jensen’s shoulder, “Now you listen, son. Let go of my wife or you and me are gonna have a few words.” Jensen flinched away from the touch, overwhelmed by memories of his time with Morgan and Eddie. He staggered away, only staying upright by holding onto a chair. He looked at the two people with fear and bewilderment in his eyes.  
  
“Please don’t....don’t hurt me.” Jensen tried to move further away as Burt took a step forward. He saw the cleaver in Burt’s hand and, as Jensen took another shaky step back, his foot caught in the chair and he crashed to the floor. As he hit the floor he shouted out in pain. Jared heard the commotion as he was leaving the bathroom. He stepped out of the door and took in the scene before him.  
  
Jensen was lying curled up in a ball on the floor and standing over him was a man holding a meat cleaver while Mabel was reaching for the phone. Mabel waved at Jared, “Don’t move, honey, we got a junkie in here. I’m just calling the cops to come and get him.”  
  
“What? That’s no damn junkie.” Jared’s voice rose in anger, when Jensen heard that voice, he tried to sit up.  
  
“Jared? Are you alright? I thought Eddie had got you.” Jensen sounded perplexed and Jared moved quickly and knelt by him.  
  
“I can’t leave you alone for a minute, can I? Jared wrapped his arm round Jensen’s shoulders and glared up at Burt, his eyes focused on the blade he carried.  
  
“You’re Jared? Ah shit and I thought you were such a sweet kid. Now look, we don’t want any trouble, you just get out of here and we won’t call the cops.” Mabel was tense as she watched the two men.  
  
“Mabel, I’m sorry about this. Jensen was recently involved in an accident and I’m taking him home. He’s on pain killers and I left him sleeping in my truck. Thank god he came in here or else I’d never have found him. I’m sorry to have caused you any trouble. We’ll be going, ok?” Jared held up his hand in a calming gesture.  
  
Burt looked at his wife, “Mabel? I gotta say the kid looks more sick than high. What you want to do.”  
  
“Where’s home, honey?” Mabel put the phone down.  
  
“It’s L.A. and really I need to get him to a motel. I’ve pushed too hard. Damn! Jim’ll kill me if he finds out about this.” As Jared spoke he was trying to get Jensen back to his feet.  
  
Mabel watched as Jared tried to stand, his friend was hanging onto him as if he was the only thing keeping him going. She made her decision; she picked up the phone and dialled.  
  
Jared’s heart sank when he saw Mabel do that. He didn’t want to have to fight his way past Burt, but if it was a choice between getting Jensen out of there or being arrested, then Burt was in for a nasty shock.  
  
“Damnit, Burt, don’t just stand there. Help Jared with his friend...Hello Earl, it’s Mabel. Listen, I’m gonna send you a couple of customers; I want you to give them one of your best rooms. You know, one with working plumbing. Don’t make me come over there with them to check on you. Ok then, I’ll speak to you soon.” Mabel put the phone down and looked over.  
  
When Burt had gotten the order to help he’d put the cleaver down and approached Jared. Jensen had seen him move and had shrunk back against him, “It’s ok, Jensen. Burt’s just going to help me get you up. Don’t worry.” Jared nodded and Burt helped him move Jensen to a booth and sat him down.  
  
Jared dropped to his knees to take a proper look at Jensen, concerned at the lack of colour and how cold he was. Jensen shivered although the room was warm; Jared took his hands in his and rubbed at them in an attempt to warm him up.  
  
Jensen responded to the touch; he looked up at Jared and gave a wan smile, “Sorry, now you know why I hate pain killers - they make me loopy.” As he spoke he swayed forward, forcing Jared to hold him to keep him steady.  
  
“I’ll bear that in mind next time because, whether you like it or not you will be taking some more. Now we need to get you to that motel.” Jared stood and turned round; he saw Mabel and Burt watching them. Mabel had a smile on her face that just screamed Damn! How cute! Jared just blushed. “Where is that motel, please? I think the sooner I can get Jensen there the better.”  
  
Mabel stepped forward. She brushed past Jared and stood by Jensen, “Are you ok to go, sweetheart? You can stay here for a little while just so you can get your bearings.” She gently rested her hand on his shoulder; he looked up at her and gave a weak smile.  
  
“I think Jared’s right. We better be going, I’m beat. Sleeping in the truck has put some very interesting kinks in my back. And I’m sorry for scaring you and Burt. I woke up, saw Jared was gone and panicked.”  
  
Mabel’s smile grew warmer, “No need to say sorry, sweetheart. Listen, why don’t Jared go and get his truck and we’ll keep you company while he gets it?” Mabel sat opposite Jensen and took hold of his hand.  
  
Jared looked at Mabel and she nodded towards the door. He took the hint and quickly left the diner, fetching the truck in a matter of seconds. When he returned Burt was nowhere to be seen, and Mabel was still holding Jensen’s hand. Jensen was sitting with his eyes closed; he appeared to be going back to sleep. Mabel looked up and smiled at Jared. “Don’t worry, honey. He’s ok but I think you need to get going sooner rather than later or you’ll be spending the night here. Burt’s just gone to make ya some sandwiches to take as well. “  
  
“Mabel, you don’t have to do that, the pie would be fine.” Jared grinned in gratitude at her.  
  
“Listen, you look like you’re still growing and I can hear your stomach growling from here, plus I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to try leaving him again tonight, do you?”  
  
Jared shook his head, “No, I think I’ve learned my lesson. I really thought he was asleep. So, about that motel?”  
  
“It’s called the Blue Moon. It’s about a quarter of a mile down the road in the centre of town. Earl will be waiting for you. And don’t worry, the roaches are only as big as rats; he had all the others shot, stuffed and mounted.” Mabel was rewarded by a soft laugh; she turned to see Jensen grinning at her.  
  
“Mabel, as long as it has a bed I’ll even let the roaches share with me, just as long as they don’t hog all the bedclothes.” Jensen stopped and gave a jaw-breaking yawn.  
  
Jared moved forward and took hold of Jensen’s arm to help him stand, “Come on, sleeping beauty, your chariot awaits. Besides, these nice people want to go home.” As he spoke he manoeuvred Jensen from out of the booth and put his arm round his waist, and supported most of his weight as they walked to the door.  
  
Just then Burt appeared with what looked like enough sandwiches to feed an army; he walked over to the door and opened it. Jared nodded gratefully as he continued to help Jensen with his slow progress; the truck was just outside the door. Jared opened the passenger side door one handed and helped Jensen inside. He closed the door and turned back to find Burt and Mabel standing there with the food and coffee.  
  
“How much do I owe you?” Jared reached for his wallet.  
  
“I’ll tell ya what, honey, call it a tab. When ya come in for breakfast tomorrow you can pay. You just get going and I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Jared.” She gave a warm smile.  
  
“How do you know I won’t just drive off?” Jared was touched by the generosity and somewhat puzzled by it.  
  
“Something tells me you won’t be going too far tomorrow, judging by the way you reacted when you saw him on the floor. It’s a safe bet you’ll still be at the Blue Moon tomorrow. Now go on, get.”  
  
Jared at smiled her and stepped forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. He winked at Burt and walked back round the truck to hear Burt say to his wife, “Damn! You ain’t gonna be good for nothing now for the rest of the night, are ya? One peck on the cheek from a handsome younger man and I might as well not be here.” Mabel blushed and smacked her husband on the arm. Burt waved at Jared as he climbed in the truck; he looked over at Jensen, the worry back in full force.  
  
“Wave at the nice people, Jared. They’ve managed to feed you for at least a couple of hours. Is the Motel far? I really am beat.” Jensen sat with his eyes closed, fine tremors still ran down his limbs.  
  
Jared did as he was told and waved to the couple before driving away, “Shit! I’m so sorry, Jensen. I really thought you were asleep. I should never have left you alone. I’m such a fucking idiot.” Jared was filled with remorse over what had happened; it was only pure luck that Jensen had gone into the diner and not wandered away.  
  
“Jay, would you mind not thinking so loud? It’s giving me a headache. I should’ve warned you. I react badly to pain killers; that’s why I didn’t want to take them, but after our run-in with Eddie I just wanted to sleep. Are we there yet?” Jared smiled at the plaintive tone in the question; he saw the sign for the Blue Moon Motel and turned in.  
  
He was a little concerned about the state of the motel after what Mabel had said, but right about now, like Jensen had said, as long as there was a bed then it was a palace as far as he was concerned.  
  
A man was stood waiting for them, he looked nervous. Jared parked and got out of the truck. As he approached the man he seemed very familiar, chestnut hair flecked with grey and he knew where he’d seen those features before. A smile broke out over Jared’s face, “Hi, you must be Earl, right? I’m Jared; I hope Mabel didn’t scare you too badly.”  
  
Earl returned the smile, “Hell, don’t worry about Mabel. As big sisters go, she ain’t so bad. I got ya room ready. Two queens alright? And whatever she said about my motel is bullshit. The rats ate all the roaches. Did you need any help, son?” Earl looked over to the truck at Jensen.  
  
“Earl, could you open the door for me? I’ll get Jensen. Thanks for yours and your sister’s help.” Jared opened the door and touched Jensen’s shoulder, his eyes fluttered open and he gave a slight smile. “Come on, Jensen, it’s time for bed.” Jensen slid out of the truck into his arms; Jared took a steadying breath at the feel of the other man in his arms. Jensen’s head rested against his shoulder, and for a few seconds Jared just wanted to hold him and never let go. Then he heard Earl move and he flushed and turned, adjusting his hold on Jensen. He lifted him with ease and carried him towards the room Earl was leading them to.  
  
Earl opened the door, turned on the lights and stepped out of the way. Jared moved inside and gently put Jensen down on the nearest bed so he could move him once he’d gotten the bags inside. He looked round the room and was pleasantly surprised; its furnishings were simple but clean.  
  
Earl smiled at his expression, “Mabel always says this is the second most flea-bitten motel in town. Hell, we’re the only motel in town, but she’s family so I put up with her. Here’s your key and if you need anything just dial nine and I’ll see what I can do. Goodnight.” With that, Earl departed, leaving the two men alone.  
  
Checked up to here Jared looked down at Jensen. He seemed settled but after earlier he knew appearances could be deceptive; taking a gamble he returned to the truck. He grabbed his bags and lap top and returned to the room. Jensen still hadn’t moved so he made one more trip to pick up the food.  
  
Now all he had to do was get them settled for the night. As he stepped inside he saw that Jensen was sitting up and looking at his boots, a look of intense concentration on his face. He closed and locked the door, walked over to him and sat down on the bed. “Need any help? Or do you think they will just give up and undo themselves if you stare at them long enough?”  
  
Jensen looked up, “I don’t remember my feet getting that big. Do you think they put something in the drugs?” Jared grinned at the bemused man, leaned forward and undid his boots then slipped them off Jensen’s feet, wincing when he hissed in discomfort.  
  
“Come on, let’s get you undressed and in bed. Are you gonna be a good boy and behave for me?”  
  
Jared stood and Jensen leaned back, a dopey smile on his face “Only if you promise to tuck me and kiss me goodnight.” He started to fall backwards due to the angle, and Jared caught him just in time to prevent him falling.  
  
Jared considered how to undress Jensen and decided it would be best to lie him down, so very carefully he lowered Jensen onto the bed. Then he turned his attention to his clothes. First to go was the belt, and then came the button and zipper on his jeans. As he worked Jensen giggled and tried to stop Jared by smacking at his hands, “Stop that! What kind of boy do you think I am? I told you before I don’t put out unless you buy me dinner.”  
  
Jared smiled at the words and carried on easing Jensen’s jeans down his legs. “Does half a blueberry pie and sandwiches count?” He looked up, waiting for an answer only to find Jensen had dozed off again. “Ok, it looks like our big night of passion is cancelled then. Time to get your...my hoody off.” Jared moved round the bed, puzzling how to get the hoody off. Finally he sat on the bed by Jensen. Slipping his arm beneath him, he eased him into a sitting position and pulled him against his chest. He worked the hoody upwards, first off one arm and then the other. All while Jensen rested against him, his head on Jared’s shoulder. It was a relatively simple matter to slip the hoody over his head. Jared sat there with one arm wrapped round his waist the other hand supported his head. Jared gently brushed his thumb across Jensen’s cheek, his eye lids fluttered and he sighed at the touch.  
  
Jensen shivered slightly and Jared reluctantly remembered that he’d been getting Jensen undressed for bed. Regretfully he put Jensen down, and then moved to the other bed. Jared pulled back the covers; he wanted the bed by the door. If anything or anyone came after Jensen they would have to get past him.  
  
Jared turned back and looked down at the man sleeping on the bed; he felt anger rise inside of him at what Jensen had been through. He had come face to face with some of the most evil forces in the Supernatural world, yet these creatures paled next to Morgan and to a lesser degree, Eddie. He shuddered at the thought of what Morgan had wanted to do to Jensen; he’d said Jensen’s spirit and fire had called to him. But all Morgan had wanted was to break both his body and spirit and leave Jensen a shadow, destroyed just for Morgan’s own twisted desires.  
  
Jared ran his fingers through his hair. Fuck! It was easier to understand demons than those bastards. He shook himself. There was no need for ‘what ifs’ now. Jensen was free and safe. All that was left was for him to get Jensen home.  
  
Jared picked Jensen up and carried him over to the open bed, again gently laying him down and pulling the covers up over him. Jared knew he should be making the room secure but he lingered for a few precious moments. He sat down on the bed and gently ran his fingers through Jensen’s short hair. He leant into the gentle touch and a smile appeared. Jared wanted nothing more than to just sit there but he had a room to make safe. Tearing himself away proved to be more difficult than he’d thought as a soft voice whispered, “Remember, Morgan could still be out there. Jim hasn’t burnt the body yet.” It startled him because it sounded like Chad. He berated himself and got to work; Chad was gone - it was just his inner hunter kicking his ass for not doing the job.  
  
He moved round the room, laying down salt lines at the door, windows and round Jensen’s bed. He smiled to himself, thanking any deity passing that Jensen was asleep because God knew how he’d take Jared lying under his bed to complete the salt circle. He then laid out his usual traps and sigils, before getting ready for bed himself; he was surprised at how tired he was. Finally just before climbed into bed he opened his duffle bag that contained his weaponry. Soon by his bed was a salt-loaded shotgun, a hand gun and under his pillow a knife. It might have been considered overkill, but Jared wanted to be safe rather than sorry.  
  
Once he was satisfied that the motel room was as secure as he could make it, he got ready for bed and settled down. As he went to turn off the light he took a final look at the sleeping Jensen. He’d rolled onto his side and had curled up into a ball. Jared felt a twinge of sadness because he knew that had to have been the only way he could’ve slept while he’d been imprisoned. He realized that in some ways Jensen was still imprisoned by Morgan. He sighed and vowed to himself to offer as much help as he could in the time they had left together. With that he turned out the light.  
  
Early next morning Jared jolted awake. At first he was disorientated. It had been a long time since he had had a night of dreamless sleep; he looked over to where Jensen lay still fast asleep. There had been no repeat of Jensen getting up and wandering lost and frightened. Even though he had slept undisturbed, Jared was certain that any escape attempt would’ve woken him. He felt relieved that Jensen also appeared to have had an undisturbed night as well.  
  
Jared got out of bed and considered what to do. They would need food but first he badly needed a shower after being without one for the past couple of days. Not wanting to risk a repeat of Jensen’s great escape from the night before, he moved a chair from by the table and wedged it under the door knob. It might not be the most high tech of solutions but he would hear if Jensen was trying to move the chair.  
  
He found some clean clothes from his bag. Checking over his shoulder to see if Jensen was asleep, he quickly stripped off his T-shirt from the previous night and stood there in just his boxer shorts. He grabbed his clean clothes and went into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar so he could listen for movement. He stood under the hot shower and let the grime and stress rinse away, letting the hot water pummel tired muscles. With his shower done, Jared shaved and cleaned his teeth, stopping and checking on Jensen several times.  
  
He finally emerged from the bathroom feeling fully human again. Now came the real problem - how to go and get food without leaving Jensen alone? He was just contemplating calling Earl when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Jared did a quick sweep of the room, checking that he had left no weapons visible. He tucked his hand gun into the back of his jeans and covered it with his shirt, and still Jensen had not stirred. He approached the door and looked through the peephole; he was surprised by who stood there. He opened the door and smiled in greeting, “Well, come on honey, are you gonna let me in or should I take this food back to the diner?”  
  
“Hi there, Mabel. Come in. You didn’t have to do that. I was just thinking about coming to get some breakfast for us.” Jared stood back and let the woman in. Mabel looked over to where Jensen lay; she smiled and put a basket down on the table.  
  
“Hush now, I thought it might be better to bring some stuff over. Did you sleep well?” Mabel’s voice was soft so she wouldn’t disturb the man on the bed as she fetched plates and containers of food out of the basket.  
  
Jared watched hungrily as the food appeared. Finally he remembered Mabel had asked a question, “Oh sorry, we slept fine and Earl’s motel is very comfortable. I only had to beat two rats to death; they thought I was trying to steal their roaches.” Mabel laughed and she walked a little closer to Jensen.  
  
Jared watched as she moved closer. He suddenly realized that Jensen’s one arm was out of bed and the bandage on his wrist was visible. Mabel froze as she looked closely at the injuries. Before Jared could stop her she moved to the bed and pulled the covers down slightly. She took in the bruises round his neck and the bandages round his wrists, along with the other bruising; she quickly replaced the bedclothes, smoothing them down.  
  
She turned back to Jared, a look of shock on her face, “That’s no damn accident. What the hell happened to him?” Jared was trying to think up a plausible excuse when a voice behind Mabel spoke.  
  
“Eddie happened to me. Bad break-up - he didn’t take good-bye too well. Jared was helping me get away from him. That’s why I was freaked out last night. If Eddie finds us he’ll kill both of us and I don’t want to see Jared hurt because I got crap taste in men.” Jensen’s voice was low and sleep roughened.  
  
Mabel turned back to see Jensen trying to sit up. Jared was about to go and help him when Mabel sat by him on the bed, gently putting her hand on his chest, “Now you just lie still, sweetheart. Do you think there is any chance Eddie will turn up here looking for you?” As she asked the question Jensen grew pale at the thought. His eyes flicked up to Jared who shook his head. Jensen offered Mabel a smile.  
  
“I don’t think so but I can’t be sure. We’ll probably be on our way later today....” Before he could continue Mabel stood up and spoke.  
  
“Now you listen here. You’re better off staying put at least for today and if anyone comes askin we ain’t seen ya. At the very least we can give you the heads up. Now Jared, you make sure he gets something to eat and bring the plates when you’re ready. I don’t hold with that kind of behaviour. Ya don’t beat the crap out of someone just because it’s over. Jensen, trust me, you’re better off without him, sweetheart. Listen, I better get goin’ before Burt thinks I’ve run off with handsome here.” She patted Jared on the arm as she said that. Jared blushed at Mabel, making Jensen grin at him.  
  
As Mabel got ready to leave she turned back and spoke softly to Jared, “Listen, honey, I can get Earl to watch him later if you like. You take care of him, right?” With that she was gone.  
  
Jared closed the door and turned round to see Jensen trying to get out of the bed, “Where the hell do you think you’re going?”  
  
Jensen looked up and stuck his tongue out, “Bathroom, if that’s alright with you, Mom, then breakfast. Man, I’m starving.” Jared rushed over and helped Jensen to his feet. It took a few moments for him to get his balance then they shuffled to the bathroom. “You can wait out here. There are some things I like to do for myself, although watching you wander round half naked was kind of fun. Will there be a repeat performance?” With that, the bathroom door closed.  
  
Jared stood gaping at the closed door, “Just how long have you been awake?” He called out and the door opened and Jensen limped back out. He smirked at Jared and started to make his way towards the food. Jared took hold of his arm and deftly helped him towards the bed.  
  
“Oh no, you don’t, it’s gonna be breakfast in bed for you, and you didn’t answer my question.” Jared put him back to bed, and Jensen stared longingly at the food.  
  
“I’m not gonna get that until I answer, am I?” He looked up at Jared, his eyes wide and pleading. Jared felt his resolve weaken but he stood his ground. Jensen sighed, “I think I woke up about the same time as you, the chair under the door knob was a nice touch. Honestly, I’m fine now, so you don’t need to worry about me making a break for it. Can I have some breakfast please?” Jared heard Jensen’s stomach growl. He laughed and went to fetch the two plates.  
  
Mabel had done them proud - there were eggs, waffles and bacon, as well as some muffins and pancakes. Jared sat down on the other bed and started to eat. He watched Jensen as he worked his worked through the food. He managed to clear his plate and put down the knife and fork with a happy sigh. “I don’t suppose there is any chance of coffee, is there?” Jensen asked hopefully.  
  
Jared got up and took the empty plate off him, “You’re right. There is no chance of coffee, but you can have some orange juice and don’t pout.” Jared returned to the bed with the drinks and as he handed Jensen his, he put his hand in his pocket and produced the bottle of painkillers. He rattled them at Jensen.  
  
“Oh hell, no, not after yesterday. I want to see some of today. I’m feeling better, Jay; like I said it’s mostly bruises. I promise to stay in bed, please?” Jensen pleaded with the hunter.  
  
Jared shook his head, “I’ll tell you what. You take these like a good boy and, maybe tomorrow we’ll see how you’re feeling.” He shook two pills into Jensen’s hand and watched while he took them.  
  
Jensen scowled at him “Do you want to check my mouth to see if I swallowed them?” Jensen huffed at him.  
  
“No, I’ll take your word for it. Now you just relax and let the pills take effect; I’ve got things to do.” Jared moved to the table and cleaned up the breakfast things; he paused and asked the question. “Jensen, what made you come up with the story about Eddie?”  
  
Jared turned back to look at him, “I’ve seen enough domestic abuse cases come into the hospital to know what to say. And I’d mentioned Eddie’s name last night, it just seemed the best way to stop awkward questions.” Jensen shrugged and yawned.  
  
Jared nodded, “Well, I have to admit it was better than anything I’d come up with.”  
  
“Why? What were you gonna say?” Jared let a smile appear on his face and he answered.  
  
“I was going to say that you’re a rodeo clown who got dragged round the ring by a crazed bull after you had heroically saved me from it. But the Eddie story worked.” Jared beamed when Jensen started to laugh.  
  
After he cleaned up Jared sat down, got his lap top and began to research. He may not be hunting right now but he was always searching for a way to catch up with the demon that had taken Chad from him. Jared kept checking on how Jensen was, he seemed to be sound asleep. After a couple of hours Jared decided to stop his research while he considered what to do next.  
  
He got up and got his duffle bag, spread his guns out on the table and began the ritual of cleaning them. Jared found it relaxing and it helped to clear his mind. He found himself thinking about Jensen again, how easy it was to talk to him and be around him. He had to pull himself together; there could be no future for them. He still had to find the demon that killed Chad, and besides, what kind of life could he offer Jensen? He was too far gone down this path for the white picket fence, and Jensen was a doctor. What could a hunter like himself offer him? The lawyer was now a distant memory.  
  
Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw a movement on the bed. Jared lifted his head to see Jensen watching him. He was smiling and Jared stopped cleaning the gun in his hand. “Don’t stop, dude, it’s kind of therapeutic watching you. Do you need any help?” Jensen lay on his side, his hand propping his head up.  
  
“I thought you were asleep, and there is no way I’m letting you near my guns. The last thing I want is for you shoot yourself accidently while cleaning one of ‘em.” Jared put down the gun he was working on.  
  
Jensen grinned “Naw, I’m more likely to shoot you. I’m bored. What can I do?” He gave a suggestive smirk as he spoke.  
  
Jared took a deep breath and tried not to think about Jensen lying on a bed, wearing almost nothing. No, he was not going there. “How about you go back to sleep and let me get on with cleaning my weapons?” He cringed the second he said that, waiting for the response.  
  
Jensen turned over so his back was towards Jared, his voice floated over his shoulder, “Shame and I was enjoying watching you handle your impressive weapon. I don’t suppose you could turn the heat up.”  
  
Jared was just about to comply with Jensen’s request when he thought he’d better ask, “Are you cold? Do you need more blankets?”  
  
Jensen turned his head and looked at Jared through his long eyelashes, “No, but if it gets too warm you might take your shirt off while you clean your weapon. Goodnight, Jay.” With that he settled down to sleep, leaving Jared muttering under his breath.  
  
Once he’d finished cleaning duty, Jared checked the time. It was about lunch-time. Well, that’s what his stomach was telling him. He put the guns away and moved silently round the room. He looked down at Jensen and once again he appeared to be asleep. Jared got his jacket and decided to make the trip to the diner. But first he would call on Earl and ask him to watch the room; Jensen didn’t seem as disorientated today. Maybe he was coping better with the drugs. Checking his wallet, Jared was good to go. He quietly picked up the plates from earlier and slipped out of the room.  
  
The second the door closed Jensen rolled over, and waited to see if he would be left alone or if Jared would send Earl in to babysit. After a couple of minutes and no Earl, Jensen slowly climbed out of bed, smiling as he hobbled to the bathroom. When he was in there he threw the painkillers he hadn’t taken down the toilet, pulled the toilet seat down and sat on it. He still couldn’t stand for very long, due to his feet but he desperately wanted to clean up and unless Jared was willing to give him a sponge bath...he shook his head. Somehow he doubted Jared’s tender loving care would stretch to that; he would have to get himself clean. Having stared at the shower for a while, he grinned. He knew how he could manage.  
  
Jared opened the door and stepped inside, closed it and locked it. He had his arms full of enough food to last most people a week but Mabel had smiled and told him she’d see him tomorrow. After paying he’d returned to the Motel and was just about to wake Jensen up when he saw the bed was empty. Panic flooded through his body. He put the food down and was about to leave when he heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Jared approached the room cautiously; he pulled his gun from out of his jeans and got ready to burst into action. He swung the door open and froze in shock. He had to admit it was a pleasant shock but it was still a shock.  
  
Sitting under the shower was Jensen, singing softly to himself. Jared folded his arms and leant against the wall, not feeling at all guilty about watching the other man. He’d seen Jensen naked before but this time he took the time to appreciate the beauty rather than feel sickened by the injuries covering him. Jared let his eyes move down his body. Strong broad shoulders, smooth flawless skin. As he washed his muscles flexed and stretched. Jared let his eyes travel lower to a slender waist and firm ass. He was too thin but Jared was sure a few decent meals would help to build up his strength. Jensen lowered his head to let the spray rinse his hair. Jared wanted to go over and wash that hair again like he had before. He resisted, remembering that he couldn’t afford to get too close to Jensen; he still had a demon to catch. He gave a soft sigh at that thought - time to get the patient back to bed.  
  
As he showered Jensen felt better. He’d taken the bandages off his wrists and feet, knowing he wouldn’t need them anymore. As he let the warm water cascade over his head, helping to ease tension in his neck he thought about clean clothes. He remembered scanning the motel room and realized Jared had only brought in the bag with his weapons and his own clothes. Shit! He should have known that Jared would’ve expected him to stay in bed. Now what? He considered putting on his clothes from yesterday and getting to Jared’s truck and breaking in.  
  
Spending time with hunters had its advantages. He could still pick a lock even now and he had done when he locked himself out of his apartment once. When he realized that Jared would’ve driven to the Diner, his shoulders slumped, “Ackles, you moron, Jay will have taken the truck. Now how do you get clean clothes?”  
  
Jared smiled when he heard that, “Well, I suppose if you ask nicely, Jay will go and get you some clean boxers, but I don’t trust you with pants. Knowing you, if you have pants you’ll be halfway to L.A. before I blink.” Jensen turned his head to see Jared leaning against the door with a wry smile on his face.  
  
Jared walked into the bathroom and stood by the shower, “By the way, how did you intend to turn the water off and get out of the shower?” He looked down and waited for an answer.  
  
Jensen blushed and looked up at the shower tap, “I...err, I hadn’t thought of that one.” Jared leaned in and turned the water off. Jensen looked sheepishly at him, “A little help here or are you just going to mock an injured man? Besides, this is all your fault, you know.”  
  
Jared turned and got a dry towel, “And how do you figure that it’s my fault?” Jared bent over, slipped his arm round Jensen’s body and slowly pulled him to his feet. With his other hand he passed Jensen the towel he held. Jensen wrapped the towel round his waist, looking over his shoulder at Jared when he felt how closely he was pressed against him.  
  
He gave a smirk, “Well, if you’d have offered to give me a sponge bath, I’d still be lying in bed waiting patiently for you.” Jared just shook his head and laughed. With that, he helped Jensen back into the other room; he sat him down on the bed. He passed Jensen another towel. While he sat drying himself Jared went to the truck.  
  
When he returned with Jensen’s bag he found Jensen had gotten hold of his hoody. He had pulled it over his head. Unfortunately he was stuck and was flailing round desperately. Jared carried on watching as Jensen tried to escape the clutches of the hoody. He laughed and the movement stopped. The arms ceased their movement and swivelled in his direction. Jensen’s muffled voice came from within the folds of material. “Don’t just stand there! You’re a hunter, save me! I’m being devoured by a wild Hoody....Heeeelllppp!” Jared walked closer, reached out and managed to extract Jensen from the rampaging creature.  
  
He sat by him and Jensen slumped against him. He tilted his head back, looked into Jared’s eyes and smiled. “Oh, thank you, kind sir....Thank you for saving me from the vicious monster. However can I repay you?” As he spoke Jensen batted his eyelashes and clung to Jared in a swooning damsel in distress impersonation  
  
Jared gave him a smile and pulled him close, staring smoulderingly into Jensen’s eyes. He growled in his best ‘I’m a macho hunter voice.’ “I’m sure there is something you could offer me, but for now I’d like you to get back into bed and rest.” A wicked smile curled round Jared’s lips, and he moved ever closer to Jensen, their lips almost touching. Jensen let his eyes flutter closed in anticipation.  
  
Jared stopped himself; he couldn’t do this. Not now - it would be taking advantage of a man in a weakened condition. He moved away gently and Jensen opened his eyes. There was a look of sadness within those green depths as he realised once again Jared had pulled away.  
  
Jared stood up and looked round the room; he wasn’t sure what to do now, “Jay, could you pass me some sweat pants and I have a favour to ask.” Jensen was trying to sound relaxed, although his heart was still racing at the near kiss.  
  
Jared found the sweat pants as requested, “What’s the favour, Jensen?” He waited for the answer.  
  
“Is there an ice machine round here? If there is could you get some and a couple of plastic bags and I’ll ice my feet - see if I can reduce the swelling. Thanks, dude.” Jensen lay back against the pillows on the bed and smiled. Jared nodded and went in search of ice. Jensen stared at the ceiling, realising it was slowly driving him mad. Every time he felt like he was making headway with Jared, the other man retreated and closed himself off. Jensen wasn’t even sure what he wanted from Jared himself. The attraction could be down to Jared being the one who rescued him, but he was sure there was more to it than that. He just wanted to know if Jared felt anything at all for him.  
  
The door opened and Jared returned, holding a bucket of ice and some freezer bags, “There isn’t an ice machine but I asked Earl for some ice, and he emptied his freezer and gave me some bags. He says I can get some more later. Now what do I need to do?”  
  
Jensen motioned him to the bed, “It’s ok. I’ll do it. I just need to fill the bags and wrap them round my feet. I’ll try to do it a couple of times today. It should help.” Jensen started to fill the one bag; Jared sat down on the bottom of the bed and did the same. When the bags were ready Jensen placed them round his feet. Jared bit his lip when he watched the expression of pain cross Jensen’s face at the touch of ice.  
  
“Are you hungry? I brought us something to eat.” Jensen nodded and Jared got their food ready. They ate in silence. Once again Jared felt lost at how to deal with Jensen. He made him feel alive - something he hadn’t felt for a very long time. So if he admitted the truth to himself he was scared; scared of opening himself up to someone; scared that he could lose Jensen; in fact, just plain scared. He finished eating and looked at Jensen’s plate, “You’ve hardly touched your food. Are you alright? Do we need to get you to a doctor?”  
  
Jensen looked up into Jared’s worried face, “Relax, Sasquatch. Don’t forget, I’ve not been eating properly for the last month. I just ran out of steam, I’ll try again later. And I am a doctor, remember.” He handed his plate over; he didn’t have the heart to tell Jared his appetite had disappeared after Jared had shut him out.  
  
A companionable silence descended in the room; Jared once again picked up his research and Jensen attempted to relax his aching body. Finally Jared took the melted ice bags from his feet and looked down at them. The swelling seemed to have lessened but now some of the bruising was coming out, giving Jensen’s feet a rainbow of pain - purples, reds and blacks. Jared watched as Jensen wiggled his toes, trying not to show just how much they still hurt. He was doing a great job, apart from the hitch in his breathing when a shaft of pain lanced its way through him.  
  
Jensen got bored of the silence and finally asked the question that had been brewing for some time, “Jared, what was Chad like?” Jared froze, rooted to the spot; he stared at the screen in an attempt to prevent himself from standing up and just walking out of the room.  
  
Jensen cursed himself inwardly; he just wanted to hear about the man Jared had loved so much to try and understand Jared’s all-consuming quest for revenge. “Listen, Jared, I’m so sorry. I should have realized that would be painful for you. Some bedside manner I’ve got.” Jensen turned over so his back was to Jared, trying to give him some space to recover from what he’d said.  
  
Jared watched him turn over. It had been so long since anyone just asked about Chad, not how he died, but actually asked about the man. He took a deep breath. Maybe it was time to try and recall the good times. Not the blood-soaked nightmare Chad’s and, to a certain extent, his own life had ended in.  
  
Jensen lay still berating himself when he heard a soft voice, “We met at a wedding - the full cliché. Eyes met across a crowded room and then I managed to get Chad off the table he was dancing on.” Jared laughed affectionately at the memory. Jensen remained perfectly still, worried that any movement would break the spell.  
  
Jared continued to speak; he told Jensen all about his and Chad’s first date and their usual doomed attempts at romantic gestures.  
  
Jensen finally turned over and looked at Jared in awe, “Hang on. You’re telling me Chad arranged a romantic lakeside picnic, but hadn’t realized he’d put the blanket on top of a patch of poison ivy?”  
  
“Man, it was so funny! I spent the next three days lying on my stomach with my ass in the air, covered in Chamomile lotion.” Jensen watched as Jared threw back his head and laughed, it was like he was talking to a different man. His face was animated and his eyes sparkled with life. Jensen couldn’t help the pang of jealousy that washed over him. He was jealous of a dead man. God! How desperate was he?  
  
He continued to listen as Jared talked, and he came to understand that Jared and Chad’s relationship wasn’t something out of a fairy tale - just a normal relationship with its ups and downs. Jared talked about Chad’s faults which apparently included the cardinal sin of squeezing the toothpaste from the middle, something that he shuddered at and counted as almost unforgiveable. He also admitted to driving Chad crazy as well “He said I was OCD. Can you believe that? Just because all our CDs and DVDs were in alphabetical order and I arranged the cupboards in the kitchen into food types.”  
  
Jensen shook his head with mock sadness when he heard that and muttered in a sympathetic tone. “Shocking! Seems perfectly reasonable to me. How did you put up with it?” Jared had laughed gently at that, finally admitting that he missed Chad every day and that’s what drove him on.  
  
As they talked, Jensen had laughed with Jared and asked questions. Jared had only been too happy to answer him, surprising himself at how easy it was to talk about Chad. He felt a weight lifting off his shoulders at being able to share his happier times with someone. Jared finally went quiet and he looked at Jensen. His expression was thoughtful, lost in his own world.  
  
“Jared, like I said before, you had something very special with Chad; most people never get to be that lucky.” Jensen paused and Jared could see he wanted to say more, he let his hunter’s instinct take over. Now he had to wait Jensen out rather than push him.  
  
“I never managed to have a relationship like yours. It’s difficult for any man to deal with the fact their boyfriend keeps them a secret from his family. I suppose I have no one to blame but myself for that. I wish I’d been braver and told mom and dad sooner. Maybe I’d have gotten my own Chad.”  
  
At that Jensen fell silent and stared into space.  
  
Jared’s heart ached for Jensen. He was right. He’d been lucky he’d been able to express his love for Chad in front of his family, a luxury Jensen had never had. Finally, when he’d come out his life had turned into a nightmare. Jared looked into Jensen’s eyes and like before they held him captive. They told his story far more eloquently than any words ever could. Emotion swirled within - loss, longing and loneliness were there, along with need. They sent a mute appeal to Jared for contact. Without thinking, he shut down his lap top and moved to sit by Jensen on the bed.  
  
Jensen looked at him, shocked. Jared grabbed the television remote from the bedside table, “Shall we see if there is anything worth watching?” It was a simple thing sitting next to Jensen and just watching TV but for Jared it was like scaling Mount Everest. Just getting close to anyone was taking nearly all his courage. Jared channel surfed and after a while he had to give up, “Well dude, it looks like the highlight is a ‘Law and Order’ marathon. I could sit here and tell you where they’re going wrong.” Jared folded his arms and glared with annoyance at the screen.  
  
“You go for it, Matlock. I’ll root for Jack!” Jensen smirked up at Jared.  
  
Jared rested his hand over his heart, “I’m wounded here! How could you side with the opposition? Damn and there was me thinking you were my friend.” Jared stilled as he said that - Jensen was a friend? He hadn’t even noticed him slipping past his defences. The rest of the afternoon passed with friendly banter and Jared moaning in anguish at all the legal inaccuracies.  
  
As they sat on the bed the conversation flowed freely now. They moved on from Chad to other subjects, including favourite films, actors and why Johnny Depp should be deified, in Jensen’s opinion. Jared was enjoying himself. It had been such a long time since he had just sat and talked without any mention of ghosts, vampires, demons or hunts.  
  
They broke from their deep legal debate to eat and this time Jensen snagged the remote. He flipped through the channels and a grin broke out on his face “Jay, Airplane’s just started! Come on, I love this film.” Jared returned the grin and once again joined Jensen on the bed. As they watched the film Jared found himself inching closer to Jensen until he was leaning up against him.  
  
When Jensen felt the touch of Jared’s body against his he tensed a little at first. Then when he realized he wasn’t going to pull away he allowed himself to enjoy the feel of that muscular body close to his. He was tired and his body still ached, and welcome warmth from Jared slowly lulled him towards sleep.  
  
Jared felt the change in Jensen’s breathing. He looked down and saw the other man had fallen asleep, resting against Jared’s chest; at some point Jensen’s hand had rested on his thigh. He turned the sound down, reached over and gently pulled Jensen closer. Jared moved down the bed so he was lying down and Jensen was lying beside him. It was a tight fit but Jared had no intention of sleeping there all night. He just wanted to let Jensen get some more rest.  
  
Against the background of the TV playing softly Jared felt himself begin to drift. He really should get up and put Jensen to bed but his eyelids were so heavy and he was so comfortable with Jensen lying next to him. All of this combined helped to soothe Jared to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jared suddenly found himself back in the home he’d once shared with Chad, his breathing quickened as the old nightmare began to play itself out. But this time he noticed a change within the dream, the usual terror of being pursued from room to room wasn’t there. He felt different this time - he was the hunter chasing down his prey. He still wore his suit but he felt centred, calm and ready to tackle the monster he knew was waiting for him.  
  
Jared hunted from room to room and in some of them he found himself in places he remembered from hunts. Then he heard sounds - sounds very familiar from both the real and his dream world. It was the sound of Chad taunting someone, hurting them. Jared was drawn inexorably towards that sound, his heart racing with fear. He stood in the doorway to the lounge where the attack had happened and saw Chad was on top of someone, hurting them...raping them. But Jared knew instinctively it wasn’t him this time.  
  
The victim was pleading and it just spurred Chad on to greater heights. Jared knew that pleading broken voice, but where from? He started to approach the horror to try to help when......  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
“Please no.....NO.....Don’t...Somebody help me!” Jared sat bolt upright on hearing Jensen’s voice. He was having his own nightmare and he was trying to fight someone off if his desperate movements were an indication. “Morgan, No! Please, not Mac! I’ll do anything.” His voice was increasingly distressed and tears fell from tightly-squeezed eyes.  
  
Jared gently reached out and touched Jensen’s cold face. He wiped the tears away, calling softly “Jensen, Jensen, come back to me. It’s a nightmare. He’s gone! You’re safe, I promise you.” Jared continued to stroke his face as Jensen tried to break free from whatever horror held him. He gasped and his eyes opened, darting around the room, terrified. For a second he lay perfectly still then he turned to Jared, his breathing rapid. He shivered as if he were cold.  
  
Jared laid aside his own troubling dream and reached out to the other man. Jensen moved into the safe haven Jared’s arms offered him. Any thought of moving back to his own bed fled from Jared as he held Jensen close. He held him until Jensen’s breathing slowed once more and exhaustion dragged him back to sleep. The only movement Jared made was to quickly disentangle himself, strip off his jeans and pull the comforter from his bed and grab his knife from under his pillow. He froze when Jensen murmured in protest at Jared’s disappearance. Jared climbed back on the bed and Jensen relaxed once again as he melted in his arms.  
  
Jared pulled the comforter over them both, left the TV playing softly and used the flickering light to look into Jensen’s face. It seemed that his sleep was untroubled now. After the dreams, Jared felt he owed them both one more day of rest before they moved on. Jensen turned over and Jared smiled as he curved round Jensen’s back protectively, his hand resting over Jensen’s heart.  
  
He lay and enjoyed the feel of Jensen in his arms and a wave of grief engulfed him at the thought of leaving him behind. But his world was not Jensen’s and whether he wanted to or not he would have to leave Jensen for his own protection. So for now he would enjoy the chance of being close to another human being, if only for a little while. Jared allowed his eyes to close and he felt himself drifting towards sleep, gripped by the knowledge that soon he would be leaving Jensen.  
  
He never felt the tear that slipped down his face.  
  
TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Jensen edged slowly towards being awake; he really didn’t want to leave the warm cocoon of sleep that surrounded him. His opened his eyes gradually and took in his surroundings. They were still in the motel room from yesterday, and not his familiar surroundings of the church basement. It was then he felt a warm body behind him. He stiffened in fear, his pulse racing at the thought of someone being in bed with him.

The nightmare from last night came flooding back; once again he was in Morgan’s clutches. Then a soft voice had called him to safety. It had promised to look after him, and now he lay safe in Jared’s arms. Jared was pressed close to his back, his warm breath tickling the back of his neck; Jensen bit his lip to stop himself moaning at the sensation. He realized that Jared’s hand was resting loosely against his chest over his heart, protecting him from his demons.

Jensen considered waking the other man, but he wanted nothing more than to be able to lie in Jared’s arms. He knew once the hunter woke up, Jared would shut down and push him away again. For now Jensen was happy to take whatever part of Jared he could; he eased himself closer to the muscular body behind him. He froze when Jared shifted in his sleep then he relaxed when Jared pulled him even closer. Jensen let the warmth from Jared’s body and the comfort of being held lull him back to sleep.

The second time he woke up, Jensen was not surprised to find an empty space where Jared had been. He found himself alone in the motel room. He turned over and on the pillow was a note. There was one word written on it, and Jensen grinned when he saw it. It simply said ‘Stay’. He got himself out of bed to go to the bathroom; he was pleasantly surprised that his feet were a little better today. As he limped to the bathroom, he thought they had gone from excruciating to mere agony; still, it was a step in the right direction. He thought about using the shower again, but then he decided to wait for Jared, just in case there was a repeat of yesterday.

Jensen was just limping back to bed when the door opened. Jared walked in with a bag filled with food. He looked over at Jensen, his lips pursed and he puffed out his chest, ready to give Jensen a lecture about being out of bed. Jensen just grinned at him and got back into bed. He pulled the pillow up so he was propped up, and fluttered his eyelashes at Jared. “Ahh, don’t be mad. I really needed to go, and although I know you love me, somehow I don’t think you would’ve wanted to clean that up. Trust me. I’m a nurse....well, doctor. I know what I’m on about, ooohhh food. God, I’m starving. What have we got?”

Jared laughed, shook his head and placed the food on the table, as he emptied the contents of the bag, “Aright, I promise not to shout at you, schnooknums! I’ll hold your hand and mop your fevered brow, but I draw the line at...”Jared waved his hand frantically in the direction of the bed. “As for food... I got us some pancakes from Mabel, and as you’ve been a good boy you can have some coffee.”

Jared picked up a plate loaded with pancakes and maple syrup along with the cup of coffee, and took it to Jensen. The first thing Jensen did was take a gulp of the precious black liquid, pulled a face and looked up at Jared with a hurt, betrayed expression. “Goddamn, it’s decaf! I thought you said coffee?”

Jared just grinned at the way Jensen was pouting, “Shut up and eat your pancakes! Did you sleep alright?” Jared sounded casual, but his eyes were focused on Jensen’s still pale features. Jensen shrugged and concentrated on eating.

Finally he was finished and looked over at Jared, “Well, I slept better after my nightmare. Thanks for doing that, Jay. You didn’t have to, but at least I got some sleep.” Jared just nodded as he picked up the plates. He’d never tell Jensen that his nightmare had pulled Jared from his own. That lying next to Jensen had lead to his own night of dreamless sleep.

“Come on then, Jay, what are we doing today? Saving the world from a rampaging horde of flesh eating zombies? Or planning to rid the world of Edward Cullen wannabes? I’m bored. What can we do?” Jared turned back, and couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face. Jensen was sitting with the bedclothes gripped in his hands, pulled up to his chin.

“We are going to take it easy and just chill. No hunts or research, and I hate to disappoint you but vampires don’t sparkle. They’ll try to rip your throat out rather than spend their time wooing you, while looking angst ridden.”

Jensen threw himself back on the bed, put his arm across his eyes and sobbed, “Damn! I’ve always dreamt of being seduced by someone tall, dark, handsome and sparkly. Ah well, I don’t suppose you know any hot single hunters, looking for a significant other, do you? Or failing that, is Kane available?” Jensen lifted his arm and grinned at Jared.

Jared sat on the bed by Jensen and folded his arms; he looked deep in thought and answered, “Hmmm single hunters, I don’t know. But I can always ask Jim if he’s looking for love. That all right with you? You know...the rugged older man.”

Jensen thought it over for a few seconds, “Only if he promises to take his cap off in bed.” Jared roared with laughter at that.

“Oh god, I’m sorry, Jensen, that’s the deal breaker. The last time he had a head injury the doc nearly sewed it to his head. No seriously, what would like to do today? Nothing strenuous, mind you.” Jared nearly bit his tongue as he said that. He looked down and Jensen was smirking at him.

Jensen stretched languidly. Jared felt his eyes straying down his body when the bedclothes slipped lower, as he caught a glimpse of bruised flesh. Jared felt guilty again as Jensen spoke, “Nothing strenuous...ok, how about you spend the day giving me massages to ease my poor aching muscles? I’ve got this pain right about here.” As he said that Jensen rolled onto his side, and rubbed the base of his spine just above that damn perfect ass of his.

Jared was desperately trying to tear his eyes away when he heard Jensen laugh. “God, I’m sorry, Jay, I couldn’t help myself. I’d love to know how you find hunts, or how to research. Don’t worry. I’m not about to break into the business, but I’d like to know how you spot patterns, and besides, day-time TV is crap. It’s all soaps.” Jensen shuddered at that.

Jared looked down at Jensen and that hopeful expression of his and he tried, he really did. But when Jensen looked all wide eyed at him...damn! He was just so screwed! Jared sighed and got off the bed; Jensen sat up and looked expectantly as Jared brought back his lap top.

Considering it was this, or spending the day rubbing his hands all over Jensen’s body, he thought this was the safer of the two options for his sanity. It might help him maintain some distance from the other man. When he’d woken up this morning to find Jensen asleep in his arms, it had taken all of his self control not to just lean forward and place a kiss on his neck. To kiss away the pain of what he’d been through, and trace the marks the collar had left. It would’ve been so easy to just keep Jensen in his arms and forget all about hunting. But he couldn’t; he’d made himself and Chad a promise to find and destroy the demon that had ruined his life when it had taken Chad from him. His chance for a normal life was now long gone, he just had to deal with life as it was.

Jared sat down again and booted up the lap top, “Ok then, how we find hunts. Sometimes we get a heads-up from other hunters. It’s either because they are caught up with a hunt of their own, and they find the hunter nearest to the problem or they pass hunts onto hunters who specialize in dealing with certain Supernatural creatures. For instance, Kane is a damn good werewolf tracker, and Jim leans more towards ghosts and poltergeists. But for the most part we hunt anything; we scan the net for strange deaths or unusual events. Not everything we find is a hunt, but we tend to follow up leads just in case. If it’s a bust we move on.”

Jensen was listening, enthralled; he was fascinated by the change in Jared. Like yesterday he’d become animated again, along with the memory of Chad this was what brought Jared to life. He listened as Jared continued his explanation about hunting and researching the hunt. He kept what he hoped was an interested expression on his face, after all this was just hunting 101 as far as Jensen was concerned.

He’d heard all of this before from many different hunters, and he knew exactly how to research hunts. He’d even researched a few hunts when he’d sat alone in his L.A. apartment. It was something that fascinated him; it drew him like nothing else. Not even medicine came close. He continued to watch Jared as he delivered his lecture. Jared had been forced into this life like most of the men Jensen had met, but he was at peace with his path. Despite his drive for revenge against whatever led him to this life, Jared cared about the victims. Jensen had met hunters who didn’t care about victims. The way Jared had treated him showed he cared, much more than he’d admit to.

Just as Jared moved his arm pointing to something on the screen, Jensen saw a flash of bandage. Damn! He’d meant to ask Jared about that, but Jared had been so busy looking after him, Jensen hadn’t got round to it. He sat up straighter, no time like the present, “Jay, can I ask about the bandage? And I noticed a few bruises. Souvenirs from your last hunt? Do you need it looked at? You know you can trust me, I’m a doctor.”

Jared stopped speaking and looked at Jensen; his hand was outstretched towards the injured arm. Jared gave a self-conscious smile, “It’s ok. I’ve dealt with it, nothing for you to worry about. Right, I was just telling you about the different exorcism rites.” Jensen narrowed his eyes, and moved closer.

Jared felt the heat from Jensen’s body, and completely lost all concentration; he risked looking over at Jensen who sat there with a determined look on his face. He sighed and put the lap top on the bed. He turned to face Jensen, rolled up his sleeve and let him take a look, “It’s from my last hunt, werewolf attacked me....”

“Shit, Jared, did it bite you? How long ago was the attack?” Jensen voice held an edge of tension to it. Jared lifted his eyes to his meet Jensen’s. He knew that tone of voice; he’d heard it from Kane when he’d mentioned what happened.

Jared stared at Jensen, puzzled by his reaction. Jensen blushed, “Well, come on, everyone’s seen at least one werewolf movie. You only turn if you’re bitten or some such crap. Can I take the bandage off?” Jensen was trying to change the subject; he didn’t want Jared asking too many questions about how much he knew about werewolves.

Jared gave another put upon sigh, got off the bed and fetched the first-aid kit. When he sat down Jensen began to work. The bandage was quickly cut away, and Jensen closely examined the three scratches. “Nice stitches, who did ‘em?” By now Jensen was applying some more antiseptic cream and he set about redressing the wounds.

Jared looked at a point over Jensen’s shoulder before answering softly, “I did, are they are ok?” He didn’t want to have to face the look of pity he knew would be in Jensen’s eyes.

Jensen just whistled, “I gotta say, Rambo, you did a great job - better than some doctors. And Jay, if you’re trying to impress me, you had me when you walked into that basement...now you’re just trying too hard.” Jared looked at the other man as he finished his work and Jensen lifted his eyes to meet his. Jensen winked at him. He patted Jared’s arm and set about replacing the supplies in the first-aid kit. He settled back against his pillow, looking warily at Jared. He had a question he had to ask. “Jared, there is something I’d like to know. You don’t have to answer me if you don’t want to. But what is it that drives you on like this? No rest, no time to recover from injuries. What are you running from?”

Jared played with the edge of the fresh bandage. Could he even bring himself to answer the question? He managed to raise his eyes back to meet Jensen’s, and he saw a look of support within them and he started to speak. “I told you that I’d lost Chad, I never told you how. First of all I have to tell you that Chad and I house shared with our best friend, Sophia. Then Chad was possessed by that black eyed son of a bitch. I don’t know how long that bastard rode round in Chad’s skin, but I know the devastation it caused. One day while I was at work, it attacked Sophia. It beat her, raped her and damn near fucking killed her. Then as she lay bleeding it called me and convinced me to come home early from a meeting.

When I got home the house was in darkness. I thought it was part of a Chad attempt at romance, so I didn’t put any lights on. I went through a couple of rooms and then I found Sophia. She was on the floor, and she was covered in so much blood I didn’t even know if she was alive. Then Chad appeared. At first I thought we’d been the victims of a home invasion because of the blood he was covered in. Then I saw the knife for the first time. The next thing I knew I was flying through the air, and I hit the wall, then the bastard dragged me until I was lying by Sophia. I sort of remember turning my head to see if she was breathing. The demon told he’d left enough life in her to go for another ride later.

It started to cut my clothes off, I remembered trying to struggle. But when I’d hit the wall my skull had been fractured, and then Chad grabbed my wrist and broke it.” Jared began to rub at his wrist absently, Jensen didn’t move, or barely drew breath.He had to be patient, this was Jared's most painful memory that he was sharing with him.

I was pleading with him to stop; he was ripping my pants off and I said “Chad, no, please, don’t do this.” When he lifted his head I thought I’d gone mad, his eyes were pure black. Chad had beautiful blue eyes, but all I saw was black. As out of it as I was I knew it wasn’t a trick of the light. Then I really started to fight back, and Chad just laughed and held me tighter, but during the struggle he’d let go of the knife.

I’ll never know how she did it but Sophia had come round while Chad was attacking me. When the knife hit the floor she grabbed it, and pulled herself upright. The first Chad knew of it was when she stabbed him right in the back. He arched away from me and threw her against the wall. Then he turned back and just grinned at me. He’d heard the sound of sirens approaching, the last thing that bastard said was ‘I better be going. As much fun you kids have been, I got other places to be, people to do. He threw his head back and black smoke billowed out of his mouth. Chad fell forward onto me, and when the police broke in he’d just died in my arms. I’ll never forget the look on his face; he must’ve been awake for some of it. Jensen, he looked like he was already in hell.” Jared stopped speaking, struggling to regain control, his eyes fixed on the wall behind Jensen. When he started to speak again, his voice had gone from the monotone he told the story in, to cold and devoid of the warmth Jensen had become accustomed to.

“Ever since then I’ve been hunting the bastard down, and one day I will catch up with it. I promise you, Jensen, if it’s the last thing I do I will either send it back to hell where it belongs or find a way to kill it. So that’s why I never slow down, I can’t afford to.”

“But it helps that while I’m looking for the bastard, I get to save innocents along the way. And I’m not running from anything; I’m running towards something. Does that answer your question, Jensen? See, I’m not the hero you think I am, sorry.” Jared managed to look at Jensen again, scared of the reaction he’d get.

Jensen had listened to Jared’s story. He’d known something supernatural had taken Chad; he knew the look he’d seen in Jared’s eyes. He’d seen it often enough in the other hunters he’d helped to care for with Father Kim - the loss, anger and hunger for revenge. He was worried for Jared; he’d seen men consumed by that desire for revenge. Jensen wondered if Jared had really considered the full implication of trying to track down one particular demon.

Jensen reached forward slowly and gently placed his hand on top of Jared’s “You’re still a hero, Jared. After all, you walked away from a ’normal’ life to do this. Don’t forget I’ve seen you in lawyer mode, and you were good. As a hunter you’ve helped a lot of people along the way dude, never forget that. I’m sure that Chad would be proud of you for that. Just promise me that you’ll slow down once in a while, and remember those you’ve saved, not just the ones you’ve lost.”

Jared had been expecting Jensen to turn away from him, or even dissuade him from his pursuit of revenge, not to offer understanding and support. Shit! Why did he have to meet Jensen now? God really had some sense of humour. He’d sent someone into Jared’s life who seemed to understand the path he was on and wasn’t trying to stop him, and Jared would have to let him go. He gave Jensen a weak smile, unsure what to do next. Jensen released his hand, sat back, wincing a little as his bruises complained.

Jared leaned forward, concerned. Jensen waved a hand at him, “Come on then, I need to know how to deal with an overly angsty Edward wannabe. You promised to tell me all about hunting. So come on then, my little Van Helsing, impress me with tales of daring rescues. Or better yet, how about telling me something embarrassing about Kane and Jim? Especially Kane, as I get the feeling my little sister is very interested in him, and I want blackmail material to make sure he behaves himself.” With that Jensen settled down and smirked at Jared.

Jared shook his head at that, moving back to his original position seated by Jensen. He opened his lap top and clicked on one of his favourite research sites, ignoring the looks that Jensen was shooting him - pleading with just a hint of a pout. “No, I’m stronger than that. You’re not gonna wear me down, Jensen. Kane would fucking kill me if I told you even half of the shit he got up to. Even worse, he has this big ass knife and he’s damn good with it. There are several things I’m very attached to, and if I spill the beans, he’d definitely start trimming.”

Jared laughed and Jensen joined in. The laughter was disturbed by the sound of Jared’s phone ringing. Jensen just stared at the phone as the ring tone rolled out round the room, “Who the hell has the ring tone My Heart Will Go On? Crap, Jay, your phone’s possessed. Exorcise it or something!” Jared just grinned at the horror on the other man’s face.

“It’s Rufus; I’ll tell you in a minute. Hi Rufus, what can I do for you?” The next thing he knew, Jensen deftly got his phone and switched it on speaker. He glared at him and Jensen gave an unrepentant grin.

“Jared, my man, how are you? Listen, I got a favour to ask you. It’s about a hunt, it’s a ghost that’s gettin' a mite feisty and I’m tryin’ to find hunters in the area.”

Jared looked over at Jensen who shrugged his shoulders, “Rufus, I’m kinda off the clock at the minute. How come you can’t do it?”

“I’m stuck in New Orleans dealing with an outbreak of Voodoo and Zombies. I’m actually passin’ on this one myself for that reason. Simple case down in Texas, and like I said I need a volunteer to swing by and deal with it. Jay, I’m sending you the details and co-ordinates. If you can’t help can you get hold of either Kane or Jim? Or do you know anyone else in the neighbourhood? Like I said, simple enough, but it looks like the spirit’s been disturbed and it’s actin’ out. Be great if we could put it down before it does hurt someone.”

Jared felt the bed move and Jensen was trying to look at the screen of the lap top at the email he’d just opened. He was just about to snatch it away, when he thought why not let Jensen look at it. It would be a great way to show him about hunting, and besides he was pretty sure he could find another hunter to pass it along to once he’d done the research with Jensen.

“I got the email, Rufus. I’ll see what I can do, be careful man. I ain’t got that many friends; I’d hate to have to hear about a funeral.”

“You know me, Jay, careful’s my middle name. Let me know how you get on.”

Jared laughed at the phone, “Dude, your middle name is trouble, and I’ll call in a couple of days. Try not to piss off the local Voodoo priests this time; they can be helpful. Bye Rufus.”

“Cheeky damn kid, take care of yourself too, Jay. Good luck.” Rufus hung up and then he punched in another number. “Misha, I’ve done what you asked. I’ve sent Jared those details. Listen, you owe me one hell of an explanation for this. Why? ‘Cause I’m sittin’ right outside the damn place, and I could clean it up in ten minutes....alright, no need to get excited...what Johnny Walker Blue label? For that I’ll be there in three hours. You better know what you’re doin’, Collins. I don’t want to wake up in the middle of the night to find either Kane or Beaver stood at the bottom of my bed, wanting a few quiet words with me, because Jared got hurt. Ok then, I’m on my way.” Rufus started his car then he looked up at the empty house; for a second he saw the flickering figure of a young girl in an upstairs window. Against his better judgement he pulled away, hoping like hell that Jared would turn up and get the job done.

After Rufus hung up, Jared sat back trying to ignore the excited look in Jensen’s eyes. He sighed and moved closer to Jensen, “Ok then, you want to see how I deal with a hunt. It looks like you’re about to get first-hand experience of one. Don’t worry, I’ll just look into it, and then I’ll give Jim a call, he might be able to deal with it. He’s gonna be hanging around Richardson for a few days, so he’s the logical hunter to call.”

Jensen looked up, puzzled. Why was Jim hanging around his hometown? Jared read the look on his face. “Put it like this. In our world we make sure that a spirit is dealt with by salting and burning any remains. It seems that Preacher Morgan is about to be cremated as a matter of urgency.” Jensen looked startled and then frightened by the prospect, “Don’t worry, I’ve got this place on lock down, no way is he getting his hands on you ever again. Do you want to look at this or shall we do something else?”

Jensen licked his lips; he hadn’t even considered Morgan coming after him again, but he trusted in Jared and Jim and he felt safer for that knowledge. Helping Jared research would take his mind off Morgan, and he really needed to find out about that ring tone. “Ok then, professor Padalecki, I’m all ears. By the way, that ring tone - your friend Rufus doesn’t sound like a Celine Dion fan.”

Jared grinned at him, “Oh that. No, Rufus had a run-in with the ghost of a waiter who served on the Titanic. It was attached to a dinner service rescued from the wreck. And after the fifth time it dumped him in the water.....look, I’m not the only who uses that song for him. Blame Kane, he was the one who told me, when he stopped laughing, that is. Right then, let’s see what we got here.”

The two men sat and went through the email that Rufus had sent them. It consisted of the details of a house built in the 1800’s, supposedly haunted by the spirit of a young girl. Jared scanned the email. So far it seemed like a relatively simple salt and burn then he saw something. “Aw crap, she was cremated, that’s gonna cause problems. “

Jensen had reading and he’d seen the same thing as Jared. Damn! That was going to cause major problems. The spirit could be attached to anything in the house; he asked a question to keep Jared distracted. “So if the body’s gone, what’s the problem?”

Jared quickly explained how the ghost being attached to something in the house would cause her to remain. “Then why has she started to act out now? From what I’m reading here, she’s been fairly peaceful, mostly mischievous. You know, just hiding stuff. What’s changed? And what’s so special about the house?” Jensen’s curiosity was piqued by that; Jared missed the change of direction in the questions. Jensen’s questions were more in line with a hunter than a novice.

Jared stared at the screen, “Good question that, Jen. What is so special about the house? Hang on, there’s a web address, let’s look at that.” Jared clicked on the link, and the two men found themselves on a website detailing the house’s history.

“Oh god! This is going to be a nightmare, she could be attached to anything. Right. I think we need supplies for this, and if you don’t mind, Jen, I’ll stop off at the library and see if I can get any more information. Promise me you’ll stay in bed and rest.” Jared handed the lap top to Jensen and got off the bed. He grabbed his coat and got ready to go out.

Jensen watched how full of purpose Jared was now he had a hunt. He was both happy and saddened by the sight of Jared once again alive with energy. But it was only the hunt that brought Jared to life. If he wasn’t careful the man who Jensen was getting to know would be lost, and only the hunter would remain.

“Hey Jay, can I at least get my phone? I need to make a few calls…let people back in LA know I’m alright. I did kind of vanish, and can I check my emails as well please?” Jared’s face changed and Jensen wondered what he’d done wrong.

“Oh crap, Jen, I never gave it a thought about your friends at the hospital. No problem, I’ll just get your phone and please feel free to use my lap top. Anyhow if you’re doing that, I don’t have to worry about you doing something I’ll regret.”

“Damn! So there goes the surprise of ordering a pole for me to give you a pole dance on when you get back. Would a lap dance be alright instead?” Jensen smirked and enjoyed watching Jared go bright red, before he stuttered something about getting going before the library closed.

With Jared gone, Jensen began his own research. It appeared that the house was in almost exactly the same condition as it had been when it had been built in the 1800’s. It had been purchased by a historical society that was renovating it. Ok, that could possibly explain the increased activity. Perhaps the ghost had been disturbed by the work on the house, and that was why she was becoming increasingly restless.

He saw something on the website and he smiled. Yes, he had phone calls to make - only not to the hospital where he worked. What Jared didn’t know was he was taking a sabbatical. After he and Tom had split up, he’d decided it was time to take a break. He’d asked the hospital if he could use all the leave he had saved up over the past few years and they weren’t expecting him back for another two months.

Jensen dialled the number and waited, “Good afternoon, Westbury Historical Society. How may I help you?”

“Good afternoon, my name is Tom Welling and I’m doing research for a book I’m writing on houses built in the late nineteenth century and I came across your website. I noticed there is a property in Fort Hood that you are renovating. I was hoping you could let me have some details about it.”

After that Jensen charmed the secretary into giving him everything he needed about the house. It was a skill that had been highly prized by the hunters who’d stayed with Kim. One of the hunters had said Jensen could charm the pants off a nun if he put his mind to it. By the time he hung up, he’d received emails detailing the floor plan, contents including pictures and virtually a full history of its occupants, including the tragic tale of little Mary Williamson. He then sat going though the information he’d amassed, wondering how to explain to Jared about his research skills.

Jared on the other hand took the more traditional approach of going to the library; the house was in the town of Fort Hood, less than twenty miles from where they were staying. If needed, Jared could be there in less than an hour, he was studying the records and making notes, when he spotted the librarian. If Kane had been there, he would’ve just pointed Jared at her and said, “Sic her, Sasquatch. She’s just your type. You know, all maternal. Turn the puppy eyes up to ‘stun’ and go get ‘er.” Jared walked up to her and smiled.

The librarian looked up from her cataloguing to be faced with a rather attractive young man, with an air of confusion who seemed to be looking for something, “Can I help you?”

Jared gave her a shy smile, “Excuse me, I’m studying architecture, and I’m doing a tour of the area. I specialize in nineteenth century buildings, and I was wondering if there are any examples round here, please.”

The librarian smiled at the young man, “Well then, let me see what I can do for you...”

“Jared…and you are?” His smile broadened, and the matronly librarian smiled shyly back.

“I’m Elizabeth and I think I might be able to help you with your quest, Jared.” At that Jared leant on the counter, and smiled even more.

Jared finally left the library just as it was closing, he’d completely lost track of time. He thought, crap! Jensen! I just left him in the motel room with no food. Jared stopped by the diner, and shuffled from foot to foot while Mabel yelled at him for leaving Jensen alone. He told Mabel he’d been side tracked, but he never said by what.

Finally Jared returned to the motel room. He stood outside the room, wondering what he was going to find on the other side of the door. He gathered up his courage and pushed the door open.

Jensen had been busy researching the hunt himself, he’d read Rufus’ email and then he’d checked his own findings from the Westbury History Society. He ignored the rumblings of his stomach, and continued to work on. All the while he worked he was trying to think of excuses to give Jared about how he’d managed to find out so much without his help.

He finally noticed that daylight was fading; it was only then he realized how much time had passed. He hoped that Jared was alright; he considered going out to try and find him. Then he heard the sound of Jared’s truck pulling up. He smiled to himself, shut the lap top and settled down to wait for the hunter.

The door swung open and Jared almost came in at a run, “Jensen, God! I’m so sorry I just lost track of time.....JENSEN!”

Jensen was lying face down on the bed; it looked as if he’d been trying to crawl out of it when he collapsed. Jared stood there with his mouth opening and closing in panic. Slowly Jensen lifted his head and stretched his right hand out towards Jared. The hand shook violently; Jared all but dropped the bags of food on the floor, as he moved to the side of the bed.

Jared fell to his knees and grabbed Jensen’s hand, a weak voice croaked out, “Jared, is that you?”

Jared managed to take a deep breath, “I’m here, Jen. Everything’s gonna be alright, where are you hurt? Do you need anything?” Jensen looked like he was trying to speak, and Jared leant in closer to catch the whispered words.

Jensen licked his lips and pulled Jared closer, “Well, if you’re offering, you can give me that massage. Failing that a real cup of coffee, you bastard, for leaving me here alone all day.” Jared pulled back, his eyes narrowing as Jensen smiled sweetly at him.

“Damnit, I thought you were hurt. I ought to take your coffee back to Mabel for that. Anyway what have you been up to?”

Jensen propped himself up on his elbows, then started to swing his foot up and down, attempting to look cute. But the effect was spoiled when he caught his foot on the headboard, and he grimaced with pain. “Serves you right. Look, I’m sorry I got caught up with my research. Would you like to know what I found out while you drink your coffee?”

Jensen looked at the cup Jared held in his hand then climbed back into bed. Jared handed him the cup, took a sip and his face lit up with pleasure. Jared watched Jensen down the coffee almost in one. The sounds he was making were giving Jared problems, and he quickly turned his back on the Jensen and the coffee sex, and busied himself with the food.

He sat on the next bed to Jensen and handed him his meal,” Was that alright? And you never answered my question.” He was enjoying watching the look of ecstasy on Jensen’s face.

“God, thank you, Jared. That was almost as good as sex, which goes to show you how long I’ve been celibate. As for what I’ve been doing, I hope you don’t mind but I’ve been trying my hand at some research.” Jensen looked over nervously at Jared, wondering what the reaction would be - Jared just beamed at him.

“Wow, and there was me worried you’d be bored. I’d love to hear what you’ve found out, Jen. See if my brilliant teaching has paid off. First, let’s eat. I’m starving.” As he said that his stomach rumbled, making Jensen laugh.

After their meal was finished Jared took up what was rapidly becoming his favourite seat in the room - on the bed by Jensen. “Ok then, let’s see what we both know then. Right, it’s possible the ghost is that of one Mary Williamson, daughter of Ruth and Joshua Williamson.”

Jensen then chimed in, “She was their only child, and she went missing for several days. Her body was finally discovered by the townspeople after she’d drowned in the river and been swept away. Her body had deteriorated so much that her father decided to have it cremated to spare his wife the pain of seeing their beloved child in such a state.”

Jared turned to him, looking impressed; Jensen just shrugged his shoulders, “I rang the History society that owns the house, and the secretary was only too pleased to help. I think my studying for being a doctor helps; all I’ve done is hit books and the internet for the last few years. It’s still like second nature for me to research. And I got the floor plans and pictures of the contents. Damn! The place is like a time capsule, hardly anything’s changed.” Jensen was just hoping that Jared accepted his explanation; that it was his medical studies that had helped him with his research. And not the possibility that he himself had contact with other hunters and their methods.

As Jensen spoke he showed Jared the plans and pictures. Jared’s mind was racing. This was a gold mine. Damn! He could kiss Jensen for this. But somewhere in the back of his mind a quiet voice was whispering. “How does he know how to do this?” But Jared had become so wrapped up in the research, and Jensen’s contribution he ignored it.

Instead of kissing Jensen he settled for contributing his own research, “Well, I can tell you why the house looks the same. It seems that Ruth Williamson couldn’t accept her daughter was dead, and so the house became a shrine to her. Nothing was changed and Mary’s room was preserved exactly how she left it from what my friend Elizabeth said....”

“Who’s Elizabeth? Should I be jealous? Am I going to have to challenge her to a duel? She should get her own Sasquatch.” Jensen grinned as Jared blushed. He bumped against Jared’s shoulder and gave a mock glare.

“Elizabeth is a very respectable librarian, but I get the feeling she could do some serious damage with that date stamp she had on her desk.”

“In that case I’m not prepared to stand in the way of true love. How big was that date stamp again? If it’s only little I’m sure I could take her. Anyway, what were you telling me?” Jensen turned on his side, resting his head on his arm.

Jared looked down at him and gave a gentle smile, “Oh, I can carry on now? Thanks! As I was saying about the house becoming a shrine. From stories that came out at the time it seems that Mary did indeed come home. There were reports of things going missing then turning up days later, the sound of giggling, and many of the maids swore they felt a presence in Mary’s room when they cleaned it. Now Ruth was very happy about this and let it continue, but of course there is always a problem with that kind of thing.”

Jensen nodded in agreement, “The family grows old and dies, leaving Mary trapped and unhappy. From there she becomes frustrated and angry; finally she becomes dangerous. It’s taken long enough though. What was the trigger?”

Again Jared felt there was something he should be paying attention to, but he was enjoying the cut and thrust of the conversation. “This is where it gets interesting. Joshua died quite young, leaving Ruth alone in the house. Despite living with the ghost of her daughter, it seems she was a very astute businesswoman and she amassed a large fortune. As there were no heirs, the money and business were left in trust to the nearest relative, with the proviso that the house had to be maintained exactly as it was. And so it continued up until around fifty years ago. Hard times fell on the remaining family members, and in the end the house had to be sold to clear debts. It was going to be turned into a hotel, but the plans fell through. So it stood empty for the next twenty years until your History society bought it.” Jared paused.

“And let me guess. They catalogued everything, and then started renovations, and hey presto, Mary wakes up and has new friends to play with.” Jensen yawned; he was getting tired, but he wanted to hear what else Jared had found.

Jared was about to stop. Then he caught the look in Jensen’s eyes, and so he continued with his story. “You got it in one. At first the same pattern, giggling mischievous pranks and then something changed.”

“They started on Mary’s room, right?” Jared just nodded and clicked on a picture. The picture showed a room that looked as if a twister had been through it.

“That happened overnight after the renovation team finished in it. I’m sure it was something they either moved or even removed from the room. Then last week a workman was up a ladder cleaning one of the chandeliers when he swears something hit the ladder. Fortunately he’d been climbing down at the time and he was unhurt. The work has been suspended for a week until they figure out the cause of the accident. That’s where Rufus comes in; it appears that someone on the renovation team has come across this kind of thing before. Rufus was the hunter who helped. One phone call later and here we are. That means the house will be empty for a few days. Once we figure out what’s holding Mary here we can burn it and send her on to her family.”

 

Jared looked expectantly at Jensen, waiting to hear what he thought, “Well, it could be literally anything in the house. It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack....Although... hang on, Jay are there any pictures or portraits of Ruth Williamson in existence?”

Jared’s face lit up when he heard that; he reached over to the pile of photos on his bed, “I thought you’d never ask. Here they are. Notice anything?” He watched Jensen closely as he studied the different images; they ranged from an oil painting of her just after she lost her daughter, to a sepia print when she was an old woman.

“Jay, that locket. Was she buried with it because it appears in all the pictures of her.” Jensen looked over excitedly.

“Actually, she wasn’t. I was surprised because there was something very precious inside  
it.” Jared’s smile grew broader waiting for Jensen to make the connection.

“There’s a lock of hair in there, isn’t there? How come she wasn’t buried with it?” Jensen sat up and looked at Jared intently.

“She was cremated and her ashes placed with her daughter. In her later years she came to accept the loss. But she didn’t want to destroy the locket; it’s still in the house. If we find that and burn the hair - no more Mary.” Jared sat back and watched as Jensen began to skim through the pictures of the house contents.

“Jay, look, I think I got it. They’ve finished work on Ruth’s room, and if you look in the jewellery box, there it is. Do you think that will do it?” Jensen’s eyes gleamed with excitement at finding the locket.

Jared nodded and looked over at the lap top, “I think it might be what we’re looking for, and wow! You do know you’re amazing, don’t you? Thank god you’re a doctor, and can keep away from all this crazy shit. Although it’s kind of a shame, with those instincts you’d make one hell of a hunter. Just promise me, Jensen that’ll you’ll never follow my path. Because I’d hate to see you end up like me.” Jared’s tone had turned serious as he closed the lap top.

Jensen couldn’t help himself; he reached over and took Jared’s hand once more, “Stop it! There are worse people I could try and be like, Jay. You’re the amazing one. If I’d lost Chad the way you did, there is no way I’d have found the strength to go after the monster that did it. You walked away from a successful career and a normal life, and think of all the people you’ve saved. Look at me, Jay. You saved me. Thank you for that, you deserve medals for what you do. I know that will never happen, but I’d like you to know I can never thank you enough for what you’ve done for me. I’d be proud to be like you. Now, before we start painting each other’s nails, and calling one another girlfriend, what are you going to do next?”

Jared knew he was bright red after listening to Jensen’s glowing description of him; he wanted to tell him he was wrong. That he was selfish and stubborn, because all he saw was revenge. Nothing nor anyone would dissuade him, and yet Jensen believed in him - he trusted in what he did. And in that moment, all the pain and sacrifices Jared had made to be a hunter became worthwhile. Just to hear one person thank him for saving them, for believing that he was a better person than he was.

Jared cleared his throat, and Jensen slowly withdrew his hand, “Well, I’m not going to do anything this time. I’ll give Jim a call in the morning, and see if he can help. Or if he knows another hunter who is close by who can do the job for me.” Jared stretched and yawned. Damn! He was tired.

Jensen tried not to drool when Jared had arched his back and stretched; he tried to take his mind off the glimpse of tanned skin he caught. “How come you’re not going after the ghost yourself? I’ll be fine here. I promise, no running marathons while you’re gone.”

Jared looked down at Jensen’s prone figure, “Perhaps it is time I slowed down just for a little while, and there’ll still be plenty of evil for me to hunt even if I take a couple of weeks off. Besides, Jim would have my guts if I abandoned you for a hunt. Sorry, it looks like you’re stuck with me.”

Jensen yawned and gave Jared a sleepy smile, “Damn! That sucks. I’ll just have to do my best to put up with you....”His voice faded away as he drifted towards sleep. Jared carefully climbed off the bed, taking his lap top with him. He decided to go to bed himself; he considered getting into bed with Jensen again but he decided against it.

Very soon Jared was lying in his own bed. He turned onto his side and watched as Jensen slept. He was curled up again but he seemed more relaxed. Jared hoped that tonight Jensen’s dreams would be more pleasant. Then again he thought - I did get him to spend his day researching ghosts. It was then he started to think about how good Jensen had been at research. It was more than just being able to study. After all, he had a similar background with his legal training. Where did Jensen learn to make connections like that? Jared knew he’d have to ask him, his own eyes were growing heavy; it could wait until the morning.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once again Jared found himself back in the home he’d shared with Chad. He started on the well-worn path through the rooms to where his inevitable fate awaited him. Like last night there were different rooms, in one he found the first ghost he’d salted and burned. Suddenly he found his shotgun in his hands. One squeeze on the trigger and it was gone, then he moved to another room, and there was the ghoul that attacked Kane. Again he found the right weapon in his hand. In a matter of seconds the creature was dispatched; he noticed that his once pristine suit now had blood spatters on it. And so it went, different rooms, different creatures, and each time the right weapon in his hand. He met the werewolf from his last hunt; he brought it down with a clean shot, the gun a reassuring weight. Then he faced the first vampire he’d hunted. It tore at his shirt and ripped the tie from his neck. With one swift movement Jared pushed it away, and swung the machete right at the bastard’s neck, severing the head.

He walked out of the room, the machete still in his hand. His suit was tattered and torn and he shrugged the ruined jacket off. He rolled up the gore drenched shirt sleeves and moved silently through the now familiar house. He wondered why he hadn’t met any demons. After all, they were his specialty, and then he heard noises.

Jared made silent progress towards the sounds. They were the same as always - a much loved voice, now twisted and cruel, speaking words in a horrific parody of romance....”Come on, sweetheart, don’t you like it when I touch you like that? That’s it. Beg for me, sugar. Tell me how much you like this.”

For the first time, instead of the usual paralysing fear that always washed over him when he heard that voice, Jared felt rage coursing through him. It was bad enough that the demon had taken Sophia and then Chad but now the bastard was hurting someone else, then he heard a soft plea. Jared froze at the sound of that voice “Jensen?” No, it couldn’t be true. No, not after everything he’d suffered, now this. Jared ran towards the sounds.

He crashed through the door, and skidded to a halt…Chad was on top of somebody. Jared heard the twisting figure whimper when Chad thrust forward. Chad’s head dipped down and Jared saw him run his tongue up the man’s neck. “No, please, no more... somebody help me.” Jared felt as if the demon had just thrust its hand inside his chest and crushed his heart. Hearing Jensen beg like that spurred Jared into action.

He strode forward, the machete raised, ready to attack. Chad’s head snapped up and he turned to look over his shoulder. Again, instead of much loved blue, the eyes were that hated black. “Well, hello there, lover. If you hang on a few minutes I’ll be right with you. I gotta say this one really is a great ride and he fights, but once you get him on his back he really makes the hottest noises.” With that, Chad thrust forward viciously causing Jensen to scream.

Jared felt sick. He could see blood pooling between Jensen’s thighs and by now he was level with Chad. He looked down. Jensen was covered in scratches, bite marks and bruises, just as Sophia had been. He could see that Chad was gripping Jensen’s wrist tightly. Just then he twisted it and Jared heard bones snap. Jensen just moaned, unable to even scream any more.

Chad just smiled more, “What ya gonna do, Jay? Kill me? You’ve never been able to before. Where’s your little girlfriend this time...oh yeah, I left her and her guts tied to the bed. Looks like it’s just you and me, babe. Just be patient while I finish off this bitch.”

Jared just snarled and grabbed Chad by the back of the neck. He hauled him off Jensen’s broken body making him keen softly at the latest abuse. Jared hesitated for a second, torn between stopping to comfort the wounded man, and dealing with the demon. He heard mocking laughter and turned to face the man he once loved.

“Well, come the fuck on. You keep telling everyone you want to send me back to hell. Here’s your chance, hunter....or are you all talk? I ain’t got all day. I’ve got things to do and he looks like there’s still a little bit of life left in him.” Chad leered at the fallen man behind Jared.

Rage overwhelmed Jared, and instead of chanting the exorcism that he had prepared for the last three years, he charged right at Chad, roaring in pain and anger. In one fluid motion the machete was plunged into Chad’s chest up to the hilt. As blood spilt down his lips he grinned, “I knew you had it in you, Jay. Now don’t you think you should see to your boyfriend?” Then he threw back his head, and as always in the dream, a cloud of oily black smoke billowed from his mouth.

Without a thought Jared let Chad’s body drop to the floor, and turned back to where Jensen lay. Jared took one step and crumpled to his knees. He crawled the rest of the way and slowly reached out towards the bloody figure curled up on the floor. Tears blurred his vision, and he whispered, “Jensen, talk to me.” There was no response so he crawled closer and saw Jensen’s beautiful green eyes open, but they were growing dull, as his life ebbed away. Jared pulled him close to his chest, holding him tight. He rocked back and forth, tears falling freely. He’d failed to save Jensen from this monster and this failure broke Jared’s heart. It was even worse than losing Chad whose body lay forgotten. Finally Jared could bear it no more and he whispered brokenly, his grief overwhelming him...”Jensen!”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

“Jared.....Jared please, for god’s sake, wake up! Please Jay, come back.” Jared reared up off the bed and his eyes darted round the room; he was panting and his heart raced. He became aware that he was gripping something tightly. He focused, and realized with jolt that he held Jensen’s wrist with an almost bone crushing intensity.

Jensen had been woken by the sounds of distress coming from Jared’s bed; he’d stumbled towards the pained noises and knelt by the bed. He’d called out to Jared as he thrashed in his sleep, gripped by a nightmare. When his soft pleas didn’t work, Jensen had taken the risk of trying to shake Jared awake. He knew the danger he faced. It was never wise to surprise a hunter, and one being tormented by his demons. Jensen knew it was a very bad idea but he had no choice.

The second he placed his hand on Jared’s shoulder, a hand shot out and grabbed him by the wrist. Jensen continued to beg Jared to wake up, ignoring the ever-increasing pressure and pain. Finally, he’d been rewarded by Jared waking.

At last Jared was fully aware of where he was, and quickly let go of Jensen’s wrist. Then he carefully picked it up again, staring in horror as he could see fresh finger marks branded onto his skin. “God, I’m so sorry, Jensen. I’m so fucking sorry. Did I hurt you anywhere else? I need to look at you.”

Jensen let Jared pull him gently to his feet, and submitted to the examination without a word; he’d heard and seen the desperation in Jared. The snatched words he whispered, echoing round his mind. Finally after Jared had oh so carefully run his hands all over him, he sagged in relief when he realized he hadn’t hurt him.

Jensen moved his hand to Jared’s shoulder, “It’s alright, man, you didn’t hurt me. It was my fault anyway. Come on. Let’s get you back into bed. I’ll sit with you if that’s alright.” The voice was soft and encouraging as he moved an unresisting Jared back, Jared’s legs buckling as he hit the bed.

He looked up at Jensen who was gently stroking his shoulder, compassion in his eyes, “How the hell can it be your fault? Look at what I did to you?”

“Jay, you’re a hunter. You’re like a cop and trust me, you never startle a sleeping cop. You soon figure that one out in the ER. I should’ve been more careful. Now lie down... that’s it. I’ll stay here until you go to sleep. You’ve done it more than once for me, now it’s time to return the favour.”

Jared lay down and Jensen sat beside him. Without a thought he started to gently stroke Jared’s hair, trying to soothe the frightened man back to sleep. Jared lay with his eyes closed, and felt the tender touch of Jensen’s fingers. The tension began to ebb away, but he could still see the dream playing over and over. At last he spoke, “Jen, would it be alright if you stayed in bed with me tonight? I’d feel better knowing you were here.” Jared tensed again. What if he’d scared Jensen and he didn’t want to be near him?

There was a silence and Jared held his breath then he felt the bed dip and the covers move. As Jensen slid in beside him, Jared moved closer and wrapped himself protectively around the other man.

When Jared had asked him to get into bed with him, Jensen had considered making a glib remark. But then he knew after what he’d heard, Jared’s walls had crumbled, and now was not the time to joke. Without hesitation he’d slipped beside Jared, and let the larger man pull him close and engulf him in his arms. They lay together in silence, and Jensen had to admit it felt good to be this close to Jared, but it was heartbreaking that it had taken such a violent nightmare for it to happen. The way Jared held him it felt as if he was all that was anchoring Jared in place, he hoped that there was some way he could help him. Jensen yawned and struggled to stay awake, but he was still getting tired easily after his ordeal, and he found himself drifting off.

Jared felt Jensen struggle in his arms, and he knew the other man was trying to stay awake. He was certain he would not get back to sleep tonight, but it didn’t mean that Jensen had to keep his vigil with him. He gently stroked his thumb back and forth over Jensen’s heart, knowing the touch calmed him and eased him to sleep. He heard the sound of breathing evening out, and felt Jensen’s body relax in his arms.

Jared stared into the darkness - normally he’d get up and research the next hunt. Right here in this moment it felt right to be holding Jensen in his arms, and there was the dream to consider. He’d killed ‘Chad’ without hesitation just to protect Jensen. What did it mean? Was he leaving his mission behind? Had he allowed Jensen to breech his carefully constructed defences? As much as it pained him, he had to break away from Jensen. He had to return to his hunt for the demon, he could not betray Chad like that.

But still he sought the comfort of holding Jensen. Jared took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do. From tomorrow he would have to start distancing himself from Jensen, and the best way to start was to do what Rufus had asked of him. In the morning he would dispose of Mary Williamson’s ghost, and then it was time to take Jensen home. As much as he wanted to be with Jensen he was a man with a mission. After what he’d done in the dream, he knew it was Chad’s way of telling him to let go and return to that mission. His mind made up, Jared held Jensen closer and waited for the dawn.


	17. Chapter 17

Jared sat outside the motel room, staring at the door; he’d faced down ghosts, werewolves, vampires and demons with barely a second thought. But the thought of walking back into that room and facing Jensen was terrifying him. There had been no more sleep for him after his nightmare; he’d stayed awake the rest of the night, his mind turning over and over.

Whenever he’d closed his eyes, he saw Jensen lying broken, dying in his arms. The pained cries he’d made still echoed round his head. The memories of the dream made Jared grip the steering wheel tighter. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself; his decision to let Jensen go was the right one. He distracted him from his quest to find the demon that killed Chad.

Jensen would be safer back in his own world, far away from the undead and hunters like himself - let him go back to being a doctor. Maybe Jensen would even find a nice, normal man to settle down with. Jared felt his stomach lurch at the thought of Jensen with another man, but it was for the best to let him go before Jensen got hurt.

Still Jared couldn’t help but turn his mind back to earlier. He’d lay in bed, and watched dawn break, greeting it like an old friend. Normally it heralded another day and another hunt, but this time he used its softly glowing light to watch Jensen as he slept in his arms. He wanted to memorize everything about Jensen he could - from his tousled hair, to his freckles, and his full lips parted as he slept. And the feel of Jensen’s body against his. Jared had locked every precious moment of his vigil safely away in his heart, knowing that this would be the last time he would ever hold Jensen like this. The fantasy he’d been living with Jensen these last few days was coming to an end.

It was time to return to reality, and that meant planning the hunt for Mary Williamson. What weapons he’d need, and his strategy for dealing with the spirit. Planning the hunt had been easy. The hardest thing he’d do today would be to tell Jensen it was time for them to go their separate ways. He’d allowed Jensen to get too close, and now he had to rectify his mistake.

Finally Jared had slipped out of bed; he froze when Jensen had stirred in his sleep. Jensen seemed to be searching for him, his hand stretched out to where he had been. Jared moved back and pulled the comforter up over his shoulder, pausing to gently stroke Jensen’s cheek. Jensen curled up and sighed as Jared caressed his face. It took all of Jared’s willpower to drag himself away from the sleeping man. He moved silently round the room, dressing quickly. He gathered his weapons together and put them back in the duffle bag; Jared sat at the table and loaded his favourite sawn-off shot gun, with rock salt cartridges. He placed the gun in the bag and settled down to wait. As soon as he could he’d go to the diner and fetch them something to eat.

At the diner he’d been so quiet Mabel had asked if there was anything wrong. Jared had smiled ruefully and said the patient was getting antsy and trying to escape. Mabel had given a throaty laugh, and told him to tell Jensen if he didn’t behave she’d come over and tan his hide for him. Jared had joined in the laughter with a heavy heart, assured in the knowledge he’d never see Mabel again. These were the times he hated being a hunter, making fragile connections to people only to have them brutally severed. Jared acknowledged sadly to himself that this was the life he’d chosen to live. He knew its pitfalls and rewards, sitting here, getting all maudlin over it wouldn’t change a thing. “Come on, Jared, get your act together. Stop moping. You’re doing the right thing. Jensen will be better off without you. Better take him his breakfast before it goes completely cold.” With that he grabbed the food, and climbed out of the truck.

Inside the motel room, Jensen woke up slowly, groaning as his body ached. Then he realized once again he was alone in the bed, with Jared nowhere in sight. “You know, I could start to get really offended if you keep doing this, Jay.” He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, going over the events of the previous day. He cursed himself for getting so involved in the research. After all, Jared was far from stupid. At some point he’d be facing some tough questions from Jared, and just how could he answer them? All he’d wanted to do was flex his old research muscles, and by doing so he’d lied to Jared, possibly endangering their friendship.

Jensen sat up, wincing as his bruised body protested at being disturbed from its well-earned rest. He thought about a promise he’d made a long time ago, one that meant he’d kept Jared in the dark about his knowledge of hunters. It was a promise that he’d managed to keep for the most part. Alright, so he’d still dabbled in research, and used some of the tricks the hunters he’d met had taught him, but he’d never become actively engaged in a hunt. Then he’d met Jared, Jim and Kane and all the old excitement came rushing back. He hadn’t been able to help himself, at first it had just been fun. Getting Jared to teach him about hunting, just watching the light in his eyes had been exhilarating. Knowing that Jared wanted to help people had only made him fall even harder.

Then Rufus had called, and he’d been swept along with the excitement of working on an actual hunt once more. Now he’d lied to Jared about what he knew. How the hell could he explain to him now? Jensen let his head fall forward and said, “Ackles, you moron, you should’ve just told him.....”

The door opened and Jared walked in. He looked over to the bed, “Should’ve just told me what, Jensen?” Jared said by way of greeting. Jensen’s head snapped up, he licked his lips. This was the perfect time to tell the truth, get everything out in the open, and deal with the fallout from his deception.

The confession died on his lips when he looked at Jared. Although they had only known each other for a few days, Jensen had come to understand the changes in Jared’s moods. Every tense of his shoulders, or flash of pain in his eyes, spoke louder than words to him. Kim had always said he was good at reading people, and it would be better for him to use those gifts elsewhere than as a hunter. It was because of Kim that he’d made the promise to turn his back on hunting, and why he’d become a nurse instead.

Now he looked at Jared standing there, his posture stiff, his shoulders set, and a distant look on his face. His eyes were haunted in a way that Jensen had never seen before; he felt a surge of sadness. He knew then Jared had decided to distance himself from him; he was breaking the bond they had developed. All his hopes they could share a future together were shattered; Jensen could see that the hunter was in full control, and that the man had bowed to the mission. It was up to him now to let go, set Jared free and allow him to go on his way, hunting things and saving people. He just wished he could go with him. He set aside his own feelings, and put a smile on his face and said to Jared.

“I should’ve told you that all this greasy food is bad for my figure. Now, please tell me there is something healthy in there to eat?” Jensen smiled, and he hoped it didn’t look as fake as it felt on his face. He relaxed when Jared smiled back at him, some of the weight seemed to have lifted off him and the Jared he’d come to know was reappearing.

“Sorry to disappoint you, Jensen, but we got pancakes, eggs and bacon. And I promise not to mock when your ass gets too big for your jeans. Now where the hell do you think you’re going?” Jared asked as Jensen climbed out of bed and limped towards the table.

“Relax, Sasquatch, it’s time for me to try and move around. I’m just heading for the table, not planning on running a marathon, although if you want I could try chasing you round the table. Just let me catch my breath and I’m ready.” Jensen was trying to cover up how much the short walk had taken out of him. He slid gratefully onto the chair and smiled up, “Well, come on then, the service in this joint is terrible. I may have to put in a complaint to the management. Just as a matter of interest, what kind of punishments do the management hand out? If we’re talking a spanking, then I want to speak to the manager right now.” Jensen waggled his eyebrows at Jared, grinning when he blushed.

Jared started to empty the bag, glad of the distraction from the conversation to come, warmed by Jensen’s humour. But it also served to remind him that he was doing the right thing. He would only hurt Jensen and he would never forgive himself for that. He passed a plate to Jensen and watched as he started to eat. “The management reserves the right to deal with employees as they see fit. The last time they received a complaint, I was forced to serve food, wearing nothing but an apron and a bow tie. I think I still have them in my bag...are you alright, Jensen?” Jared spoke in amused tones, then reached over and patted Jensen on the back as he coughed.

Jensen looked up, his eyes watering, wheezing from shock at Jared’s response. He managed to croak. “Touché, dude. If you wear the apron, do I get to stuff dollar bills down the front?” It was Jensen’s turn to laugh when Jared spluttered on a mouthful of coffee.

After they finished their breakfast, Jensen sat back; he knew what Jared was going to say. It was up to him to start the ball rolling and show Jared that he would be fine. “Jay, could you get my clothes for me. Honest, I promise not to make a break for it. I’m just tired of sitting round in sweats, and I need to get a shower. I can’t keep lounging round here, expecting you to feed me grapes; it’s time to get my ass in gear.” He smiled at Jared hopping his words were convincing.

Jared nodded, he felt guilty knowing he’d soon be shattering Jensen’s good mood, “No problem, I’ll just get your stuff from the truck. When you shower, just leave the door open in case you need me.” As Jared reached the door Jensen called out after him.

“So does that mean you’ll come and scrub my back for me?” Jared just shook his head and laughed as he walked to the door.

Jared returned with his clothes and Jensen limped into the bathroom, managing to stand while he took a quick shower. His feet throbbed in time with the beat of his heart, each beat sending jagged spikes of pain up his legs. He welcomed it; it helped to anchor him in the here and now, and chased away the dreams of a future with Jared. This physical pain he could cope with better than the raw ache in his heart at the prospect of Jared walking out of his life, and never seeing him again. Jensen climbed out of the shower; he managed the few steps to the toilet, put the lid down and sat on it. Jensen dried himself while listening to Jared moving round the other room. He let himself drift away.

He started as he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder; he lifted his head to find Jared kneeling in front of him, his hazel eyes filled with concern. “Jen, it went quiet in here. I came in to check on you, you were just sitting there. Are you alright?” Jensen shivered as Jared tenderly stroked his arm, the touch becoming more than he could bear.

He wanted to take hold of Jared and say, “You’re going back to hunting that damn demon, and one day it’s gonna get you killed. And I’m never going know what’s happened to you, am I? So no, I’m not alright.” That’s what he wanted to say. Instead he said, “Damn, you figured out my cunning plan to make you come in here and put your hands all over my naked body.” He managed to grin when Jared went red and rolled his eyes.

Jared picked up a towel and began to gently dry Jensen’s feet, flinching a little when he heard Jensen hiss in pain. But he was glad to be doing this, because if he kept looking into those green eyes he’d be screwed. Jensen would only have to say the word, and he knew he would give up his quest for revenge. Then he remembered his dream, how he’d failed to save Jensen, how he’d killed Chad. No, he had to be strong; he still had work to do. He continued to dry Jensen’s legs then he steeled himself and raised his eyes.

Jensen’s eyes were half closed as he tried to keep the pain hidden, his jaw clenched when Jared pressed a particularly tender bruise. Jared put the towel on the sink, and picked up Jensen’s T-shirt,

“Come on. Let’s get some clothes on you. You don’t want pneumonia on top of everything else.”

Jensen smiled slowly, “Yes, mom, and do you want to check behind my ears to see if I’ve washed them?” He laughed and Jared felt a tug at his heart when he heard that warm, and oh so human sound. It was just another part of Jensen that he’d filed away - a memory that would be cherished in the lonely nights in no-name motels his future promised.

Jared smiled, “I trust you, now come on, arms up before you freeze.” Jensen obediently raised his arms and Jared gently pulled the shirt over them. As he worked the T-shirt down over Jensen’s head, he let his eyes wander over the other man’s body. Once more he was greeted by the familiar sight of bruising. Jared knew how some of them had gotten there, but there were others whose history he had no knowledge of. A part of him wanted to understand how Jensen had managed to hold on for so long. But there was another part that was scared to find out, the more he learned about Jensen the harder it became to walk away.

Jensen noticed that Jared had stopped moving, his T-shirt was on and Jared’s large hands lingered on his waist. He slowly lowered his arms until they rested on Jared’s shoulders. Jared felt the soft touch and he raised his eyes, and found himself staring into Jensen’s eyes. Instinctively Jared leaned forward.

Jensen could hardly breathe when Jared had looked into his eyes. There had been such an intense look of longing that he’d almost pulled away. Then Jared had moved forward and he followed suit. They edged closer and closer, and soon their lips were almost touching. He felt Jared’s muscles tense beneath his hands, and then Jared changed direction to whisper to him. “Come on, Jen, we need to finish getting you dressed before you stick to the seat.” Jensen shivered at the brush of warm air over his skin; he let his head fall forward to rest on Jared’s shoulder.

He felt weak, weaker than ever. Even in the worst moments with Morgan and Eddie he’d never felt this breakable. One word from Jared and he’d shatter, and he didn’t think he’d ever be able to pick up all the pieces. Unable to trust himself to speak, Jensen just nodded.

Jared felt the tremors that wracked Jensen’s body as he rested against him, and he fought the need to wrap his arms round Jensen and hold him. He picked up the waiting hoodie, and his heart gave a jolt. It was his...the one he’d dressed Jensen in. It felt as if the soft material was mocking him as he threaded it over Jensen’s body. He watched as Jensen wrapped his arms round himself in an attempt to get warm. He couldn’t bear the sight of Jensen hugging himself when all he wanted was to hold Jensen in his arms. He couldn’t endure this self-inflicted torture any longer, and he made to finish helping Jensen dress.

Jared went to pick up the rest of Jensen’s clothes when he spoke to him, “It’s ok, Jay, I got it from here. I’ll be out in a minute.” Jared kept his eyes on the floor, nodded and stood up. He handed the clothes over, and Jensen watched him walk out of the bathroom. He sighed and finished getting dressed. He slowly stood up and turned to the sink to clean his teeth; he swayed forward, attempting to ease the strain on his abused feet.

Finally he looked up into the mirror. He’d been avoiding it, afraid of what he’d see. A pale, gaunt face stared back at him. Jensen barely knew the man in the mirror any more, the one who had been through so much. He fought against what had happened to him, but he still felt consumed by the darkness Morgan brought into his life. Tainted by every touch of the preacher’s hands, now he felt dirty and no number of showers could wash that stain away.

Then Jared had come sweeping in, and rescued him in so many ways. Whenever Jared looked at him there had been no disgust there, only compassion. Jared had become his light in that darkness, a beacon that was helping to guide him away from Morgan. Now that light was going to fade away, and he would be left blind without it.

Jensen took a deep breath, “You can do this; you have to let him go. Come on, man, you know what hunters are like. It will kill him to give up his quest.” Jensen stood straighter and squared his shoulders, “Suck it up, Ackles. This ain’t a fairy tale, this dragon’s dead. But the knight won’t settle down to live happily ever after. There are always other dragons to slay.” Jensen nodded to himself in the mirror, he managed to put a smile on his face, and went to face Jared and the news he dreaded.

Jared heard the sound of movement and turned towards it. Jensen was moving slowly towards him. A determined look in his eyes, he went to step forward, but Jensen raised his hand and waved him away. Jared stood there, uncertain of what to do; he’d gotten so used to helping Jensen that now he was no longer needed he was at a loss.

Jensen sat down on the bed, summoning the last of his courage, and spoke. “Well, what are we doing today, Jay? More research, or are you going to take me with you when you take out poor sweet Mary. I’m all dressed up with nowhere to go.” He looked up, and Jared felt trapped by that gaze. Jared felt sick at the prospect of what he was about to do. He dropped his eyes to the floor and rubbed the back of his neck. This was the moment of truth. He could turn his back on the hunt and stay here with Jensen, or he could return to his unending quest for revenge.

Jensen waited as Jared struggled to come to a decision, he wanted so much to just beg Jared to stay. Tell him to call Jim or Kane and give them the hunt, but he knew that Jared would never forgive himself if someone got hurt because he asked him not to go. Jensen sat up straighter and moistened his lips, “It’s ok, man. I get it. I’d just slow you down. How long do you think it will take to dispose of her? I’m sure I could keep myself amused while you ride in to save the day. Then I guess we need to get out of here, right? After all, you don’t want any awkward questions about what you’ve been up to.”

Jared looked at Jensen in astonishment. How the hell did he know what he was going to say? He felt as if the ground had disappeared from beneath his feet. He had a speech prepared, about how he couldn’t just wait for another hunter to come along. Now, here Jensen was giving him permission to go and deal with Mary. Not only that, but Jensen had made the suggestion it was time to move on. Why the fuck couldn’t he have met Jensen after he’d dealt with the black-eyed son of a bitch that had taken Chad?

Mind made up, Jared swung into hunter mode. He pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Jensen, “Listen, are you sure about this, Jen? I’m pretty sure I can find someone else to come and deal with Mary if you want me to. But I think you’re right, we need to get moving again. We can’t hide here forever. So do you want to hear about my brilliant plan, then?”

Jensen listened to Jared’s excited explanation of how he was going to deal with Mary. He listened and nodded, but all he wanted to do was to crawl back into bed and pull the covers over his head. Just pretend that this was all a dream, and he was still lying in Jared’s arms. At least he’d managed to fool Jared into believing that he was alright with this. It was for the best, he knew it would be selfish to expect Jared to stay and look after him. But for a short time Jared had been there for him. He had given him strength, and once Jared was gone, he didn’t know if he would be able to hold onto that strength.

“Jen, what did you think of my plan? Is it ok? Or does it need some work? If everything goes well I should be in and out of there in a couple of hours.” Jared sat back, a pleased expression on his face.

Jensen struggled to remember what Jared had been saying. Then it came back to him. It was straightforward - gain entry to the house through the back door. Use the servant’s stairs to make his way to the first floor, gain entry to Ruth’s bedroom, grab the locket and burn the hair. Yeah, simple, Jensen thought. But what if Mary attacked Jared? So far she had only been mischievous, but all that could change if she was threatened.

“It sounds fine, Jay, but wouldn’t it be better if you had help? You know, have someone watch your back in case Mary attacks you. Some spirits can get pretty aggressive, and you’ll be in there on your own.” Jensen worried at his bottom lip with his teeth.

Jared nodded, “Jensen, I’ve done this kind of thing solo lots of times. I know what I’m doing. I promise to be careful; I’ll even lay salt lines to slow Mary down. How’s that?” Jared wanted Jensen’s opinion; he didn’t know why it was so important. After all, Jensen was no hunter. What did he know about hunts? But he needed Jensen to approve his plan.

Jensen ran the plan through his head. It was fairly sound but there was still the problem that Jared would be on his own. “How about if I come with you, and just sit in the truck? If you get into trouble I can try and help.” Jensen couldn’t help himself; he reached out and placed his hand on Jared’s knee.

Jared looked down at the hand and then he looked up at Jensen’s anxious face. Jared felt warmth within him. There was someone worried about him, concerned for his well-being. He knew that Kane and Jim cared for him; they were his friends and fellow hunters. But it had been far too long since another person had cared enough to be frightened for him. Without thinking, Jared placed his hand over Jensen’s. He gave a crooked smile, “Jen, I appreciate the offer, but I’ll be fine. I prefer to hunt solo, and besides, if word gets back to Jim I’m doing this, he’ll get in his truck, and hunt me down and smack me round the head. If he even suspects I’ve dragged you along to chaperone me, he’ll call Mac, and I know she’ll get Chris to drive her here, and your sister scares me.”

Jensen gave a weak laugh. “Well, in that case, I think we should keep this to ourselves. I happen to know from firsthand experience, Mac fights dirty. And I’d hate to see my knight in shining armour get hurt, and I know Mac will pull Kane’s hair for trying to protect you.” He felt Jared squeeze his hand, and the affectionate gesture nearly tore him apart. He felt an echo of the touch round his heart. Jared held that too and right now he was crushing it.

Jared finally realized that he was still holding Jensen’s hand. He didn’t want to let go, he never wanted to let go of Jensen. But he’d made himself and Chad a promise and he had to keep it. “Well it’s good to see we’re both being protective of my hide. I promise I’ll be careful. I’ve programmed mine, Kane’s and Jim’s numbers into your phone. It’s just in case of trouble, but I’m sure everything will be fine. Listen, the sooner I’m gone then the sooner I’ll be back.” Finally Jared let go of Jensen’s hand, stood up and turned away. Jensen never saw the fleeting look of grief that crossed his face. Jared grabbed his coat and then his duffle. He took a breath and turned back, “Jensen, if I’m not back by five o’clock, you call Jim or Kane and tell them where you are, alright?”

Jensen tensed at those words, “Wait, you said this was going to be easy, Jay. Are you sure we did all the research needed? Could we have missed something? You know what they say about research. You do it once, twice, and then you go through it at least one more time just to be sure. Look, sit down. We’ll do another sweep of the Intel to be certain. Please Jay, it won’t take all that long and you’ll be sure everything is fine.” Jensen’s sounded desperate but he didn’t care. All his instincts were telling him that the research hadn’t been checked thoroughly enough. The facts needed to be checked one more time before Jared went off to deal with Mary.

Jared looked down at Jensen, “I’ve done this hundreds of times, Jensen. Trust me, we covered everything. Now you get some rest and when I come back we’ll see about getting you back to LA.” With those parting words he picked up Jensen’s phone and handed it to him, then walked out of the room without a backward glance.

Jared got in his truck, and the first thing he did was to take his phone out of his jacket. He stared at the display for a few seconds then he switched the phone off. Normally he kept his phone on in case of emergencies. But right now, if Jensen was to call him while he was driving to the house and ask him to come back, he knew that he’d turn round. No, he needed to be back, hunting, to remind himself that he was better on his own. He started the engine and drove off.

 

Jensen sat staring at the door after Jared left, flipped open his phone and looked down at the numbers. His finger hovered over Jared’s name but he stopped himself from calling. Jared would need to concentrate; he didn’t need to be distracted by him calling and acting like a worried boyfriend. Jensen fell back onto the bed and sighed. God, his feet were killing him again. He wondered what to do with himself while Jared rode to the rescue; he rolled on his side and caught sight of Jared’s lap top. He sat up again; he started to bite at his nails, a habit of his when he was anxious.

He kept looking at the computer. Finally he caved, “Ok then, Jenny, go and check your research. It will just prove Jared’s right in his assessment of the hunt.” Jensen slowly got to his feet, and hobbled to the table. He sat down and pulled the lap top towards him. He switched it on, and got to work, going through his and Jared’s research. 

As Jared drove he began to relax, letting himself focus on the coming hunt. He went over his plan once more, but he kept returning to the man he left back in the motel room. He hated the thought of Jensen, sat there, alone and unprotected. And Jensen’s offer to provide back-up while he dealt with Mary had been tempting, if only to know Jensen was safely in the truck, waiting for him. 

He knew that hunting solo was dangerous, and most hunters worked with a partner when they could. Jared shook himself. No, he hunted solo for a reason. There was no chance anyone else could get hurt. The only risk was to him, and what kind of hypocrite was he? Preparing to take Jensen home to protect him from this life, and then turning around and wanting to take him on a hunt with him? No, even if Jensen wasn’t hurt, it would be foolhardy and dangerous; he knew that this was the right course of action. 

Then Jensen words about research came back to him. Something struck him as familiar about the words, he’d heard it before about research; it was Jim’s mantra. “Now, Jay, how many times I gotta tell you, the most important thing in a hunt ain’t weapons, it’s research. Ya check it once, twice and when ya think ya got it covered, ya go back and check it again.” 

Suddenly Jared found himself thinking about Jensen’s talent for research. It had taken him a long time to be able to make connections like Jensen had and the questions he’d asked, had been like working a hunt with Jim and Kane. The soft voice that had whispered to him the night before was back. How did Jensen know how to make those connections? His research know-how was nearly as good as his. “Where did you learn to research like that, Jensen?” Jared mused out loud. When he got back to the motel room he’d have to ask Jensen about his research skills, and he wouldn’t take medical studies for an answer. He passed a road sign telling him he was ten miles out of Fort Hood, and he went back to concentrating on the hunt. He could worry about Jensen later. 

Jensen continued to review his research, so far there were no problems or unpleasant surprises. Jensen sat back and rubbed at his eyes; they felt gritty and hot, and he wasn’t sure it was just from staring at the screen. He looked away from the screen and closed his eyes; he pictured Jared, his smile and the warmth that he was still capable of. Jensen sighed and opened his eyes. He was being selfish even thinking about asking Jared to give up on his quest for revenge, but what Jared was attempting, hunting that demon...it was then something caught Jensen’s eye. It was a photograph, one of many Jared had brought from the library, but yesterday when they’d been going through them, Jensen hadn’t seen this one. It was a family portrait, Joshua, Ruth and Mary Williamson, together and happy, but there was something very familiar about what Mary was wearing. He’d seen it before, but where? 

Jensen turned back to the laptop, and began to go through his pictures of the house and its contents. He clicked on image after image, and there it was. He knew he’d seen that dress before. “Son of a bitch! Shit, I gotta warn Jay.” He picked up his phone and flipped it open, he dialled Jared’s number. He waited for Jared to answer, “Come on, man, answer me, damnit.” When the phone went to voicemail he spoke quickly, “Jay, listen, there is something else besides the locket keeping Mary here, call me please.”

He put the phone on the table, hoping that Jared was driving and that’s why he hadn’t been able to answer the call. Jensen was worried, the way they had parted, how Jared seemed to avoid his eyes. What if he was ignoring his call? “You’re being paranoid; Jay wouldn’t be dumb enough to switch his phone off. Fuck it! I swear I’m gonna kick your ass for this, Padalecki. Jim and Kane had to have taught you better than that.” Jensen picked up his phone again, and dialled once more. This time when it went to voicemail, Jensen explained what Jared should look for, and where it was.

Jensen felt helpless; he was unable to shake the growing apprehension that gnawed at him. Then his eyes dropped down onto a pair of boots; the ones Jared had made him wear. Jensen smiled, pushed himself to his feet and went towards them. He picked them up, limped to his bag and found a couple of pairs of socks. He lowered himself back onto the bed, slowly pulled the socks and then the boots onto his feet. He sat, hunched forward as the effort made his battered feet throb and burn, his breath coming in short gasps. He put his hands on his thighs and sat up, “Ok, then, that was the hard part, now for the easy part. Getting my ass twenty miles to the next town and crashing Jared’s hunt. Piece of cake, nothing to it. Now all I need to do is to steal a car, and convince someone to drive me. Damn it, Eddie! Why screw my feet up! How do I get to Jared now?” Somehow he had to get to Fort Hood, and soon, before Jared got hurt. With luck Jared would still be on the road, all he had to do was try and get there as soon as possible. 

Once again Jensen looked round the room, seeking inspiration. It was a nice room but unless it was a TARDIS in disguise, or had transporter room tucked away in the closet so he could beam down, there was nothing here to help him. Then he saw the telephone and an idea formed. He shuffled up the bed, picked up and dialled. “Hi Earl, I don’t suppose you have the number of a local cab company do you?” 

The door knocked and Jensen hauled himself slowly to his feet. His progress to the door was slow, but he was determined to do this. He made sure he had his wallet and phone, and he opened the door to the cab driver. Only it wasn’t a cab driver, “Earl, what are you doing here? I thought you were calling me a cab.” 

The older man gave Jensen a smile, “Now, son, if I called you a cab and you went off somewhere and got yourself hurt, Mabel would tan my hide, no matter how damn old I am. What’s so all fired important that you dragged yourself off your sick bed?” Jensen slumped. Damn, he didn’t have time for this. He was going to bribe the cab driver to go as fast as he could, to get to the house. But now with Earl standing guard, he was going to have to be creative. 

“Please, Earl, I need to get to Fort Hood as quickly as possible. Jared could be in trouble, and it’s all my fault.” Jensen resorted to using the pleading puppy eyes. Mac always said they got mom and dad to cave whenever Jensen wanted something. While he stood, pleading silently with Earl, his mind was racing. He was struggling to come up with a reasonable explanation for Jared being in trouble, in Fort Hood of all places.

Earl straightened, “Ahh hell, son, it ain’t that damn boyfriend of yours, is it? Look, I’m sorry but Mabel told me all about ya trouble, and I’m with her. Ya don’t do that to someone ya supposed to love. But what’s it got to do with ya friend, Jared?” As Earl was speaking, Jensen was fighting the urge to hug the crap out him. He’d given him an opening, and as much as he hated lying to Earl, right now he had no other choice. 

“Eddie kept ringing and texting me, he wouldn’t leave me alone. He wants me to go back to him, and Jared was worried that I’d crack and do it. While I was sleeping yesterday, Jared must’ve finally snapped and answered my phone. I’m pretty sure he’s gone to meet Eddie. Please, Earl, I need to get to Jared first; if not, I’m scared Eddie will hurt him for trying to help me.” Jensen ran his fingers through his hair. Shit, they were wasting time, but he needed Earl’s help.

“It’s ok, Jensen; do you know where Jared’s gone? And have you tried ringing him?” Earl was starting to looked worried, now it was time to press home his advantage. 

“I’ve tried to reach him. I’ve rung and rung, but I’m sure he’s switched his phone off. One of the text messages said Eddie was working in Fort Hood, on an old house that’s being renovated.....I’m sure it’s the...”

Before Jensen could continue Earl broke in “He’s working up at the old Williamson house? Damn kid, the place is a local legend. You stay right here, I’ll go get my car then I’ll help you smack some sense into your friend.” When Earl turned and walked away, Jensen felt as if he’d aged ten years in the last few seconds. At least he was on his way; he just hoped that Jared would be alright. 

He heard the sound of a large engine, looked at the four by four that pulled up by the door and smiled. Now if he could convince Earl to drive above thirty miles an hour, everything might be fine. He closed the door and limped slowly round the front of the truck, pausing for a moment. He was already sweating and shaking just from that short walk. He had no idea how he was going to help Jared, even if it was the last thing he did he’d make sure Jared was going to be alright. He opened the door, climbed into the truck, and they drove off. 

Jared was getting closer to his destination, he decided now was the time to switch his phone back on. He saw he had missed calls. They were all from Jensen, his fingers lingered over the buttons. He decided not to listen to the messages; he couldn’t afford to be distracted now. When Mary was dealt with he’d listen then, but for now he needed to be one hundred percent focused. He saw a sign telling him he was only five miles away, he was making good time. This should be relatively straightforward, and soon he’d be on his way back. Then he’d have to face Jensen once more, and he knew he’d need all his strength to deal with him. 

Jensen was willing Earl to go faster, but the old man seemed to be treating this like a Sunday afternoon drive. “Jensen. Why are you so worried about Jared? He seems like he can take care of himself. You shouldn’t be dragging yourself out there after him the shape you’re in.” Earl glanced over at the man sat beside him. His fingers were twisting in the cuffs of the hoodie he wore. Jensen stared out of the windshield, and finally answered. 

“Jared has this knight-in-shining-armour complex, he wants to save everyone, and kill the dragon. It’s just sometimes you don’t even know who the dragon is, and one day it’s gonna get him hurt. But if I’ve got anything to do with it, it won’t be today. So if you don’t mind going just a little faster please, Earl.” Jensen’s voice had wavered when he spoke, and Earl could see how much Jared meant to him. From what Mabel had told him about Jared, it looked like he felt the same way about Jensen. And so far what he’d heard about Jensen’s ex, Jensen was going to be better off without him, and he’d help any way he could. 

“Ok, Jensen, relax. Now how much of a head start does Jared have on us do you reckon? Earl asked. 

“I think he’s got about fifteen minutes or so, I didn’t realize where he’d gone. I checked my phone and saw the message, and then I looked at Jared’s browser on his lap top - there were directions to the house on it.” Jensen was struggling not to beg Earl to pull over so he could drive. To hell with his feet, he could probably walk faster at this rate.

Earl laughed, causing Jensen to look puzzled. What the hell was so damn funny? With every minute that passed, Jared was getting closer to the Williamson’s house and trouble. “Jensen, relax. Your friend will be taking the main road to Fort Hood, I just happen to know a few short cuts - the kind that don’t attract too many cops. Now buckle up, these roads can get a might bumpy.” Earl took a sharp left and suddenly he floored the gas, throwing Jensen back against the seat. Jensen tightened his seat belt and threw a prayer heavenwards; it could be that he was in more danger than Jared at the moment. 

Jared pulled up at the Williamson’s property, looked up at the imposing structure and whistled. “The photos don’t do this place justice, time to evict your unwanted tenant.” Jared reached over to his duffle, picked up his sawn-off and then collected extra salt cartridges. He didn’t want to carry the bag with him as it would impede his range of movement. When he’d loaded up with enough spare ammo, he checked his lighter then he checked his other pocket for his other lighter. It paid to be well prepared, there was nothing worse than trying to perform a salt and burn, only to discover your Zippo didn’t light. Jared got out of the truck and made his way to the back door. 

Jared tried the door, it was locked. He slipped his hand inside his jacket and retrieved his lock picks. He rested his gun on the floor; the old lock was easy to open. He heard a soft click. Smiling, he returned the lock picks to their place, picked up the gun and stepped inside. Jared closed the door softly behind him. He moved carefully into the room, his gun held loosely by his side, ready to be snapped into action at the first sign of trouble. He walked further into the kitchen. Judging by the dust and sheets covering the furniture, the restoration work had yet to reach this room. Jared let his eyes get accustomed to the gloom, before continuing on. He was totally focused; this was where he came alive, here on a hunt Jared felt completely in control. The outside world faded away, taking with it the pain he carried with him constantly.

He took a few seconds to get his bearings. If he remembered the house plans correctly, then the servant’s staircase was through the door on the right. Jared moved cautiously, attuned for the slightest of disturbances, listening intently for the tell-tale sound of a child’s laughter. So far there was nothing. He reached the stairs and began to ascend silently. He raised his gun; he would be ready for Mary if she appeared. 

As the truck hurtled over the uneven terrain, Jensen was beginning to wish that Earl was still driving like a Sunday afternoon driver, each bump and pot hole jolted his bruised body. He was starting to feel like Morgan had sent Eddie to spend a little quality time with him. He gritted his teeth as Earl bounced the truck over a ravine, sorry, yet another pot hole. Earl whooped in enjoyment, and Jensen couldn’t help but smile. Earl was really enjoying driving like a bat out of hell. Now all he wanted was to get there with at least one of his internal organs intact and not turned to mush, thanks to Earl’s Steve McQueen impersonation. 

“Hey, Jensen, did ya know the Williamson place is haunted? If you’re lucky, then Eddie will run into Mary. He’ll be sorry then, trust me.” Earl said to Jensen. 

“What do you mean the place is haunted, and who is Mary?” Jensen was starting to get a bad feeling about what Earl was going to tell him. 

“Like I said, the place is a local legend. You know what it’s like. All the kids try to sneak in and spend the night in the creepy old haunted house. Hell, me and Bert did it when we were young.” Earl stopped speaking. 

“Go on, Earl, anything happen? I bet you just scared yourself silly, right?” Jensen really needed to hear what happened.

Earl nodded, and Jensen saw the humour had gone, “Oh, we got scared alright, there were three of us that night. Me, Bert and our friend Will, we got in easy enough. There were security guards, but there weren’t exactly guarding Fort Knox, if ya know what I mean. We weren’t gonna do anything, just spend the night. Ya know, prove just how tough we were. We found a big bedroom and settled down. Me and Bert were sittin’ on the bed; Will went over to the dressing table. There was a jewellery box and he started going through it. He picked up a locket; I swear he would never have taken it. The room suddenly got cold. Jesus, it was like a freezer. We heard laughing, and it was like a little girl giggling. The next thing we knew there was this flicker, and a little girl was standing there. Before we knew it she went right for Will. Christ, Jensen, he’s nearly as big as Jared, and she threw him across the room like he was a rag doll. I’ve never been so damn frightened, before or since.” Earl stopped again. 

“Come on, Earl, what happened to you and the others? Please, what did Mary do to you?” Jensen’s heart was racing.

Earl gripped the wheel tighter, “Ya know, kid, you’re the first person who’s ever asked what Mary did. Most other people just think we were three drunken kids. Like I said, Mary threw Will about like he was nothing. Me and Bert managed to grab him and we went for the stairs. And still Mary kept on coming. She pulled Will away from us, and threw him down the stairs, busted his leg so bad the poor bastard still walks with a limp. But it saved his life. He was still holding that damn locket but when he went down the stairs he dropped it. Mary was hovering over him, the minute he dropped it she vanished along with the locket. I’m tellin ya, kid, there really is something in that house. I just hope she leaves Jared alone, and goes for Eddie.” Earl gave him a shaky smile as he finished, he was waiting for Jensen to tell him he was crazy. 

Jensen grabbed his seat belt, “Earl, can this old crate go any faster? It’s just that I don’t want to leave Jared alone with Casper, the unfriendly ghost even less than I want him to bump into Eddie” As far as Jensen was concerned, Earl and his driving could shake him to pieces. All he wanted to do was get to Jared, and warn him about the other item holding Mary in the house.

Jared continued his journey through the house, hyper aware of his surroundings he concentrated on watching for the flicker of a ghost, or sudden drop in temperature. So far there had been nothing and he was getting close to his goal of Ruth Williamson’s bedroom. He paused outside the door, and checked the hallway was clear. Jared reached out and turned the door knob, so far there had been nothing from the ghost. He hoped to get to the locket, before Mary realized she was in danger. 

He stepped inside the room. He’d thought about laying a salt line by the door, but decided against it, going for speed rather than caution while the going was good. In a few long strides he stood at the jewellery box, quickly fetching the lighter from his pocket. Placing his sawn-off on the dressing table, he saw the locket and grabbed it, immediately feeling a drop in temperature. Jared began to wrestle with the delicate piece of jewellery. He cursed under his breath, “Goddamn it! Kane would have a field day, if he knew my giant paws were about to get my ass kicked six ways from Sunday. Why can’t I have girl’s hands like his?” 

Jared took a steadying breath. His sister, Megan had a locket, she was always changing the picture inside of it. Jared would open it so he always knew who her latest crush was, and he could tease her about it. Using that memory, he stopped trying to prise the metal apart, and slid his thumbnail along the seam. Jared grinned in triumph when he felt the catch give, the locket sprang open, and he flicked open the lighter. He heard the sound of laughter, and then he saw a flicker out of the corner of his eye. He tensed, waiting for Mary to attack him. He couldn’t afford a mistake now. 

Mary appeared right in front of him, her face contorted in anger. Jared dropped the locket on the floor; Mary flickered then lunged forward. Jared spun the wheel on the lighter, saw the welcome spark as it burst into life, and dropped the lighter on top of the open locket. He spun round to grab the sawn-off; turning back, he brought the weapon up, ready to fire. Mary was gone; he looked down and saw the hair inside the locket was burning. Jared let out the breath he’d been holding, “Ok, next time I’ll lay the salt line down like I said.” He relaxed and watched the flames die. Jared crouched down, picked up the lighter and snapped it shut. 

He looked at the now-empty locket and felt a twinge of sadness for Mary. It wasn’t her fault she’d been trapped, lost and lonely. He just hoped that she was at peace now, and she was with her parents once more. Jared reached out and carefully touched the metal - it was still hot but it was cooling rapidly. He waited a few seconds and touched it again, it was just warm now. He picked it up and closed it. Jared polished the metal on his jeans, cleaning off the evidence of its brush with fire; he stood and returned it to the jewellery box. He looked round the room; for once it was nice to be able to leave a place relatively unscathed from a hunt. There were some scorch marks on the carpet, but apart from that the room was untouched. Jared walked out of the bedroom, closed the door once more. He decided to go down the main staircase so could make his way back to the kitchen and his exit, wanting to have a quick look around before he left.

Jared walked down the stairs; he admired the house and he could imagine how beautiful it must’ve been when the Williamsons lived there. When the house had been filled with joy, and not sadness. He held the gun loosely in his right hand. There was no need for vigilance, now Mary was gone. Halfway down the stairs the temperature dropped again, and he heard laughter once more. Before he had a chance to react, Jared felt a hard shove in the centre of his back. He couldn’t stop himself from falling forward; he bounced down the stairs, landing in a crumpled heap at the foot of the staircase.

Jared lay gasping for breath; he shook his head to clear it. What the fuck had just happened? Was there another spirit in here? Perhaps Ruth had remained with her daughter. It was then Jared noticed he was no longer holding his gun; panic welled up inside of him. He looked round frantically, and then he caught sight of it. It had slid into the parlour, and was sticking out from under a dust sheet, covering the furniture. Jared scrambled to his hands and knees and tried to move forward. 

He was prevented from moving as he felt a cold sensation enclosing his ankle; it was as if it was being gripped by a small cold hands. Jared gasped at the cold and then winced as it burned. The grip tightened as he looked over his shoulder and his heart skipped a beat. Standing there was Mary, her face lit up in a smile. “Play with me!” The voice was light and playful then the smile turned cruel and Jared was dragged away from where his gun lay. 

Outside, Earl’s truck came to a halt. Jensen breathed as deeply as he could, while he waited for his battered body to stop issuing its well-documented list of complaints from his most recent adventure. All his bruises seemed to have joined forces, and were making their displeasure at Earl’s driving known by throbbing and aching all at once, and his feet felt like they were on fire. He’d had them pressed so hard to the floor, he was surprised he hadn’t broken his ankles. He finally managed to prise his hands from the seat belt where they’d wrapped in a white knuckled grip. He turned to Earl and licked his lips. He was happy that his teeth were still intact as he’d been gritting them so hard. 

“Thanks, Earl, you’re a life saver.” Jensen was just relieved to get there in one piece, to hell with the discomfort. The old guy drove like a pack of hell hounds were after him. Jensen was grateful but the back roads they’d driven hadn’t been all that well repaired. As they hurtled along Earl explained that the cops never came down this way, so you could drive pretty much how you wanted. When they’d gone over ninety, Jensen couldn’t help but wish for the sweet sound of a siren. 

“Jensen, is that Jared’s truck over there? Listen, son, how about I come in with ya, and we go and drag his sorry ass out?” Earl reached for the release catch on his seat belt. 

Jensen reached over and put his hand on Earl’s, “Thanks for the ride, Earl. I think we beat Eddie here. I can’t see his car. But if you walk in there with me, Jared will only get stubborn and tell you to take me back to the motel.” Jensen gave a helpless smile; he was praying that Earl would go back to the motel without a fight. He’d already faced Mary in his youth; he really didn’t want Earl to meet her again, especially if Jared had managed to destroy the hair in the locket. She would be even more dangerous now. 

Earl sighed, “Son, I don’t know which one of you is the more stubborn, but I suppose you know Jared better than me. Jensen, here’s my number if you need me. I’ll come back and get you ok? You be careful, and if Eddie appears, call the damn cops, and get his ass hauled off to jail.” Earl gave Jensen a piece of paper. 

Jensen took it, “Thanks for everything, Earl. I promise you that Jared will bring me back in one piece, or I’ll tell him you’ll set Mabel onto him. Wish me luck, man, I think I’m gonna need it.” He climbed out of the truck, closed the door and scanned the area; the place was empty, apart from Earl and Jared’s trucks. He had to get to the back door the same way Jared had gotten in. Jensen pushed away from the truck and started walking; he ignored his body’s protests and kept moving forward. He reached the corner of the house and turned back to wave at Earl, wanting to make sure that Earl was leaving. Jensen watched as the truck turned in the large driveway, and then Earl drove off. 

Jensen leant against the wall, it was time to move. As he limped on, he used the wall to support him. He felt as if he was wading through cement, his legs were heavy and his feet burned as if he’d dipped them in acid. Somehow he knew he had to get to Jared soon, no matter what it cost him. 

Jared hadn’t progressed very far from where he’d fallen earlier. He’d tried to make it to his shotgun, but every time he moved, Mary had grabbed him and dragged him backwards. Now his shoulders ached with the effort of trying to drag himself forward then trying to stop himself being hauled back again. He was trying to recoup his strength, last time he’d made it as far as the parlour door. Then he’d heard the familiar giggle and saw Mary skip past the open door; he managed to grab the door frame. 

Jared felt the familiar biting cold as tiny hands took hold of his ankle; he jolted back as Mary pulled at him. He felt like a rope in a tug of war, as he desperately tried to hold onto the frame. He felt an ominous twinge in his left shoulder. He’d dislocated it during a hunt with Jim, now it was prone to popping out again at the worst time. He weighed his options - let Mary rip his arm out of its socket or let go and try to figure out how to reach the gun. Jared sighed and let go of the door frame - better to have two functioning arms, rather than one. Once again he was dragged backwards. Jared rolled onto his back and looked around; there was no sign of Mary. He slipped his hand in his pocket, and took hold of his phone. He brought it slowly up his body; he’d quickly discovered any sudden movements brought Mary back to ‘play’. She hadn’t hurt him, but she didn’t want him to get away either. 

Jared raised the phone to dial then he stopped. Who the hell could he call? Kane was god knows where, and Jim was at least three hours out. He had to get himself out of this mess. At the moment Mary was just toying with him, but he knew she’d get bored and then things would turn ugly. Jared let his arm drop and his phone rested on his chest. He was out of options, he’d have to try and make a run for his truck and weapons. He knew that Mary wouldn’t like her new playmate trying to leave her. 

Jensen had made it to the back door; he leant heavily against the wall and got his breath back. He felt a rush of triumph he made it this far. Jensen reached over and turned the door knob. He was relieved when it swung open quietly; the last thing he’d wanted was a loud creak. “Ok, break time over, let’s go find Jared.” Jensen pushed on, limped into the kitchen, and as his eyes adjusted to the shadows he looked round the kitchen. He’d just been about to make his way to the servant’s staircase, when he saw something that would come in useful. 

Jensen limped slowly to the cooker and saw it was a wood burning stove. He was interested in the heavy iron poker that stood by the side of it. He picked it up and tested its reassuring weight in his hand. He turned towards the stairs, and then he heard a crash and a shout, “Jared?” Jensen turned towards the sound. It hadn’t come from upstairs, but from further inside the house. He willed himself to quicken his pace, ignoring the pain that swept through his body.

When Jared decided to make a run for it, he put his phone back into his pocket. He eased himself slowly back onto his front, fixing his eyes firmly on his objective. He’d run for the front door as it was closer and there were less obstacles in his way. Jared slowly got to his hands and knees and tensed like a sprinter in the starting blocks. He sprang forward, his powerful leg muscles pushing him forward at speed. 

He never saw or heard Mary this time, but he felt her cold hands grab him; he was spun round and thrown against the hall wall. He’d barely made it a few feet from where he’d been lying. The shock of the impact caused him to cry out. Jared was face to face with Mary, once again her pretty little face twisted with anger, “Why did you burn my mama’s locket? She told me never to touch other people’s things. That was very naughty of you.” Mary pulled Jared forward slightly, and then slammed him back into the wall. 

Jared winced as his back connected with the plaster. What the fuck was holding her here? Shit! He should’ve listened to Jensen about the research, now he was in real trouble. Jared tried to escape but Mary held him in place with ease, then he tried something else, “Mary, I was only trying to set you free. You want to be with your mama and papa, don’t you? They’ll be worried about you. Don’t you want to go and find them?” Jared spoke softly, hoping to distract the ghost. You couldn’t reason with them, but he might be able to escape. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt Mary’s grip loosen. 

“NO! I like it here! I don’t want to go! You can’t make me.” Mary shrieked at the startled hunter, shaking Jared as if he was no more than doll. 

Jared closed his eyes, then he heard a noise - it was the sound of footsteps. No, he was imagining it. What if it was a security guard? He’d have to warn the man he was in danger. Jared opened his eyes, and was about to shout a warning when the words caught in his throat. 

Coming towards him was Jensen, a poker in his hands, his face filled with purpose. Jared managed to recover from the shock; he had to distract Mary somehow. “I promise you, sweetie, your mama wants you to go to her. Why do you want to stay here all alone?” His words were soft, and he hoped, persuasive. 

Mary tilted her head, and the smile she gave Jared made his blood run cold, “But I’m not alone any more, am I? I’ve got you to play with now.” She giggled again. 

Jensen was close enough now. He nodded to Jared and swung the poker with all his strength. The iron cut through Mary, she screamed and vanished. Jared slumped to the floor, he glared up at Jensen, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? And how did you get here?” Jared yelled out angrily. 

Jensen gave a smirk, “I asked Earl for a lift, and by the looks of it I’m saving your ass. Be grateful that I’m very fond of that ass. ” With that he spun round, and swung the poker as Mary reappeared. 

“If you’d listened to your messages, you’d know there is something else here apart from the locket holding Mary here.” Jensen panted, breathless from his efforts at keeping Mary away. 

Jared got to his feet, “Thanks for the news, but I kinda guessed that after the second time she used me to mop the floor. So if it isn’t just the locket, what else is there? ” 

Jensen pointed to the open door, “Look into the parlour. Can you see a doll in a glass case on the fireplace?” Jared turned to where Jensen had gestured, and saw the doll. 

Jared blanched, “Crap! I should’ve realized. The damn doll is Mary. When they made those dolls they sometimes used locks of the child’s hair. Shit! Jensen, you were right. I should’ve gone over the research again. Come on, let’s get this done. And then we’re gonna have a long talk about you being here. Let’s get moving.” With that Jared slipped his arm round Jensen’s waist and took the poker from him. 

Jensen looked up at Jared, who was steadfastly ignoring the quirked eyebrow. Jared had taken one look at him and the decision had been easy. Jensen was pale - beyond pale, his skin was white. The dark blue smudges beneath his eyes were back, and Jared could see him shaking from the effort it had taken to get him this far. 

Jared decided to voice his opinion about Jensen’s appearance, “How the fuck did you make it this far, man? Look at you, you’re a wreck.” Jared continued to search the room for any sign of Mary as they walked slowly. Well he walked, and Jensen shuffled. Jensen gave a weak laugh. 

“Hi there, pot, this is the kettle. You ain’t exactly looking your best either, Jay. Now as much as I’m enjoying our slow dance, do you think we should pick up the pace a little? Before Mary comes back, and wants to play tag again? Only it looks likes she plays rough.” Jensen croaked out, his voice as tired as the rest of him. 

Jared grinned and sped up, “Damn, you’re bossy. Ok then, John McClain, this is what we’re gonna do. I’ll watch your back, and you get the doll and burn it, ok?” Jared thought about searching for the gun, but decided that speed was more important now. He could use the poker to fend Mary off, and he’d be able stay close to Jensen while he did it.

Jensen turned his head to Jared and smirked at him, “You better believe it, and I look better in a wife beater than Bruce does. But I’m not shaving my head for anyone, not even you, Sasquatch. I don’t care if you think bald is beautiful.” Jared laughed at that. 

The temperature dropped, and both men tensed. Mary flickered in front of them, and Jared swung the poker, dispatching her. In an unspoken agreement they moved even faster. Jared felt Jensen leaning more of his weight against him, as he willed his injured body to greater speed. “Jay!” Jensen’s warning snapped Jared out of his reverie, and once more Mary was dealt with. 

“Ok, here’s my lighter, we need to hurry. You gonna be ok, Jen?” As he spoke Jared had let go of him, his hand lingering on Jensen’s arm to ensure he could stand. When he was sure Jensen wasn’t going to collapse in a heap, he handed over his lighter.

“No problem, dude, and for my encore I’ll be performing the dance routine from Glee’s version of ‘Singing in the Rain’.” Jensen reached for the glass case. 

Jared turned away and stood back to back with him on high alert. “Man, I’d have never had you down as a Gleek; you wait till I tell Kane.” Jared grunted as he took another swing as Mary reappeared to the side of him, trying to reach Jensen. 

Jensen pulled the case towards him, “What, so he can mock me without mercy?” Jensen was struggling to open the case. His breath clouding the air in the now freezing room, he could scarcely feel his fingers due to the frigid temperature.

“No, he watches the show. He swears it’s because of Santana and Brittany. But I know he can sing all the songs. Perhaps you two could talk about your favourite episodes. How’s it going, Jensen? Can you hurry up a little? Mary’s getting a bit agitated.....DUCK!” Both men dropped to the floor as Mary hurled a heavy door stop at them.

Jared stood and helped Jensen to his feet. When Jared had called out, Jensen had dropped the glass case, and it had smashed on the marble fireplace. “Ok, that worked. I was having trouble opening the case, but I guess your shortcut worked better, thanks, Jay.” Jensen bent over and picked up the doll. As he stood a wave of dizziness washed over him. He shook his head to clear it, and tried to ignite the lighter. His hand shook from cold and fatigue; he stopped took a breath and tried once more. A flame burst into life, and Jensen moved it towards the doll.

While Jared had been protecting Jensen as he tried to burn the doll, he’d been forced to admit that they worked well together. But it just deepened the mystery surrounding the man at his back. Where the hell did he learn to do this? It was a mystery Jared was determined to get to the bottom of. From over his shoulder he heard a triumphant “Got it!” and Jared felt relief knowing that Jensen had succeeded. The relief was short lived, as once more Mary appeared before him. This time she didn’t rush at them or throw a heavy object. Instead she bent and grabbed the rug beneath their feet. 

Before Jared could shout a warning Mary yanked hard on the rug, causing him to lose his balance. He crashed into Jensen, who stumbled forward, dropping the burning doll onto the fireplace. As Jared managed to regain his balance, Mary dodged past him. She grabbed hold of the hoodie, Jensen was wearing.

Jensen yelled out in shock, as Mary hauled him away. He didn’t have the strength to fight back against the enraged spirit; he looked over at Jared, imploring him to help. Jared was coming, the poker raised ready to strike. Jensen looked at the doll, burning on the fireplace, almost consumed by the flames. Had they missed something else? Then he saw that Mary was guttering uncontrollably now - this was her final act. 

Mary threw back her head and screamed; it was raw and filled with pain and anger. As she finally burst into flames, she hurled Jensen with all her remaining strength right at the wall. Jared watched in horror, as Jensen struck the wall and slid down it. He lay unmoving; his body sprawled brokenly on the floor. 

Jared ran to where Jensen lay, dropping the poker as he fell to his knees. He was shaking as he reached out to the figure on the floor. “Jensen.....god, Jensen...speak to me, please.” Jared begged, his vision blurring as tears filled his eyes. He placed his hand on Jensen’s chest in the familiar gesture of comfort, but he couldn’t feel Jensen’s chest moving. He’d failed to protect Jensen. After he’d come to help him, Jared had let him down. He crawled closer and knelt beside Jensen, it was just like his dream. Without thinking Jared pulled Jensen into his arms, and cradled him against his chest. His tears fell freely now, this was his fault. He should never have come here, Jensen was gone because of him. Jared buried his face in Jensen’s hair; he whispered softly, “I’m sorry.”


	18. Chapter 18

“I’m sorry” Jared whispered brokenly. He pulled Jensen closer to him, holding him tightly, his tears still falling.  
   
“I should hope you’re sorry. You’re squashing me, Sasquatch and you’re getting my hair wet.  Would it be too much to ask you to ease off the ribs a little? Thanks, Jay, are you ok?”  Jared jolted back in shock at the sound of Jensen’s rough voice. Relief washed over him - he’d never been so happy to hear that damned sharp tongue of Jensen’s. But the shock of hearing his voice caused him to let go and Jensen began to slip down, forcing Jared to reach out to stop him hitting the floor.  
   
They sat there in silence, Jared’s hand resting gently on Jensen’s chest, feeling the reassuring rise and fall. Then Jared managed to gather his shattered wits together, “What the hell, Jensen? I thought you were dead!  Shit! How hard did you hit that wall? We should get you to a hospital.”  Jared’s voice rose in panic as he pulled Jensen back against him, holding him a little tighter than before.  
   
Jensen sighed. Somehow he’d have to calm Jared before he went into meltdown, “Jay, relax. Trust me. I’ve hit lots of walls, and a lot harder than that before now.  I hate to say it but I blacked out when Mary decided to use me for a Frisbee. I’m sorry if I scared you.”  Jensen was struggling weakly against Jared in an attempt to sit up.  Jared gently eased him up higher so he was resting against his chest.  Then the anger returned once more as he remembered how Jensen had gotten hurt, his appearance at a hunt he had no right to be on.  
   
“What do you mean you’ve hit walls harder than that? And how do you fucking know you’ve not got internal injuries or a bleed on the brain?  And just what the fuck did you think you were doing turning up like that?  You could’ve gotten hurt....hell, you have gotten hurt.”  Jared was raging at Jensen now, his worry morphing into anger.  
   
“Ok, who is the doctor here? Damn, you’re really a glass-half-empty kind of guy, ain’t you? For a start, I know I didn’t hit my head, and if you want the truth, I fainted. I think it was my body’s way of telling me I might have overdone it a little today. Besides if you’d listened to your messages I’d still be sat in the motel, bored out of my mind, and not lying here in your arms.”  Jensen paused and shifted in Jared’s arms to prove a point.  “Though I gotta say, so far that’s been the highlight of the day for me.  Now I think we should get the hell out of here, before somebody turns up to check out the truck that’s suddenly appeared here when the work’s been shut down. Jared, I promise to explain everything but we really need to go.”  Jensen’s voice had been steady when he started, but as he continued it had gotten weaker. Jared’s concern went up a notch, and then he felt Jensen rest his hand on top of his.  
   
The gesture helped to calm Jared down; now it was time to get moving and get them out of there.  Jared glanced round the room; for the most part the damage had been kept to a minimum.  There were some smashed ornaments, and of course there was the broken glass case in the fireplace, along with the smouldering remains of Mary’s doll.  There wasn’t a lot he could do about that. Yes, he could stay and tidy up, but Jensen was right. If someone was to call the cops, the last thing they needed was to be arrested.  Finally he spotted his shotgun. It was time to get moving and he knew he would be very happy to see the back of this place.  
   
First of all Jared had to move Jensen, “You’re right. We need to get out of here and fast. Will it be alright to leave you here for a minute?”  As Jared was speaking, he gently moved Jensen so he was resting against the wall. Jensen watched him walk round the room, retrieve his shotgun, and straighten the rug they’d been standing on.  
   
“Do you want to dust the room as well while you’re at it?”  Jensen asked in amusement as Jared continued to work.  Jared rolled his eyes and picked up a couple of ornaments that would be seen when workman entered the building.  The last thing he did was to ensure the remains of the charred doll were no longer burning, and were safe in the fireplace.  
   
Jared went to leave the room, “Where are you going now? Don’t tell me you feel the urge to spring clean the kitchen as well?”  Jensen pushed himself up higher, and craned his neck to follow the hunter’s progress.  
   
Jared looked over his shoulder, “I’m just going to lock the kitchen door, and then I’m fetching the truck to the front door.  I won’t be long.  Oh, and don’t even think about trying to get to the front door on your own. You hear me, McClain?” Jared’s tone was warning as he spoke.  
   
Jensen grinned at him and waved, “I promise to stay put, although I may be tempted to try out the ballroom with a little dancing.  By the way, Jared, I want to check you out later.” Jensen let his eyes roam over him, looking for injuries.  
   
Jared stopped walking and threw Jensen a look and for once it was Jensen’s turn to blush, “No, not like that, although if you’re offering....  I want to make sure that you haven’t gotten hurt.  For some strange reason I don’t exactly trust you.” Jensen said, and Jared just winked at him and carried on into the kitchen.  
   
As Jared vanished, Jensen slumped back against the wall and took a quick inventory of his body, then decided it was easier to try and figure out what didn’t hurt. After careful consideration and the fact even his hair ached, he diagnosed that he felt like hammered crap. He knew being a doctor would come in handy one day.  Jensen let his eyes close, and tried again in vain to find a comfortable position; he sighed softly and gave up.  He knew no matter which way he twisted or turned the aches and pains weren’t going away any time soon.  He cursed, knowing that the moment they got back to the motel room, Jared would be forcing pain pills down his throat.  God knew that sounded like a great idea, because he really wanted everything to stop hurting right about now please, but he had to talk to Jared about what had happened here today.  
   
Jensen knew he would have to tell Jared all about Father Kim and why he knew about hunting, but there was something else he needed to tell him.  He wasn’t sure he wanted his old life any more. His world had changed, first Morgan and now this. Jensen knew he just couldn’t go back to the hospital now.  Too much had happened, and he’d always felt there was something missing from his life. Maybe here today he’d found what it was.  
   
Jared moved quickly round the kitchen, locked the door and turned back the way he came.  He walked into the hallway where he’d left Jensen and paused.  Jensen’s eyes were closed and he was attempting to find a comfortable resting place, moving constantly as bruises came into contact with the wall. Jared knew from bitter experience that was never going to happen.  It was time to get Jensen back to the motel and medicated, so his battered body could get some rest.  He walked over to the injured man and dropped down beside him; he reached out his hand and touched the arm that was wrapped round his ribs.   
   
Jensen flinched, and Jared could’ve kicked himself for startling him.  Green eyes flew open and for a few seconds he could see Jensen wasn’t fully aware of where he was. His eyes darted round, taking in his surroundings before relaxing, once he realized he wasn’t back in the basement of the church.  Jared managed an apologetic smile as Jensen focused on his face. “I’m going to get the truck and we’ll get out of here, ok?”  Jared gently squeezed his hand, then stood up and walked out of the door.  
   
Once he was gone, Jensen shivered slightly; he’d been sweating from his efforts this morning.  But now his body had cooled and the sweat chilled his body, “Ok, Ackles, stop lazing around, time to get your ass off the floor.” He tried to lift himself up higher, and once again he felt sweat beading on his skin.  He took a deep breath and attempted to get to his feet, his arms shaking with strain as he tried to lever himself up off the floor.  Finally he slumped back down with a sigh, letting his head fall back against the wall. Jensen knew that this time he wouldn’t be getting up and walking to Jared. Crap! He was going to have to sit there like some damsel in distress, waiting for the knight to come galloping over the hill to rescue him. Jensen closed his eyes; it was just to rest them while he waited for Jared he told himself, and not because he was exhausted.  
   
Jared walked quickly to his truck, unlocked it and moved to the back. He placed his shotgun back in his bag, zipped it up and stowed it away carefully. Then he picked up the blanket he kept in the truck and dropped it on the front seat, ready to wrap Jensen up for the journey back to the motel.  He walked round to the driver’s side and climbed in, started the engine and pulled the truck as close to the front door as possible.  He turned off the engine and sat, gripping the wheel, trying to gather the courage to go back.  
   
He looked at the house and guilt flooded through him. What the fuck had he been thinking? He was supposed to be taking care of Jensen, not abandoning him.  His refusal to face Jensen after his dream had seen him running away, back to the only refuge he had these days -the hunt. It was where all the guilt over Chad’s death disappeared, and he in was in control of his life once more  
   
Everything that had happened this morning just brought home to him what the dream had told him was right.  His getting involved with Jensen would only lead to more pain for both of them.  But deep down a selfish part of him didn’t want to leave the man, sitting, waiting in the house. But he had to think about everything Jensen had been through. He’d spent the last month held prisoner, being abused by Morgan and Eddie.  The last thing Jensen needed in his life was someone as damaged as he was, Jared thought bitterly.  
   
Jared took a deep breath and sat up straight. Enough with the self-pity. He’d gotten them into this mess and now he’d get them out of it.  He’d take Jensen back to the motel and put him to bed. He’d call Jim; ask his old friend to come over and take Jensen home.  If he’d learnt anything today it was that he was going to get Jensen hurt, maybe even killed.  No, he needed to be as far away from Jensen as possible. He was just going to drag the other man down with him.  His mind made up, he got out of the truck and walked back into the house.  
   
When he reached where he’d left Jensen, Jared looked down at the man sat on the floor.  Jensen was resting against the wall, with his left leg stretched out in front of him. His right leg was bent and it looked as if he’d been trying to get to his feet, but he hadn’t had the strength to make it.  Jared sighed softly. Jensen should never have had to put himself through this. He was to blame for this, now he had to put it right. Jared crouched down by him, and as he reached out he spoke softly so as not to startle Jensen again. “Jensen, come on. You ready to get out of here?” He was rewarded when Jensen’s eyes opened, and he gave him a tired smile.  
   
“Ahh, really? I’d just gotten comfortable. Can’t I stay here for a while?” Jensen was paler than before and he looked drained.  
   
Jared shook his head, smiling gently at him, and his mind was taken back to the last time he heard Jensen say those words.  It had been when he had met Jensen for the first time in the church basement when he’d been bound to the metal post, helpless and hurting.  Now here they were again. Jensen was hurting again, and this time there was no Eddie or Morgan to blame.  It was his fault that Jensen had come here and faced Mary. Now as he looked at him, Jared felt the guilt welling up from his gut, choking him.  He took a deep breath and offered his hand to Jensen to help ease him forward so he could pick him up.   
   
Jensen shot him a determined look, “Oh, no, you don’t. You can help me up and then I’m walking. You’re in no fit state to carry me.  I’m fine, Padalecki. Now quit fussing.”  
   
The smile that spread across Jared’s face told Jensen he didn’t believe for one second that he was alright.  Jensen just gritted his teeth and pushed his tired body on. This time with Jared’s support he struggled to his feet.  Just standing took a toll on him; he was dizzy and the room whirled and spun out of focus. He swayed forward and his knees began to buckle.  
   
Jared had been expecting Jensen to be stubborn about being carried, but he’d been impressed when he’d managed to stand.  Then it looked as if he was about to collapse again. Without hesitation Jared stepped in close and wrapped his arms around him, supporting his weight.  Jensen was resting against his chest with his hands gripping his jacket to steady himself. Jared could feel Jensen’s heart hammering wildly; he leant back slightly to look down at Jensen.  
   
His eyes were closed and Jared saw him swallow convulsively. Jared felt Jensen’s fingers gripping his jacket even tighter so he moved his arm lower, preparing to pick Jensen up.  He froze when Jensen’s voice stopped him, “I thought I said I was walking. Come on, Jay. Unless you fancy a quick waltz in the ballroom, it’s time to go like you said. Right, dude?” Jensen sounded breathless, but he managed to let go of Jared’s jacket with his right hand and looked up at him expectantly.  
   
Jared stared at the stubborn idiot, “What are you trying to prove here, Jensen? That you’re some sort of tough guy?”  Jared felt frustrated by Jensen and his actions. He’d more than shown how fucking brave he was, he had nothing left to prove to him.  Then Jensen took a step forward and he placed his right hand on the wall to help him keep his balance.  Jared rolled his eyes, and huffed.  
   
“Jay, I’m not trying to be goddamn macho. You’re bleeding. I think you tore some of your stitches when you tangled with Mary.  The last thing you need to be doing is carrying me. Now are you going to help me out of here or am I going to have to do all the hard work myself?”  Jensen gave a nod and Jared looked down at his arm.  
   
His eyes widened in surprise at the spreading red stain; he’d never noticed the blood before. The adrenaline from the fight prevented him feeling the stitches tearing, but now Jensen pointed it out he felt the pain radiate out from the scratches.  He went to say it was nothing, but he knew Jensen had seen his reaction.  He looked at Jensen, and could see the only way they were getting out of the house was for him to help Jensen limp his way out of there.  Giving in gracefully, he slipped his right arm round Jensen’s waist and moved forward at the other’s man’s pace.  
   
 Jared kept a close watch on Jensen as they struggled towards the front door; Jared had to admit he was starting to feel the effects of his battle with Mary.  He knew he was going to be bruised and stiff in the morning, but he was in much better shape than Jensen.  Jared could hear Jensen’s breathing was ragged with the effort, and with every step they took, Jensen leant more heavily against the wall.  
   
By the time they reached the front door Jared was supporting most of his weight. But still Jensen pushed forward, his eyes fixed on the door, and then they stepped outside and Jensen saw the truck.  His face lit up in a triumphant smile, “Oh, man. That is a sight for sore eyes.  Just promise me you’re not going to take any short cuts on the way home.” Jensen glanced up at Jared’s puzzled expression and smiled.  
   
“Didn’t you wonder how come I got here so quickly?  I think Earl was being possessed by the ghost of Steve McQueen. The man drives like a maniac.  And I’m telling you, no matter what he said, those dirt tracks we bounced along weren’t roads. I felt like I was being shaken to pieces.” Jensen laughed and waited for Jared to close the front door behind them. He felt relieved to be out of the house; he shivered slightly as the cold air hit him.  Without thinking he moved closer to Jared, and the warmth of the other man’s body.  He was grateful for Jared’s help; he knew he would never have made it this far on his own, in more ways than one.  
   
Jared felt Jensen move closer to him. He had to fight the urge to pull Jensen into his arms and hold him close. Jared could feel the tremors running through Jensen’s body, and they weren’t just because he was cold.  He knew that Jensen had pushed himself way beyond his limits and now he was paying for that effort. Jared moved them onwards, and he felt Jensen sag as they walked without the extra support the wall had offered him. They were nearly at the truck now; Jared had left the passenger door open in readiness.   
   
The last few steps took a Herculean effort from Jensen, but he was determined he was going to make it. As they reached the truck, his knees buckled again.  
   
Jensen’s strength had finally given out. Jared held onto him and prevented him from falling, “It’s ok. We’re here. Just relax and I’ll get you in the truck.” As he spoke he lifted Jensen into the truck, ignoring the burning in his arm, and the protests from his body. Jared picked up the blanket and covered Jensen with it, wrapping him in the soft material.  Jensen wasn’t making any smart-assed comments about him tucking him in, and the line was back between his eyebrows.  It told Jared just how much discomfort he was in.  Jared pulled the seat belt over him, closed the door and walked quickly round to the driver’s side of the truck.  
   
He climbed in and turned the engine over, casting a quick look over at the man beside him.  Jensen was leaning against the window, his eyes closed. “Admit it. You’re determined to find out how I look in handcuffs and an orange jumpsuit. Is that why we’re still sat here, waiting for the cops to show up. Is this a kink of yours you didn’t want to tell me about?”  Jensen opened one eye and smirked at him.  
   
Jared shook his head and smiled in return, “No, it isn’t a kink. I was just worried about you. You keep on trying to lengthen my lifespan by turning up and rescuing me.  I thought I was supposed to be the big hairy hero here, not you.  And I think you’d look adorable in an orange jumpsuit. It would bring out the colour of your eyes. Now get some rest, Jensen. I’ll wake you when we get to the motel.”  As he spoke he reversed the truck and drove back along the drive.  He was relieved to see the house becoming smaller in his mirror.  
   
“Yes, mom. Listen, Jay, don’t worry about me. Honestly I’m fine. Just a little tired. I’ll be as good as new after some sleep, and maybe a massage?”  Jensen asked hopefully with a smile. He was praying the smile looked genuine, because right now Jensen felt anything but happy.  It was tearing him apart knowing that once they were back at the motel it would only be a matter of time before Jared got them out of there and took him back to LA. He knew Jared was desperate to be away from him as soon as possible so he could return to hunting alone. Not now when he wanted to be hunting by Jared’s side.    
   
Jared returned the smile, “So that was it. This whole thing was just a ploy to get me to grope you. Really, Jen, you have no shame, do you?”  Jared responded, watching Jensen’s eyes crinkle as his smile broadened. “Now get some rest, damnit.”  Jared stopped speaking, waiting for Jensen to do as he was told.  
   
He heard a sigh from Jensen then heard him shifting in his seat until he managed to get comfortable. Despite the banter Jared’s heart was heavy; his foolhardy actions had led to Jensen having to come to help him, when he wasn’t even fit enough to walk round the motel room, let alone take on a murderous ghost.  Jared heard Jensen’s breathing change and knew that he had gone to sleep. It still surprised him how attuned to Jensen he had become in such a short time.     
   
As he was driving, Jared watched the world roll by, letting his mind drift to the man sat next to him.  Jensen had achieved in a few days, what no one else had done in the three years since he’d lost Chad.  He had gotten past every single one of his carefully-laid defences as if they weren’t there. At first he had considered it was purely a physical attraction. Jensen had to be one of the hottest men he’d seen in a long time.  Although when you mixed with hunters it really wasn’t that hard. The closest thing to hot Jared had seen in that fraternity was Kane....and he really liked everything attached and so he’d never mentioned it to anyone.  Then Jared had put it down to feeling responsible for him, after rescuing Jensen from that bastard, Morgan, and his pet, Eddie.  That the bond they were developing was down to the dramatic way they had met, that taking care of the injured man had shaped the way he was starting to feel about Jensen.  
   
He desperately shied away from the prospect that he needed human contact, and that Jensen’s company was just what he had been craving.  In the few short days they had been together, Jared had felt the most alive since he lost Chad.  Now waking up hadn’t filled him with dread. Just knowing Jensen was there allowed a glimmer of light to filter back into his heart.  
   
Jared shook his head in an attempt to drive those feelings away; he had to think about something else, not how Jensen made him feel.  Being with Jensen was making him lose sight of his mission to destroy the demon that had taken Chad.  Jared tried to think about something else, but still he came back to Jensen.   
   
Jared considered just what had happened since yesterday. Once again he thought about Jensen’s research skills, and he knew there was no way it had anything to do with his medical studies.  He had trained as a lawyer and although the academic research skills helped, there was much more to hunting research, the ability to make connections, follow leads.  It had taken Jared a long time to be able to do that, to build the necessary skills.  But Jensen had taken to it like it was second nature, and how the hell did he know to use an iron poker on Mary? The mystery was deepening, and he wasn’t buying watching horror movies this time, as Jensen had suggested with his reaction to the Werewolf scratches.  
   
Deep down a quiet voice in his mind told him to admit that he had enjoyed working with Jensen as a partner; he’d shown a remarkably cool head when faced with Mary.  He’d worked with experienced hunters who’d gone to pieces in similar situations.  He had so many questions he needed to ask Jensen, but they would have to wait until he’d gotten some rest.  
   
Finally Jared turned the radio on to distract himself from the thoughts running round and round his head. The rest of the journey passed smoothly - the only sounds in the truck were the music and the soft sound of Jensen breathing beside him.  Jared kept glancing over at Jensen. He was asleep but Jared knew that he needed to be resting in a bed, not sat in a truck, propped up against the window, being bounced around as they drove back to the motel.  
   
Jared had never been happier to see a small town, and the sign for the Blue Moon Motel came as an even more welcome sight.  As they pulled up outside of their room, the door to Reception flew open and Earl came hurrying out. Jared turned off the engine and looked at the man sat next to him. Jensen looked peaceful, sleeping soundly and Jared hated to have to wake him. But he knew Jensen had been right about the damage to his already injured arm, it would be difficult for him to carry Jensen to the room.  
   
Jared reached out and gently touched Jensen’s shoulder, “Jen, wake up. It’s time for me to put you to bed.”  Jared said quietly with a smile and waited as Jensen struggled to wake up.  He was pleased to see familiar green eyes fluttering open slowly.   
   
Jensen yawned and tried to stretch, wincing when his bruised body sent him a reminder that it wasn’t very pleased with him at the moment. He blinked owlishly at Jared, managing to smile at the other man, trying to hide how much he had worn himself out with his little rescue mission.  
   
Jared was just about to get out of the truck when he noticed that Jensen’s expression changed. There had been a sleepy smile on his face; now he seemed to be wide awake as he looked out of the window.  Jared turned to follow Jensen’s gaze. He saw Earl moving towards the truck a look of worry on his face.  Jensen dropped his hand on top of Jared’s, “Listen, whatever Earl says, you just go along with it, ok?”  Jensen got ready to speak to Earl.  
   
Jared wondered what the hell Jensen had told Earl but before he could ask him the door on Jensen’s side flew open.   Earl stood there, looking at the two of them as if they were conquering heroes, returning from a war. Earl’s eyes swept up and down the two of them, as he seemed to be checking them over for injuries. Jared dropped his left arm out of sight so the older man didn’t see the blood.  
   
Earl reached out and rested his hand on Jensen’s shoulder, “You two ok? Tell me you sent Eddie packing, Jensen.  He didn’t hurt either of you, did he? Should I be calling the police to report an assault? You didn’t have any other problems in the house, did you?”  Earl’s words came out in a rush, sounding breathless and worried for the two of them.  
   
Realization dawned on Jared. After he’d left the motel Jensen had gone over the research again and had spotted the doll. Somehow he’d understood the significance and then he’d desperately tried to contact him.  When he had ignored Jensen’s messages and calls, Jensen had to find a way to get to him.  When he had said Earl had given him a lift, Jared had never thought about what he had told the other man about why he needed to go to the house.  Jensen must have used Eddie as his reason. After all, Jensen had already planted the idea of Eddie being an abusive boyfriend.  It must been relatively easy to convince Earl to drive him to where he was waiting for Eddie. Jared was surprised and impressed by Jensen’s quick thinking. Now he wondered how they were going to stop Earl from calling the police to the house.  
   
Jensen felt Jared tense beside him. He looked up at Earl and gave him a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry, Earl. We were lucky. I got to Conan here before Eddie showed up.  You haven’t got to help us bury the body in the garden. Thanks for your help though; things would’ve turned out differently if you hadn’t got me there in time.”  Jensen reached for his seat belt and undid it, pushing the blanket to one side, managing another smile at Earl.  
   
“So, no cops then? Right! At least I don’t have to explain to Mabel why her two favourite customers got arrested.” Earl stepped back a little, assessing the two men in the truck. He could see that Jensen wasn’t doing so well and despite Jared’s move he’d seen the blood on his arm.  He damn well knew something had happened in the house, but it looked as if they weren’t talking.  He shot a look at Jared, who was getting out of the truck and moving round to get Jensen into the room.  
   
As Jared walked towards him, he folded his arms and looked at him with a frown.  Jared stood by the door of the truck, waiting for Earl to speak. Finally Earl broke the silence. “Son, I get you wanted to help Jensen by getting rid of that moron, Eddie once and for all. But you should’ve stopped to think. Did you really think Jensen would just stand by and let you get yourself hurt? I’m just relieved that you two are in one piece.  After I dropped Jensen off it hit me. I bet Eddie told you to come to the house so you’d get your ass kicked by Mary, and by the looks of it Eddie got what he wanted, didn’t he?” Earl looked from one man to the other, waiting for an answer.  
   
Jared straightened at Earl’s words. He ran his fingers through his hair then he cursed softly. He’d done it with his left hand.  He looked at Earl, guilt clear on his face. He had no way to answer his accusations because he’d had been totally correct in what he’d said to him.  Except Jared hadn’t run to save Jensen from a violent ex.  He had gone to keep a promise he had made to Chad, the man he’d lost. To hunt down a demon, but Mary hadn’t been a demon.  She’d just been a lost and angry child; there was no excuse for what he’d done to Jensen today. Jared was getting lost in self-recrimination for what his actions had led to when a voice brought him out of his bleak thoughts.  
   
“Earl, it’s alright. We’re fine and more importantly I stopped Jared from wringing Eddie’s neck.  He doesn’t look good in orange; it’s just not his colour. We just had a little accident on the way out.  I promise you Mary didn’t hurt us. We never even saw her, did we, Jay?” Jensen looked over at Jared and waited for him to answer.  
   
Jared looked at Earl and gave him his best sheepish smile, “I’ve been an idiot. I just thought I could get rid of Eddie once and for all.  Get him to leave Jensen alone. You know, go in, all guns blazing.  I got to the house and there was no one there. I got in easy enough and I was waiting for him when Jensen turned up instead.  He didn’t take too kindly to me interfering, and he told me so. I’m just so sorry he had to come and get me.  And it’s my fault I got hurt. I’d cut my arm the other day and when I saw Jensen limping through the door, I went running towards him and slipped over like the klutz I am.  And who the hell is Mary? Is she the housekeeper? God, I hope I didn’t scare her while I was blundering about.” Jared gave Earl a faintly bemused smile, and saw Jensen relax at what he told Earl.  
   
Earl looked from one man to the other, “Looking at you, son, it must have been one hell of a fall. What did you do? Bounce?  I get it. What happens in the house stays in the house, right?  And Mary ain’t the housekeeper but I get the feeling you know that already.  Look, I’m just happy you two made it back in one piece, well almost one piece.  Do you need a doc or something?  I can call a friend of mine to come here and give you the once over.”  Earl was watching Jensen as he spoke; he looked on as Jensen swung his legs out of the truck and put his feet down.  The older man didn’t miss the flinch or the way Jensen bit his lip in an attempt to hide his injuries from him.  He waited patiently as Jensen gripped the door of the truck in an attempt to steady himself, getting ready to stand up.  Earl glanced over to Jared and studied the taller man closely.  
   
Jared was hovering, for want of a better word, uncertain of what to do for the first time since Earl had met him. Earl could feel the guilt pouring off him; he was sure they had met Mary back at the house.  But unless they admitted what had happened there was nothing he could do. Right now he’d be happier if they would let him call his old friend, Frank, a retired doc, to look them over.  Jensen especially, but he got the feeling that wouldn’t be happening any time soon.  Jensen pulled himself upright, swaying slightly, his breathing slow and controlled as if he was willing his physical discomfort away.  Earl couldn’t take seeing this any longer. He took a step towards the man who he had delivered to that god-forsaken house, feeling regret that his good deed had gotten Jensen punished.  
   
Jensen’s heart accelerated when Earl mentioned a doctor, the last thing he and Jared needed was for him to be examined by a doctor.  A doctor would take one look at him and he’d know right away his injuries weren’t the result of an abusive boyfriend and a couple of casual beatings. With that in mind Jensen forced himself to move.  He’d been hoping he could take his time pulling himself together for the journey to the room. He might have been a stubborn son of a bitch but even he knew when he was done. With Earl stood there threatening....sorry, offering them medical help, he had no option but to get his ass in gear.  
   
Jensen saw Earl take a step forward. He gritted his teeth and stepped forward to meet him, ignoring the reawakened pain in his feet and the way heat pulsed up his legs. He managed a smile and reached out to put his hand on Earl’s shoulder, “We’re ok, Earl, I promise you. You don’t need to bother your friend. We just need to get cleaned up a little and get some rest.  I’ll look at Jared’s arm. That’s how we met. Like he said, he’s a klutz and I’m a nurse. Match made in heaven, right?  Thanks for all your help, Earl. I really appreciate it.”  Jensen shot Earl a grateful look, and moved slowly away from the truck, closing the door.  
   
“Well, if you’re sure. I don’t mind calling Frank.  Listen, Jared, if you’re worried about anything like your arm, just dial nine and I’ll get him down here right away, alright?” Earl was looking at Jared as he spoke; his meaning was clear as he glanced over at Jensen’s hunched figure.  
   
Earl’s words galvanized Jared into action. He moved swiftly towards Jensen and took hold of his arm to support him, helping him walk.  Earl didn’t miss the sad look that crossed Jensen’s expressive face as Jared held him; he wondered what was behind the look. Then he looked at Jared and the other man’s face bore a similar expression. Whatever happened in the Williamson house, it looked like it hadn’t brought the two young men together. If anything it seemed to have torn them apart. Earl felt an ache in his own heart. From what Mabel had told him about Jensen, the kid deserved a break.  Now it looked like Eddie had won again by calling Jared to the house. Earl followed their slow progress to the door of the room. He walked over to them and when Jared started to struggle with the door, he tapped him on the shoulder.  
   
“Here, son, let me. I got the pass key, remember? Don’t forget you two boys need anything at all just call me, ok?”  Earl gently patted Jared’s shoulder and smiled at him as he pushed open the door for them.  
   
Jared nodded in gratitude, “Thanks, Earl, and I promise if I need to I’ll call you. We’re gonna be fine.” Then he guided Jensen through the door.  
   
Shaking his head sadly, Earl watched the door close behind the two men. He wasn’t sure that the two of them would be fine at all.  He considered calling Mabel to get her come over and give the two of them a piece of her mind. He sighed and turned away.  It wasn’t his place to get involved with guests. Annie, his wife, told him he was always looking to adopt the strays that washed up at the motel.  But this time he really didn’t want to just walk away, and let the two young men fall apart.  “Damn it, Earl, pull ya’self together. It ain’t none of your damn business.  Leave well enough alone.”  He walked back to Reception and sat behind the desk, staring blankly at the wall opposite then he reached for the phone and called his sister.  
   
Once inside the room Jared tried to guide Jensen towards his bed, but after a couple of steps Jensen stopped dead by the table.  “Nice try, Sasquatch, but I need to look you over, remember?  Now are we gonna do this the easy way, or the hard way?” He tried to give Jared an authoritative glare, but his words would’ve been more convincing if he hadn’t been leaning most of his weight against Jared and was shaking.  
   
Jared couldn’t help himself, “I kinda like the sound of the hard way. What does that entail?”  His dimples deepened as his smile broadened.  
   
Jensen pulled himself up straight, and looked at Jared, puffing his chest out. “Oh, tough guy, huh! Well, the easy way is me just asking you to take your clothes off, and the hard way....well, that’s where I fall on the floor in a heap, tell you I’m bleeding and hope you tear your shirt off to use as a bandage.  Don’t make me go for the hard way. I warn you I’m a black belt in collapsing and I’m not afraid to use it.”  
   
Jensen laughed as he spoke but Jared could hear how tired he was. But just hearing that laugh once more eased the band of anxiety that had been wrapped tightly round his chest, letting him breathe easier.  He knew he should be pulling away from Jensen, but after what had happened in the house this morning he needed this. Just this once he needed someone to take care of him. Just knowing that a man like Jensen could care for him even after he had let him down amazed him. And soon, so very soon he was probably going to break Jensen’s heart when he got Jim to come to them, then he’d slink away like a coward.  Jared managed to smile even though he was convinced Jensen knew exactly what was going on in his head.   “Well, since you put it like that, I think I’ll go with the easy way. Ok then, doc, where do you want me?”  
   
Jensen pointed to the other chair at the table, and then he lowered himself gingerly onto the chair he was leaning on, managing to bite back the moan that threatened to escape.  He could tell Jared felt shitty enough about him getting his ass kicked, without him adding to Jared’s already massive guilt trip.  Jensen tilted his head back and looked at the hunter, “Well, don’t just stand there, scrub nurse, Padalecki! I need a first-aid kit, sterile dressings, antiseptic wipes and a video camera...stat!” Jensen barked out the orders crisply, and Jared responded automatically to the tone, almost leaping to attention and moving speedily to where he kept the kit in his bag.  
   
 That tone reminded him of his early training with Jim, when he was so clumsy he’d nearly shot himself twice and Jim once. Then, as he was rummaging through his bag he went through Jensen’s list. He straightened up and looked over his shoulder at the man sitting at the table, smirking.  He found the kit and walked back to the table. He handed the kit to Jensen and then sat down. “I get the first two. Do I want to know what you want the video camera for? Or will the surprise be better?”  Jared leaned back and watched Jensen sorting through the kit.  
   
“Why, thank you, nurse Padalecki. This will do just fine, and I’m very impressed with your choice of dental floss - only the best for suturing.  Now if you’ll just remove your clothes I’ll examine you.  And the video camera is purely to allow me record your injuries. Nothing to do with the fact I’m getting to see you with your shirt off again.”  Jensen smiled, and scrubbed his hands with the antiseptic hand wash Jared carried in the kit.  
   
Jared shook his head and grinned but didn’t take off his shirt.  Instead he rolled up the sleeve and placed his injured left arm on the table. He laughed when Jensen pouted and sighed. Jensen picked up the scissors from the kit, and started to cut the blood-stained bandage off Jared’s arm.  “Even now you’re denying an injured man one of the few small pleasures he can enjoy. The chance to ogle a seriously hot guy while tending to his wounds. You know you’re destroying a lot of my fantasies by doing this, Jay.  Let’s see what you and Mary got up to on your play date.” Jensen stopped speaking and concentrated on tending the scratches running down Jared’s arm.  
   
Jared studied Jensen as he worked; his touch sure but gentle as he carefully cleaned the scratches again.  Jared was fascinated with the way Jensen’s full lips pursed as he concentrated on what he was doing.  He was so wrapped up in watching him he barely felt the pinch of the needle when his skin was punctured.  He flinched involuntarily, and Jensen reached out with his left hand and stroked the outstretched arm. “I’m sorry, Jay but when Mary bounced you around, she tore two of the stitches. I need to re-do them.  It looks like that’s the worst of it. I’ll redress it and then I want to examine the rest of you.  I promise to be on my best behaviour, although I will be struggling with almost insurmountable temptation. But I’ll be strong, and I will up hold my Hippocratic Oath about inappropriate touching of hot patients.”   Jensen smiled as he placed a gauze pad over the cleaned wounds, and bandaged Jared’s arm once more.  
   
Jensen was glad of the distraction tending to Jared was giving him, although being this close to the other man and touching him was almost too much for him. He hoped his words were hiding the way he really felt.   Ever since this morning Jensen had felt the change in Jared but he didn’t know what had caused it.  All he knew was Jared was shutting down and shutting him out and it was tearing him apart.  But considering how fractured he felt it might be for the best if Jared was gone - he didn’t need to see how desperately Jensen wanted to cling to him.  
   
He looked down at the table and took a calming breath. Come on, get your shit together. You’re only making it worse for yourself, he told himself and lifted his head to look at Jared. As he did he painted a bright smile on his face.  
   
“Come along then, I’m not used to patients keeping me waiting when I want them to strip, and besides, the sooner I get you checked out the sooner we can move on. Right, Jay?”  As he spoke Jensen struggled to his feet, ready to examine Jared.  
   
Jared jolted in shock at Jensen’s words; he felt empty at the thought of leaving here.  This had been a safe haven for the two of them, and now he had ruined it.  He was the one who had wanted to move on. Taking the hunt had been a part of it, but now the moment of truth was arriving Jared wasn’t sure he could still go through with it.  He watched Jensen force himself to stand and followed suit. He couldn’t think of a witty comeback to Jensen’s suggestive comments and instead he unfastened his shirt.  His fingers felt stiff and clumsy, but he managed to open his button-down.  He eased the shirt off stiffening shoulders, threw it on the bed and stood there in his T- shirt. Jensen grinned at him and folded his arms expectantly.  
   
Jared rolled his eyes, gave a put-upon sigh and pulled the soft material over his head. He stood in front of Jensen, bare chested and felt strangely shy. After all Jensen had seen him like this before.  But now that he was aware of Jensen looking at him closely, he was having trouble meeting those intense green eyes.  Instead he looked at Jensen’s right ear, he knew he was blushing. He’d seen Jensen’s smirk as his eyes had raked up and down his body.  
   
Jensen was enjoying the vision in front of him. Jared had one hell of a body and despite all the jokes he’d made, he really wanted to make sure the hunter was alright.  He took a slow step forward, touched Jared, then flinched and shivered slightly “Sorry. I should’ve warmed my hands up, but I’m sure they’ll get warm pretty quickly now.”  He grinned and began to run his hands over Jared’s ribs, putting gentle pressure on them, checking for cracks or breaks.  Finally satisfied that everything was intact, he moved on with his examination.  
   
When Jensen’s cold hands had touched him Jared couldn’t help but flinch. Shit! Jensen’s hands were like blocks of ice.  Then he relaxed and let himself get lost in the sensation of being touched by another man after such a long time.  True, Jensen was only checking him over for injuries, but just the feel of his fingers skimming over his skin... he was surprised by how rough those fingertips were. He’d expected soft, smooth skin, like his hands had been when he’d been a lawyer.  Now his hands were roughed by digging graves and the hard life of a hunter. Jensen’s hands weren’t as rough as his but they weren’t as soft as he remembered a doctor’s being.  
   
 Jared let his eyes close and tried not to respond to the way Jensen’s hands roamed over his body, trying to remind himself there was nothing sexual in that caring touch. But it had been too long since anyone had touched him with such tenderness. He’d been patched up by Jim and Chris before but neither man was what he would call gentle, and combined with the emotions Jensen stirred within him, Jared was struggling.  
   
As he continued to examine Jared, Jensen was taking this chance to memorize everything he could about him.  From the strong set of his shoulders, to how his skin goose bumped when he touched him, he took in the scars that littered the tanned skin.  Some were pink, shiny and the skin still raised, others had faded to white and hugged the contours of muscle.  Jensen couldn’t help but trace a few of them with his fingers, wondering about the hunts that had left paths behind, mapping Jared’s journey as a hunter.  At some point during the examination, Jensen had found himself getting closer to Jared. Now he stood in right front of him looking at Jared’s face.  His eyes were closed and there was a slight flush on his cheeks, his breathing a little faster than before.  
   
Jensen moved his hand across to the flat stomach and pressed gently at some bruising there, feeling for the tell-tale signs of internal injury.  So far there was nothing. There were a few very impressive bruises developing, but he was happy there was nothing to worry about.  Then Jared gave a soft gasp and Jensen began to panic.  He moved his hand slightly and pressed a little harder on Jared’s stomach, and this time Jared shivered slightly as the flush deepened.  
   
Jensen realized it hadn’t been pain Jared had responded to but his touch. Jensen placed his hand flat against the other man’s abs, letting his fingers ghost gently over the firm muscle. This was no longer an examination; it was becoming something much more.   
   
Then Jared opened his eyes and it was Jensen who was struggling to catch his breath. Jared’s walls were gone.  The usually guarded man stood stripped bare; for once he wasn’t pulling away from Jensen.  Instead, that look he seen earlier in warm hazel eyes was back.  It was then he realized Jared was reaching for him. He let Jared slip his arm around his waist and for once it wasn’t just to help keep him on his feet.  Jensen remained frozen in place, too scared to move in case anything he did dissuaded the other man from what he was hoping he was about to do.  
   
When Jensen’s hand had stroked his stomach, Jared felt heat flooding through him. The more he fought against reacting to the man in front of him, the more ground was lost in the battle.  All Jared wanted to do was pull Jensen close and give in to the urge to kiss him.  Then Jensen’s hand stopped moving, and all he could hear was the sound of Jensen breathing and his own heart beating too loudly in his ears.  Jared opened his eyes and looked into Jensen’s green eyes, and suddenly he found himself pulling the smaller man into his arms.  He was tired, tired of the constant hunting and grief, tired of fighting the way he felt about Jensen.  He had come too close to seeing his dream come true today.  All he knew was that he needed to hold the other man. For once his mission could wait; right now all that mattered was Jensen.  
   
Jared stepped closer to Jensen and wrapped his arm round him tighter. Jensen tilted his face, his lips parted slightly. Jared smiled slowly, brought his other hand up and gently caressed the back of his neck, making Jensen sigh and his eyes flutter shut. Then Jared moved and touched his lips to Jensen’s.


	19. Chapter 19

Jared touched his lips to Jensen’s. As their lips met all the thoughts that whirled round his head stopped and he let himself sink into the sensation. The first touch sent a shock of pleasure through him; he felt warmth spreading through him from the gentle contact with those full lips. The kiss was slow and tentative at first. Jared was unsure of the other man’s reaction to what he’d done then Jensen slipped his arm round his waist. Jared felt Jensen’s fingers gently stroke his stomach, making him moan and shiver. Jared gently ran his tongue over Jensen’s lower lip, and Jensen parted his lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

The two men continued to explore each other, pressing even closer together; finally they broke apart when Jared began to feel light headed from lack of oxygen. He looked down into Jensen’s up-turned face - his skin was flushed and his lips were swollen. Jared smiled and was rewarded with an answering smile; Jensen swayed forward and rested his head against Jared’s shoulder. Jared pulled him into his arms and placed a kiss on his hair, enjoying the feeling of peace as he held Jensen close.

Jared was still enjoying the feeling of Jensen pressed against his body when he felt Jensen move; he closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of shampoo in Jensen’s hair. Jared let his hand move slowly over Jensen’s body, running his fingers gently down his broad back.

Jensen shivered and gasped when Jared’s fingers brushed over a tender bruise; he tried to stifle the sound but Jared heard him. He felt Jared stiffen, looked up and saw Jared’s eyes shoot open; he was frowning, worried about him once more.

When he heard the gasp Jared was jolted back to reality. Shit! Jensen was hurt. What the hell had he been thinking? He stepped back a little, carefully holding Jensen by the arms in case he collapsed. “I’m sorry, Jensen. Come on, let’s get you into bed.” He carefully guided Jensen back towards the bed, gently lowering him down.

Jensen grinned up at him, “Damn, Jay, you’re a fast worker. After only one kiss you’re already getting me into bed. I’m impressed but I’ve told you before I’m not that kind of boy.” Although he joked, Jensen was happy to be sitting down. He was exhausted and that kiss had nearly driven him to his knees.

Jared crouched down in front of him, resting his hands on his knees. He looked closely at Jensen and saw the strain on his face, “Right then. I’ll get some water and you can take some painkillers. No arguing with me.” As Jared went to move away, he felt Jensen take hold of his wrist, gently but firmly holding him in place.

He turned back and Jensen reached out and touched his face, a half smile on his full lips. “I tell you what. You kiss me like that again, and I won’t need any painkillers. Besides, I want to talk to you, and you know how damn loopy I get. But I’d love a drink...any chance of a coffee to keep me awake?” Jensen looked hopefully at Jared who shook his head, making Jensen sigh in disappointment.

Jared allowed himself to be pulled closer and once again they were kissing. Jared manoeuvred himself so he was kneeling between Jensen’s thighs, his hand cupping Jensen’s face, his other hand resting on Jensen’s hip, his fingers tracing the groove with light touches. Once more his body was filled with warmth at the close contact...it just felt so right.

Jared pulled back and heard a soft moan of displeasure from the other man, “Come on. Let’s get you settled, and then if you like, we can talk. Do you want to lie down?” Jared spoke softly, unwilling to break the bond he was sharing with Jensen.

Jensen was feeling light headed. He hadn’t been kidding when he said if Jared kept kissing him he wouldn’t need painkillers. He felt as if he was floating, the tension draining out of his body. It was as if the only thing anchoring him in place was Jared’s arms. He knew he should try and get comfortable, but he really didn’t want the other man to let go of him. It was then he realized that Jared had spoken to him, “Huh? Oh, lie down. Right, I might just move further up the bed. Man, I‘m wiped out.” As he spoke he gave a jaw-cracking yawn, and his head drooped forward.

Jared smiled affectionately at him, “Can’t imagine why you’re tired. After all, it’s not as if you’ve done anything strenuous this morning. Taking out a violent spirit should be easy for a big hero like you. Now do you need anything else?” Jared reached out, and gently caressed the other man’s neck, watching him closely for discomfort.

“Jay, can I be a pain and have a glass of water please?” Jensen gave a weak smile, took a breath and started to move back up the bed.

Jared nodded. He stood up and went to the sink, turned on the tap, letting the water run while he found two glasses. He filled one and took a long drink. Damn! He needed that. Then he refilled it, filling a glass for Jensen, calling out over his shoulder, “It’s not exactly mineral water, but trust me, I haven’t tasted anything sweeter in a long time.” Jared turned round, and the rest of the comment died on his lips. He could see Jensen trying to push himself back up the bed, his arms shaking with strain and fatigue. His head was lowered and there was a look of total concentration on his face.

Jared walked quickly to the bed and placed the glasses on the bedside table; he sat down on the bed and wrapped his right arm round Jensen’s waist. Lifting Jensen carefully, he began to ease Jensen further back. Jensen lifted his hands to Jared’s shoulders and let himself be moved, enjoying the feel of the hunter’s body against his. He became aware of Jared arranging the pillows behind him to prop him up. Jared settled him back against the pillows, and passed Jensen the glass of water.

Jensen managed to lift his hand and take the glass; he knew his hand was shaking as he lifted it to his lips. He tried to put it down to being tired, but right now it was mostly because Jared hadn’t moved his hand which was resting gently on his thigh. He drained the glass almost in one, surprising himself with how thirsty he was. Jared reached out and took the empty glass from him.

“Now you’ve had your drink, I think we should finish getting you comfortable. How about we start by getting you out of some of these clothes?” Jared paused as he said that. He lifted his eyes to see Jensen lying there, smirking at him; he rolled his eyes and continued. “That is unless you want to lie there in my hoodie and my boots. God, you remind me of how I looked when I was thirteen - all short and gangly.” He grinned as Jensen scowled and pouted at him, then the mischievous glint reappeared in his eye.

“I’ve told before I’m not that kind of boy, and you can sweet talk me all you like, saying what a handsome young man I am. But you’re not getting me out of my clothes. My mama’s always told me to wait at least three dates before holding hands.” As he spoke he let the sleeves of the hoodie cover his hands so the material hung loose over them, and then he brought them up under his chin and batted his eyelashes at Jared.

Jared threw back his head and roared with laughter, and Jensen hadn’t seen the man this full of life since they had met. He felt as if he was being given a glimpse of who Jared had been before a demon had ripped him apart, leaving behind only jagged fragments inside the hunter. He wondered if it would be possible to ever put him back together again.

Jared looked at the grinning man on the bed and shook his head, “Come on. Behave yourself. There’s no way you’re comfortable like that. I promise to behave myself honourably and leave your virtue intact; you have my word as a hunter and a lawyer.” As he said that he moved higher up the bed, and stretched forward to help Jensen out of the hoodie.

Jensen smirked at him, “That makes me feel better. Is this the same lawyer who stood in front of the sheriff and swore he didn’t know how Morgan died? Or the hunter that convinced my family, and half the town I was Satan’s boyfriend? It’s good to know my virtue is being cared for by such an honest upstanding citizen.” Jensen was laughing as he spoke to Jared, “Hang on, and I’ll help you. I’m not completely helpless.” He straightened up and grabbed the hem of the hoodie, and began to pull the garment up. He’d barely begun to lift his arms when his body protested - a lance of pain shot though him. Suddenly the motel room faded away, and he was back in the church basement once more. His body was on fire and he knew Eddie was lurking just out of sight with one of Morgan’s toys, ready to strike him again. He was falling away from Jared and started to panic.

The slightly lumpy motel bed was gone, and instead he was curled up on the cold concrete floor. His clothes were gone. He was sure he’d been wearing clothes but they weren’t there now. Jensen shivered as the cold prickled at his sensitive skin and as he looked up his eyes were burnt by the harsh light in his cell. Shit! Had it all been a dream? Jim, Chris, Jared? The rescue....damn, he was still chained to that fucking post, and now he could hear Morgan’s distinctive footsteps coming closer. He started to shake...”Nooooo....please God, no.” Jensen was begging; he didn’t care. He couldn’t cope with this again.

One second he and Jensen had been laughing, then Jensen had started to pull at the hoodie, blanching as his face went blank. Jared could see in Jensen’s eyes he was no longer with him in the room, and he knew exactly where the other man had gone. He knew what that was like - it had happened to him time and time again. He’d slip back to that night Chad had died. Helplessness overwhelmed him as he watched Jensen start to shake, and he saw tears well in his fear-filled eyes.

Jared shook himself and moved closer to the trembling figure, starting to speak, “Ok, Padalecki, get your head from up your ass. Jensen needs you. Jen....Jen, listen to me. I’m gonna take the hoodie off. Don’t worry, it’s just me. There’s no one else here.” He knew he was talking gibberish, but if helped anchor Jensen in this room and not with Morgan, then he’d babble all day long if he had to. He began to work, giving the other man a running commentary of what he was doing. “Right, that’s got one arm out. Now I need to get the other one. Relax, Jensen. Just breathe slowly for me, that’s it. I’m here.....come back please. You can’t leave me here all by myself; you know the kind of trouble I get into when you’re not around.” He pleaded with the unresponsive man in front of him, uncertain if Jensen could even hear him, but he had to keep trying to reach him. He couldn’t lose Jensen, not now.

Jared carefully eased the garment over Jensen’s head, and he started to shiver violently, his teeth chattering. Jared pulled the smaller man to his chest, gently wrapping his arms round him; he was stunned by how cold Jensen was. He looked down at Jensen leaning against his chest and noticed beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. Jared bit his lip, looking round the room, trying to think of what to do next. As his eyes wandered he began to gently rub circles on Jensen’s back, caressing Jensen’s face, trying to bring some warmth into the cold skin. Without thinking he pulled Jensen closer and he brought his lips down and brushed them over the Jensen’s forehead, he whispered Jensen’s name, over and over softly.

The sound of footsteps grew louder and Jensen’s heart hammered wildly. No, he couldn’t be here. Where was Jared? He was so fucking scared at the thought of being back with Morgan. Then he felt a touch that was nothing more than the barest of pressure to his forehead. It had been warm and tender, everything he’d dreamed of in the long lonely days and nights in the basement. Jensen concentrated and slowly through the cold and the pain, he could feel warmth spreading across his back and yes, there it was on his face...it felt like....no, he was alone here with Eddie, waiting for him to start beating him again.

Then he heard something - a soft familiar sound that almost sounded like a prayer - a desperate call for help....Jared? Jared was calling for him, begging him to come back...come back from where? The basement? No, Jared wasn’t here. He was trapped with Mary. Oh God! Mary. How could he have forgotten, he had to help Jared now. Jensen followed the soft voice, fighting to get closer to it. The sounds and light in the basement faded, and Jensen drew in a startled breath.

He was disorientated. Where was he? What just happened to him? Then he started to piece together what he’d been doing. He was in the motel room with Jared, and he was just taking off the hoodie when the world had slipped away. He shuddered at the memory of the basement, trying to move away from the wall he was leaning against...Wait a minute. Walls weren’t usually this warm, and when was the last time he felt one breathing? Jensen realized where he was. He was curled up in Jared’s arms, and finally he heard Jared’s voice.

“Hey, you’re back. Thank fuck for that. Jen, talk to me. You with me again? Come on, please say something. You’re scaring the shit out of me here. And I don’t do scared very well. I tend to whip out the guns and start shooting. I think that might upset Earl a little.” Jared sounded a little hysterical as he rambled and his arms tightened round Jensen. He could feel Jensen shaking in his arms. Jared held onto him as if he’d never let go. He felt his own heart rate start to slow; he knew Jensen was back with him, now he just had to wait.

“Jay? What happened? One minute I was here and the next I was.......shit, I’m losing it.” Jensen’s teeth were chattering and he shivered again. Jensen curled closer to the warmth of Jared’s body.

Jared smiled softly at the frightened figure. He started to gently rub Jensen’s arms, trying to get him warm. He looked at the bed; it was time to get moving. “Ok, for a start you’re not losing it. Fuck it, Jensen. After everything you’ve been through, you need to cut yourself some slack. Come on. You need to get some rest. You shouldn’t even be standing, let alone riding to my rescue. Lie down and try to get some sleep. Alright?” Jared watched Jensen go pale, and he knew he was scared by what would be waiting for him when he closed his eyes.

Jared ran his fingers through Jensen’s hair, and started to speak so quietly that Jensen struggled to hear his words. “You know for a long time after Chad.....after Chad died I took a long time to recover both physically and...Well, I took a long time. I could be doing anything. Even just getting undressed, and suddenly I’d be back in the house being hunted by Chad. I could hear his laugh and smell the blood; I could feel his hands on my body. I was back there, Jensen. I was fucking terrified I’d never get out of it, but I always did. I always made it back. It gets better, I promise. But you need to take care of yourself a little better, and that starts with you getting some rest and then I’ll go and get us something to eat.” As he was speaking Jared slowly lowered Jensen down onto the pillows once more.

Jared watched Jensen as he lay there; he could see how tense he was and he could fully understand why. He hadn’t been lying to Jensen about how long it had taken for him to get over the flashbacks he’d suffered in the wake of the demon attack. In fact, if he was honest he still hadn’t completely recovered. The dreams came most nights, but he didn’t have the heart to tell Jensen that. What he needed now was the hope that he could have a normal life away from the shadow of Morgan, and perhaps getting Jensen back home and back to his old life would help start to heal him. Jared stood up and lifted Jensen’s legs onto the bed; he noticed Jensen was still wearing his boots.

Jared sat down once more, and started to unfasten them. As he worked he tried to swallow down the feelings of regret that had started to bubble up again. He’d let Jensen down; he’d run away from him when he needed someone to lean on. Well, he wouldn’t do that again. After he got Jensen to sleep, he would go to Earl and book another couple of days in the motel. He’d considered this before. That perhaps now it was time to slow down a little. Get some rest himself and take care of Jensen while he recovered, grateful to the man who had come to his rescue rather than him being the rescuer.

Jared wrapped a large hand round a boot he was just about to try and ease off Jensen’s foot; he started to pull and lifted his eyes to Jensen. A pair of tired, pain-filled eyes met his and Jensen licked at his lips nervously. Jared frowned at him, then he saw how Jensen had gripped the comforter tightly and he understood why. 

Jared let go of the boot and gently stroked Jensen’s ankle. Jensen managed a weak smile. “Jay, you don’t have to take these off. I’ll be fine with them on.” A grimace of pain flitted across his face as he spoke, and his breathing hitched anxiously.

Jared sighed and squeezed his leg, “Sorry, Jen. I know it’s gonna hurt, but you’ll feel better once they’re off. Anyway I think you’re trying to steal my boots. I love these boots. I just got them broken in so you’re going to have to give them back.”

Jensen gave a weak laugh and managed a grin, “What you gonna do to do if I don’t give them back? Shoot me? I heard what you said about whipping out the guns when you get scared. Do you do that when someone steals your boots?” He smiled and crinkles appeared round his eyes, filling Jared with warmth as he looked at him.

Jared moved up the bed a little then leant over and placed a gentle kiss on plush lips, and without thought his hand found its way up to Jensen’s face and he slowly stroked his cheek. Jared heard Jensen give a contented sigh, and he gave himself over to the kiss. The two men continued to kiss, slowly taking their time, Jared let his hand travel over Jensen’s body, touching and caressing, enjoying the thrill of being able to touch the other man without reservation.

Finally the kiss broke and Jared looked down into Jensen’s green eyes. Once again he marvelled at how much they expressed without the need for words. Jensen was looking at him with a mixture of hope and wariness, as if he was too scared to believe this was happening. Jensen yawned again and Jared sat up, “I don’t shoot people who steal my boots. I just kiss them into submission and then strip their clothes off. Now try and relax but the boots have got to come off.” He gave Jensen’s shoulder an apologetic squeeze and he moved back down the bed to his feet.

Jared loosened the laces even more, carefully picking up one foot, taking a firm hold he considered how to take them off. Should he try and ease them off Jensen’s feet or just quickly pull them off. While he pondered his options he stroked Jensen’s leg absently, massaging his ankle gently.

Jensen was enjoying the casual, relaxed way Jared was touching him as he wrestled with the mysteries of the Universe, or how to get the damn boots off him. It was almost a shame to disturb him, but he was so damn tired, his body ached, telling him politely and in no uncertain terms he needed to rest. Jensen smirked at Jared, “Speaking as a medical professional, just rip ‘em off. I promise not to scream and bring Earl running with his shotgun to defend my honour.” Jensen managed a slight smile and nodded his encouragement to Jared.

Jared’s hand stilled and he gripped the boot in his hand tighter. Now he just had to distract Jensen, “Oh, so you don’t subscribe to easing the band-aid off the wound gently, just a short sharp shock. Right?” Jared watched Jensen nod, grinning at him. “Damn, you must have some bedside manner. I had you down as a McSteamy not House, and I’m a little disappointed now.” His smile broadened as he spoke.

Jensen stretched a little, returned Jared’s smile and looked into hypnotic hazel eyes, “Believe me. I have the best bedside manner for the right patient....holy shit!” Pain exploded up his legs and he gritted his teeth to stop himself from screaming.

While Jensen had been speaking, Jared took his chance and pulled the boot off quickly. Jensen arched up off the bed but before he had chance to recover, Jared grabbed the other boot and treated it the same. Jared dropped them on the floor, moving back up the bed. He pulled Jensen into his arms and held the shaking man close. Jared kissed the top of Jensen’s head, “That’s it, we’re done. I’m sorry for doing that. Come on. Lie down and let me finish getting you comfortable.” Jared laid Jensen back down, quickly undoing his jeans and taking them off. He kept glancing up to make sure that Jensen was alright.

Jensen was white again, his jaw clenched tightly and his breathing rapid. His hands fisted in the comforter. Jared took a calming breath and removed the thick socks Jensen wore, relieved to find his battered feet weren’t bleeding but they had swollen again. Jared sighed sadly and stood at the bottom of the bed. This was his fault. If he hadn’t run like a coward Jensen wouldn’t be in pain again. He hovered indecisively, not sure what to do. Should he get on the bed beside him or watch over Jensen from his own bed?

As the dark jagged spikes of pain were smoothing out, and the sound of his heartbeat was no longer deafening him, Jensen forced his eyes open. His first instinct was to look for the hunter. After the shock of Jared tearing the boots off all he could remember was being held in his strong arms. Now he was lying down again, he was cold and Jared was gone. He looked around the room, suddenly afraid he was alone again, his chest tightening with panic. He saw Jared standing at the bottom of the bed, a familiar look of guilt on his face, and his fears and the tight band around his heart eased. “What’s wrong, Jay? Are you gonna come and lie down or will I have to come and get you?” Jensen went to sit up.

Jared watched Jensen struggle and without hesitating went to his side. No way was Jensen going to hurt himself again. Jared sat on the bed and wrapped his arm round Jensen’s waist, pulling him close. “Stop that. Haven’t you hurt yourself enough for me? Now just settle down and get some sleep.” Jared’s tone was commanding.

Jensen gave a victorious smile. First part of his cunning plan to get Jared in bed so he could rest too had worked - now to get him to stay put. “Ok Jay, that’s it. I think you’ve beaten yourself up enough now. Has it ever occurred to you I wanted to do this? I could’ve just rung Chris or Jim. I’m pretty sure they would’ve have found someone to help you. I didn’t want to wait. It would’ve taken too long, and what if you’d gotten hurt or arrested? I knew I could help. It was my choice, Jay and I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” As he spoke Jensen looked into haunted hazel eyes, reached up and gently touched Jared’s face. “Like I said, I don’t regret coming for you. Now how do you feel about doing your hero a favour?” Jensen waited for Jared to answer.

Jared bit his lip, “You shouldn’t have had to make the choice. I’m supposed to be taking care of you, protecting you. Not running off hunting just because... I let you down. That’s what’s important and you got hurt because of me. How can I refuse you anything, Jensen?” Jared took hold of the hand that caressed his face and brought it to his lips, lightly kissing Jensen’s fingertips.

“All I want is for you to stay here with me. Is that alright? I’m sorry. I know you probably don’t want to, but I just don’t want to be alone right now.” Jensen dropped his eyes and his face flushed; it wasn’t all acting. He knew Jared was still struggling with his promise to Chad, and now he was putting pressure on him. But he really didn’t want to be alone right now, he needed Jared.

Jared felt his heart break a little for Jensen. None of this was his fault but he was the one paying the price for his mistakes. “Of course I’ll stay with you. Come on, time to get some sleep.” Jared eased them both down until they were lying in each other’s arms. Jensen sighed then he shivered, his T-shirt and boxers offering him little warmth. Jared held him tighter, trying to warm him up, “Stay still, I’m just gonna get something to cover us.” Jared rolled off the narrow bed and walked to his bed, picking up the comforter and carrying it back.

He covered Jensen with it, and then he toed off his boots and undid his jeans. Quickly taking them off, he climbed back in bed, lay on his back and eased Jensen back into his arms. Jared smiled as the other man settled against him and closed his eyes. Jensen rested a hand over his heart, and Jared placed his hand on top of Jensen’s. 

Jensen gave a contented sigh as the heat from Jared’s body slowly spread though him. His eyes were heavy and despite his best efforts to fight sleep, he slowly started to drift off. His battered body’s aches faded a little, and for the first time in a long time he felt safe - being in Jared’s arms felt like home. He knew that as much as he wanted this to be forever, Jared’s obsession with the demon that took Chad from him, would never let him stop. As he let sleep claim him, Jensen thought there might be a way to stay with Jared. Maybe it was time to follow his heart.

As Jensen’s breathing evened out, Jared stared up at the ceiling. As he held the man lying beside him, Jared told himself he was just going to lie with Jensen until he was sure he was asleep. Then he would get out of bed, and let Jensen get some much deserved rest. Jared gently squeezed the hand that rested over his heart and he felt a warmth sweep through him that he hadn’t felt for such a long time. It wasn’t just physical warmth but for the first time since Chad, another human being had slipped past his defences. Sure Chris and Jim were fellow hunters, maybe even friends. But he’d been able to keep them at arm’s length, now this man had touched a part of him he thought was dead. In a few short days Jensen had given him a reason to live other than revenge and he wasn’t sure if he would be strong enough to fight the way he felt.

Jared yawned and closed his eyes, this morning’s little encounter with Mary had been bruising and exhausting. Perhaps he should just rest here for a few minutes then he would get up and find them something to eat. Jared’s bruised body began to stiffen slightly but the soothing sound of Jensen’s breathing helped him relax, and very soon Jared fell asleep.

Jared jerked awake. What the fuck was that? He realized that there was someone knocking on the door. Actually knocking on the door was polite. It sounded as if whoever was trying to get his attention was attacking the door with a sledge hammer. “Hang on, I’m coming.” He called out, wincing at how rough his voice sounded.

Jared looked at Jensen who seemed to be still asleep and smiled gently then he rubbed at his gritty eyes. Jared looked around the motel room, trying to get his eyes to focus; he raised his left arm and squinted at his watch. Shit! It was two o’clock in the afternoon. He’d been asleep for nearly three hours. Jared managed to ease his arm from under Jensen and got out of bed.

Jared spun round, panicking. Clothes…where the hell were his clothes? He tripped over his jeans and boots and grabbing his jeans, pulled them on quickly. He took a step towards the door and realized his was still semi-naked. Knowing he looked as if he’d gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson having a bad day, Jared scrambled for his bag. He rummaged through the contents. Finding a grey Henley he pulled it over his head. Whoever was on the other side of the door continued to pound on it.

Jared tilted his head to one side and considered the assault on the woodwork; he picked up his gun and walked to the door. He looked through the peephole in the door and smiled; he slipped the gun into the waist band of his jeans and pulled the Henley over it.

Opening the door, he smiled in greeting at his and Jensen’s visitor. Mabel stood, waiting, tapping her foot. More importantly, as far as Jared was concerned, it appeared she was carrying food with her. “Hi, Mabel, sorry about that, I was just...” Jared never had chance to furnish the older woman with an excuse as she swept into the room and placed the basket she was carrying on the table.

Jared closed the door and came face to face with an angry Mabel, standing there with her hands on her hips. “And just what the hell did you think you were doing this morning?” Mabel began. Jared stepped back a little, raising his hands in surrender.

“I don’t know what you mean, Mabel, and I was just coming to the diner to get something to eat for me and Jensen.” Jared smiled in a placating manner, his dimples deep and his eyes sparkling.

Mabel folded her arms and glared at the young man. She didn’t care how big he was; he needed to be told that he’d been damn stupid, “Don’t you avoid the damn subject. That little stunt this morning…and Earl rang me when you got back. I’ve been waitin’ on you since then. When I didn’t see you smack on noon I decided to make a delivery.” Mabel tried not to smile when she heard Jared’s stomach rumble, but she was angry with him for putting both himself and Jensen in danger.

Jared’s shoulders slumped and his head bowed; the only thing he didn’t do was scuff the floor with his foot. Guilt welled up and he bit his lip; he looked up at Mabel, his eyes large and soulful. “I didn’t think, I just went. I thought I had everything under control. I never meant for Jensen to be there; he should’ve stayed here.” Jared wrapped his arms round his body, managing to shrink in front of the enraged diner owner.

Mabel took a look at Jared and felt her anger draining away. When she’d spoken to Earl, he’d told her everything that had happened, even down to where he’d taken Jensen. Hearing that she nearly came charging over right then, the whole town knew about Mary and she’d been scared the two young men had been hurt. She shook her head dismissing the thoughts, “Look, Jared, I get you wanted to help Jensen with his damn ex-boyfriend. But son, there are better ways than charging off like that.”

Mabel paused and looked at the bed. Jensen had been woken by the commotion and was lying there, enjoying the show, “And you there, sleeping beauty, you don’t fool me none. I know you’re awake. You’re just as damn bad. Earl told me you could barely stand when you got to the house. You’re both as bad as each other; you go off to beat the crap out of his ex.” Mabel waved her hand in Jared’s direction, “And you, lying there all sweetness and light, you could’ve gotten yourself hurt runnin’ after Hero here. Damn, I don’t know which one of you is the bigger idiot, typical damn men. Would it kill ya to talk to one another?” Mabel stopped speaking and glared at both of them.

As Jared was stood with his head hanging and Jensen lay, looking up at her with wide sad eyes, she felt her resolve crumbling. How the hell was she supposed to stay mad when they both looked like whipped puppies? “Look, the important thing is you both got out in one piece. Eddie could have been the least of your worries. Just don’t scare me like that again; this town don’t exactly have a high number of attractive men. You two made the place a whole prettier, that coulda changed after your little party with Eddie. Now don’t just stand there, Jared, come and help me with the food.” Mabel moved to the table and started to unpack her basket.

Jared walked over and stood beside the fiery woman, and Mabel handed him a container. “Now it’s gonna be warm enough to eat right now. And I put some extra pie in there for the two of ya, though you don’t deserve it for being a pair of knuckleheads. Now you be a good boy, Jared and keep working. I want a little word with Jensen.” Jared couldn’t help but grin as Mabel advanced towards the bed. He saw Jensen’s eyes grow wider with every step, and he eased himself up in the bed.

Mabel sat on the edge of the bed, reached out and put her hand on Jensen’s hand. “I thought you might have a little more sense about ya, knowing just what Eddie’s capable of. But it just goes to show what bein’ in love will do to your brain.” Mabel squeezed Jensen’s hand gently, and smiled.

Jensen glanced worriedly over to where Jared was piling two plates high with food. Mabel gave a low laugh, “Don’t you worry none, sweetheart, all Jared can hear is his stomach growling at the minute. It’s written all over your face how you feel about him. Don’t forget the first time I laid eyes on you, all you were worried about was handsome behind me. Now, why don’t you tell me why you two ain’t together?” Mabel gave him a warm smile.

Jensen shrugged his shoulders. What could he tell Mabel? That Jared had just rescued him from a maniac only a few short days ago? That they could never be together because Jared was still in love with his dead boyfriend? And oh, for a living he hunted monsters, “It’s kind of complicated, Mabel. You could say that me and Jared are both trying to get over real bad break-ups. Jared saved me from Eddie and he thinks my feelings are to do with gratitude. Maybe if we’d met some other time, but.....”

Mabel sat up straighter and stared into Jensen’s troubled eyes, “Sweetheart, you can keep all your damn Dr Phil crap; you know what the heart wants, the heart wants. There ain’t any rhyme or reason to it, and that’s what makes love so worth all the damn heartache it causes.” She watched the young man as he went over her words in his mind.

He just wished it was that simple, but there was so much more to it. He looked over at Jared who was happily sorting out their meal. His mind strayed back to their kisses earlier and the way Jared held him. Maybe Mabel was right - there was a chance for them, if only he had the courage to act.

There was something else playing on his mind, and perhaps this was the woman who could help him with his problem. “Mabel, can I ask you another question? It might seem a completely random question, but trust me it has plenty to do with my situation with Jared.” Jensen paused, looking at Mabel for permission to carry on speaking; she gave his hand another squeeze, nodding encouragement.

Jensen took a breath and tried to explain, “A long time ago a friend of mine made me promise to turn my back on a career path that I wanted to follow. I know he was trying to keep me safe and he set me on the path to becoming a doctor. But lately I’ve been thinking a lot about that promise, and how hard it’s getting for me to keep it. I don’t know what to do. My friend died some time ago and it just feels as if I’d be letting him down if I broke my promise. My head tells me it’s stupid to want this, but my heart isn’t listening to my head anymore.” Jensen looked at Mabel hoping she could help him with his dilemma.

Mabel just grinned at him, “Sweetheart, I just own the local diner. I don’t have the answer to all of life’s mysteries. Something tells me you already know the answer to that one, and I think your friend would understand your decision. Sometimes you have no choice but to follow your heart, no matter where it leads ya but I will give you this advice. Think about it long and hard, Jensen, because I get the feeling whatever you decide, it will change your life forever. Just be sure, sweetheart.”

Jared walked over and heard those words, “Be sure of what, Mabel?” He handed Jensen a plate of food and grinned when he heard his stomach rumble.

Mabel winked at Jensen and stood up to face Jared, “He needs to be sure that you ain’t gonna run off and do something stupid again. I’ve told Earl to hog tie him to the bed, if he has to. And then I’ll come and bring you back. And trust me, Jared, that’s something you don’t want me to do, ‘cause I’ll tan your hide for you. Now are you gonna be a good boy? Or am I going to have to ground you?” Mabel was smiling as she threatened Jared, distracting him from the conversation she’d had with Jensen.

Jared laughed and held up his hands in surrender, “Trust me, Mabel, I’ve learned from my mistake. You won’t have to worry about Houdini here escaping again. I intend to watch him like a hawk. I promise to bring the dishes back a little later.” Jared smiled at Mabel as she walked over to the table, picking up her basket.

Jared walked Mabel to the door and as she stepped outside she turned back, “You take care of Jensen now, and no more playing the Knight in Shining Armour. Believe me, Jensen already thinks you’re a hero; you don’t have to prove anything to him. And if there is anything you want to talk about, you just bend my ear when you come by later, and I will expect you to come by later. I’ll make you two boys something special.” Mabel stepped closer to Jared and she pulled him into a one armed hug.

Jared was surprised when Mabel did that, but he found himself wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her gently, “I promise to look after Jensen, and no more heroics. You have my word on that. Really, you don’t have to do anything special for us. Honestly Mabel, you’ve done more than enough already. I bet you abandoned Bert to make this delivery. Seriously Mabel, thank you for everything you’ve done.” Jared gave her one of his brightest smiles.

Mabel reached up and patted his cheek, “Ahh honey, it’s my pleasure. Like I said, this town don’t see too many handsome young men, so when we do I like to spoil ‘em. Now git inside and eat your dinner before it gets cold, or Jensen snatches it. That boy looks like he needs a few decent meals inside of him. Now don’t forget, I’ll see you later, Jared.” Mabel walked away, turning back to wave as she left.

Jared walked back into the room, and saw that Jensen was doing a great job of demolishing the food Mabel brought them. He picked up his own plate, sat on his bed and they ate in companionable silence. When they finished Jared picked up the plates and cleared away the remains of their meal. “Do you want something to drink, Jen? How about a nice cup of coffee?” Jared watched in amusement as Jensen groaned in desperation.

“Don’t mock a wounded man. You know I’d love a cup of coffee, but you got me on starvation rations.” Jensen let his head drop forward onto his knees, and then the air was filled with a delicious aroma. Jensen lifted his head and in front of him was a cup, and holding the cup was Jared. “Oh God, I’ve died and this is Heaven. The only thing wrong is you’re not naked and that is a slight disappointment for Heaven.” Jensen reached for the cup and looked up; Jared was laughing at him, his smile lighting up the room.

“No, you haven’t died. This is my way of saying thank you for what you did this morning, plus I can’t stand the whimpering when I drink my coffee. I also promise to bear in mind, serving you coffee naked in future.” Jared reached over and absently patted Jensen on the back when he coughed and spluttered at Jared’s suggestion for future coffees together.

“God, I swear you’re trying to kill me. By the way, did you have a good rest?” Jensen asked, looking over his cup at Jared.

Jared rolled his eyes and sat on the bed beside him, “Damn, I should’ve known you were up to something. You lured me into bed and kept me there. I slept really well, thanks doc. Now why don’t you tell me how you are?” Jared looked at Jensen; he was still pale but the dark circles around his eyes seemed to have gotten a little fainter. 

Jensen gave him a smile, “Jay, I promise you, I’m fine. I’m a little tired and I admit I feel as if I’ve been run over by your truck but if it hadn’t been for you I would’ve been in a worse state. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me especially after my freak-out this morning. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.” Jensen blushed and looked down. He hadn’t meant to gush all over the place - he just wanted to thank Jared for everything he’d done.

Jared placed his hand on Jensen’s, “There is nothing to thank me for. I should’ve used my brain and not gone after Mary. If I could do things differently, then you would have been tucked up in bed, resting. I was pushing too hard to get you home. You need time to recover, not get dragged into all my shit.” Jared rested against the headboard and looked regretfully at Jensen.

Jensen just smiled and nudged Jared with his shoulder, “What, and miss out on all the fun we’ve had with the hunt? Look, you did the right thing going after Mary. She was getting more violent and you know it. Jared, like I said, don’t beat yourself up. What I did today was my choice. I’m a big boy now; the hospital even lets me have grown-up scissors to play with.”

Jared returned the smile and as he looked at the man lying next to him, that little voice that kept bothering him about Jensen’s skill with research was back. Maybe it was time to ask the question and quieten that voice. “I was supposed to be here for you, not finding out my roomie was a hunter in the making. I have to know, Jensen. How the hell did you manage to make all those connections? I’ve been doing this for three years now, and it took me a long, long time to get that good. You’re a natural at research, Jensen, and somehow I don’t think it’s anything to do with training to be a doctor. Want to help me out a little, please?” As he spoke he turned to face Jensen, watching that expressive face as he considered his answer. Jared wondered just what was going through his mind. He’d seen a flicker of fear, uncertainty and now there was determination. It was as if Jensen had wrestled with the answer to this question for a very long time.

Jensen looked down at the half-drunk cup of coffee in his hand; he turned it round and round, watching the black liquid within, swirl. Mabel had been right about him knowing the answer to the question he’d asked her. He’d known it for a long time, even before Morgan had kidnapped him. Being a nurse and now a doctor wasn’t enough, if he was really honest it had never been enough. But he’d intended to honour the promise he’d made to Kim all those years ago. But now he was coming to terms with exactly who he was, who he was meant to be. It wasn’t just finally admitting to his parents he was gay; there was something he was finally prepared to admit to himself. Yes, it would change his life forever, but sometimes you had to follow your heart.

Jensen stopped staring into the coffee as if it held the answer to all his questions. He looked up into Jared’s warm hazel eyes, biting his lip, not knowing what to say to the man who rescued him.

Jared watched as Jensen struggled to speak to him; he took the cup from Jensen and his hands fell into his lap. Jared took hold of the other man’s hands and stroked his thumb back and forth, “Come on, Jen, what’s wrong? Tell me please.” Jared pleaded softly.

Jensen drew in a shaky breath. It was now or never, and finally he couldn’t contain the words that had run round and round his head for a long time. “Jay, I want to be a hunter.”


	20. Chapter 20

"Jay, I want to be a hunter.”

Jensen felt a sense of relief wash over him as he voiced his wishes out loud. He had always intended to explain to Jared about Father Kim, and his past experiences with hunting and hunters. But there had never been the right time. It wasn’t the kind of thing he could just drop into a conversation; he could just imagine how it would go. “Thanks for rescuing me from those sickos, Morgan and Eddie, Jared. I don’t know how to repay you for everything you’ve done for me. By the way, did I ever tell you about the time I had to complete an exorcism when I was seventeen? It’s a real funny story.” It was out in the open now, and hopefully he and Jared could move forward together. Now, all he had to do was convince Jared it was a good idea.

Those words were like a bucket of ice water being thrown over him. They were words he’d hoped he’d never hear from anyone, especially Jensen. Jared rolled off the bed and knelt in front of Jensen. “No, no way am I letting you become a hunter. It’s one thing to be able to make connections, and research like a pro but actually be a hunter? No, it’s not going to happen. Do you understand me, Jensen?” Jared held his hand tightly.

Jensen shook his head. “What about the conversation we’ve just been having, Jay? Remember, I’m a big boy now, and even you said your roomie was a hunter in the making.....” Jensen’s words were halted when Jared caressed his cheek. The other man looked at him with such sorrow in his eyes, all his carefully crafted arguments stuck in his throat.

Jared pulled his hand away; he had been as deluded as Jensen. What the hell had he been thinking? He had allowed himself to get too close to Jensen, and had been creating some fantasy world because of it. He could see it now. He would drop by Jensen’s place, and spend weekends and vacations with him, even turning up after he’d finished hunts. It was a stupid enough dream for him to entertain, but now Jensen was getting ready to drink the Kool Aid and turn his back on his safe, boring life. He didn’t want to see Jensen destroyed by the darkness that surrounded him.

Jared decided he had to stop this foolish notion now, no matter the cost to himself. He had no choice; he had to break the bond that had formed between the two of them. He was going to have to be ruthless; there could be no room for sentiment. Jared stood and prepared to break both his and Jensen’s heart.

Jensen looked at Jared as he knelt in front of him; his sudden outburst had not shocked him in the slightest. In fact he was touched that Jared wanted to keep him safe, away from hunting. But his journey back to the world of hunting, and hunters had been a long one. Now he was finally ready to take that final step, and hopefully it was a step he could take with Jared.

Suddenly Jared stood up and Jensen watched a change come over him. It was though Jared was putting away the familiar compassionate man he’d come to know, and in his place was the lawyer, his body language changed. Gone was the easy slouch and instead he stood straight with his shoulders back. Making the most of his stature, where normally he tried to detract from his imposing physicality, this time Jared used it like a weapon.

For the first time since they’d met, Jensen felt a little afraid of Jared, the silent stillness of the other man was unnerving. He chewed his lip nervously, as he waited for Jared to speak. Instead, Jared just kept looking at him, his expression unreadable. Jensen began to feel as if he was about to be cross examined. He rubbed the back of his neck, and his eyes darted round the room, unable to stand the steady appraising gaze any longer. Jensen finally managed to find his voice. “Come on, Jay, what’s going on in that brain of yours? Are you getting ready to spring a brilliant argument for me not becoming a hunter?” He managed a nervous laugh.

Jared absently smoothed his hand through his hair. “Why?” The word was softly spoken and filled with authority.

“Because I want to help people, that’s why.” Jensen felt his resolve weakening under Jared’s stern gaze. He’d expected more shouting, ranting, and waving of arms, not this quiet, controlled Jared. Now he understood why Jim had been in awe of Jared’s skills as a lawyer, if one word had got him so jumpy.

“You can help people by being a doctor, Jensen. You’ve no need to risk your life by becoming a hunter. What’s so important about being a hunter?” Jared’s words flowed smoothly and calmly.

Jensen jerked back, stammering out his answer. “Look, I know it seems like I’ve just pulled this out of the air, but believe me, Jared, I’ve been thinking about this for a long time. I want a new direction in my life.”

“And you think that direction is hunting? What exactly is the appeal? Was it the excitement of the last couple of days? The cut and thrust of the research which I have to admit you’re very good at, perhaps even better than me.” Jared started to pace slowly, treating the motel room as his courtroom. Except there was no judge and jury to hang on his every word, only Jensen the accused. “Or was the real thrill coming to my rescue this morning? It was a shame you nearly got yourself killed when you tackled the ghost.”

Rather than rage and shout, Jared decided to retreat into his old professional demeanour, the cool, calm, analytical lawyer. For Jensen’s benefit there was an outward show of composure and control, but on the inside he was frantic with fear. Fear of Jensen entering the hunting life, and being hurt or worse. As he spoke Jared relived the moment at the house when Jensen had lain unresponsive in his arms, and he thought he had lost him forever.

Jared turned sharply and stood in front of Jensen. “I’m sure you think you know what you want from your life. But do you think this is the right time to be making such far-reaching decisions?”

Jensen frowned; he couldn’t help but wonder where these questions were going. “What do you mean, the right time to be making this kind of decision? I’ve already said I’ve been thinking about this for a very long time.” Jensen felt unbalanced and on the defensive, and he was even more unsure when a sincere smile appeared on Jared’s face.

“Of course you’ve considered this for a long time, and it has absolutely nothing to do with what happened with Morgan? A way of running away and not facing up to the trauma you’ve so recently suffered?” Jared gave a kindly smile before he twisted the knife. “I can fully appreciate you wanting to run away from your responsibilities as a medical professional at the moment. But embarking on such a dangerous career can be seen as somewhat foolhardy, don’t you think?”

Jensen swallowed hard; he’d not been expecting to have to defend himself in this manner. He thought all he would have to do was explain to Jared all about Father Kim. Jensen shook his head again. “No, it’s nothing like that; it has nothing to do with Morgan and my kidnapping. I was already on sabbatical from the hospital when Morgan took me. I was reassessing the direction of my life even then. Jared, please, where’s all this coming from?” Jensen sounded bewildered.

Jared shrugged his shoulders dismissively, choosing to focus on Jensen’s last statement, “So you’re saying you were already adrift, and you had no purpose in your life. Is that correct, Jensen?”

“No... I swear it wasn’t like that. It’s just a long time ago I made a promise to someone very close to me but I don’t know if I can keep it anymore. If you’ll just let me explain why....” Jensen sat wringing his hands; he had no idea how to break through to Jared while he was like this.

Jared nodded sympathetically at Jensen’s pleading look, and then remorselessly continued with his attack. “Not only do you lack purpose in your life but you find it extraordinarily easy to brush aside promises made to those important to you. So far, it looks like you have the makings of an excellent hunter.” Jared smirked at the now red-faced and squirming Jensen. “Out of curiosity, if you were on a hunt and something better came along, would you just turn your back on the victim? Forget your promise to help, and just move onto the next shiny idea that grabs your attention?”

Jensen’s jaw dropped at Jared’s cruel remarks. Again he shook his head. “I’d never turn my back on a hunt, or abandon a victim. You’re twisting my words because you don’t want me to become a hunter. I’ve struggled for years with my promise to Kim. This isn’t something I just got up and decided to do one morning after I’d had a rough day at the hospital.” Jensen glared at Jared, hating the self-assured, smug expression. He wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face, and once again see the Jared he’d come to know, even love.

Jared hadn’t finished with Jensen yet. “I’m sure that coming out to your parents, and your father’s understated response to the news - delivering you to a sexually sadistic sociopath who wanted to keep you as his pet. Then you endured over a month of physical and mental abuse at the hands of both Morgan and Eddie. Are you telling me this had absolutely no effect on you, and you’re now perfectly fit and ready to become a fully functioning member of the hunting community? Is that correct, Jensen?”

Jared looked down at the hunched figure of Jensen as he sat on the bed, his arms wrapped around himself, shivering. Jared felt his resolve weaken; he was hurting Jensen, and the look in his eyes was one of pain and confusion.

Jensen nearly broke under the verbal attack as Jared used Morgan and his father against him. He just wanted Jared to stop, and give himself time to catch his breath. But it didn’t seem like that was going to happen any time soon. He had to defend himself or Jared would really see how weak he was.

“Yes, I suppose you could say this is my way of dealing with a month in hell. But on the other hand, I should thank Morgan and Eddie for toughening me up. Now I can stand up against demons, and hunters with smart-ass mouths, and bad attitudes. I’m not telling you again, Jared; this has nothing to do with Morgan, or my father. Or the fact I’m gay, or that I’m trying to prove how friggin’ macho I am. I just want to hunt. Is that so fucking hard to accept?” Jensen panted and shook with exertion after his outburst, refusing to back down in the face of Jared’s opposition.

Jared frowned and took a step back; it didn’t seem his words were getting through to Jensen. Even after he’d insulted the other man, and had used the kind of low blows that would’ve got him a standing ovation from fellow lawyers. It was time to change tack, maybe ask Jensen exactly what he thought hunting entailed. Maybe then he could finally dissuade Jensen from this self-destructive idea.

“Tell me, Jensen, what do you think being a hunter is like?” Jared’s tone was crisp and uncompromising.

Jensen blinked in shock at the question; Jared had suddenly turned on a dime from brow beating him about his choice to giving him a pop quiz about being a hunter? Damn, he had no idea of how to handle this. He decided to answer truthfully, maybe figure out where Jared was going next. “Well I should imagine it’s difficult.....”

“Difficult? That’s a gross understatement. How about we discuss the facts of hunting life? Would that suit you, Jensen?” Jared asked silkily, and Jensen nodded nervously.

“Why don’t we start with family life? Or should I say lack of family life.” Jared fixed Jensen with a determined look. “Could you do that? Sever all contact with your family to protect them? Especially now, just as they’ve begun to accept the real you.” Jared watched the implication of his words sink in. Jensen green eyes filled with sadness, and a little shame. Then Jared saw his expression change.

Jensen shook his head in frustration at Jared’s pig-headedness. “No, it doesn’t have to be like that. You don’t have to cut yourself off completely. Jared, believe me it can work. I’ve known hunters whose whole family have been involved in the hunting life. Or you can chose to go it alone if you want, but honestly you don’t have to do everything on your own. You can protect your family, trust me.”

Jared interrupted. “Trust you? It seems you know a little more about the way of life than you’ve been saying. Who did you treat? Some amateur at the hospital? Is that where all this stems from?” Jared snorted in amusement. “Well, I shouldn’t be surprised some guy tried to impress you with his scars, but back to more pressing matters. You would be prepared to risk your family’s lives by not cutting them out of your life?” Jared finished off handily.

“What? No way would I put them at risk. I love them too much to do that to them,” Jensen stuttered.

“You think you can just come and go as you please, and you’ll never bring your work home with you. You believe vamps and demons play nicely, Jensen? That’ll they’ll let you go home, and have Thanksgiving with mom, dad and Mac?” Jared narrowed his eyes, his anger starting to bleed through. “Fuck, if you’re unlucky and something’s on your tail, then you’ll probably have extra guests at the dinner table. But I wouldn’t worry about there being enough turkey to go around. Your average monster could carve your mom up for Thanksgiving dinner. Is that what you want to happen?”

“Of course I don’t. What kind of person do you take me for? I would never put my family in danger. And if had to stop seeing them, then there’s always the telephone or email, unless there’s a demon who can email itself to victims. I still believe you can keep your family. In fact I’m certain of it.” Jensen stuck to his beliefs; he’d met many hunters and some of them had managed just that. Not just lone hunters but husband and wife teams, and entire families working in the family business. Those hunters had warned him against working alone without the cushion of family.

Hearing Jensen’s unshakable faith in what he was saying made Jared lose focus, and he looked lost and alone. When he spoke again, he spoke more softly. “When I became a hunter, I made a clean break with my family. It was hard, believe me, Jensen. But there is no way I want one of those black-eyed sons of bitches to take them from me like they took Chad.”

“Shit, Jay, they have no idea where you are?” Jensen gasped. “You just turned your back on them, and let them worry about you? Jesus, would a phone call kill you? Just to let them know you’re alright.” Jensen felt the pain Jared and his family must be going through. He wondered how his mom would react if he just completely cut her out of his life. Now more than ever he wanted to help Jared. Show him hunting didn’t have to be all consuming. He didn’t have to live in self-imposed exile from the human race.

“Yes, Jensen, that’s what I’m telling you. There’s no room in a hunter’s life for family or friends.” Jared held up his hand to stop Jensen interrupting him. “You have to dedicate yourself completely to the life, it’s for the best. You can’t afford the distraction of family, and what might happen to them.”

Before Jensen could respond Jared pressed on. “Alright, you think you have the family angle under control. What about the other practicalities?”

Jensen felt his patience and his strength running out. He quirked an eyebrow and asked dully. “Such as? Are we talking the price of ammo, or where to get your hands on ‘Exorcisms for Dummies’? Please enlighten me, Jared; I’m hanging on your every word here.” A dull headache was building behind his eyes, and he waited for Jared to continue his lecture.

Jared couldn’t help but smile at the flash of humour Jensen displayed in the face of a Padalecki cross-examination. He’d seen seasoned criminals fold quicker than him. “Alright then, in this romantic notion you have of being a hunter, I suppose you’ll be staying in five-star hotels, or renting penthouses. Look around you, Jensen, this is as good as it gets. In fact, this is a palace compared to many of the shit heaps I’ve stayed in. Do you really think you could live like this all the time?” He had a slight smirk on his face as he imagined Jensen’s life working in an LA hospital was very different.

“Really? Well there I was getting ready to order room service at the Ritz. To be honest, Jared, this isn’t so very different from some of the places I lived while putting myself through med school. Don’t get me wrong. There was a college fund, but after nursing college it was gone. I funded my medical degree on my own. After tuition and text books, there wasn’t a lot left over for luxury apartments.”

Jensen smiled up at Jared, a wistful look on his face. “Man, you should’ve seen some of my apartments. There was always hot and cold running water but sometimes it happened to be running down the walls. And some of the cockroaches were so big, the rats carried flick knives to protect themselves. So yeah, I think I could rough it a little if I had to.” He gave Jared a cocky grin, and he saw the other man scowl.

Jensen’s attitude made Jared see red; he couldn’t believe how flippantly Jensen was treating this. His whole view of the life proved he had no concept of just what he wanted to get himself into. Jared lost his temper. “That just fucking proves you have no idea about what it takes to be a hunter. You really want to know what being a hunter is like, Jensen. Or would you prefer to hold onto your fantasy?” he said, his voice raw with anger.

Jensen snapped back waspishly. “Go on then, Yoda, educate me in the ways of the Force.”

Jared’s hands dropped to his sides and he clenched his fists. He started to speak softly and deliberately. “You spend your life alone, but maybe if you’re lucky there are waitresses or barmaids who will warm your bed. Just ask Kane - he’s a master at the pickup. In case you’re wondering, I haven’t had that comfort.”

Jensen saw the loneliness on Jared’s face as he said that. He wasn’t surprised by it either. He would never do that, he still loved Chad too much to find comfort in the arms of a handsome stranger. As long as his quest continued, Jared would never allow himself the warmth of human contact in case it derailed his never-ending quest for revenge. And Jensen couldn’t help but wonder if their kisses had something to do with Jared’s desire to prevent him hunting.

Jared continued. “And of course in my line of work, the work-related injuries tend to be a little more serious than a paper cut, or having a hot doctor break my heart. If you get hurt, you have to take care of yourself. Hospitals and doctors tend to ask awkward questions about black dog bites, or claw marks from werewolves.”

Jared rubbed absently at his own werewolf scratches on his arm. “I’ve gotten used to treating my own wounds, and I know that Kane is grateful for my skills with a needle and thread. It’s meant he’s kept his good looks on more than one occasion.” Jared drew a breath, and looked into Jensen’s eyes, smiling grimly.

“But all that will change when we get the hunting doctor amongst us. You’d be a very popular man, Jensen. In fact, why don’t you set up a clinic for hunters instead? You can treat as many of us as you like, and you’d get to hear all our exciting stories. Perhaps that would satisfy your craving for an exciting life.” He sneered at Jensen, and saw the other man bristle with anger at his words.

Jensen gritted his teeth at Jared’s condescending attitude towards him. He appreciated what the hunter was trying to do but there was no need to treat him like an idiot. “That’s a good idea about the clinic. I might even get rich out of it. Jared, I get what you’re saying. The life is hard. No home, no family or friends, just crappy motel rooms, and your weapon collection to clean.” Jensen’s patience was wearing thin, and he couldn’t help but mock Jared and his impassioned pleas.

Jared narrowed his eyes, Jensen’s refusal to see sense getting under his skin. “I hate to tell you, Jensen, but you won’t be buying your own Beverly Hills clinic out of the hunters you treat. The last time I looked there wasn’t a regular pay check, or medical insurance for us. You have to get creative with funding yourself. Most hunters play fast and loose with the law. I know Kane has taken credit card fraud to an art form, and never play Jim at cards, unless you’re prepared to lose the shirt off your back.”

Jared gave a mirthless laugh. “Now I’ve been lucky. I still have money from Chad’s life insurance, and the sale of our home. If I’m careful I won’t have to break the law for a couple of more years, as long as I go easy on the ammo and don’t mind missing the odd meal. So I’ll ask you again, do you think it will be fun being a hunter?” Jared’s eyes filled with sadness at having to bring up Chad.

Jensen felt a rush of remorse for dragging up painful memories for Jared, but he had to make a stand. “Jay, please, I know the life isn’t fun, and I’m sorry, I never meant to remind you of Chad and what you’ve lost. But you don’t understand what I’m trying to explain....”

“You’re right, I don’t fucking understand, Jensen! Why the hell do you want to throw away your life like this? All hunting has ever brought me is pain and loneliness. I go from town to town, unwanted and unwelcome. Living with lies, never being able to get close to anyone or drop my guard, always on my own.” Jared paused and raised his eyes heavenwards, laughing bitterly. “And if you think there are grateful victims out there... I don’t think I’ve ever been thanked for saving someone. Most times I barely managed to get out with my skin intact, or without being arrested. So forgive me for not seeing why you want to enter this life willingly.” Jared had grown quieter during his outburst, hoping against hope he’d made Jensen see sense.

“Jared, I get what you are telling me. It’s a hard life. Fuck, it’s a crap life, and most hunters do it out of a need for revenge.” Jensen pushed himself to the edge of the bed. He looked up into saddened hazel eyes; he wanted to connect with the other man again, hoping to make a breakthrough.

“But Jared, I’m sure there is something beyond revenge for you. I know you care about the victims you meet. I don’t believe all that drives you on is the next hunt, and finding the demon that took Chad from you. I know you want to help people. Look how you’ve helped me, how you’ve taken care of me. We connected with one another.” He went to reach for Jared’s hand.

Jared stared at Jensen’s hand as if it was a cursed object. Without realizing Jensen had just given him the weapon to break him once and for all. “Is that what this is all about? Don’t tell me you’ve got the idea that the two of us will ride off into the sunset, and hunt monsters together?” His face twisted into a cruel smile. “Oh Jesus, Jensen, have you heard yourself? You think because I’ve held your hand while you’ve had nightmares I’m interested in being with you? God, why do you think I can’t wait to get you back to LA?” He watched Jensen’s face crumple in grief. He steadfastly ignored the pain which was tearing his own heart apart.

Jensen was nearly overwhelmed with misery. Why was Jared being so cruel? Had he broken the cardinal rule, and made Jared care about him? “Is that all I am to you? Just another victim, one you have to dump as quickly as possible?” Jensen snapped back angrily. “Just remember, Jay. This ‘victim’ stopped you getting your ass handed to you this morning. I suppose I was good enough for that. It’s such a shame I’m not fit for anything else in your eyes.”

Jared gathered his composure. It was time to end this dance. “Ok, for argument’s sake, you become my hunting partner. Yes, you were helpful this morning, and I can see why you think you’ve got the makings of a hunter because of it.” He folded his arms, and a compassionate expression appeared. “But Jensen, there’s a slight problem. You drift off into a world of your own, one where you’re trapped with Morgan.”

Jared watched Jensen flinch as if he’d hit him. He shrank in on himself, the pain on his face nearly drove Jared to his knees. He wavered for a few seconds, wanting to stop the wilful destruction he was wreaking on a fragile soul. But he could not stand by and let Jensen willingly walk into the nightmare of hunting. Jared took a breath and carried on in the same sympathetic tone. “What happens if you space out during a hunt? Who’s going to watch my back then? How would you feel if I got hurt, all because you were reliving your imprisonment with Eddie and Morgan?”

Jensen’s head was spinning as Jared used Morgan against him again. He drew as deep a breath as he could manage. “I would never put you at risk like that. I’m not talking about hunting tomorrow, or even next week. I know I can do it. I’d never let you down. Besides, you know it’s better to hunt with a partner.”

Jensen stopped, a sudden clarity came over him, and he lifted his eyes to Jared. “Or is it more likely you don’t trust yourself to protect someone else you care about? That’s why you’re so damn reckless with yourself. You’re just praying for the chance to join Chad.”

Jared almost staggered back as the softly spoken words struck home. Is that what he’d been doing all this time? Too damn scared to end his own life, he’d been hoping some monster would do it for him? Jensen’s perceptive words made him even more determined to push him away. Jensen had seen something not even Jim and Chris had ever glimpsed. Something he wasn’t sure he wanted to face about himself.

Jared took a step forward and with a look of contempt spat out, “Poor Jensen, clinging to my ankles because nobody else loves him. Are you so fucking desperate for a boyfriend that you’d want to play house with someone like me?” He shook his head mockingly. “Oh, I get it, I’m a step up from Tommy. What? Am I prettier, or more manly because I kill monsters?” He sneered, lashing out ruthlessly, crushing any hope Jensen had of them sharing a life together.

Jared bent forward until his face was only inches from Jensen’s. “What is it, Jensen, some kind of hero kink? You want to bed the man who saved you from the bad man Morgan?” Jared straightened up then looked Jensen up and down.”I gotta admit it’s not too unpleasant a thought, but you’re not looking your best. But I might swing by your place in a couple of months when the bruising’s gone and you’re not so scrawny.”

Jared ran his fingers through his hair in a dismissive gesture, offering a final insult as he twisted the knife in Jensen’s heart. “Although I suppose by then you’ll be back in the swing of things at the hospital. You’ll soon forget all about me when you’re surrounded by all those hot doctors and grateful patients. I hear scrubs can be a real turn-on for some guys, medical play and all that shit.” Jared’s heart thundered in his ears as he turned away, unable to take the devastation in Jensen’s eyes. The room began to spin, and put his hands on the back of the chair to steady himself. He was hoping his knees wouldn’t buckle, and spoil his carefully worded deception.

Jensen shrank in on himself. It had all been a lie? The connection he’d felt to Jared had just been a figment of his overactive imagination? Now, because he’d gotten too clinging and wanted a future hunting with him, Jared had shown his true feelings. All he cared about was his quest for vengeance. Jensen wanted to cry, to beg Jared to listen to him. Wouldn’t that just prove everything Jared had said, that he was weak and desperate for someone to love him?

Jensen stared at Jared’s broad back, ready to beg for another chance. His instincts about people had always been pretty good, until now. What had gone wrong? He thought there was a connection between them, the start of something not the end. Then he noticed the white-knuckled grip Jared had on the chair. He narrowed his eyes and looked carefully at the man in front of him. Then his anger began to build as he realized what Jared had been doing. Jared had been treating him like an idiot, a child that needed to be protected from himself.

Jensen was frustrated with Jared and the way he’d been trying to browbeat him into submission. He made a decision - he grabbed his jeans, shirt and Jared’s hoodie off the floor and pulled them on. A surge of adrenaline pushed him to his feet, anger burning away fatigue and pain.

Jensen limped forward and grabbed Jared by the shoulder; he hauled him round to face him. He was strengthened by his anger, no longer prepared to beg, he was pissed. Jensen stepped into Jared’s personal space and glared at him. “You conceited jackass! You think this is all about you, that I don’t have a mind of my own.”Jensen tightened his grip on Jared’s shoulder. “You think you’re the only one in the world who has the right to hunt. Is that it? The Jared Padalecki pity party, bring your own angst. Well, screw you, man. You don’t know me at all.” Jensen let go of Jared and stepped back, his hands balled into fists. As he tried to get himself back under control, he looked around the room. Jensen spotted his bag where it had left it earlier, and then he limped towards it determinedly.

Jared was stunned by the sudden angry outburst. “What the hell, Jensen? Where the fuck do you think you’re going?”

Jared had taken a step towards Jensen but stopped when he whirled round. He’d never seen Jensen look like this, his eyes were a stormy green and his lips downturned. The hurt and anger burned bright, along with a look of betrayal. Jared went to take another step but Jensen raised his hand to halt him.

In a calm almost emotionless tone Jensen answered him. “Where am I going? You got exactly what you wanted, Jay. I’m getting the fuck out of here. I’ll tell Earl we need another room, and then when you’re ready you can drive me back to LA. After all, I don’t want to distract you from your vengeance any longer. I’m just getting my wallet.” Jensen turned away from him.

Jared felt sick, this wasn’t supposed to happen. Yes, he’d been trying to break Jensen of his stupid notion about hunting, and the two of them having a future. But the last thing he wanted was to drive him out of the room they shared. How was he supposed to protect Jensen then? He tried to calm the situation. “Why do you need your wallet?”

Jensen had reached his bag and found his wallet. He straightened and pulled out several bills, made it back to Jared and dropped the money onto the table. Jared stared at the money in surprise. Jensen brushed past him, and sat on the bed. He started to pull Jared’s boots on. As he tied them he spoke. “That’s for the boots. I’ll pay for the gas and board next time we pass an ATM. I’ll be out of your hair in a few minutes.”

Jensen was glad he wasn’t looking at Jared; he knew he wouldn’t be able to go through with this if those hazel eyes looked at him pleadingly. Jared wasn’t the only one who wanted to save someone from themselves. Jensen hauled himself slowly to his feet, finally finding the courage to meet Jared‘s eyes. He saw astonishment in them.

Jensen stood right in front of the hunter and smirked. Jared wasn’t the only one who could play dirty. “By the way, you’ve been watching way too much Grey’s Anatomy. In most ERs we’re usually too busy to slope off to supply cupboards with our version of Dr McSlutty. In case you think I’ve slept my way through the department, I was always too busy studying. As for all those grateful patients.”Jensen grabbed Jared once more, and pulled him close. ”How about I show you how grateful some of the patients I’ve dealt with have been?”

Jensen took Jared’s left hand and slid it beneath his shirt, and down the gaping waistband of his jeans. He pressed the large hand firmly against a scar on his right hip. He was saddened that Jared’s touch no longer brought him comfort. Now it was just a means to show Jared that hunters weren’t the only people who dealt with ungrateful victims.

“I’m surprised you didn’t notice my little nursing trophies earlier. After all, you’ve had plenty of opportunity to take a good long look at my scrawny battered ass. Don’t get me wrong, my scars aren’t as impressive as yours. No werewolves, just assholes. ” A bitter smile flashed across his lips when he said that.

“Now I got this one on my hip when I had the pleasure of treating a drunken college quarterback. He thought it would be funny to tackle me after I stitched him up. He slammed me into a crash trolley, and my hip was torn open on its corner. Then the hospital was nearly sued by the college because the jackass damaged his knee when we hit the floor. I don’t know what hurt worse, the cracked ribs, seven stitches, or seeing the sneering goon being fussed over by the Chief of Staff while he apologized for his clumsy nursing staff.”

Jared curled his hand protectively over the scar, its raised shiny line burning his fingertips with guilt. He wanted to soothe both his own anger towards the man responsible for hurting Jensen, and the phantom ache from Jensen’s scar. Before he could offer an apology for some of his harsh words, Jensen took hold of his other hand, and pulled it upwards.

Jared let Jensen manoeuvre him without resisting, his hand now rested at the base of Jensen’s skull. There his fingers found a jagged scar beneath the hair. Jared tensed at their position; it was grotesque parody of a romantic embrace, as his other hand still lingered on Jensen’s hip.

Jensen leant closer and whispered in Jared’s ear, “This is from when I tried to stop a gang member killing a rival in the middle of the ER. There’d been a drive-by shooting, and both gangs turned up at the hospital and started a war. One of the kids was getting the crap beat out of him. I had to step in, and pull him out.” Jensen rested his hand on Jared’s shoulder, and squeezed it gently. “The guy beating on the kid picked up a chair, and smashed me across the back of the head, just so he could get at the kid again, and finish the job.”

Jared flinched. He had no idea that nursing could be so dangerous. He’d always thought those kinds of things only happened on TV shows. It showed what little he knew about Jensen’s life before they met. Jensen spoke again, and Jared focused.

“It was nothing too serious though, only a few stitches and a hairline fracture. I almost forgot the kid on the floor grabbed me while we were down. Dragged me to my feet, pulled a knife and used me as a human shield.”

Jared moved his hand down from Jensen’s head, intending to step away, unable to cope with being this close to Jensen after everything he’d done to him. But Jensen caught his hand and pushed it under his shirt. Jared found another ragged line of scar tissue, running along the curve of his ribs.

“As he was dragging me out of the ER, I didn’t move quickly enough for him. He ‘encouraged’ me to move a little faster with his knife. But I was lucky the cops had been called. I never did thank the one who pulled him off me.” Jensen smiled. “Perhaps I should look him up, see if he wants my gratitude.” The matter of fact way Jensen told the story sent shivers down Jared’s spine.

Jared tried to pull away, unable to endure Jensen’s softly spoken words anymore. But Jensen wrapped his arms tighter round his waist, pulling him close once more. “What’s wrong, Jared? Did you think I worked in a Beverly Hill’s cosmetic hospital?” Jensen shrugged and then he smiled fondly. “Actually where I work isn’t that bad. But the ER is a tough gig. We see people at their worst, and at their best.” Jensen looked into Jared’s eyes, and continued softly. “Some people lash out when they’re scared and in pain. It’s just human nature. You have to remember that and cut through the bullshit. It’s what you do if you want to help people.”

“I’m sorry, Jensen. I had no idea what you had to deal with as a nurse.” Jared frowned, wanting to try and apologize for what he’d said, but Jensen wasn’t letting him off the hook that easily.

“Don’t look at me as if I’m some sort of saint, Jared, sometimes shit happens. I’ve worked with other doctors and nurses who’ve been hurt much worse.” Jensen laughed. “On the way home I’ll have to tell you about when I got shot. It wasn’t that bad, it didn’t leave too much of a scar.” He grinned suggestively, and winked at the taller man in his arms. “Then again, some guys are turned on by scars, right? Maybe I’ll find me someone like that, and we can have some fun when I’m pretty again.” His lips twisted into an overly bright smile.

Jensen looked at Jared and the smile faded. “Listen to me bleating on about my bumps and scrapes. It comes with the job on a rough Friday night. But enough about me. What about all the pain and hardship you’ve suffered? You’re a hunter and hero, not a nobody like me.”

Jared winced at the implication of Jensen’s words; he’d made him feel worthless and weak. Now it was his turn to beg to be heard. “Jen, please stop. You don’t understand what I was trying to say to you....” Jared had got what he wanted; he’d wanted to break the bond between them. But now he’d give anything to have it back.

“What? That I’m an idiot for wanting to do what you do? Face down monsters and kill them?” Jensen pulled away slightly, and stared into Jared’s eyes. “You’re right, I have no idea what it takes to be a hunter. I’ve never faced a werewolf on a full moon, or tried to kill a starving vamp. But trust me, I’ve seen plenty of other kinds of monsters.” He let go of Jared, and stepped back.

Jensen continued. “Your monsters follow rules, they’re driven by instinct and hunger. Most of them don’t go in for malice. With the exception of demons of course, and they’ve got it down to an art form. But I’ve encountered humans who could give the black-eyed bastards a run for their money.”

Jensen turned towards his bag, stooping down to zip it up, too frightened to bend over in case he collapsed on top of it. He had to get out of the room; he couldn’t cope with seeing the distant look in Jared’s once compassionate eyes. He’d crossed the line when he told Jared about his wish to hunt. Not only that, but he wanted to hunt with Jared. Now there was no going back. If he truly wanted to be a hunter, then he would have to stand on his own battered feet.

Jared watched helplessly as Jensen finished packing his bag. What had he done? All he’d wanted was to stop Jensen from throwing his life away, pursuing shadows and demons. Not belittle him and make him feel worthless. Not after he’d managed to survive the worst kind of monster, a human one. He had to put right what he’d done to Jensen. “You don’t understand, Jensen. I don’t want to see you hurt....” His voice broke and he confessed his biggest fear. “Fuck, I don’t want to see you become me.”

Jensen surged to his feet and spun round to face Jared, ignoring the way the room continued to spin. “You don’t want to see me hurt?” He gave a brittle laugh. “Shame you weren’t in Richardson when dad took me to see Morgan. But become you? Man, I could never become you. I want to hunt to save people. Not go on some grand quest for revenge. I’ve encountered way too many of those hunters.”

“What kind of hunters do you mean, Jensen?” Jared asked, afraid of the answer he’d get. He wondered how the hell Jensen knew about that kind of hunter. Hell, any kind of hunter for that matter.

“Oh, you know. I’ll get my revenge or die in the fucking attempt. And every one of them was a burnt-out wreck. But the worst part was hearing how many innocent people got caught in the crossfire. All so they could hunt their great white whale.” Jensen wiped his hand wearily down his face. “If all you really care about is revenge, then perhaps I’m better off outta here. There are plenty of other hunters I can talk to.”

Jared felt his world tilt; he no longer knew the man in front of him. The question he should’ve asked from the beginning rang out loud and clear in his mind. How did Jensen know so much about hunters? Who the hell was Jensen Ackles? Nurse? Doctor? Researcher.....fuck it, Hunter? Jared was no longer sure who he was dealing with. He licked his lips trying to think of what to say to him, and then he noticed Jensen was trembling, beads of sweat on his forehead. “Jen, please, sit down before you fall down. You can tell me all about the hunters you’ve met when you’ve had a chance to rest.”

Jensen shook his head, and edged towards the door. “You still don’t get it, do you, Jay? You could be so much more than just another revenge-driven asshole. You really could make a difference if you’d let yourself.” He bent down and ignored the black spots that danced in front of his eyes. The room tilted, spun, and he tried not to collapse in a heap over his bag.

He took a breath, straightened up and refused to show any weakness to Jared. He’d started this, and now he was going to see it through. Jensen shrugged as he hefted his bag onto his shoulder, ignoring how his battered body protested. He squared his shoulders and looked up at Jared.

Jared was so close; it would be so easy to reach out to him. But Jensen accepted the gulf between them was too wide to cross now. Jared had made his feelings about him very clear. Jared would never accept his choice to hunt, or how he felt about him. It was time to let go.

“Please, Jen, don’t go. We can talk all this over.” Jared took a half-step forward, raising his hand to take the heavy bag from Jensen.

“No, Jay, it’s gone too far. I get why you don’t want me to follow in your footsteps. But you have to understand. This is something I want and I have for a long time.” Jensen said sadly.

“What do you mean you’ve wanted this for a long time? We really need to talk this through. You can’t just walk out now. Please, Jensen.” Jared begged, hoping to make the injured man stay.

Jensen smiled. “Too little, too late, Jay. Who knows? Maybe I’ll feel like talking about this when we’re back on the road. I think a little breathing space will do us both some good. Thanks for everything you’ve done for me. I’m sorry if I disappointed you.”

Jared wanted to stop Jensen, tell him he wasn’t disappointed with him. If anything he was in awe of him. But everything was spinning out of his control. Yes, he’d intended to break the connection between them but he had never wanted to break Jensen. Not after everything he’d been through.

Jensen took a deep breath. “Before I go I’ve got one question for you.” Jensen prepared to leave, but before he went he had one more thing to say to Jared. It was something he didn’t want to bring up, but he felt it was time for Jared to face the truth about his quest for revenge before he got himsef killed.

“Anything, Jensen. You only have to ask.” Jared clung onto this chance to keep Jensen in the room with him, where he could protect him, take care of him, hell, apologize to him.

“What does the demon look like?”

Jared froze. Out of everything Jensen could’ve asked, he hadn’t expected that. He stammered out, “What? What do you mean?”

“Well, does it have blond or brown hair? Is it taller than me, or shorter than Chris? Is he black or white, or is he a he at all? Come on Jared, you’re the expert. Why can’t you tell me?” Jensen pressed the other man.

Jared blinked, his eyes swam with tears, and every word tore into his carefully constructed defences. He felt the tears fall but he ignored them as he tried to concentrate on Jensen.

“How about eye colour? Were they brown, blue, or green like mine? You see, that’s the trouble with demons. They all have black eyes and smart mouths, and every single one of them lies. Jared, for all you know, you’ve already sent the bastard back to hell. Just think about that. There’ll always be another demon, no matter how many you beat. I’m not asking you to give up looking. I’m asking you think about what it’s costing you.” Jensen sighed and his shoulders slumped. “And consider this. Would Chad recognize who you are now? Don’t let the demon kill that man as well. I’ll see you, Jay.” Jensen turned and walked out of the room, the door closing behind him.

It closed with a soft click but to Jensen it was as loud as a clap of thunder. There was finality to it, and he sagged back against the door. He turned back and rested his forehead against the cold wood, fighting the urge to hammer on it and beg Jared to let him in.

Jensen bit his lip hard, trying not to scream for Jared; this was what he’d wanted most of his life. To be a hunter, and now it was within his grasp. But he’d lost something much more precious to him. But then again after what Jared had just said to him, he knew he was nothing to the hunter. He’d fooled himself. Why the hell would Jared want him? He was dirty, tainted by Morgan, damaged goods. He’d needed Jared’s help to keep the darkness at bay, now he’d walked away from him. For what? Hunting?

Jensen pushed himself away from the door, he knew in his heart it was the right decision. With everything that had happened to him, going back to his old life was no longer an option for him. He knew he had to get away from here, from Jared. There was no way he could stand being in the truck with him now. He’d have to make his own way back to LA, it would be better for both of them. Better a clean break, rather than a long drawn-out goodbye.

Jensen pushed himself forward, ignoring how his body ached and his feet burnt. What was harder to ignore was the soul-deep pain, he was worn down and raw. He’d been pushed almost to breaking point, and there was no one else for him to turn to now. This was his choice. Jensen managed to straighten, and fixed his eyes on the road ahead of him.

“Damnit, Earl, how much longer ya gonna be?” Mabel put her hands on her hips, and tapped her foot.

Earl emerged from the office. “Hold ya horses, Mabel. I said I’d take ya back to the diner. I just had to get something down for Annie.” He opened the truck door and climbed in. “Well, come on then, I thought you were in a rush.”

Mabel pulled the door open and got in. “Stop ya cheek. You’re still my little brother and I can still tan your hide.”

Earl laughed and started the engine. “If you hadn’t been moonin’ over those two boys, you wouldn’t be in such a hurry, now would you?” They drove off the parking lot, Earl watching the way ahead.

Mabel blushed. “Who me?” She gave a throaty laugh. “Alright, guilty as charged, now step on it before Bert sends out a search party.”

Mabel spotted something ahead. “Oh my God!”

Earl swerved. “Damnit, Mabel! You tryin’ to give me heart failure.”

“No. Look! What the hell is he doing?” Mabel pointed up ahead, and Earl looked to where she’d gestured.

“I’ll be damned....” Earl soon had the truck level with the hunched figure limping slowly along the sidewalk. He rolled his window down. “Goin’ somewhere, son?”

Jensen was concentrating so hard on putting one foot in front of the other, he never heard the truck pull up alongside him. He staggered back in shock when Earl spoke. Licking his lips he tried to smile. “Hi Earl, I’m just looking for the bus station. Or can you tell where the nearest cab c is?” He leant on the door, trying hard not to shake.

Mabel leant forward and frowned. “Now why do you want a bus or a cab, sweetheart? I thought you were staying with Jared.”

“I’m heading back home. I didn’t want to put Jared to anymore trouble, after everything he’s done for me.” Jensen managed a bright smile, hoping to throw Mabel off the scent, praying he was hiding how much this hurt.

Mabel looked closely at the young man. He was shaking and sweating and looked like his heart was breaking. She undid her seat belt and got out of the truck. Walking around she stood in front of Jensen. “I might be getting on but I ain’t blind, sugar. You’re in no fit state to be wandering round on your own. A good stiff breeze and you’d be over, and as for that crap ‘bout Jared. Did you two have a fight? Was it about Eddie? Come on. We need to get you back to Jared, so we can sort all this out.”

Jensen shook his head, his vision blurring as tears welled in his eyes. “No, I can’t. I let him down. Please just tell me where the bus station is, and I’ll be on my way.” Jensen pushed away from the truck, took an unsteady step forward, and his knees buckled. Mabel grabbed his arm.

“Earl, help me, for God’s sake.” Mabel shouted in alarm, grabbing Jensen’s arm as she tried to stop him falling to the floor.

Earl got out of the truck and reached for Jensen’s arm, helping to keep him upright. “Come on, son. You don’t have to go back to Jared’s room if you don’t want to. But there’s no way we can let you get on a bus. You need to rest. You’re not well enough to be hobbling round like this. It’s all my fault. I should never have taken you to Jared this morning.”

Jensen shook his head tiredly. “No, I’m fine. It’s not your fault, Earl. I was going to find Jared whether you helped me or not. Please just let me go. I swear I’ll rest on the bus,” he pleaded softly.

Mabel shot a pained look at her brother as the two of them supported Jensen between them. She took a breath, ready to berate the young man for being foolish.

“I get it, son, I really do and if we could get you on a bus out of here, I promise we would.” Earl ignored the glare his sister shot him. “But if ya need to get to Dallas or Austin, to start makin’ your way home, then that bus has already been an’ gone. Hits town around nine, and there won’t be another one till tomorrow. So how about we get you back to the motel, and I’ll drive you to the station in the morning? Deal?”

Jensen was torn between getting as far away from Jared as possible, or taking the offer of a room and much-needed rest. Mabel gently squeezed his arm. “Listen sugar. If you don’t want Jared to know where you are, we won’t say a thing. You need to get a good night’s rest. Alright?”

Jensen sighed and looked down. He knew there was no way he could wander round the town until he found the bus station, or a cab. He was sure Earl was probably lying about the bus, but right now he was too tired to fight. Jensen nodded, and allowed Mabel and Earl to help him into the truck.

Earl closed the door and leant closer to his sister. “Now what do we do?”

“We get him back and put to bed, and then I’m gonna have a few words with handsome.”

Earl flinched at the look in his sister’s eyes, happy he wouldn’t be in Jared’s shoes when Mabel caught up with him.

The door swung open, and Earl helped Jensen stumble through it. Jensen looked at the king-sized bed and gave a relieved sigh. He sat down heavily and let his bag fall from his shoulder. It hit the floor with a thud. “Thanks, Earl, I’ll pay you in the morning.”

Earl patted him gently on shoulder. “Don’t you worry none. We can settle up when you’re ready. By the way I hope you’re up to being mother henned because Mabel’s on the war path. And I ain’t gonna be able stop her. You’re on your own now. Good luck.” Earl winked as Mabel hurried in.

She stood there, her hands on her hips and a determined look in her eye. Jensen gave her his most winning smile. “Hi, Mabel. Thanks for the lift and I’m sorry about straining Earl’s back. But if it’s alright with you, I’m just going to get some sleep.” He lay back and winced as he bounced on the firm mattress.

Mabel smiled grimly; no way was Jensen getting away that lightly. She intended to find out exactly what had happened after she left the room. She walked to the side of the bed, bent over and looked into Jensen’s eyes. “Don’t you worry none, sugar. I’m just gonna make sure you’re settled.”

Jensen struggled to sit up. “No, it’s alright. I’m fine. You’ve done enough for me. I’m sorry for being such a pain in the ass.”

“Right. Of course you’re just fine and dandy. I know the minute I’m gone, you’ll probably just curl up in a ball where you are. Come on, sweetheart. Let me help you get comfortable, please?” Mabel reached out and gently stroked Jensen’s cheek, her touch maternal and caring. Jensen turned into the touch, his eyelashes fluttering as he blinked rapidly.

Jensen was fighting hard against the tears that threatened to escape; he couldn’t afford to be weak now. He’d set himself on this path, and he must live with the consequence of his actions. But Mabel’s gentle tone and comforting touch was proving too much for his already battered defences. He felt the tear escape, and it burned like acid as it trickled down his cheek.

Mabel was stunned when she saw a tear slide down Jensen’s face; he lifted his hand and scrubbed furiously at his cheek as he tried to hide the heartbreak she saw in his eyes.

Mabel sat down beside him. “Oh, sweetheart. What happened between you and Jared? Come on. It’s tearing you apart. Any damn fool can see how you feel about that boy. What changed?” Mabel continued to caress Jensen’s face as she spoke, not wanting to push the fragile man too far.

Jensen angrily dashed the tears out of his eyes. What the hell was wrong with him? He could usually keep a better hold on his emotions. A tiny voice whispered to him, yeah that was before some psycho kidnapped you, beat the shit out of you, and wanted you for a sex slave. Now his world was crumbling round him, and foolishly he’d clung to Jared, using him as his foundation to try and haul himself back to his feet. None of this was Jared’s fault. How the hell was the hunter supposed to deal with someone as broken as he was?

The whole hunter thing? Jared had been right; he could barely take care of himself. Morgan had proven how weak he was. What made him think he was good enough to take out monsters, and save people? Kim must’ve seen the same thing as Jared had, and that’s why he pushed him towards nursing. As he lay there Jensen didn’t notice the tears flowing faster, or that he’d curled into a foetal position on the bed.

Mabel watched in consternation as Jensen disintegrated before her. Gone was the sassy bright-eyed man. Now he was laying there, a hollow shell, lost and terrified, if his soft heart-breaking whimpers were anything to go by. Mabel bit her lip; her hands hovered uncertainly above Jensen’s shivering form. She got off the bed and looked towards the door. For a moment she contemplated fetching Jared.

Mabel couldn’t comprehend how things had changed so drastically. She replayed her last conversation with Jensen, recalling the determined look in his mossy green eyes. How he seemed to have come to a decision about his future. He’d been looking forward, ready to move on from Eddie.  
And then slowly she began to wonder about Jensen’s injuries. She knew there were more than the bruises she’d glimpsed. And what about the way Jensen limped as he walked? So much didn’t make sense.

Mabel bit her lip and considered her next move. After a few moments she made her decision; she had to see what other injuries Jensen had. With a pang of guilt she moved closer to Jensen, gently running her fingers through the weeping man’s hair, and whispered softly. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get you ready for bed. You’re exhausted and hurtin’. How about I promise to tell Jared you’re safe?” She held her breath, wondering if invoking Jared would do the trick.

Slowly Jensen’s sobs diminished. He tiredly wiped at his face with the overlong sleeve of Jared’s hoodie. He was too tired to battle on anymore, and the promise of bed was enough to make him compliant. But what sealed the deal was Mabel’s promise to tell Jared not to worry about him.

Jensen pushed himself into a sitting position, and pulled weakly at the hoodie. Mabel heaved a sigh of relief and sat beside him. She helped him ease the soft material up over his head, and Jensen sat, swaying exhaustedly. She carefully pulled the hoodie over his arms, and quickly folded it bedside her. The next thing to go was his button-down. She made quick work of it, leaving Jensen sat there in his T-shirt.

When Mabel helped Jensen pull his shirt off, the T-shirt had lifted and she caught a glimpse of yet more bruises. She was sickened by how much pain Eddie had inflicted, on the man he was supposed to love.

The first thing she noticed was the bandages had gone from around Jensen’s wrists, and she saw the deep abrasions on them. She tried not to flinch at the bruised, torn flesh. Her eyes travelled upwards, taking in the bruises on Jensen’s arms. There were finger marks stark against too pale skin, and what looked like rope burns on his biceps. She wanted Jensen comfortably tucked up in bed before she started to ask him questions.

She smiled gently at Jensen as his head nodded forward; he seemed to be falling asleep as he sat there. Mabel walked round the bed, carefully undoing the laces on Jensen’s boots. As Mabel eased the boot off, Jensen nearly shot off the bed. His fingers gripped the comforter with white-knuckled intensity and curled forward, panting. Mabel froze at Jensen’s reaction to her removing his boot; she quickly grabbed the thick socks and peeled them off his foot. Her hand flew to her mouth, a horrified gasp escaping. “Oh sweet lord! What did he do to you?” She moved back round the bed and sat beside Jensen, pulling the trembling man into her arms. As she held him she realized how prominent his ribs were beneath her fingers.

Anger bubbled up, leaving a bitter taste in Mabel’s mouth; she had to see the extent of what Jensen had been through. As Jensen clung to her she gently eased the T-shirt upwards. The sight that met her eyes took her breath away. She saw the strap mark around his waist, and pulling the material higher she saw the one round Jensen’s chest.

Mabel let go of the T- shirt and gently stroked Jensen’s face. Taking a deep breath, she whispered softly to him. “Please, Jensen, will you tell me what happened to you? I ain’t no expert, but this seems a might more than an abusive boyfriend.”

Jensen shivered in Mabel’s arms she would probably be disgusted by what had happened to him. She would see him as dirty and weak, so he shook his head, refusing to look at her.

“Now, none of that, you hear me? Listen, sweetheart, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. You stood up to that bully. You left him. Hell, son, you even went after Jared when you thought Eddie was going to come for him. You’re a brave, brave young man.” She ran her fingers through Jensen’s hair again, offering him the comfort he desperately needed.

“You don’t have to talk to me, sugar, but just maybe it will help. I’ve been told when I stop my own mouth flapping, I’m a pretty good listener.” She felt Jensen tense in her arms, and Mabel changed tack. She gently eased Jensen away from her and smiled, her tone turning business like. “Now, while you make up your mind, we’re gonna get you in bed.”

Jensen managed a weak smile. “I thought you had the hots for Jared, now you’re trying to get me into bed. Don’t tell me you’re cheating on him with me.” 

“Oh, sugar, what did I say about the lack of hot men in this town? You think I’m gonna pass up this chance to take your clothes off?” Mabel winked at him, “Come on there, I want those jeans off you.” There was a wicked gleam in her eyes as she reached behind Jensen. She loosened the bedclothes, ready to pull them down. Mabel allowed Jensen his attempt at humour; she knew a defence mechanism when she saw one.

Jensen sighed and reached for his belt with a shaking hand. As he undid it he said, “Is this what our relationship has come to? You’re just gonna objectify me? The shame of it, and you haven’t even brought me coffee.”

“Sugar, you behave and get in this bed and talk to me, and I’ll get Earl to bring you a fresh cup along with the slice of the finest apple pie you’ll ever taste. Shame Annie won’t give me her secret recipe.”

Mabel turned away and busied herself as Jensen lay down and took his jeans off, appearing to give him a little privacy but as he undressed Mabel watched through the mirror on the wall. She felt guilty but she knew Jensen would never tell her the extent of his injuries. She managed to stop herself from reacting when she saw what his clothes had been concealing. Mabel steadied herself by picking up Jensen’s discarded clothes and folding them carefully. When Jensen slid up the bed, pulling the bed clothes over him, she turned around and smiled. “Now, how about you tell me all about Eddie?”

Mabel sat on the edge of the bed, and took Jensen’s hand. Jensen looked down and felt the work-worn hand gently squeeze his. He bit his lip and his mind raced. What could he tell Mabel? Should he carry on with the abusive boyfriend lie? He knew that’s what he should do, but his heart was no longer in the deception. Both Mabel and Earl had been so good to him, it felt wrong to carry on lying to her. Jensen steeled himself as he prepared to tell the whole truth, and he began to talk softly.

When the motel door closed Jared remained frozen in place. His first instinct was to run after Jensen, to bring him back but his legs refused to cooperate. His mind still whirled with everything Jensen had said to him. Jared finally acknowledged the tired, defeated tone of Jensen’s voice; he’d never heard him sound so broken. Even when he’d been tormented by Morgan, there had been fire in his words. But the way Jensen had just spoken to him the fire was gone, and now all he had left was pain.

Jared went over the angry, hurtful words he’d thrown at Jensen. All he’d wanted to do was stop the other man throwing his life away. But he had gone too far and driven Jensen away, leaving the vulnerable man on his own. Jared shook himself. He couldn’t afford to stand here feeling sorry for himself while Jensen was out there alone. He grabbed the room key from the table, and strode towards the door, determined to bring Jensen back.

When he emerged he glanced round the parking lot - there was no sign of life. He walked towards the office, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jensen as he let himself into his new room.

He walked into the office and was greeted by Earl’s wife, Annie, a delightful woman who any other time, Jared would’ve been more than happy to spend time talking to, but not today. Today he was in a hurry. He’d managed to grit his teeth and smile while she’d stood telling him all about how Mabel was taken with the two handsome young men in Room Seventeen. She could see why Mabel’s head had been turned. Not only was Jared handsome but he had such lovely manners, and finally she checked the register.

As Annie looked she continued to chat away happily, telling him there were only three rooms taken, and it was always slow this time of year. And sorry, Jensen hadn’t signed the register. But if he’d run into Earl there was every chance he would’ve used his master key to let Jensen into a room. Annie laughed fondly, saying it would be typical of Earl to do that - let guests into rooms, before they did the paperwork.

Jared let Annie’s words wash over him, barely paying attention as she continued to chatter. He only focused when she said Earl was running Mabel back to the diner, but he’d be back soon. Jared asked if she would call Earl, so he could find out which room Jensen was in. But his frustration had grown when he discovered Earl hated mobiles, and didn’t have one.

Jared forced himself to be patient, knowing Earl would soon be back, and he’d be able to go to Jensen. The he’d try to straighten out the mess he’d gotten them into. He’d stayed calm until Annie mentioned that she’d seen a man wearing a hoodie, carrying a bag, walk past the office. She was worried the man had been trying to break into one of the rooms. He’d seemed unsteady on his feet, and he was probably some homeless junkie. She’d even been considering calling the police, until she’d seen him head on up the road.

Jared felt sick as he suddenly realized Jensen had been so hurt by what he’d said, injured and vulnerable, he was trying to make it back to LA alone. The news spurred the hunter into action; he managed to stammer a quick thank you as he ran out of the office. He sprinted to his truck, his hand going to the hiding spot for his spare keys. He tore open the door, leapt inside, then sped out of the lot, hoping he would find Jensen before he got too far.

Jared drove round the small town, and Jensen was nowhere to be seen. He quickly found the bus station, parked and went inside. Jared soon discovered the bus for Dallas had just left. There was every chance Jensen was on board it. He made up his mind he was going to catch up with it; it was the only thing that made sense to him now. Jared drove back to the motel, turned off the engine and sat holding the steering wheel, his heart heavy.

Jared finally undid his seat belt and went back to his room; he opened the door and stepped inside. The room was quiet; in fact it had become just another faceless, soulless motel room. The warmth and life Jensen had brought to the space was gone. Usually silence never bothered him. In fact he had come to cherish his own company; it gave him time to plot his grand revenge. But in the short time Jensen had been with him, Jared discovered the presence of another human being had made his life much more bearable.

Jared started to move. Every second counted now he had a bus to catch. He laughed softly to himself. He sounded like some damn Rom Com. The kind of film he and Sophie used to watch as a guilty pleasure. He could just imagine himself hammering on the doors at a stop sign, boarding the bus, then running down the aisle before sweeping Jensen into his arms.

That thought stopped him. Had the other man really gotten that close without him realizing? Was that why he’d reacted so badly to the thought of him being a hunter? That there may have been the chance he could lead something approaching a normal life with Jensen? Jared shook his head. No, it was simply he had let Jensen down, and he needed to make sure the other man would be alright.

Jared returned to his haphazard packing of his duffle bag, throwing things into it without folding them meticulously. The door knocked and Jared felt a rush of hope. Maybe Jensen hadn’t gotten on the bus after all.

He went to the door and pulled it open. “Jensen?” he said hopefully.

His hopes were dashed as Mabel stood there instead. He was about to send her away when she folded her arms, fixed him with a steely look and said,

“Goin’ somewhere, handsome?”


End file.
